Redneck Takes a Wife
by JCS Writer
Summary: REPOST-move to new account. "Do you want her?" he asked his brother but he knew the answer. Beth meets Daryl & Merle as the ZA begins, Daryl shows interest, so Merle takes her with them. Most would see it as abduction, he saw it as keeping her safe, and keeping his brother happy. Begins before Epis1, then runs parallel to canon through the episodes. Beth/Daryl, Merle/Carol later.
1. Chapter 1

Redneck Takes a Wife 1 – Meeting

Jen S.

I own nothing belonging to The Walking Dead. Everything belongs to the creators, writers, and actors. I'm just borrowing the wonderful and amazing characters and promise to put them back where I found them.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

It was brutally hot the day fifteen year old Merle Dixon was released from the juvenile detention center after serving more than a year. He walked out to the gate carrying his stuff in a bag from the local grocery store. They'd given him a fresh set of underwear, new jeans and a plain black t-shirt to wear that felt stiff and strange. Most of his clothes came to him second hand.

"Try to stay out of here more than a month this time, Dixon," the guard said as he signed him out.

Merle smirked, "Oh you know you miss me when I'm gone, Cooper."

Cooper chuckled, then sighed, "Who's pickin' you up?" His relief stepped into the booth so Cooper stepped out.

Merle shrugged, "I can hitch it. See ya." He barely made it a mile down the highway before Cooper pulled up alongside of him. Merle sighed and climbed into the car. "Thanks."

"You shouldn't hitchhike. Dangerous people out here," Cooper said.

"Like some crazy ass guy who chose to be a guard in a kiddie prison?"

"I didn't choose my life, my life chose me. It sucks Dixon. Sucks huge. You gotta take control of who you are. You aren't your father. You aren't just redneck trailer trash. You can be anything you are willing to fight for. You just gotta get the hell outta here. It's cliché, but you are the master of your own fate, Merle. You just gotta take control. Start making plans instead of just wandering along. And stop breaking the law, you obviously can't do it without getting caught."

Cooper dropped him off, waiting for him to actually open the door and step inside the trailer before waving and driving off. Merle never saw Cooper again after that ride home but he would never forget that conversation. People were always talking at him, lecturing him to straighten up and live right. But this was the first time it made any sense to him. He was Merle Dixon. Not Will Dixon. And he was going to get the hell out of this trailer park, maybe even outta Georgia, as soon as he turned eighteen. Leave his abusive father and his weak mother far behind. He just had to figure out how.

Will Dixon was sprawled out in his chair, beer in one hand, cigarette in the other, wearing only a ratty old pair of boxer shorts. "Hey. They let you out or you run away?"

"Let me out," Merle replied shortly. "Woulda thought they told yah."

Will shrugged, "Maybe they did. Ask your mom."

"Where is she?"

"Work. Gotta waitressin' job."

Something suddenly squalled from the back room. "What's that? We get a cat?"

"Nah," Will took a drag off the cigarette, "Your mom shit out another kid. Says it's mine." He shrugged and shoved to his feet. "He looks like you did."

Merle followed his father back to his room where a second hand crib had been shoved between Merle's bed and the wall. Will sat the bottle down and snubbed out the cigarette in an ashtray on the dresser before picking up the baby. He turned and handed the baby to Merle, "Hold him while I get a bottle."

"I don't know…" Merle shifted the baby awkwardly until he managed to get his arm under most of him. He stared down at the little thing as it stared up at him. The baby was dressed only in a diaper so Merle could see almost every inch of him. It was so strange to recognize his own eyes. His nose and the shape of his chin, all smaller and unblemished in this new little life.

"Here, feed him," Will shoved a baby bottle into his hand.

"Don't know how."

"Shove the tit into his mouth and hold it there 'til he's done."

"Ain't it suppose'ta be warm?"

Will sighed heavily. "Go run it under the warm tap for a few minutes." He walked back out into the living room and dropped heavily into his chair. "Bring me my beer!"

Merle carried the bottle to the bathroom sink and sat it under the running water, then grabbed the beer to take a long swig before carrying out to his father. When he returned to the sink, the bottle felt warmer to the touch so he took it and the baby back to his room. He sat down against the headboard and propped the baby up on his knees. The baby fussed a bit until Merle squeeze a little of the formula into his mouth, then he latched on and sucked greedily. Merle was enthralled by the little cheeks, filling with each suck. The little fist curled around his finger. The little feet that kicked randomly. "You are gonna fuck up my plans, baby brother."

Carla Dixon let herself into the trailer just after sunset. Her husband was snoring in his chair so she crept by silently. Merle was sprawled out on his bed stripped down to his undershirt and shorts with the baby asleep on his chest.

"Hi," she greeted softly. Merle just grunted in response. "I'm sorry Merle. I got my days mixed up. I wanted to be here when you got home." She sat down on the edge of the bed tiredly. "See you've met your baby brother, Daryl."

"Why?'

"Why what?"

Merle scowled at her, "Why would you have another baby with him? I'm big enough to handle it now so you give him a new helpless kid to fuck with?"

"Merle," she sighed.

"Whatever."

"I'll move the crib out."

"Don't bother, he don't take up much space," Merle tossed his arm over his eyes, keeping his other hand on his brother's back.

Carla sighed and stood up, "I'm sorry Merle." Merle refused to look at her, leaving his eyes covered until she left and closed his door.

Daryl. The baby was a very warm weight on his chest. Merle dropped his arm in order to study the little creature. He didn't know babies were so small when they were new. He didn't even know how old his brother was. Suddenly the boy squirmed and lifted up his head to smile, a wide toothless grin. "Yep. Seriously gonna fuck up my plans, baby brother."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Three decades later.

"Wake up baby brother, got plans," Merle said with a kick to the mattress where his brother was sprawled out in his underwear. Daryl lifted his head and grunted. "Come on, daylight's burnin'."

Daryl walked out, dressed in a pair of jeans and a shirt with the sleeves ripped off. He opened the refrigerator and shoved aside bottles of beer to grab a carton of orange juice. He finished off the carton and tossed it into the trash. Merle shoved a box of cereal at him and Daryl dumped some into a bowl to eat dry. Merle drank his coffee, sneering at his brother's taste for sugary kids' cereal. The TV was on in the living room, some news reporter was rambling on and on about some virus and rising violence.

"Gotta buncha shit to do today," Merle said. "But we'll have plenty of cash later so start thinkin' about what yah need from the store." Daryl just nodded and ate the last of his cereal. "Maybe hit Harley's for dinner." Daryl nodded again, with a small smile this time.

Harley owned a bar not far from town with the absurd name Garden of Eden. The rough mostly biker and addict crowd was kept firmly in line by the owner/bartender. Harley's wife, the one and only Eden, was the best cook around. She would chose a 'special' for that day and that's what she'd cook. No rhyme or reason to her menu choice, but it never failed to be delicious. Most days they went to Harley's, Merle would buy several dinners for them to heat up the next night too.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"Here ya go, handsome," Eden said with a wink as she sat the plate down in front of Daryl. Merle finished up his business across the bar and walked over, slipping a bill into Eden's pocket as she went by.

"What we got tonight?" Merle asked. "Roast beef. Yum." He bowed his head for a quick second then began to eat. The TV was on in the corner and seemed to have everyone's attention. "They still talkin' about people actin' crazy?"

Eden nodded as she sat down two bowls of green beans, "It's all they're talkin' about. Showed New York City about an hour ago. Fires burnin', people killin' each other over supplies. It's nuts. Now they're talkin' about evacuatin'."

"The whole city?" Merle asked. Eden nodded. "Damn." Merle reached across the table and tapped the bowl of beans. Daryl speared a forkful and ate them.

"Business been slow all week," Harley reported, gesturing at the half empty bar.

Daryl glanced around. There were two tables full of a biker club that Merle sometimes hung around with. Another few men scattered around including the ones who'd bought cocaine off of Merle. His attention went back to the TV and another live broadcast. There was a pretty woman interviewing people outside of a grocery store in some city. Suddenly people started to flood out of the store, running. Most were carrying shopping baskets of food. The reporter tried to stop one of them and was shoved to the ground. The camera swung widely and a set of jean clad legs moved into view. The cameraman helped the reporter to her feet then brought the camera back to his shoulder to focus on the store.

A man slammed against the glass. His face looked distorted. As he reared back, Daryl realized that he'd broken his jaw against the window. The man threw himself at the glass again and it shattered. He stumbled through the opening and grabbed a man running by, throwing him to the ground and sinking his teeth into the man's throat to rip it open. Blood spurted. The cameraman grabbed the reporter and they began to run. They jumped into a news van with another man. Another strange looking figure leapt at the van door. A woman slammed her face against the window glass, showing that most of her cheek had been ripped away and her eyes were milky. The network finally cut away from the scene, back to the studio. A male anchor sat staring in silent shock, then sprang up, yanked off the microphone and fled from sight. A commercial came on for a fast food place.

"What the hell was that? What the hell is going on?" one of the bikers snarled.

Voices overlapped in anxious chatter.

"Eden, I think we'll take this to go," Merle said. "Four more meals too if you got 'um."

Eden nodded, walking shakily back into the kitchen. Harley followed her and they could hear his voice in gentle reassurance.

"We're gettin' outta Dodge, baby brother. This shit is seriously fucked up."

"What was that? How could they not feel that shit?" Daryl asked.

"I dunno," Merle replied. "But whatever it is, it's spreadin' fast."

The door to the bar opened slowly. Daryl looked over and felt his breathing catch. She stood in the entryway, still and quiet. Eyes wide as she searched the bar. Her gaze locked onto his. She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. Blonde hair, pulled away from her face except for wisps that danced in the breeze. Flawless porcelain skin clean of any makeup. Slim and graceful. Gorgeous. He couldn't look away from her.

"Beth?" Harley stepped out of the back. "Darlin' are you alright?"

"Is my dad here?" she asked timidly. Her voice was soft and sweet.

"No, haven't seen him all week," Harley replied.

"I'll be your daddy, gorgeous," one of the druggies snickered.

"Shut your mouth, boy!" Harley snapped. The man started to mouth back, only to realize every biker in the bar was glaring at him. "Beth, honey, what's wrong?"

"My mom and Shawn, they're… sick. My mom's gettin' worse. I need my dad."

"Come on," Harley urged her, "Come on in and sit down. I'll call around and see if I can find him. EDEN!"

Eden rushed out of the back. She sat a box down on the bar with the to-go boxes inside. "Beth, sweetie, come here. What happened to you?" She was examining the girl's arm that was badly bruised.

"My mom," Beth shook her head. "She's real sick. She's hallucinatin' or somethin' from the fever. She knocked me down. She needs my dad."

"We'll find him," Eden assured her, taking her over to the bar and sitting her on a stool. "Are you hungry, baby?"

Beth shook her head, "No thank you." She gave the woman a small smile.

Merle watched Daryl as Daryl watched the girl. Daryl wasn't eating, but he'd cleared most of his plate and all of the beans so Merle wasn't concerned. Actually he was amused. His brother always went for the pretty ones. And them for him. "Pretty girl," Merle whispered. Daryl flinched and scowled, embarrassed to be caught staring. His eyes went back to his plate. But only for a quick minute. Merle grinned as Daryl's gaze went back to the girl sitting at the bar. He had the expression of a junkie coming out of prison and seeing his first woman holding a huge stash of his favorite poison. Intense desire. Mixed with something more. Something deeper and more meaningful. Feelings that he would bet his baby brother had never felt before. Feelings he himself had a hard time remembering when he had felt last. Merle glanced over and studied the girl. She looked fragile and delicate, but he could see the movement of firm muscle strength underneath that smooth skin.

Eden sat a glass of ice and a can of soda down next to the girl, then carried the box of takeout over to Merle and Daryl along with the bill.

"Who is that?" Merle asked her.

"Beth. Elizabeth Greene. Doc Hershel's youngest."

"The vet that saved Roscoe," Daryl replied, naming Eden and Harley's big old mutt. Eden nodded as Merle handed her money to cover the tab along with a substantial tip. She smiled warmly, patted Daryl's shoulder, and slipped away

"Do you want her?" Merle leaned forward and asked Daryl once they were alone. It was a common enough question. Usually asked in other bars about women whose time and company could be bought.

"What?" Daryl frowned at him.

"Do you want her?" Merle carefully spoke each word.

"Yes," Daryl replied instinctively. Then shook his head, "No Merle, she ain't… No."

Merle chuckled slyly.

"Merle, you can't… we can't… No, I don't want her."

Most of Merle's customers had left soon after Beth arrived. The bikers had finished their meals and drinks and were packing up to leave. Harley was in the kitchen on the phone, calling other bars looking for Beth's father. Eden was ringing the bills and payments into the register. Beth sat staring at the glass as the condensation formed and ran down the sides. The TV was showing more scenes of chaos. Fires burning out of control. Looting.

Something slammed into the heavy door.

Everyone jumped, startled, and their eyes went to the spot.

The door shuddered under the next blow.

Harley emerged from the back and went to the bar to retrieve a shotgun. He racked the slide and moved to stand in front of Eden. The bikers gathered together, waiting for direction from the guy in charge. Merle and Daryl stood up. Merle moved to stand between Daryl and the door. Only to realize that Daryl had gone to the girl. Merle cursed under his breath then followed him.

The door slammed open. Three men stumbled in, moaning.

"We're closing, guys, you'll have to go," Harley said firmly.

The first man lunged into the light. His clothes were soaked in blood from a wound at his throat. His eyes were the same clouded over white as the people on the news report. The second man moved forward on an obviously seriously injured ankle.

One of the bikers advanced, "Look guys, Harley wants you out…" he broke off with a guttural shriek as the first man attacked. He sank his teeth into the biker's neck and ripped open his jugular. Blood spurted out.

Eden screamed and the second man charged forward. Harley fired the shotgun, catching the man in the abdomen. He stumbled but kept coming.

Merle yanked his gun from beneath his shirt, aimed, and fired a shot into the man's chest. When that barely slowed him down, Merle took a second shot, hitting the man in the forehead. His head snapped back and he collapsed. When the third man walked in, Merle shot him directly in the head. The bikers had piled onto the man attacking their brother. One fell back with a chunk bitten out of his arm. The leader grabbed a chair and began beating the man over the head until his skull shattered.

The only sounds in the bar were the men's heavy breathing and Eden's sobs. Merle walked over to Daryl. He'd pulled the girl off of the barstool and had her tucked at his back. She clutched at him, hands twisting his shirt. But she was silent, still, watching the fight. As he drew close, she looked to him with wide, beautiful crystal blue eyes.

"You killed them," she whispered.

Daryl glanced back at her, reaching down to grip her hand in his. Then he lifted his chin to face his brother. "They were already dead. Weren't they, Merle?"

"Think so," Merle replied. He reached over and gripped his brother's shoulder. "I think so."

"This can't be happening," Eden cried. "This just can't be happening. How can a man take a hit like that and keep moving? This can't be happening." She began to hyperventilate.

Harley laid down the shotgun and pulled her into his arms. "Breathe Eden. You gotta breathe."

Beth glanced over to where the biker was clutching his badly bitten arm. She grabbed the stack of towels from behind the bar and went to him. Daryl huffed out a breath and followed her. She knelt down and wrapped the man's arm tightly to stop the bleeding.

"Thanks sweetie," one of them said to her. Another man took towels and pressed them to the neck of the other injured man, despite the fact that he was already dead.

"You need to get him to the hospital," Beth replied.

The bikers lifted their injured friends and carried them outside. Daryl helped Beth to her feet and led her away from the bloody floor, back over to Merle.

"Beth, honey, let me close down and Eden and I will take you home," Harley said.

"Daryl 'n me'll take her," Merle replied. "You take care of Eden."

Harley looked at Merle, then at his wife, sobbing in his arms. He nodded, "Beth honey, this is Merle and Daryl Dixon. They're gonna drive you home."

"I have Momma's car," Beth whispered.

"We'll come back for it," Merle replied. "Once your daddy gets home. Come on." He grabbed the box of takeout.

Daryl's hand hovered close to Beth's back as they walked out the door. The bikers had broken out the window of a car and were loading their wounded inside. One of them was bent under the front, hotwiring it." "S'at your car?"

Beth shook her head and pointed to a small car parked nearby. "I can drive home." She froze. There lying in the dirt was the druggie who'd offered to 'be her daddy'. His entire abdomen was ripped open along with chunks taken out of both his arms. As she watched, his eyes opened, milky and mindless. The man moaned, sending a chill up her spine, then started to rise.

Daryl grabbed her around the waist and scooped her into his arms to run to their truck. Merle followed right behind. Daryl went to the passenger side and shoved Beth in, climbing in behind her. Merle handed in the takeout box and slid behind the wheel. The truck started just as the druggie slammed into the side. Merle reached across to brace Beth and Daryl as he slammed the truck into reverse and squealed out of the parking spot. He shifted, aimed, and drove straight over the man, crushing him under the tires.

They drove in silence with Beth occasionally pointing the way. Merle glanced over to see Daryl studying the girl's profile. They went down the long driveway to the farmhouse. Merle pulled up in front of the house and turned off the truck.

"Thanks for the ride," Beth whispered. Neither brother moved. "Can I get out?"

"Just sit tight a minute," Merle replied. "You said your mom and brother were sick. How did they get sick?"

Beth swallowed hard, "They were takin' care of the Millers. They live the next farm over. Momma was tendin' to them while Shawn took care of the farm. Daddy brought them home and said they were sick."

"Sick how?"

"Fever kept gettin' higher. Nothin' touched it. Pain all over. Momma said it was like there was shattered glass under her skin."

"Did they have any wounds or cuts?"

Beth nodded, "On Momma' arm, Shawn's hand. Daddy kept them bandaged but they kept bleedin'." Her eyes filled with tears that spilled over. "I woke up and could hear Momma breathin' funny. Gaspin' and groanin'. I went into their room. She jumped up and slammed me into the wall. So I went lookin' for Daddy but he wasn't here."

Merle sighed heavily, "Stay in the truck," he ordered her. He jerked his chin at Daryl. Daryl climbed out and sat the takeout in the truck bed.

"What do you think?" Daryl whispered.

Merle shook his head, "This is gonna be bad. Stay here. Keep her outside." He walked up onto the porch and opened the door. It squeaked loudly in the quiet. A woman in a nightgown stumbled out. Her eyes were the familiar haze. She moaned and lurched at him. Merle pulled his gun and shot her in the forehead.

"NO!" Beth screamed. "Momma NO!" She leapt from the truck and ran across the yard. Daryl grabbed her and held her back as she screamed. "Why?"

Merle disappeared inside the house. Beth fought against Daryl's grasp, sobbing and screaming. Daryl sat down in the dirt, dragging her down with him, to toss his leg across hers to keep her from kicking him. A gunshot rang out inside. Beth let out a long keening wail.

Merle emerged, crossed over to them and stooped down. He pressed his hand against her mouth to stifle her cries. "Stop that. Right now."

Beth sobbed against his hand, "You killed them. You killed them."

"They were already dead!" Merle snarled. "You saw the men at the bar! Takin' buckshot to the gut with barely a flinch! Walkin' around with his insides spillin' down his legs. No livin' thing can do that. Whatever this is, it kills people then gets them back up walkin' around. They are dead!"

A groan came from out of the darkness and a figure stumbled forward. A woman wearing a tank top and running shorts moved into sight. Most of her throat and lower jaw had been ripped away. She walked toward them on a leg that was obviously broken. One of the bones of her lower leg protruded from her skin.

"LOOK!" Merle growled. He walked forward and shot her in the leg, shattering it completely. "She's still walkin'. Doesn't feel a thing. And she ain't bleedin'." He fired a double tap directly into her chest. "Look! That destroyed her heart. She didn't even flinch!" The woman growled and lunged at him. "She ain't sick. She's DEAD!" Merle fired a final shot to the woman's head. "She's dead. They're all dead. They're just still walkin'."

Beth sobbed brokenly in Daryl's arms. All the fight gone out of her.

"Take her inside," Merle ordered. He dragged her mother's body off of the porch as Daryl carried her in.

Daryl took her into a small living room with a couch, several chairs and a TV. Merle came in with a glass of water. "Sunshine? Drink a little," he ordered Beth. She was shaking violently, so he held the glass to her mouth and she drank. Merle pulled a pill bottle from his pocket. "You're gonna take this pill for me." He handed it to her and she obediently swallowed it along with more water.

"What was that?" Daryl asked.

"Somethin' to calm her down," Merle replied. "Sunshine? While you were takin' care of your momma and brother, did either of them bite you?" Beth shook her head. Merle checked her arms, then made her lean forward so he could see her back. "OK, darlin'. You rest here."

"That's what does it? The bites?" Daryl was chewing on his thumbnail.

Merle shrugged, "I don't know baby brother. I don't know any more than you do about this. But they seem to want to bite and everyone we've seen had bites." He pulled Daryl's hand away from his mouth. "Stay here with her. I'm gonna take a look around."

Daryl pulled the afghan off the back of the sofa and wrapped it around Beth. "It's gonna be OK."

She looked at him like he was an idiot, "Your brother shot my mother and my brother. They're dead. My sister is away. My Dad's off in some bar. I'm alone. Nothin' will ever be OK again."

"Where's your sister?"

Beth sighed and laid down, "She went off to college. Got a job there and never came home." She blinked slowly, then closed her eyes.

Merle walked back in silently. He gestured and Daryl followed him onto the porch. "Place is big. Wide open. Don't like it but we'll stay at least 'til mornin'. Help me carry the bodies down to the cellar."

"Shouldn't we call someone?"

Merle sighed, "Tried callin' 911. Says all operators are busy. Called the Sheriff's number but it just rings. We're alone brother. Least for tonight."

"Maybe Beth's Dad'll come home soon."

"Yeah. Maybe. For now let's just move the bodies."

They moved all three bodies down, wrapped in sheets that Merle pulled from a linen closet. Daryl retrieved the food from the truck and stowed it in the refrigerator. Merle walked around the house, checking that all the doors and windows were locked. He dragged a recliner over to the front window and sank down into it.

"Get some sleep, baby brother," Merle said.

Daryl stretched out on the floor next to the sofa where Beth lay. "Merle? Is this the end of the world?"

"I don't know. It might be. But we'll be OK. You and me together, nothin' can hurt us."

Daryl studied Beth's face in the dim light. The slope of her nose, the angle of her chin. The tears dried on her cheeks. He watched her breathe as she slept soundly, exhausted by the events and sedated by Merle's drug. He stared until his eyes grew heavy and he finally dozed off.

Merle glanced over at his sleeping brother, so close to the girl. "You are gonna fuck up my plans, baby brother," he whispered softly. He rubbed his chin and sighed. Then he began to rethink his plans.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

_On the eighth day God noticed a problem  
For there below Him stood a cowboy alone  
Stubborn and proud, reckless and loud  
God knew he'd never make it on his own_

_So God looked out all over creation  
And listened as that cowboy prayed  
God took passion and thunder  
Patience and wonder then He sent down  
The best thing that God ever made_

_Cowboys and angels, leather and lace  
Salt of the earth meets Heavenly grace  
Cowboys and angels, tested and tried  
It's a long way to Heaven and one hell of a ride_

_Nothin's changed since the dawn of creation  
For you will find them together today  
And only Heaven above them knows why she loves him  
But he must be the reason she don't fly away_

_Cowboys and angels, leather and lace  
Salt of the earth meets Heavenly grace  
Cowboys and angels, tested and tried  
It's a long way to Heaven and one hell of a ride  
It's a long way to Heaven and one hell of a ride_

Cowboys and Angels – lyrics by Brooks, Blazy, &amp; Williams. © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, EMI Music Publishing, Universal Music Publishing Group

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*


	2. Chapter 2

**Redneck Takes a Wife 2 – Falling**

**Jen S – Who owns nothing related to The Walking Dead. I usually throw something in here about the creators and writers, but I'm still furious with them. **

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

In the first moment of waking, Beth forgot. She stretched, surprised to find herself on the sofa instead of in her bed. If she ever fell asleep down here, Shawn would carry her up. Then her eyes opened. And she remembered. All of it. The alarm of realizing her mom was too sick for her to handle. Then the terror of finding her dad gone. The shame of having to walk into a bar to see if he was there. Then the horrible fight inside. Those men… those creatures… those dead men. The insanely normal nervousness of sitting between two strange men. Then her mother getting shot on the porch. Hearing the shot that killed her brother. Panic began to rise up. Gasping, she pressed both hands against her mouth to try to keep the screams inside.

"Take it easy, Sunshine," Merle said from the chair. He was sitting in her father's chair smoking a cigarette. Daryl sat up right in front of her. He met her eyes silently. She managed to calm down and sit up. "That's a girl. I know shit is hittin' hard right now, but you gotta keep it together, OK?" Beth nodded. "Good," Merle nodded as he finished his cigarette and pinched it out. "Besides the cattle and horses, what else here needs tendin' to?"

"Chickens."

"Can you handle them while Daryl and I feed the rest?"

She nodded, "That's my job. We all got jobs to do. Mine is chickens."

"Well then, get dressed and do your job," Merle said as he kicked the foot of the chair down and stood up.

Beth went upstairs to her bedroom. So much had changed it seemed weird to be walking into the same room, with the same things in the same places. The book on her bed, opened half way that she'd been reading when she fell asleep yesterday. Just yesterday. She took a deep breath and gathered her things to go clean up and dress in the bathroom.

Outside in the bright sunshine, she had to stop again. The world was still going. Birds chirped, bees droned, the horses were whinnying to each other. Nothing cared that her mother and brother were lying dead in the cellar. That her father had abandoned her. The chickens fluttered around as she stood there, anxious for their feed. She made her mind go blank, and fell back automatically into her normal morning routine. She fed the chickens and gathered the eggs. She took the eggs inside and sat them onto the counter. Her next trip outside was to the fruit trees growing near the horse corral. Off in the fields she could see Merle and Daryl using their truck to distribute the feed to the cattle. She went back inside and started breakfast.

Merle and Daryl stomped up the back steps to the door off the kitchen. Beth nodded to them and gestured through to the dining room where a full breakfast was waiting. Bacon and sausage, scrambled eggs, pancakes, and biscuits. She sat the tray of butter, syrup, and jams into the center of the table then went back to the kitchen for the coffee and freshly squeezed orange juice.

"Nothin' like Southern hospitality," Merle grinned. He dropped into the seat at the head of the table and poured a cup of coffee. As Daryl and Beth sat down, he bent his head, "Lord we thank you for survivin' the night to see this new day and for the substantial meal we are about to consume. Amen."

Beth and Daryl echoed, "Amen."

They ate in silence. Merle watched Daryl watching Beth. Or rather staring down at his plate with frequent peeks up at her. They finished, and the men helped clear the table.

Merle walked over to the phone and picked it up. Once the dial tone sounded, he dialed 911. When the recording came on, he hung up and dialed the number for the Sheriff's office posted next to the phone. He let it ring two dozen times before he hung it up. Merle sighed, "We're gonna bury the bodies."

"What?" Beth cried. "You can't!"

"Have to," Merle replied. "It's summer, we can't just leave them in the cellar. You pick a place and we'll dig the graves. If this thing blows over, they can be dug up for a funeral."

Beth pressed one hand to her mouth, the other to her stomach. She turned and ran outside to drop to her knees. Daryl followed, standing behind her as she gasped for air. She managed to calm down without puking.

"Things are different," Daryl said gently. "We gotta be different too."

"I don't want to. I want to wake up from this nightmare. I want to have Momma fussin' because I stayed up too late readin'. And have my brother tellin' me how to gather eggs like I ain't been doin' it since I was five. Daddy…" her voice broke.

Merle walked to stand in front of her, "Want to or not, this is how things are. Your Momma and your brother died from this infection last night. Your Daddy walked out leavin' you here with them. You got me. You got Daryl. And we will take care of you, but you gotta be strong now. You really ain't got no choice in the matter."

After a few shuddering breaths, Beth pushed to her feet, "My Daddy planted those trees there when my Momma moved in. So she could see them bloom when she was in the kitchen. Can you put them there?"

Merle smoothed her hair back, "Yeah, Sunshine, we can put them there. You go inside and clean up the kitchen. Daryl 'n me'll take care of them."

Beth watched them digging as she washed the dishes from the meal. Twice she walked over and picked up the phone, dialing 911 but still just getting the same recording. She left the dishes to drain and walked down into the cellar.

Her mother and brother lay side by side on the floor next to the stranger. She knelt down and unwrapped the sheets to stare into their faces, each marred by a single shot to the forehead. There was very little blood but there was some. Her mother was still in her nightgown, her brother in his t-shirt and boxers. Decisive, she grabbed a laundry basket and walked back upstairs. Outside, Merle was using her father's small backhoe to dig next to the trees. Daryl was nailing planks of wood together to make crosses.

Beth went up to the second floor. She retrieved her mother's favorite church dress and a set of underwear. Her wedding ring and cross necklace from the nightstand where she'd placed them when the pain set in so bad that the feel of them on her skin was unbearable. She gathered her mother's makeup, perfume, and hairbrush. Then she went to Shawn's room and got his favorite old suit. Momma fussed if he wore it to church, but he loved it because it was comfortable. She pulled towels and a fresh bar of soap from the linen closet. Finally she went into her sister's room and pulled a dress out of the closet.

Back in the cellar, she filled a basin with water. She sang softly as she gently bathed all three bodies, wiping away dirt, sweat, and blood. She dressed her mother and brother in their clothes, the stranger in her sister's dress. Brushed out their hair and carefully applied her mother's makeup to both women. Finally she slipped her mother's wedding band onto her finger and the cross around her neck.

"All done?" Daryl asked.

He'd walked down and sat at the base of the steps, just watching her. She nodded. He left, returning with Merle to begin carrying the bodies up. They laid them side by side in the long grave. Three crosses lay nearby.

"You wanna say somethin'?" Merle asked Beth.

Beth teared up, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I couldn't take care of you enough to make you well. I'm sorry I fell asleep when you needed me. I'm sorry I ran. I'm sorry I wasn't good enough." She lowered her head and wept.

"Darlin' this ain't your fault," Merle said. "None of it. You didn't make them sick. And it don't look like you could do a thing to help once they caught it. And your Momma 'n brother would be happy that you ran. That you lived." He caught her by the shoulders and gave her a little shake. "They're not dead 'cause you're alive. It don't work that way. God don't work that way." He let her go and let her calm herself down. "Anythin' else to say?" She shook her head.

"I heard you singin' downstairs," Daryl said. "You could sing for them."

Beth nodded and wiped her face. She took a deep breath and began, "_When the rain is blowin' in your face; And the whole world is on your case; I could offer you a warm embrace; To make you feel my love.**"_ She sang the song all the way through to the end as Daryl and Merle shoveled dirt into the grave.

"You a Dylan fan?" Merle asked as she finished.

"My Momma is… was," Beth replied softly. "She and Daddy danced to that song at their wedding. It's her favorite." The men planted the crosses side by side in the dirt. "I pulled clean clothes for you both. Stuff so you can take a shower. It's all in the bathroom at the top of the stairs."

"Thank you, Sunshine," Merle nodded. "You first, baby brother."

They sat down at the dining room table again. Showered and in fresh clothes, Daryl and Merle tucked into the takeout from Eden's. Merle had heated it up while Beth was showering and had the table set when she returned. Beth ate some of the green beans but poked listlessly at the rest.

"Somethin' wrong with Eden's cookin'?" Merle asked.

"I don't eat meat," Beth whispered.

Merle swore under his breath. He grabbed the plate of meat and potatoes and slammed it down in front of Daryl. Then he went into the kitchen and filled a plate with potatoes and beans and brought it back to her. "You gotta tell me that shit. I can't read your mind. Eat."

Beth ate slowly but managed to consume about half of what Merle served her. When it was obvious that she was done, Merle took the plate and split what was left with Daryl. The men cleared the table as Beth began to wash the dishes. She sat the last plate into the drainer and looked outside. Her gaze went to the three crosses next to the freshly filled graves.

Her vision tightened to a pinprick and she sank to the floor.

"MERLE!" Daryl shouted as he saw Beth fall. He ran to her, "Beth?" Her eyes were open but stared at nothing. Merle stooped and grabbed her wrist. "Merle what's happening? Is she sick?"

"She's goin' into shock," Merle replied. "Tryin' to deal with too much at once. Let's get her up to her room."

Daryl gently gathered her into his arms and carried her upstairs. Merle led him into her small room and pulled back the quilt covering her bed. Daryl laid her down. Merle walked out, returning a short time later with a medicine bottle and syringe. "What's that?"

"Sedative," Merle replied. "She needs to rest."

"Will she be OK?"

"Dunno," Merle admitted. "Depends on how strong she is, baby brother. You sit here and keep an eye on her. I'm gonna go check outside, be sure everythin's secure before nightfall. If you need me, yell." He walked outside and lit a cigarette. "Fuckin' hell." He walked over and closed the barn up before patrolling around the house. He stopped next to the horse corral where the three animals came over to greet him. Finally he walked over to the graves. "Could use a little help here if you're able. That girl seems to have some fire to her, but right now it's burnin' pretty low. Ain't much I can do if it goes out but put her next to y'all. Don't want to do that. So Momma, Big Brother, find a way to kick her in the ass, OK?" He finished his cigarette and dropped it to the dirt to grind it out.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Beth woke up in the middle of the night. The light on her nightstand was burning. She sat up and the quilt slid off of her. "Hello?" she whispered.

"You awake?" Merle asked, rising from the floor.

"Yeah."

"You hungry?"

"No. Thirsty though."

"Bottle of Gatorade next to yah."

Beth glanced over and took it to drink deeply. She glanced around the room.

"Daryl's sleepin' in the other room," Merle explained.

"I'm here," Daryl said from the doorway. "Heard you."

Beth flushed under their combined gaze, "I'm sorry I'm such a burden."

"You ain't a burden, girlie," Merle replied. "You just reached your limit. It happens." He glanced over to where Daryl hovered in the doorway. "I'm gonna go crash in the master. Daryl'll sit here for a bit." He clapped his brother on the back as he left. He stood in the hallway for a moment.

"You feelin' better?" Daryl asked.

"I guess," Beth replied. "Did you guys have supper?"

"Yeah. We ate sandwiches. You want somethin'?"

"No, I'm not hungry."

There was a long stretch of silence. "What were their names? Your Momma 'n brother. If you tell me their names I'll put 'em on the crosses."

"Annette and Shawn," Beth replied. "Thank you."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

The phone line was down when they checked it the next morning. By that afternoon, the TV screen showed a scrolling emergency message to 'Shelter in Place. Avoid the Infected.' across every channel. After an hour or so, Merle shut it off and told them not to turn it on. He did check it randomly, but the image never changed. The radio was left on in the kitchen, until it too began screaming the emergency signal that night. Two days later, the power went out after a brief strong storm. With the generator, they still had some power, but it was still a sign that things were getting worse when the power wasn't restored by the next morning. It had been five days since Merle woke Daryl up in their apartment. Five days since the attack on the bar. That morning when they fed the cattle, they found several out near the road that had been torn to shreds.

Merle sighed heavily. He didn't like it here. The place was too wide open. Too many angles of entry with too many places to hide. Too many buildings and barriers to block their view, even from the second floor. And now the infected seemed to be closing in.

He walked into the house. He could hear Beth and Daryl in the kitchen cleaning up from supper. Daryl said something and Beth laughed. Daryl was talking. His baby brother usually didn't say much. There were days that Merle could count the number of actual words Daryl spoke on two hands. But here, with her, he talked a lot. Merle tried not to eavesdrop but he heard enough to know that they talked about books and music. Beth talked about school and her family. Daryl talked about their mother and told stories about Merle.

His brother, for lack of a better term, was courting. In his quiet, subtle way. The first day after they buried her family, Daryl spent the day forming shapes out of scrap metal so that he could burn their names into the wooden crosses. The second, while they were feeding the cattle, Daryl gathered wildflowers together and left them in the kitchen room for her to find. The third he found a blueberry bush and picked enough to fill a bucket. She made muffins out of them that were delicious. Just before dinner tonight, he came in with a single Cherokee Rose that she put in a vase on the table.

Merle tried to give them space, frequently going outside to walk around and smoke. Crashing in the recliner with one of the many books in the house. But space had become the problem that now had to be dealt with. He sighed again and walked into the kitchen. Daryl was sitting on the counter as Beth was putting the dishes away. He saw his brother's stern expression and his thumb slipped in between his teeth.

"We're leavin' tomorrow," Merle said firmly.

Beth let the plates she was holding crash down on the shelf. "Why?"

"It's time. We're done here." Merle answered her.

There was silence for a long moment, then Beth said, "I'm gonna go take my shower." She fled from the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Merle," Daryl whispered.

"Don't start, baby brother. We can't stay here. It ain't safe no more. We're leavin'."

Daryl glared at him, then averted his eyes. He stomped out of the kitchen and went outside, lighting a cigarette as he left. Merle went into the living room and settled into the recliner.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Beth leaned against the shower wall sobbing as the water sluiced down over her. Panic and terror competed for dominance inside of her. She didn't want to think about it. She wanted to wake up. She stayed there long after the water ran cold.

She walked into her bedroom and found Daryl sitting in her window staring out into the night. He stood up and went to her. "You OK?"

She shook her head and had to blink rapidly to drive back the tears that returned. "You don't have'ta go."

"Merle says we do."

"So? Don't you ever make your own choices?"

Daryl sighed heavily then shook his head. He began to chew on his fingernail.

Beth stared at him, "Never? That's all part of bein' a grown up. Doin' what you want to do." She reached up and pulled his hand away from his mouth.

He stared down into her eyes. He reached up and gently cupped her face, stroking his thumbs across her cheeks. She stretched up and he bent down to kiss her. It started soft and tentative but quickly deepened. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight against him. Just as suddenly he pulled away, walking back over to the window.

"What? Did I do somethin' wrong?" she gasped.

Daryl shook his head, "I just can't."

"Why?"

"I'm thirty two, Beth," he replied. "You're what? Seventeen?"

"Sixteen," she admitted.

He huffed out a harsh laugh, "Jesus. I'm twice your age."

She walked up behind him, "Daryl. My Dad is almost twenty years older than my Momma."

Daryl snorted, "But I bet they didn't meet when she was sixteen!"

She sighed and rested her cheek against his arm. "I'm sorry I'm not older."

He looked down at the top of her head. He whispered, "I want to stay. With you. I want to be with you."

She looked up at him, "Then stay with me tonight. Be with me tonight."

He lowered his head to kiss her again. He pulled her around in front of him. The kiss deepened intensely. He pulled back as she gasped for air. "You ever done this before?"

She shook her head, "I had a boyfriend. He kept pushin' but I wasn't ready. I'm ready now."

"Ain't never been nobody's first before," he admitted.

"Me neither," she smiled.

He smiled. "I don't got a condom."

"I can get one."

"Where?"

"I've got an older brother and an older sister."

He stared at her for a moment. "Go find one."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They were connected from head to toe. He rested above her, keeping his weight on his arms but pressing her into the mattress. "You OK?"

She nodded as a few tears slipped out.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No," she shook her head. "Well a little. But it went away. I just didn't know I'd feel so much." She took a shuddering breath that went all the way through him. "It feels weird to say thank you but… thank you."

He smiled, "Thank you." He pulled away to dispose of the condom. He sat on the edge of the bed for a moment wearing only his sleeveless t-shirt.

She sat up behind him and rubbed his back. "Did you leave this on because of the scars?"

He yanked away, whirling to scowl at her, "What do you know?"

"I felt them," she replied as she pulled her sheet up over her. "During. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

He sighed, hating the sight of her flinching from him. He reached down and tugged the shirt over his head then turned and sat back down. She slid closer and gently stroked his back. He flinched, "My Dad… used a belt when he got mad. I don't like 'em. Don't like the questions that come when people see 'em. So I don't show 'em."

"I'm sorry that happened to you," she kissed his shoulder, "I love the tattoos. Angels? Or demons?"

"Little of both," he replied, relaxing.

"I hate goodbyes," she whispered and he felt a tear drip onto his back, sliding down between his scarred flesh. "So promise me you won't say it. Just go. But wake me first. Don't leave while I'm sleepin'."

"I won't. OK if I stay here tonight?"

She nodded, "Please". He got up and pulled on his underwear and t-shirt. Then he went to her dresser opened drawers until he found a nightshirt for her to slip on. He slid back into the bed and pulled her to rest against him.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Beth woke up early. She was still curled against Daryl who was sound asleep, but as she stretched he woke up. He smiled at her, but his eyes were sad. She kissed his bicep then rolled over. There was a soreness that she wasn't expecting. It brought back the wondrous moments from the night before. He left the bed, yanked on his jeans, and walked out.

Immediately, she remembered. She blinked fiercely, forcing the panic and terror back. She set a smile on her face and got up to begin her day. She forcibly shut her mind down and fell into the routine. She cleaned up and got dressed in the bathroom. Downstairs and outside to deal with the chickens and gather the eggs. Then back in to begin breakfast. She pulled all of the breakfast meat out and cooked it. Thinking practically, they would eat what they wanted and she could pack the rest to send along with them. Eggs, potatoes, and biscuits. Fresh juice and coffee.

Merle stomped inside with Daryl trudging along behind him. They went into the dining room silently. Beth forced herself to go in and sit. She scooped a small quantity of eggs and potatoes onto her plate but ate very little. Her insides were shaking violently as the panic rose again. Daryl kept his head down as he ate methodically. Merle ate voraciously. Watching them all the while. Finally he wiped his plate clean with the end of a biscuit and swallowed the last of his coffee.

"Soon as you're done, start packin' your shit," Merle said.

Beth's head snapped up, "What?"

"Packin'. To leave, remember?"

She blinked at him, "I'm not goin'."

"Yeah, you are," Merle replied. "We ain't leavin' you here."

"But… my Dad…"

Merle sighed, "If your Dad was comin' back, he'd be here by now. Either he's dead too, or he's just gone. Either way you are comin' with us."

Beth stared at him wide eyed. Daryl shook his head, "We can't just take her."

"Who is gonna stop us?" Merle snapped. "Look. It ain't safe here! Sooner or later a dead one's gonna walk up that drive. Or a live one. Can you imagine what someone could do to her? You choose her. You wanted her, baby brother. Now you've had her. So you're keepin' her. She's yours now. That's just the way it is. She is goin' with us." He glared at Beth, "So pack your shit or you're goin' with just what you're wearin'."

"For…" her voice was hoarse. She swallowed hard. "For how long?"

"Pack… like you ain't never comin' back here."

Beth shivered and pushed away from the table to flee the room.

Daryl stared after her. Merle shoved him, "Go little brother. Get her to start packin'."

"Merle?"

"I mean it Daryl. She is yours now. Yours to take care of. Startin' now."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Beth stood in her room hugging herself tightly. Daryl stepped in behind her. "Beth?"

"Nothin' here means anythin' anymore," she whispered.

"If it means somethin' to you, it means somethin'," he replied softly. "Take what you want. We got room in the truck. He's right. You can't stay here."

She nodded, but let out a sob, "I was so scared of stayin' here alone. Now I'm scared of goin'." He wrapped his arms around her, holding tight. "What is he gonna want from me?"

"Not what you're thinkin'," Merle said from the doorway. "You're my brother's girl; I ain't gonna fuck you. Guess we'll leave the cookin' to you. Me and Daryl suck at it and you are damn good. Maybe cleanin' and laundry, shit like that. You keepin' my brother happy, Sunshine. That's all I really want. You're damn good at that too. So start packin' what you want and bring it downstairs. Daryl 'n me gotta few thin's to do." He turned and walked away.

"You OK?" Daryl asked. Beth nodded. "Start packin'." He followed Merle out.

Beth looked around the room for a moment. Then she took a deep breath and began to plan. Her thoughts straight, she began to pack 'her shit'.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

_** To Make You Feel My Love_

_When the rain is blowin' in your face  
And the whole world is on your case  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love._

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear_  
_And there is no one there to dry your tears_  
_I could hold you for a million years_  
_To make you feel my love._

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet_  
_But I would never do you wrong_  
_I've known it from the moment that we met_  
_No doubt in my mind where you belong._

_I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue_  
_I'd go crawlin' down the avenue_  
_No, there's nothin' that I wouldn't do_  
_To make you feel my love._

_Though storms are raging on the rollin' sea_  
_And on the highway of regrets_  
_Though winds of change are throwing wild and free_  
_You ain't seen nothin' like me yet._

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true_  
_Nothing that I wouldn't do_  
_Go to the ends of the Earth for you_  
_To make you feel my love._

_ – lyrics by Bob Dylan_


	3. Chapter 3

**Redneck Takes a Wife 3 – Rampaging**

**Jen S – I own nothing related to The Walking Dead. All recognized characters and situations are the property of AMC and the creators, writers, and actors. One 'scene' here was adapted from World War Z (movie version – not a bad movie, just not World War Z)**

**Thanks again for the reviews! Helps to know you get what I intended! Glad you like it! To Natercia in Brazil – I use Google Translate to read your reviews. Small World.**

***x*x*x*x*x*x*x* *x*x*x*x*x*x*x* **

**There is a theory that society is never more than 9 meals (3 days) away from absolute chaos. 3 days without access to fresh groceries and takeout before society goes batshit. Terrifying to consider. **

**Also I love cops. Work with them every day. But the reality is they are human men and women with families and loved ones. If shit goes bad, real bad, and someone orders them to walk away and leave their family to deal with things alone, most of them would take off the badge. Our agency has a plan in place – family first. We get our loved ones safe so that we can focus on the job. Lessons learned from Katrina.**

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* *x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle extended the tape measure across the bed of their pickup. Daryl stood off to one side watching silently. Merle nodded and let the tape slam back into place. "That bin," he pointed to a large wooden box with a lid and latch, "will fit in the bed. We need to empty it and get it secured in the truck. Go see if you can find rope."

Daryl nodded and walked into the barn. Merle opened the latch and began pulling bags of chicken feed out. Daryl returned with the rope. He'd also found a large padlock with the key inside. Merle nodded his approval. Once the bin was empty, they lifted it into the truck bed. Merle cursed as he realized that he hadn't taken the wheel wells into account. They sat it back on the ground upside down and used a saw to cut away part of both sides so that the bin would fit down into the bed.

"We just need it to keep our shit dry and safe 'til we get there," Merle said as they wrapped the ropes under the truck and around the box, under the lid. He shook the bin and nodded when it barely moved. Once the tailgate was back up, the bin was locked in place. Merle closed the lid and locked it, slipping the key into his pocket.

"We goin' up to the cabin?" Daryl asked.

Merle nodded, "Yeah. Think it's our best shot at survivin' this." He was staring at his brother. Daryl glanced up at the house then ducked his head to hide his smile. A sly grin slowly spread across Merle's face.

Daryl scowled, "What?"

"Nothin'. Come on, let's go get your girl and get on the road."

"Merle, what if this isn't the end? What if it's not as bad as we think? They'll say we kidnapped her."

Merle sighed heavily, the smile dropping from his face, "If it ain't, I'll handle it. But I really think it is, baby brother. I found a radio station from Atlanta. Gov'ment people keep sayin' everythin' is fine. Just a few days and everythin'll be back to normal. Could tell they don't even b'lieve it themselves." He reached out and grasped his brother by the back of the neck and pressed their foreheads together. "The dead are walkin'. Revelations 20:13. _And the sea gave up the dead which were in it; and death and hell delivered up the dead which were in them: and they were judged every man according to their works_. Pretty sure this is Armageddon."

Daryl sighed, "But we'll be OK.

"Been tellin' you your whole life, baby brother. Together, you 'n me can handle anythin'."

"Even the end of the world?"

"Even the end of the world."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle drove the truck up to the front door of the house. "What the ever lovin' shit?" he snarled. On the porch sat two large suitcases, a huge red duffle bag, several bushels of fresh fruits and vegetables, and four large plastic storage containers with lids. "Is she bringin' everythin' she owns?"

"You said she ain't comin' back here," Daryl reminded.

Beth walked out and sat a backpack down. Merle stalked up the steps, "What is all this shit? Makeup and girlie magazines?"

Beth's face tightened and her chin came up as she glared at him. She pointed to the first suitcase, "My clothes and personal stuff." To the next suitcase, "Sheets, towels, and clothes that'll fit you 'n Daryl. Red bag is all the first aid stuff." Then she pointed to the boxes one by one, "Canned goods. Staples like flour, sugar, and coffee. Some books, a few cookbooks and my Momma's sturdiest pots and pans. That last one's got soap, shampoo, laundry and dish detergent, and cleanin' stuff. There's also four cases of water to come out. If that's OK with you, Mr. Dixon." She went back inside and let the screen door slam.

Merle huffed, "Don't have to make me look like an ass, y'know!"

"You're doin' that just fine without me!"

Daryl was still, nervous and watchful. Nobody talked to Merle like that. Ever. Then he saw Merle's mouth twitch and a hint of a smile appear. Merle caught him looking and scowled, "Well, you heard her. Go get the water." He grabbed both suitcases and hauled them out to the truck.

Daryl went inside and found Beth standing in front of the fireplace looking at the photographs sitting there. "Did you take some?"

"Pictures? Yeah. The ones from my room," Beth nodded. "I still feel like this is some kinda nightmare. Stuff like this doesn't really happen except in movies and books."

"It's real," Daryl replied then went to get the cases of water. He paused in the doorway, "I'm sorry." He stared at her for a long moment, then jerked his chin. She nodded and followed him out.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Beth walked over to the horse corral. She rubbed each nose in turn as they competed for her attention. She fed each one several carrot chunks and gave each horse one final pat as she pulled their halters off. Then she led them to the open gates where Merle and Daryl stood.

"We dumped as much feed for the cattle as we could," Merle reported. "We opened the gates but left them inside. Did the same for the chickens. Horses'll do better loose." Beth swallowed hard and nodded. The horses stood waiting. "Plug your ears, Sunshine." Beth pressed her fingers into her ears. Merle fired his gun. With terrified snorts and squeals, all three horses bolted. Merle walked away, leaving Beth staring after the fleeing animals. He went to the house and checked the doors one last time. They had already turned off the water and the gas. Beyond that there wasn't much they could do to secure the place.

Daryl took her by the hand and led her to the truck. Everything that Beth had packed was secured in the bin, strapped or roped in place. Her backpack was shoved up under the dashboard in the front. He let her look back one last time, then urged her to climb in. She stared into the rearview mirror as they drove up the long driveway. One last glimpse of the house where she'd spent her entire life, then they turned onto the road.

"We're goin' to our place," Merle explained to Beth. "Grab what we can. Then we're goin' to our cabin. Been in our family for a hundred years. Ain't much but it's sturdy. No electricity, but our Pops put in runnin' water so that our Gran would go there with him. It's in the middle'a nowhere. One neighbor, Ole Walt who caretakes the place. Nothin' else but trees."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

The first sign of trouble came as they approached the apartment building. A car was burning out of control down a side street. As they drove by, the gas tank exploded spreading the fire to a nearby store. People were running. A single dead woman stumbled along until she was shot by an unseen person. Daryl brought Beth's face around to his chest. She clutched at him.

"OK," Merle said. "We're gonna make this quick. In and out. Beth you stick tight to Daryl, OK?"

"No," Beth shook her head. "I'll clean out the bathroom and the kitchen. That'll be quicker." Daryl stroked her back.

Merle nodded, "OK. Grab everythin' in the medicine cabinet and from under the sink. Kitchen's bare, 'cept for a fridge fulla beer and some soda. And yes we want to take that. There's a cooler under the counter."

"You gonna grab your bike," Daryl asked.

"Yeah, we'll hook up that old trailer and load it."

They pulled into the parking lot. People were running around, shoving things into cars. They passed one full blown fist fight. Merle backed into a spot next to his motorcycle and shut off the truck, "Ten minutes. Move it."

Daryl took Beth's hand and they jogged inside. Merle was right on their heels. Beth went into the kitchen first and opened all the cabinet doors. She found the cooler. She wrinkled her nose at the inside of it. Grabbing the box of garbage bags she lined the cooler with one and quickly loaded the beer, soda, and few random condiments into it. She yanked open the freezer only to find nothing but ice which she dumped into the cooler. She found a few cans and other staples in the cabinets. She took another garbage bag into the bathroom and filled it with everything from the small medicine cabinet and under sink storage. She yanked open a closet door and grabbed the few towels and packages of toilet paper that she found there.

Merle and Daryl met her in the kitchen. They had large backpacks full of stuff. Daryl held a crossbow and a rifle. Merle had another rifle and a shotgun along with boxes of ammo. He dumped the ammo into a garbage bag. Both men had handguns tucked into their waistband.

"Go grab the knives," Merle ordered. Daryl laid his weapons on the table and walked away. "You ever shoot a gun, Sunshine?" Beth shook her head. Merle walked over and yanked open the oven to retrieve a large bag of pills. He then went to the open cabinets, "Where's the box of oatmeal that was in here?" Beth pointed to the bag on the table. Merle opened it and checked the stash that was in the instant oatmeal box. More drugs were retrieved from a dusty looking box on top of the fridge and another taped up under the counter. Daryl returned. "Let's go."

"Merle," there was a man in the doorway. "Dude, so glad to see you." He was twitching and sweating. Daryl pulled Beth behind him. "You gotta hook me up man. I'll forget the whole rent for a month. Two. Name it. I'm hurtin'."

Merle dumped a bunch of the meth onto the counter, "Consider this us breakin' our lease." They gathered everything together as the man scrambled to pick up the crystals.

Nine and a half minutes after they pulled into the parking lot, they were driving back out. Merle and Daryl had hooked up an old homemade trailer to the back of the pickup and loaded the motorcycle onto it, strapping it down securely while Beth had loaded everything into the bin. She watched the faces of people as they left the lot. Fear. Anger. Despair.

They drove into town. There were people everywhere. People fighting. People running. A woman stood in place just screaming. There was a mob of people trying to get into a bank. More fighting.

Then they approached a complex with a grocery store and pharmacy. It was obvious that looting had begun. Merle turned into the lot.

"Merle?"

"You two go into the grocery store. Get anything you can," Merle ordered.

"You don't think Beth brought enough?"

"I think this is the last time there will be fresh groceries, Baby Brother," Merle replied. "Keep your gun hidden and do not let Beth out of arms reach. Be back here in fifteen minutes." He climbed out of the truck and strode rapidly towards the pharmacy.

"Come on," Daryl said to Beth, taking her hand in his as they climbed from the truck.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle went back to the truck and unlocked the bin to dump everything in. He'd fought his way into the pharmacy amongst the other looters and grabbed as much as he could. Bandages and over the counter medication. Then into the back. People were fighting over the shelves, but Merle just went all the way into the back and gathered the stored antibiotics, pain meds, and other random medications into a plastic box. He grabbed a large shipping crate of cigarettes, balancing the plastic bin on top. Then he kicked open the emergency door, ignoring the alarm that sounded, and left.

He relocked the bin and started through the chaos to the grocery store. His gut twisted. Things were crazier than he first thought. He regretted separating from Daryl and Beth as he pushed his way into the store. People were fighting over supplies. Several people lay dazed or unconscious on the floor. Children wailed.

He saw Beth's blonde head at the far end of an aisle and then Daryl next to her. They rounded the end and disappeared. Merle moved to the next aisle. At the far end, three rough looking men waited. Merle realized immediately that they were waiting for his brother and the girl. He yelled out but his voice was lost to the chaos. He started to shove his way through.

Daryl walked into view. He was alert and aware, but he was also focused on the girl at his side. Two of the men grabbed him and slammed him into the shelf. The third went for Beth. Daryl fought fiercely against the two men. One of them grabbed him around the neck while the other swept his legs out from under him. The third slammed Beth down onto the floor and climbed on top of her. She struggled. Clawing and kicking at him. He pulled a knife and sliced at her belt.

Merle slammed into them like a rampaging bull. He shoved one man off his brother then tossed the man off of Beth. When that man turned and lunged at him, Merle grabbed him around the throat and slammed him to the ground. He stared into the man's eyes as he squeezed. The man clawed at his hands. Merle shoved him so that his head angled against the bottom shelf and pushed down harder until he heard the man's neck snap.

When Merle hit the man, the knife fell to the floor. Beth grabbed it and slid it across the floor to Daryl. Daryl stabbed upwards, slamming it directly into the throat of the man choking him. Blood spurted out as Daryl broke free. He lunged at the remaining attacker, but the man scrambled up and fled.

Merle knelt panting over the body. Daryl pulled Beth into his arms as she sobbed. People rushed by them, ignoring or oblivious to the incident at their feet. When someone tripped over Beth, Daryl thrust out with the knife and an animalistic growl. "We gotta go," Merle said. Two uniformed cops ran into the store. Merle saw them split up with one coming straight for them. He yanked the knife from Daryl's hand and leapt to his feet, "Was me. I did it."

The cop looked at Merle, and took in the scene quickly, the bodies, the bloody knife, a bruise forming on Daryl's neck, and the stricken look on Beth's face. "I don't give a shit, get out of my way." He shoved Merle aside and yanked a case of baby food off of the shelf.

Merle moved to Daryl and Beth, helping them to their feet. The second cop rounded the corner with a shopping cart and began dumping formula into it. He met Merle's gaze as he too evaluated what had just happened. "Feds pulled state and county law to help in the cities. Left us on our own. You got any sense, you'll get your family out now."

Merle snatched a package of diapers up off of the floor and dropped it into their cart. He nodded to the cops and urged Daryl and Beth to go. Daryl grabbed their cart, Merle grabbed the would be rapists', and they fled. Merle used the cart like a battering ram to cut a path through to the door. He glanced back only once, to be sure that Daryl and Beth were on his heels. They pushed their way through the lot to the truck. Merle unlocked the bin and Beth held it open as they upended the carts to dump everything inside. He closed and locked it as Daryl picked up Beth and climbed into the truck. With his final glance back, Merle saw the cops rush out of the store with their cart. A woman and an infant waited by a truck. One cop hugged her as the other dumped their supplies into the back.

Merle slammed the truck into gear and roared out of the parking lot. He swerved by a slower moving car and reached the highway. "Stupid, stupid, stupid," he cursed at himself.

Beth was straddling Daryl's lap, shuddering in his arms. Daryl had his face buried in her neck as he gripped her tight.

"Beth? Sunshine? You hurt?" Merle asked as they sped along the highway. "Come on, darlin' answer me." He rubbed her back.

"He cut me," she whimpered. "It ain't deep, but he cut me."

Daryl forced her to sit up and lean back against the dashboard. Her belt had snapped where the man sliced at it. Her shirt was bloody. Daryl shoved it up. There was a long, thin cut on her abdomen that was bleeding sluggishly. "I'm sorry," Daryl whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"It's OK," she replied. "I'm OK."

"Let me pull over and we'll clean it up," Merle took his foot off the gas.

"Got stuff here," Beth replied. She wriggled down until she could grab her backpack and yank it to the front seat. Daryl pressed his handkerchief to the wound. She unzipped the front pocket and pulled out a baggie with alcohol wipes, bandages, and tape.

Merle brought the truck back up to speed, "OK. We'll stop soon, but I want to get further from town."

Daryl ripped open one of the wipes. He cleaned the blood off of her skin so he could examine the slice. "She's right, it ain't deep." He wiped the alcohol across the wound. Beth hissed and winced. Daryl leaned over and blew gently across her skin. Beth's eyes closed and she let out a low moan that was obviously not one of pain. Daryl had to swallow with a suddenly dry throat.

Merle chuckled, "Gotta remember that move for later, Baby Brother." He rolled his eyes when they both blushed.

Daryl gently bandaged the cut with gauze and tape. Beth pulled a fresh t-shirt from her backpack and stripped out of the bloody one. Daryl helped her dress in the clean one. Then she moved into the middle seat and belted herself in as Daryl shoved the backpack up under the dashboard. He pulled her to rest against him.

"You were fightin' good," Merle said. "But you're gonna hafta get better. We'll teach you." He reached over and patted Beth's leg. "Lesson one, anybody tries to lay hands on you like that again, you scream. Loud and long as you can, Sunshine. You scream and Daryl and I'll come runnin'. Lesson two, go for the nuts. Biggest guy on the planet will drop like a rock if you hit him in the package. Knees, elbows, whatever you got." He stroked her hair gently. "Cause nobody touches you. Nobody never."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They pulled over into an empty rest stop to grab lunch about midafternoon.

"What the hell?" Merle cursed as he sifted through about twenty tins of sardines. "Sunshine, you eat this shit?"

Beth shook her head, "That's not food. That's bait for food. And no we didn't grab it. Must've been in that other cart."

"Bait," Merle considered. "So you eat fish?"

"No," Beth shook her head, "That's just what Shawn always says about them." She climbed up onto the tailgate and opened one of the plastic containers. Inside, sitting on top of the pots and pans was a soft sided cooler. She opened it up to show Merle sandwiches and containers of fruit. "Turkey or ham?"

"How many you got?"

"Six, three of each," Beth replied. "I've got mine here," she pulled out wrapped sandwich, "Unless one of you want the PB'n'J." Both men shook their heads. Merle let Daryl pick first and he took one of each type. Merle did too.

"So why no meat?" Merle asked as they tucked into their sandwiches. Both men had a cold beer while Beth was drinking a semi-cold bottle of juice.

Beth shrugged, "Don't see any reason to kill somethin' just to eat. So I don't eat meat, fish, or poultry. I do eat things like eggs and milk that can be taken with killin' the animal."

"Somebody hadta kill those peanuts to make your peanut butter, berries to make the jam," Merle teased.

"Yeah, but I've never raised a peanut or berry since birth only to have its head cut off and fried for dinner."

"We hunt," Daryl said, not lifting his head. "Lotta game in the woods there."

Merle sighed, "May come a time when you gotta eat what we bring in. This food here looks like a lot, but it will run out. I brought seeds from your supply and stuff to plant them with. There's space for a garden by the cabin. But it'll take a while to get it goin'. Plus you need the protein and shit from the meat." Merle tore off a corner of his sandwich and held it out to her. She stared at it for a second, than took it and ate it slowly. "We'll start it slow. Get your system useta it."

They finished their meal in silence. Merle stood watch while Daryl took Beth into the women's bathroom, then they waited for him. He walked back out and stowed his backpack into the bin. Daryl met his eyes and subtly wiped his nose. Merle scrubbed at it, but Beth had seen the coke left behind.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

It was just approaching dusk. The highway was empty except for their truck and an 18-wheeler a few miles behind them.

Daryl was dozing, his chin resting on the head of the girl in his arms. As time dragged on and she grew tired, Daryl had urged Beth to turn sideways in the seat and lean against him. Now she slept soundly, cradled in his arms, twisted to rest her cheek and chest against him. Her shoes discarded onto the floor, Beth's bare feet with their pink painted toenails pressed against Merle's thigh. She'd flinched when they first made contact with him and pulled back. He'd grasped her fragile bare ankle and drew her feet into his lap. She'd smiled at him and left them there.

Suddenly Merle's attention was drawn to the 18-wheeler in his rear view mirror. It had been running steady about the same distance behind but now it suddenly swerved across the road, then back again. A car with its high beams on appeared from behind it. It was approaching them at a high speed, weaving all over the road.

"Shit," Merle swore, "Daryl, wake up. Sit her up and get her buckled in." Daryl responded instantly and started to shift Beth off of his lap. "Fuck. No time. Hold on." Beth was awake now. Daryl wrapped his arms tight around her as she clung to him. Daryl brought both legs up to brace them against the dash. Merle kept watching the car, trying to judge where it would go. He pulled all the way over, driving on the shoulder, prepared to go into the grass if necessary.

The 18-wheeler roared ahead. It drove right up to the back of the car and slammed into it. Then the trucker pulled to one side and back again, crashing into the car at an angle. The car fishtailed then crashed over a guard rail and rolled to the edge of the woods.

Merle threw out his arm to brace Beth and Daryl against the seat as he slowed the truck to a stop. The 18-wheeler squealed to a stop behind them. For a moment the only sound Merle could hear was his own harsh breathing. Then the car's gas tank exploded. Beth cried out. Daryl soothed her with soft words in her ear, "It's OK. We're OK. Shh."

Merle opened the door and climbed from the truck. Daryl and Beth followed. The trucker was sitting in place staring at them. He too emerged from his cab. "They came up behind me. Thought it was a drunk. Then they went by me. Thought at first they were…" his eyes flicked to Beth. "Busy. But then the woman lifted her head. She was eating the guy's face off." He shuddered. "The news keeps saying it's getting better. That everything is under control."

Merle scoffed at him and turned to Daryl and Beth. "You two OK?" They both nodded.

"He saved us," Beth whispered.

Merle smoothed her hair back where it was pulling free from the elastic, "Yeah, he did."

"I gotta get to my family," the trucker said. "Can you guys give me a hand unhitching this trailer?"

"Yeah," Merle replied. "Got anything useful in there?"

"You interested in the latest high tech shit?"

Beth looked up at the side of the truck, "They sell snacks and candy there." Merle blinked at her. Beth shrugged, "My brother spends every spare dime there. I tag along some times."

The trucker pulled his invoice, "She's right. Got boxes of candy, trail mix, dried fruit. Help me out and I'll split it with you."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Darkness had settled in by the time they got the trailer unhitched and anything useful out of it. True to his word, the trucker split the cargo in half. They loaded the food and more cleaning supplies into the bin. The trucker drove his truck through the median and headed back the other way with a wave of his hand.

"Got about another hour," Merle said as he pulled back onto the highway.

They left the main roads and pulled onto dirt. Beth didn't even see the turn off that Merle suddenly took. A few minutes later he turned again and stopped. Daryl leapt out and opened an old metal gate that squeaked loudly. Merle drove through.

Something reflected in the headlight's beam. Merle slammed on the brakes but they hit it anyway. Both front tires blew out. "SHIT!" Merle punched the steering wheel. Daryl stepped up to the passenger side with his gun in hand.

"Nobody move!" a voice called from the woods.

"Walt, you son of a bitch, you popped our tires!"

"Merle?" A tall thin man with sparse gray hair and a full beard stepped into the light.

"Who else, you moron!" Merle climbed out of the truck. "What the hell?"

"It's the 'pocalypse! The dead are walkin'. Coulda been anyone! Been tellin' yah for years it was comin', ain't I? But anyone listen to Ole Walt? No… Who is that?"

Merle glanced over to where Beth emerged from the truck, "Daryl's wife. Name's Beth."

Walt tipped a nonexistent hat, "Ma'am."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle stepped out of the room and shut the door quietly. Walt's place was a small shack but it would do for the night. Walt himself sat in the tiny living room.

"They 'sleep?" Walt asked.

Merle nodded, "Been a long day." He dropped into the only other chair in the sparsely furnished room with a heavy sigh. "You're replacin' those tires by the way. I know you got some stashed here somewhere."

Walt nodded and grunted. Then he grinned, "So Daryl got himself a wife. She's a sweet one. And damn she can cook! She ever make that for yah before?"

"It's hamburger helper, Walt, it comes in a box," Merle replied. "She can cook, but that wasn't an example of her culinary excellence."

"Sample of her what?"

"Never mind." Merle pulled a joint from his pocket and lit it. He inhaled deeply then passed it over to Walt who took a hit. "Cabin OK?"

"Sure," Walt hissed out as he held in the smoke. "Oh that's good shit. Cabin's in fine shape. I's up there day 'for yest'day." He handed the joint back.

Merle rubbed his face as he took a deep hit, "Need to secure it. These things are strong. Feel no pain. Need to cover the windows. Maybe build a fence."

"I got a whole bunch'a barb wire," Walt offered. "Maybe we can come to an agreement to trade."

Merle went cold and glared at Walt, "What you thinkin'?"

"Got any fresh fruit?" Walt replied, "If you throw in a couple'a home cooked meals, I'll give you a hand stringin' it."

They finished the joint and chowed down on jerky and trail mix retrieved from the truck.

"She is a sweet one. Always knew Daryl would find himself a sweet one." Walt smiled, "She got family?"

"Not anymore," Merle replied.

"Way she was talkin' at dinner, seemed like they was still somewhere."

Merle shrugged, "It ain't hit her yet."

Walt sighed, "Means when it does, it's gonna hit real hard."

"Yeah," Merle nodded. "I know."


	4. Chapter 4

**Redneck Takes a Wife 4 – Breaking**

**Jen S – All recognized characters and situations belong to AMC, the creators, writers, and actors of the Walking Dead. I own nothing.**

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"**The world breaks everyone and afterward many are strong at the broken places." Ernest Hemingway **_**A Farewell to Arms**_

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

She was home. She was standing in the kitchen with bright sunlight pouring through the window. She could feel the warmth on her face. She could hear the birds chirping, the horses nickering, and the cattle calling to each other. She looked down. There was a bowl of cereal in front of her along with a carton of milk. She poured the milk in and looked for the sugar. She liked to put the sugar after the milk so that it didn't all dissolve. Momma always fussed because she put too much in her cereal. So she had to be fast and get it spooned in before Momma came in. The sugar wasn't on the counter. She opened a cabinet. The shelf inside was bare. She opened another cabinet but found nothing. Strange. These cupboards were never empty.

"They stole it. They stole my sugar. They stole everything."

"Momma?"

Her mother stood in the doorway wearing her best church dress. She lifted up her head to reveal rotting skin and milky white eyes.

"Momma?"

More people appeared behind her mother. Shawn. Her sister Maggie. Friends from school. Her ex-boyfriend. Neighbors. People from church. Everyone she knew. They were all dead, staring at her with those mindless, cloudy eyes. In the back stood her father. Fine. Whole. He turned and walked away. Her mother lunged at her, moaning loudly, followed by the rest of the walking dead.

Beth began to scream.

Merle was on his feet and moving before he even full realized what he was hearing. He shoved open Walt's bedroom door and found Daryl trying to hold Beth who was wailing hysterically as she fought against his embrace. Merle sat down and grabbed her by the wrists.

"Beth! Wake up, Sunshine!" Merle commanded firmly.

The screams cut off abruptly as she blinked at him. She looked from Merle to Daryl and began to sob. Daryl gathered her close. Merle rubbed her back. "Just a bad dream, Sunshine. That's all."

From between the gasping cries, Beth managed to produce, "Cereal. Sugar. Momma. Daddy left. Momma. Shawn. Maggie." She choked and sniffled, "They're dead. They're all dead. Everyone I know is dead. They're all dead." She dropped boneless against Daryl and wept brokenly.

"Not all. I ain't dead. Daryl ain't. You ain't. We're here. We got yah," Merle soothed.

Daryl met his eyes, "You got any more sedatives?" he whispered.

Merle nodded, "But we can't keep delayin' this. She needs to feel it and deal with it."

Daryl scowled but stopped short of calling his brother a hypocrite. Merle urged him to lay down and stretched out to sandwich her between them. Beth lay against Daryl's chest, soaking his shirt with her tears. "This thing sucks, Sunshine. It sucks huge. But it's happenin' so we gotta deal. You gotta deal. We're here. Daryl 'n me'll never leave yah."

She cried herself into an exhausted sleep; an occasional shuddering breath jolting both men who held her. Daryl dozed off not long after, but Merle stayed awake far into the night. When Beth whimpered in her sleep, he pressed his mouth to her ear, "Just a dream, Sunshine. Ain't nothin' gonna hurt you." He met Daryl's suddenly open eyes, "S'OK Baby Brother." Daryl nodded and drifted back to sleep.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Beth slowly opened her eyes. They felt gritty. She started to reach up to rub them but found her arm pinned down. She realized she was firmly held between the Dixon men. She was pressed against Daryl's chest, her head tucked under his chin. She inhaled his scent with every breath. His strong arms encircled her. Merle was spooned behind her. Even though she could only see the arm that was thrown over her and Daryl, she recognized his presence. His broad chest supported her back, his knees tucked up slightly behind hers. His breath stirred her hair.

The previous night's dream returned to her mind. The simple joy of a normal morning in her home, followed by the terror of seeing her family and friends corrupted by the infection. No tears came this time, her eyes were too dry. Her head ached. She wanted to go back to sleep, to forget this whole week ever happened, to wake up in her own bed with her Momma and Daddy there. Daryl had been right when he told her the world had changed, and she needed to change along with it. Like Merle said, she needed to deal with it, she had no choice. This was her life now. Firmly between these two men. She felt safe, but overly warm. There was little light in the room but the heat of a Georgia summer morning was already there. Combined with the body heat from the men, she was uncomfortable. She sighed and shifted slightly.

Daryl jerked awake. He looked down at her, "Hi."

"Hi," she whispered hoarsely.

Merle grunted and sat up, "Hey. How you doin'?" Beth shrugged. "Gotta talk to me kid. How you feel?"

Beth brought her hand up to rub at her eyes, "Head hurts."

Merle huffed, "Shoulda made you drink somethin' last night. Got yourself a cryin' hangover." He reached over and pulled her hand away from her eyes, "Don't." He cupped her face. "Feel a bit warm. I'll get you some aspirin and somethin' t' drink." He stood up and stretched, groaning.

Beth sighed. Daryl reached up to stroke her cheek. They lay in silence, face to face until Merle came back. "Sit up Sunshine." He handed her two pills and a cool bottle of Gatorade. "Aspirin bottle says you can't have it so take these."

Beth frowned as she took the Tylenol from him, "That's only if I have a virus."

Merle shrugged, "Bottle says not to give to anyone under eighteen. So you don't take none. Don't know when they changed that. Useta give Daryl baby aspirin all the time as a kid."

Beth took a long drink from the bottle then pressed it to her forehead. Daryl climbed from the bed and went into the miniscule bathroom. She heard him pee then flush. Water ran in the sink and he came back with a wet washcloth. She accepted it and wiped her face then pressed it to the back of her neck.

"We're gonna go set up the cabin today," Merle said. "You can stay here."

Beth shook her head, "I'm OK. Just let me get dressed. I gotta deal, right?"

"Yeah," Merle nodded.

She stood up slowly and took another long drink, then picked up her backpack and went into the bathroom. "There's no door?"

"No," Merle replied. "We'll let you be." He grabbed Daryl's shoulder and pulled him to leave the room.

Beth looked into the small mirror above the sink. Her face was pale, there were dark shadows under her eyes. Her head was still pounding. She just wanted to lay back down and go back to sleep. But this was it, this was life. And she had a job to do. She used the toilet, washed up as best she could in the sink, and dressed in the fresh set of clothing she'd packed in her bag. She braided one section of her hair, then pulled it back into an elastic band.

Outside she found the men had cleaned up a little bit. In the daylight she could see that there was a large barn like structure and a few smaller shacks scattered around the clearing where Walt's small home stood. The men were pulling tires from the barn and debating over which ones to use on the truck.

"OK if I start breakfast?" Beth asked.

Merle nodded, "Need help?"

Beth shook her head and went to the truck to gather what she needed. There was the meat left over from the previous morning at the farm. Only seven farm eggs survived the journey. She and Daryl hadn't made it to that section of the grocery store before being attacked. They probably wouldn't have survived getting dumped into the truck anyway. Potatoes, and the rest of yesterday's biscuits would have to complete the meal. She grabbed a jar of homemade peach jam and went inside. By the time the men came in, the eggs were scrambled, the potatoes diced and fried, the meat and the biscuits heated through. Her headache finally eased back and she started to feel less feverish and fretful.

"Wow," Walt blinked at the bounty. "Darlin' I may just have to steal you away from these Dixon boys. Keep you for myself." He moved as if to grab her.

She knew he was teasing but it still made her cringe away from the old man. Daryl blocked his path to her as Merle scowled fiercely. "I know you're tryin' to be funny, but that weren't. 'Specially since somebody tried to take her from us yesterday."

"Sorry," Walt frowned, "Didn't mean nothin'. I ain't been in much mixed comp'ny since my Meggie went to the Lord. Somebody actually tried to take her from yah?"

"Tried," Daryl replied. "Didn't live long enough to regret it." He rubbed Beth's back as he urged her to fill her plate and take one of the two seats at the table.

Merle and Walt stood at the counter to eat as Daryl joined Beth at the table.

"We'll unload the truck then use the wood from the bin to secure the windows," Merle said. "I want to be able to open them and let light in. Then we'll string the barb wire fence. Sunshine, you feel up to some work?" Beth nodded. "We'll leave the cabin to you. Prolly needs a good sweep and wipe down. Ain't been up here since spring. The bedroom on the left is mine, right one is yours and Daryl's." Beth glanced at Daryl hearing the news that they were to share a room but he didn't meet her gaze. "The cellar stays cold 'cause of the underground spring so put the food down there. Walt, any signs of critters invadin'?"

"Nope," Walt replied around a mouthful of biscuit. "But you may need to replace some screens. Got some here. Trade you for a jar of this jam."

Merle looked at Beth. She held up four fingers to indicate how many she'd brought. "You can have what's left of this jar, we didn't eat much outta it."

"Done," Walt said and grabbed the jar to dump some onto his plate and eat it straight. "Ain't never had jam this good."

"Too bad you're takin' the fruit," Daryl said. "She could make more."

Walt frowned, "Well maybe we could trade somethin' else for the barb wire."

"You like sardines?" Merle asked.

Walt grinned broadly.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Beth cleaned up the kitchen as the men changed the tires on the truck. She emerged and sat on the steps to wait. A splash of bright color caught her eye and she stood up and walked over to investigate. Merle saw her go and jerked his chin at Daryl to follow her.

Nestled in between the trees was a handmade arbor covered in flowers. Beneath it was a large natural stone that had been hand-carved into a headstone and angel. "That's where Walt buried Miss Meggie," Daryl explained. "She died when I was little but I remember her. My Gran and Pops died 'fore I was born so Miss Meggie was like my Gran. Pops 'n Gran are buried up closer to our cabin."

"It's a beautiful place here," Beth replied as she let her fingers drift through the flowers. A shudder ran through her.

"It's gonna be OK," Daryl said softly.

"Merle says I'm your wife now," Beth replied. "It's so crazy, Daryl. It's like we've gone back in time a hundred years and you traded a few cows and a horse for me. I'm glad you brought me with you, truly I am. Especially after the store. That guy." She felt the tears rise up and shoved them back down. "I can't do this on my own. I can't survive on my own. My sister used to call me a china doll. Pretty to look at but best left on a shelf, never taken out to play 'cause it's too fragile. I want to survive. I want to live. If that means bein' your wife so be it. I don't mean it like I'm settlin'. I like you. And I liked the other night." She blushed.

"You 'n me don't need to… do nothin'. You don't owe me nothin'. I'll take care of you no matter what." His jaw worked for a minute. "I ain't good with words." He sighed and continued awkwardly, "When you walked into that bar, Merle asked me if I wanted you. Usually means he'd pay a woman to fuck me if I wanted. I said yes. To wantin' you. But all I saw was a pretty girl. Spendin' time with you this week was amazin'. Gettin' to know yah. Your heart and your soul and your mind. I still want you. I'm OK with you bein' my wife." He blew out a long breath.

She smiled and moved into his arms, "And you think you aren't good with words."

Merle whistled shrilly, "Let's go. Daylight's burnin'."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle drove their truck up the narrow dirt road to the cabin. Beth was back in place, braced between the two men. She peered through the windshield at the rough log structure. Merle parked the truck on the side and they climbed out. The cabin was small, square with a gently pitched roof and a porch across the front. There was a deck running along the side to a flight of stairs down underground.

"Got the two bedrooms, a bath with a tub 'n shower, runnin' water like I said. Full kitchen and a livin' room with a fireplace. Might need that this winter. Got a smoke house and a grill alongside." Beth glanced at Merle as he rambled on. It struck her suddenly that he was nervous. "It ain't much. Ain't been a woman in it since our Gran died, damn near forty years ago."

"It looks nice. Cozy," Beth assured him. "It looks safe."

"It will be," Daryl replied. He twined his fingers through hers and led her in the side door into the kitchen.

There was a lot of cabinet and counter space, a gas stove with four burners. No refrigerator obviously since no electricity. A small table surrounded by three mismatched chairs. The small living room held two sofas and a recliner surrounding the massive stone fireplace. A narrow hallway led back to the bedrooms and bathroom. The empty doorways showed each bedroom had a large bed, a nightstand, and a dresser. The bathroom held a sink, toilet, and a large claw footed tub.

"There aren't any doors here either," Beth observed. "Why?"

Daryl shrugged, "Never been any since I been comin' here. Never mattered, was just Merle and me." Merle whistled shrilly from outside and Daryl walked away.

Beth sighed softly and scraped her toe across the floor. The place was filthy with a layer of dirt and dust over everything. She took a deep breath and followed Daryl outside. She had her work cut out for her.

The day was spent in hard labor. The men unloaded the bin, stacking everything on the deck and porch, then they took the bin apart and used the wood to partially cover all of the windows. The windows opened inwardly so they could still have the light and breeze but weren't totally exposed. Walt took some of the fresh fruit and vegetables along with the tins of sardines in exchange for his massive quantity of barbed wire. They even found some fencing stored in his barn. The men surrounded both homesteads individually then set up a perimeter further around that enclosed the entire area.

Meanwhile Beth cleaned the cabin, thankful for the supplies from home and the trucker. She scrubbed the bathroom and kitchen first, scouring away years' worth of dirt and grime and grease. She cleaned every inch of the cellar. Dusting and sweeping until everything was clear of dirt and cobwebs before she moved all of their food downstairs. She stripped the ragged sheets from the beds to be replaced with ones from home. The musty, stale air was slowly replaced by the warm summer breeze tinged with vinegar and fake lemon scents. For lunch they had eaten some of the prepackaged stuff from the store so for dinner, Beth cooked a ham she'd brought from the farm along with macaroni and cheese and fresh string beans. She'd brought a few frozen meats but wasn't really sure how long they'd last in the cellar despite how chilly it was down there.

By late afternoon, she was exhausted and sore, but everything was clean. She'd kept her mind blank as she worked, focusing on the tasks at hand. But now, the emotions overwhelmed her again, worsened by her fatigue. She sank down onto the edge of the porch and wept. That was where Daryl found her. He just sat down next to her and let her cry it out. Merle and Walt walked up a short while later and she brought herself back under control.

"Wow," Merle said as he stepped into the cabin. He immediately stepped back out and kicked off his dirty boots. "Damn, girl, this place looks fine! And smell that dinner!"

Beth rose slowly feeling the pull of her tired muscles and back. Daryl braced her as she walked inside. Merle walked around, checking the cabinet organization and going back to see where she'd sorted all of their clothing into the dressers and supplies onto the shelves in the bath. He picked up the pillow from his bed and took a deep sniff of the sheets, stroking the soft fabric between his fingers.

"Amazin' Sunshine," Merle said as he returned to the kitchen. "Absolutely amazin'."

Beth smiled from where she was setting the table, "Thanks." She winced slightly as she stretched out to put down a plate.

"She's hurtin'," Daryl said as he took the rest of the plates from her.

"I'm fine," she protested.

Merle grunted and walked back to his room. He returned and handed her two pills. "Take these." Beth shook her head. Merle folded her fingers around them, "It's a muscle relaxer and a pain pill. Plus the pain pill has more Tylenol for yah. They ain't gonna hurt yah. I wouldn't do nothin' to hurt yah." Beth swallowed them obediently.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"That was the best meal I've had in forever," Walt said. "I thank you, Sunshine."

Beth smiled, "We'll have leftovers tomorrow. And sandwiches for a few days." She yawned behind her hand. "Sorry."

"That's my cue," Walt stood up from the box he'd brought in to sit on. "Think I got a chair in the shed."

"Wouldn't surprise me," Merle said. "You got one of everythin' else. Sunshine, go on and take your shower, I'll clean up in here."

Beth nodded and stood up, "G'night Walt."

"G'night Sunshine. See you later."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl walked into the bedroom after his own shower to find Beth sound asleep. He stretched out next to her and studied her face in the dim lantern light. He stroked her damp hair back from her face, resting his fingers on her cheek for a moment. She stirred slightly and opened her eyes.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"Mmm, s'ok," she replied softly and drifted back to sleep.

"Night, Brother," Merle said from the doorway. "Put that lantern out before you go t' sleep."

Daryl leaned over and blew out the light, "G'night."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

The next few days were awkward. At the farmhouse there was plenty of space for them to move around, even separate if they wanted. But the cabin was small so they were tripping over each other. There was no privacy, even to shower or use the toilet, which the men were used to but Beth obviously was not. They tried to stay away from the bathroom while she was in there but they had to pass by the doorway to get to the bedrooms. She was still having moments where the memories and grief overwhelmed her and missed having a room where she could shut the door and hide. A heat wave started, bringing temperatures into the nineties with high humidity. The air was still and heavy. Even the nights were brutally hot. The cellar stayed cool but the relief didn't filter up to the cabin.

Merle was growing more and more irritable. He'd started cutting back on the drugs in an attempt to make them last longer. A few days of that and he'd felt the first pangs of withdrawal. He tried to handle them, taking some of the prescription meds to take the edge off, but his body craved the real thing. Finally he gave in and took a strong dose.

And exploded.

It was early evening, after a cold supper of ham and cheese on slightly stale bread. Beth was sitting on the sofa reading a book, Daryl was at the table loading magazines with bullets. Merle slammed out of his bedroom and stormed into the kitchen to begin opening cabinets and drawers.

"Where is it?"

"What?" Daryl asked, not even looking up.

"My stuff. I know you took it!"

"Don't know what you're talkin' about."

Merle strode over and grabbed Daryl by the throat to yank him out of the chair, "Don't sass me Baby Brother. My stash. Where did you put it?"

Daryl shoved his hand away, "Didn't touch your shit, Merle!"

Beth stood up from the sofa, eyes wide and fearful.

"You take it?" Merle snarled at her. Beth shook her head. "Speak up, girlie. Fuckin' little bitch prolly hid it from me."

"Don't talk to her like that," Daryl protested, shoving up into Merle's face. "Go calm down! No one touched your shit. If you lost it that's your own damn fault."

"Don't tell me what to do, Baby Brother," Merle yelled. "Don't you forget who is in charge here! You will not disrespect me like this in my own house!"

Daryl took a step back, sensing the level of danger he was in. "Merle…"

Merle slammed his fist into Daryl's face. Beth shrieked. Daryl stumbled back but Merle grabbed his shirt and hit him again. Beth leapt forward and grabbed Merle's arm, throwing her full weight to yank it back. "Get off me you little bitch." Merle tossed her aside effortlessly. "Gonna hafta teach you both some manners." His hand went to his belt buckle.

Daryl slammed his fists into Merle's stomach, doubling him over. "Beth get outta here."

"I ain't leavin' you," she protested, flinching back as Daryl hit Merle in the face then Merle punched Daryl in the chest. "Quit it! Both of you!" She tried to push between them.

Merle hauled off and slammed his fist into her cheek. Beth fell sideways into the table then crumpled to the floor. Daryl punched Merle in the nose. Merle grabbed at Daryl's shirt again as he tried to pull back. The shirt ripped and fell away. Merle blinked away the tears drawn by his brother's fist and wiped away the blood. His hand shook as he looked at the belt clutched in it. Then he looked to his brother and the girl. She was curled on the floor, weeping. Daryl was hunched over her. His back was bare.

It occurred to him in that moment for the very first time. In all the years since his brother moved in with him at sixteen, Merle had never seen him without a shirt. Even here at the cabin with its total lack of privacy. And now he knew why. Scars stood out in stark relief against his brother's skin. His memory flashed on his baby brother laying on his chest wearing only a diaper. How smooth that skin had been under his rough fingers. Skipped ahead to his father, standing over his mother with a black eye and a split lip. Toddler Daryl sobbing in a corner as Merle intervened. His father yanking his belt from the loops bringing it down onto his back again and again. Screaming about respect and authority with every stinging slap.

The belt dropped to the floor. Daryl burst up, grabbed a gun from the tabletop and whirled to point it at his brother.

Merle gaped at him, eyes and mouth open wide. He stumbled back, all the way to the wall and slid down to the floor. "I ain't him. I ain't him." Merle began to cry. Harsh sobs ripping from his chest as he repeated. "I ain't him. I ain't him." He folded down to the floor.

Daryl pulled at him. Then Merle felt Beth gather his head into her lap. He clutched at her, weeping like a damn kid as she rubbed his back.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle woke up. His head pounded and his mouth was agonizingly dry. He grabbed a bottle of water from next to him on the floor and drank it greedily. He glanced around the living room.

And remembered.

Someone had shoved a folded towel under his head but otherwise they'd left him where he'd collapsed. He rose shakily to his feet and went to the bathroom. The clothes Daryl and Beth had been wearing the night before were soaking in the tub. The water was tinged pink from the blood. He finished at the toilet and left the bathroom.

Daryl and Beth lay on their bed. Daryl was on his back. One eye was swollen completely shut and there was a piece of medical tape holding his lip together. Beth had a massive bruise covering her entire cheek and jawline on one side. Merle stood there for a long moment just staring at the damage he'd done.

Daryl stirred and lifted his head. His hand went to the nightstand and Merle saw the gun. Merle turned and walked away, going to his own room.

Daryl stepped into the doorway. The gun was tucked into his waistband. Merle glanced over from where he was shoving things into his backpack. "Stay close to the cabin. Don't leave the perimeter we set up. Don't let Beth outta your sight."

"You're leavin'?"

Merle heard the eight year old in his brother's voice. _'Merle don't go! Don't leave me!'_

"Gotta go get my shit together, Baby Brother," Merle yanked on the strings to close the pack. He approached his brother slowly and cautiously. "Can't be here right now. Take care of Sunshine." He left the cabin and strode away.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Walt peeked around the corner of the front door, squinting, "What?"

"I need your help," Merle said. "Lost it last night. I hit Daryl. Hit Beth. Hurt 'em both. I need to get clean. And I need to do it quick. End of the world ain't no time for this shit."

Walt nodded and opened the door the rest of the way. He led Merle down into his cellar, through the cold storage to a door on the far wall. "I did this for your Pops. Did it three times for your Dad. Worked for Earl. Didn't do a damn thing for Will." He unlocked the heavy bolts on the door and opened it to reveal a small cell. Ten foot cubed, with heavy stone walls. There were small windows cut at the top, covered by chicken wire. The only things in the room were a cot, a toilet, and a sink. The door had a small square cut out of the bottom that was reinforced by a metal bar.

Merle walked inside.

"Give me the pack," Walt ordered.

Merle handed it over. Walt shut the door and locked it with all the finality of a jail cell. Which was only appropriate since the only time he ever got off the drugs is when he was first locked up. Once he'd circulated into general pop, the drugs were easy to get, but those first few days of lockup while they decided where to put him were always rough. Merle dropped onto the cot and covered his eyes.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"WALT YOU SON OF A RAT FUCKED WHORE, LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Merle threw his full weight against the heavy door. "WALT! You better open this door, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Oh yeah, that's motivatin'," Walt retorted. "Got lunch here from Sunshine."

"Don't want it," Merle said petulantly.

Walt opened the small door and shoved the plate through along with a bottle of juice.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"Walt, please, I'm beggin' yah. I can't do this. You gotta let me out. You gotta let me have somethin'. Just a little hit. That'll do it. I'll be fine. I took too much that's why I lost it. I can handle it. Please."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle's eyes flew open, "WALT! WALT WAKE UP!"

"What? It's the middle of the night!"

"Walt you gotta go check on the kids. I heard Beth scream."

"You're dreamin' Merle. I didn't hear nothin'."

"You didn't hear nothin' 'cause you're deaf as a post. I heard her. Go check!"

Merle heard Walt stomp up the stairs, mumbling and complaining. Then his footsteps pass by outside. He panted and paced the small room. Climbing up onto the bunk to try to see out the window but there was no moon. He tried to get his fingers into the door but just managed to break off a fingernail. He was sucking on the injury when Walt's mumbling returned.

"WALT!"

"They're fine. No one screamed. Go to sleep."

"You're sure? They're both fine?"

"Little pissed at bein' woke up 'cause you had a nightmare but yeah, they're both fine. Go the fuck to sleep!"

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

He lost track of time. He was sleeping long hours but it felt like minutes. He'd open his eyes and see nothing but darkness. Blink and the cell would be filled with light. His anxiety only increased when he demanded that Walt bring Daryl down and Walt refused. "Left me here for weeks! Forgot I'm here. Gonna let me die down here!"

"Merle you idiot," Walt replied. "I been feedin' yah! It's only been a few damn days. Daryl's fine. Sunshine's fine."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle opened his eyes. The room was filled with bright sunshine. A bird called and another answered. The wind picked up, and carried her sweet voice to him. Beth was singing a song he vaguely recognized. His mind was clear. So many things raced through his head but he took a deep breath and they settled.

He heard the locks open and sat up. Walt opened the door slowly. "Hey."

"Hey," Merle replied. He got up and got a drink from the sink, splashing water on his face.

"You done?"

"Yeah."

Walt tossed him his backpack. Merle opened it to find his stash. "You gotta decide, Merle. What's most important? That? Or them? I know you want it. You're always gonna want it. But you're stronger than that. You gotta be. 'Specially now. You said it, we're in the middle of Armageddon. Either you survive it, give your brother and his girl a real chance at livin' through it. Or you hide. But if you're gonna do that, best thing you could do is walk away right now. Otherwise you're gonna drag them down with you."

"Nice speech."

"Yeah, been practicin' it all week. Go take a shower, you stink. Then go 'pologize to Daryl and Sunshine."

Merle nodded.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle crept up to the cabin. Beth wasn't singing anymore. He peeked around a tree. There was laundry hanging on a line strung between the porch and a tree. Daryl stood in the lean to next to the smoke house where they did all the butchering. He had a rabbit and seemed to be showing Beth how to clean it. He was too far away to hear them. Beth cringed, wrinkling her nose. Daryl said something, pointing with the knife. Beth replied and he smiled. Then Beth pushed up onto her toes and kissed Daryl gently. Daryl leaned down, following her as she dropped back to her heels. Then he pulled back and smiled again.

Merle had never seen his brother look like that. He could only describe it as content. Absolute, pure contentment. Any doubts he had over bringing Beth along swept away with one smile.

They still looked battered. Daryl's eye looked a little better. Beth's face was still bruised but it had faded slightly. "Suck it up, you pussy," he cursed at himself. "Get to it." He shifted and deliberately brought his foot down onto a stick so that it snapped under his weight.

Daryl whirled, knife at the ready. Merle stepped into view. There was a flash of fear in Beth's eyes. Fleeting but there. He saw Daryl tell Beth, "Stay here," before he started forward.

Merle strode in. Daryl met him half way. "I ain't never regretted somethin' so bad in my life," Merle said before Daryl could speak. "I swore to never do anythin' to hurt you and that's what I did." He took a deep breath and locked eyes with Daryl, "I left home 'cause I thought it was me that made him like that. Made him angry. Made him hit. Figured if I left, it would stop. I never thought he'd hurt you. You was too perfect. Too good. If I'd'a known I'd'a taken you away sooner. And the other night. I did wrong. Hittin' yah. I won't never do that again. I ain't him."

"No," Daryl shook his head, "You ain't. He ain't never 'pologized. Never thought he did nothin' wrong." He glanced down at the pack, "You gonna get rid of 'em?"

"No," Merle replied. "Might come a time when we need 'em. For trade or barter later on down the line. Can't waste nothin'. But I won't touch it again. Ever." Merle gently grasped the back of Daryl's neck and drew him close. "I'm sorry." He looked up as Beth approached, "I'm sorry, Little Sister. So damn sorry. Won't never do that again, I swear." Daryl reached back and drew her into their embrace. "We're gonna be fine. Ain't nothin' can take us down." Merle kissed the top of her head. "We're Dixons. Together we can handle anythin'." Beth smiled at him and Merle understood his brother's contentment.

_*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* _

_Well, I know the feeling  
Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge  
And there ain't no healing  
From cutting yourself with the jagged edge  
I'm telling you that, it's never that bad  
Take it from someone who's been where you're at  
Laid out on the floor  
And you're not sure you can take this anymore_

_So just give it one more try to a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby_

_Please let me take you  
Out of the darkness and send you to the light  
'Cause I have faith in you  
That you're gonna make it through another night  
Stop thinking about the easy way out  
There's no need to go and blow the candle out  
Because you're not done  
You're far too young  
And the best is yet to come_

_So just give it one more try to a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby_

_Well, everybody's hit the bottom  
Everybody's been forgotten  
When everybody's tired of being alone  
Yeah, everybody's been abandoned  
And left a little empty handed  
So if you're out there barely hanging on..._

_Just give it one more try to a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby  
Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby..._

**Lullaby – Nickelback – lyrics by ****songwriters ****Kroeger, Chad; Weisman, Craig; Clawson, Rodney Dale; Tompkins, Christopher G – Pub****lished**** © Warner/Chappell Music, Inc., Universal Music Publishing Group**

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

More soon. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Redneck Takes a Wife 5 – Touching**

**Jen S – All recognized characters and situations of The Walking Dead belong to AMC, the creators, writers, and actors. **

**As always – thanks for the reviews. So glad you are liking it because I'm having a blast with it. To answer some of the common questions – SPOILERS AHEAD – I have this basically planned out until Terminus. No, I have no plans to kill Merle, or Daryl, or Beth. Ever. Yes, they will meet up with the others. I'm looking forward to exploring that dynamic and the conflict that arises, because even a sober Merle is still Merle. It will follow the story line for a while, working the trio into it. Some people will still die, some who died will live, probably the obvious choices, not sure yet if I'll kill anyone who lived in the show. **

**As for more Daryl/Beth, how's this?**

***x*x*x*x*x*x*x* *x*x*x*x*x*x*x* **

**Rated M – And not just for the Dixon mouth. If you're underage, leave now.**

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* *x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl was ready to kill his brother. He and Merle had fought before, even come to serious blows before. He could remember one time they had pounded on each other in this very living room until they both collapsed in bloody exhaustion. It happened, then it was over and they moved on.

But when Merle hit Beth, then yanked his belt off in a way very reminiscent of their father, something in Daryl snapped. The gun was in his hand, pointed at the only person he'd ever cared about. Until now. Beth had refused to leave, even put herself between them. Seeing her fall nearly took his knees out from under him. Then his shirt was ripped away, leaving him completely exposed. So he went for the gun, fully prepared to shoot his brother to keep him from bringing that belt down on Beth or himself.

He saw the realization hit Merle. The understanding of the scars and what had caused them. Merle fell back, crying in a way that Daryl had never seen before. Sobbing out "I ain't him." Daryl lowered the gun to the table, clicking on the safety. He stooped to Beth and gently touched her uninjured cheek. She nodded and he walked over to Merle, standing there completely unsure of what to do. He stooped and tried to pull his brother out of his fetal curl.

Beth crawled across the floor to the brothers. She gathered Merle to her and he fell into her lap, his arms around her waist. She stroked his back gently, feeling the raised scars on his skin through the shirt. "You ain't him," she repeated back to him. "You're Merle." He didn't react like he heard her so she just kept caressing him.

Merle finally passed out cold. Daryl grabbed a towel from the bathroom and folded it under his head to double as a pillow and to catch any drool or vomit his brother produced. He helped Beth stand and led her into the bathroom. He left her there to go into their room and grab a shirt and jeans for himself and a t-shirt and cotton sleep pants for Beth.

Beth had already stripped off her pants and shirt, sticky with blood from Merle's nose. "We need to soak these."

"C'mere," Daryl ordered. Beth turned to him. He cupped her face to examine the spreading bruise. "I'm so sorry."

"Not your fault," she replied.

"I pushed him."

"Daryl. This was not your fault. Merle did this, not you." She reached up and stroked his face. "We need to get ice… well somethin' cool on your eye. And your lip's bleedin'."

Daryl plugged the tub and turned the faucet. He stripped off his blood soaked and torn shirt and jeans, dumping the jeans and Beth's clothes into the water and tossing the shirt into the trash. She was standing in front of him in her cotton bra and panties. She had another bruise forming on her side from the table, but not as bad. The cut from the attack in the store was healing well. He realized he was staring and blushed, turning away. She smiled and he remembered that he only wore his briefs. Thankfully a new pair from the package Merle had bought when his last ones started to fall apart just a few weeks ago. Now he blushed because she was the one staring. She reached out and stroked the scripted name over his heart, "Carla? Your Mom," she said. He just nodded as her fingers found the devil on his bicep. Blood dripped off his chin and landed on her arm, reminding them both that his lip needed to be tended to. Beth dug through the first aid duffle bag and found the alcohol wipes and medical tape. She cleaned his lip and taped it close. He ran cold water over a washcloth and gently pressed it to her cheek.

"Has he ever been like this before?" she whispered.

Daryl shook his head, "Never this bad. He won't hurt you. Never again. I won't let him." He pulled the washcloth away from her face. She took it, ran it under the water again, and pressed it to his eye. He held it there while she dressed in her sleep clothes, then rinsed it again for her cheek as he pulled on his jeans and sleeveless shirt.

He left her in the bedroom and walked through the cabin retrieving all of the weapons scattered about. He took them all into their room and shoved them under the bed. Then he went into the kitchen and grabbed the handgun. He glanced at Merle, lying on the floor, muttering in his sleep, then went to the cellar to grab a couple packages of cookies and two bottles of juice. He started up the stairs, then returned for a bottle of water. He left the bottle of water next to his brother and carried the rest to their room.

He handed Beth the cookies and juice then pulled a bottle of pain meds from the nightstand drawer. "Want you to take one. It'll help and let you sleep."

"You've gotta be hurtin' too," Beth said.

"Need to keep my head tonight," he replied. "Take it. Please." He couldn't stand the idea of her being in pain.

She swallowed the pill with a long drink of juice and ate some of the cookies. "I'll be fine Daryl. I grew up on a farm with horses and cows that kicked and a brother who took forever to grow out of his clumsy stage. I've been hit before. Never like that but still. Had a black eye for my first school picture 'cause Maggie startled Nellie when I was walkin' behind her. Momma cried. Maggie laughed. So I told her friends that she hit me for findin' out her secret."

"What secret?"

"Dunno. But she always had one so it was a safe lie. They bugged her for weeks about it."

He stretched out next to her as she drifted to sleep. He stared at her until his chest hurt, then stared at the ceiling trying to decide what they were going to do. Merle was his brother. He'd never been afraid of him before tonight. But he couldn't let him be near Beth if he was like this. He silently cursed Merle for this mess.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl felt the weight of eyes on him and woke up. Merle was standing in the doorway staring at them. He could see the regret and grief in his face, but there was also anger. His hand went to the nightstand where the gun lay. Merle turned and walked away. Daryl heard him slamming things around in his room. The noise woke Beth. Her eyes flew open, startled and afraid. Daryl stood, tucked the gun into his waistband, and walked out of the room.

Merle was shoving bags of meth and coke into his backpack. It looked like his entire stash, Merle looked at him but didn't meet his eyes. "Stay close to the cabin. Don't leave the perimeter we set up. Don't let Beth outta your sight."

"You're leavin'?"

"Gotta go get my shit together, Baby Brother. Can't be here right now. Take care of Sunshine."

Daryl watched his brother stride out of the cabin. Beth touched his arm and he yanked away. She retreated. He sighed, "I'm sorry."

"So am I," she replied. "Where's he goin'?"

"Down to Walt's I think."

"I'm gonna get dressed," she said. "Then I'll fix breakfast."

"I want cereal," he grumbled, giving her a quick glance.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"Hey," Walt said as he walked up to the open back door. "You two OK?" Daryl and Beth both nodded. "Merle's down at my place, locked down in the cellar."

"Why?" Daryl frowned.

"Best place for him. Withdrawal ain't pleasant for no one." Walt sighed. "But Merle's strong."

Daryl nodded, "Can't no one take down Merle but Merle." He scooped up a heaping spoonful of the brightly colored cereal and ate it.

"I need 'ta stay there with him," Walt said. "Gonna need yah to bring down meals if yah can. Figure I can handle breakfast," he scowled at their meal, "If you make one main meal, I can use leftovers for supper."

Beth nodded, "I can handle that."

"Got meat for a few more days," Daryl said. "Gotta start huntin'."

Walt nodded, "Keep Sunshine wit' yah or drop her to me. Don't be leavin' her here alone."

"I won't," Daryl replied.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They spent the first day alone in the cabin quietly. Beth scrubbed the floor, removing blood stains. She ended up cooking both of the beef roasts that she had brought from the farm. They had started to defrost on the trip out and even in the cool basement they wouldn't be good much longer. The oven made the cabin brutally hot so once Daryl got it going and she slid in the pan, they went outside.

"Gonna walk the perimeter," Daryl said. He slid the crossbow onto his back and started to walk away. He paused, looked back and extended his hand. She smiled and went to him. He twined his fingers with hers and led her through the fence. "Beef'll be good for a few days, then we'll go huntin'. You gonna be OK with that?"

"Have to be, don't I?"

"Yeah, guess so," he said.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl knocked on Walt's door and let himself in carrying the box of food. Walt grinned as he came up from the cellar.

"Beth cooked a roast, got potatoes and carrots to go with," Daryl said as he handed it over. "She made up plates for a cold supper too. Ain't got no bread. Beth don't know how to make it. She said to say sorry."

Walt smiled, "You tell her it don't matter. Smells delicious."

"How's Merle?"

"Quiet. Sleepin'. Real fun'll start in a day or two. You head on back to Sunshine. See yah tomorrow."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl lay on the bed, flat on his back. Beth was on her side next to him. There was a gentle breeze blowing through the window as the night began to cool. But he was on fire. He could smell her. The soft scent of soap and shampoo mixed with the sweetness that was just her. She was close enough to touch but he kept his hands to himself. His heart pounded until he was sure she could hear it. Finally it got to be too much and with a curse he sprang from the bed and stalked into the bathroom.

It took Beth a minute to understand what she was hearing. She'd been awake when Daryl left abruptly and now realized embarrassedly why he'd gone. She rolled over to face the wall so that the breeze would blow onto her heated face. She heard him finish and the water run in the sink. She didn't hear him return to the room until the bed dipped under his weight and he stretched out with a heavy sigh.

"Why would you do that?" she whispered.

"Hadta. Sorry you heard me," he replied.

"Why did you 'hadta'?"

"S' a guy thing Beth. Don't mean nothin'. Go to sleep."

"I just… I'm right here."

"I said I was sorry you heard me. Next time I'll go outside."

Beth rolled over, "I meant I'm here. Why wouldn't you just be with me?"

Daryl huffed, "I told yah, we don't need to do nothin'. You don't owe me nothin'. Ain't gonna trade sex for protection."

"It ain't about tradin'. It's about wantin'. I thought you wanted me. Wanted me to be your wife. That's part of it."

"It don't need to be."

"I want it to be, Daryl!"

He blinked at her.

"I don't know what I'm doin'," she said. "I don't know how. But that night was good. It felt so good. And I know it gets even better. It has to the way everybody talks about it. I want to feel that. I want you."

Daryl leaned on his elbow, "Want to what?"

"Daryl."

"No, you gotta say it. You want me to what?"

"I want you inside of me."

Daryl leaned down to kiss her, stroking her cheek. Immediately they sprang apart, his lip stinging angrily at the contact, her cheek sensitive to the pressure. "Sorry," he whispered. Then he moved back over her, bringing his mouth close to but not touching. His tongue slipped out and traced her lips.

"Can you do this so fast? I thought it took a while to… recover."

He chuckled, "It does. But we can work on you while we wait."

"What do you…." He slipped his hand down under her waistband. "Oh."

The sensations were overwhelming. First his fingers, then him. Stroking and touching. Deep and intense. Then exploding.

"You're so damn tight," he groaned.

"Is that bad?" she gasped as he moved.

He snorted, "No, darlin' it is so damn good."

Suddenly he shifted her and rolled onto his back so that she rose above him. "I don't know how," she protested even as he drew another moan from her.

"Course yah do," he said, his voice deeper than she'd ever heard it. "Ride me."

"Oh."

The breeze almost felt cold against their sweat soaked and super-heated skin. Daryl got up and yanked a blanket from the plastic bin in the corner. He draped it over her, then slid back into bed completely naked. She curled against him, wrapping her hand around the devil on his bicep. "Merle's gonna kick my ass," Daryl murmured.

"Because we had sex?"

"'Cause I didn't wear a condom. He's always real firm with that. Prolly 'cause he kept catchin' shit like the Clap."

She sighed, "I don't have anything you can catch."

"I know that. I was your first, darlin'," he said with a smug tone.

"First and last," she replied. "And my cycle isn't real regular. Doctor talked about puttin' me on the pill but Momma said not until I's older. Means gettin' pregnant might be harder."

"Hmm," he stroked her back.

"Do you want kids?"

"Dunno. Never thought 'bout it 'fore. You?"

"Yeah," she yawned quietly. "Momma and me always went to help out the new mothers in our church. Everyone said I'm a natural. But that was before."

He kissed her forehead gently, "Sleep now."

"We're gonna do that again, right?"

"Hell yeah. Lots."

"Good."

"Felt good?"

"Hm-mm. Now I know what all the fuss was about."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl had never slept naked. Never slept next to a woman. Well, before Beth and usually they kept to their own sides of the bed. So waking up with her pressed against his side was a new sensation. He soaked in the feeling of her skin touching his from shoulder to chest to hip, thigh, and calf. Even her delicate foot was resting on top of his. Her deep breathing cast a gentle puff of air over the skin of his throat. He shifted and rubbed his chin on her hair. She mumbled softly and stretched, stroking her skin across his. He swallowed hard and turned to face her, keeping her pressed against him. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"G'mornin'," he whispered, touching his lips to her hair line.

She stroked his back, "Mornin'."

"Feelin' OK?"

"Hmm-mm. I need a shower though." He grinned and pulled away from her, taking her hand and gently tugging. "What?" she asked.

"Ain't never showered with a woman 'fore," he replied as she stood up, his face bright with excitement. "C'mon."

They started out standing under the shower spray, soaping each other and kissing, Daryl ignoring the pain in his lip. They ended up down in the tub, with Beth straddling him. They finished just as the water began to cool. Daryl reached down and shut it off then leaned back panting.

"Wow," Beth said.

He grinned.

They ate cereal again for breakfast. Devouring the sugary treat like they were starving. It wasn't long after the meal that they heard Merle hollering down at Walt's, demanding to be let out. Daryl took the day's meals down while he checked in. Walt hadn't let him inside, telling him everything was fine then sending him back to Beth.

"He's OK?" Beth asked as soon as Daryl returned to the cabin.

Daryl nodded, then winced as Merle let out a long howl followed by a string of curses, "Prolly should walk the perimeter again. If we can hear him, everythin' else can too."

Beth shuddered, "You think those things can come up this high?"

"Dunno. But people can so prob'ly," he replied wrapping his arms around her.

They walked the perimeter, seeing no sign of trouble. About halfway around, Daryl heard a turkey gobble. He hushed Beth, who wasn't talking but hadn't learned stealth yet, and climbed between the barbwire lines. She stood waiting nervously as he disappeared into the trees. A few minutes later he returned with a proud smile on his face and a huge turkey hanging from his hand.

"Think you can make stuffin'?" Beth frowned. Daryl cringed, "Sorry. I didn't think about you not likin' the huntin'..."

"No, Daryl," she shook her head. "It's not that. I get it. We gotta eat what we can. But stuffin' takes bread and I don't know how to make that." She suddenly smiled, "I grabbed boxes of Stove Top at the grocery store."

He grinned and leaned down to kiss her, "We'll have us a Thanksgivin'."

"What're you so thankful for?"

He shrugged, "You. Merle and Walt. You. The cabin. You."

"You said me three times."

"Well I'm really thankful."

"You can be such a dope."

They finished their perimeter sweep and Daryl took the turkey to the smokehouse and chopped off its head then hung it to let it drain. "I'll start the butcherin' in the mornin'. Have to run the oven again."

Beth sighed, "Maybe we could sleep in the cellar."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

All was quiet the next day. Daryl butchered the turkey while Beth prepared the oven. Once the massive bird was in a pan and roasting, they fled the heat back into the woods. They were walking along the barbwire line when Daryl suddenly stopped and pulled her close. She rose up on her toes to kiss him. The kiss intensified rapidly until Daryl was tugging at her shirt.

"Daryl! Out here?"

"Yep."

"Ever done it outside before?"

"Yeah."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"I want to do it in the truck at some point," Beth said as they walked back to the cabin to check on the turkey. "Like that day we came here. Me straddlin' you in the front seat."

"OK." He pulled her towards the truck.

"Now?"

"Yep."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl cursed at the knock on the cabin door. He leapt up and yanked on his jeans. Gun in hand he peered around the door to see Walt in his underwear with a shotgun.

"Merle woke up panicked, convinced he heard Sunshine scream. You both OK?"

"Yeah."

"She scream for somethin'," the old man blushed.

"No, she's sleepin'. We're fine."

"OK. Just needed to be sure. G'Night."

Daryl closed and secured the door then went back to Beth.

"What was that?"

"Merle thought he heard somethin'. Got worried." He clicked the safety on the gun and put it back on the nightstand before stripping off his jeans. He gently pulled the sheet away from her, leaving her exposed to him. She smiled and reached for him, drawing him back into the bed. He kissed her soundly then pulled away to kiss his way down. He licked a path to her abdomen then dragged his tongue across her skin and blew a soft breath. He was rewarded with a deep moan as a shiver ran through her. Then he began to kiss lower. She let out a squeak of shock. He grinned, "Somethin' else I ain't never done. Let's see how this works."

Only the pillow she hastily bit down on kept her from screaming.

"Never?"

"Nope," he replied as he shifted up over her. She propped herself up to watch him slide inside of her.

Afterward he flopped back on the bed, drenched in sweat and panting, "You're gonna kill me darlin'."

She chuckled, "I don't remember initiating much of these."

He looked at her, "Sorry. Am I pushin' too much? I don't know how to do this."

"It's fine," she rubbed his chest, "I wanted it as much as you did every time. And you're pushin' just perfect." She smirked at him, then giggled.

He chuckled at her and pulled her to stretch out against him. He pulled her hair up off the back of her neck so that the breeze could cool her skin.

She felt him relax, felt his breathing deepen to the point that she was sure he was asleep. She lifted her head from his shoulder so she could study his face. "I love you," she whispered.

He heard her. She settled in and fell asleep soon after. He stayed awake thinking. No one had told him that since his mom died. Even she rarely said it. But Beth seemed like she would say it a lot. More so she would mean it every time. Her heart was so big. It took in Walt within a day of meeting him. Took and kept in Merle despite himself. She'd seen him shoot her family, kill a man on a grocery store tile, and hit her during a rampage, still she took him in. And Daryl. She took him into her heart, into her body. Letting him show her what he liked as she let him discover what brought her the most pleasure. Drawing him out, talking to him about things she found interesting, listening as he talked. How was it possible to feel this much for someone he'd only known for a few weeks? He felt like his heart was going to explode it was so full. Maybe it wasn't his heart. Maybe it was his soul that she'd taken possession of like some demon. Or some angel. He wanted Merle. He wanted to talk to Merle about all this. Have him explain what this was. Then he realized, she had explained it. Quite simply.

He nudged her. She lifted up her head blinking away the sleep. "I love you."

"You heard me," she whispered. "I wanted to say it once when you couldn't hear me before I said it to you."

He frowned, confused, "Don't get that. But I said it cause I want to. Cause I feel it. Don't understand it. It's been only a few weeks. But you got hold of me somethin' fierce. I like it so I ain't never lettin' go. So I'm tellin' yah I love yah. Least I think I do. Ain't never felt this b'fore."

She smiled and nuzzled him, "I love you too Daryl Dixon."

"I love you, Beth Dixon."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

The next few days continued to be amazing. The turkey fed them for three days. Beth made the stuffing, mashed potatoes, gravy, and vegetables for the first meal but after the heat set in again, they were happier with cold meals.

Merle had fewer outbursts that they could hear. On one trip down, Daryl heard him demanding that Walt bring him down but Walt shoved Daryl outside and told him no quite firmly.

They had sex everywhere. In the truck again, in the truck bed, against the side of the smokehouse, in the woods.

That morning Daryl killed two rabbits close to the cabin. Beth had stripped the beds as soon as they were up and was in the cellar scrubbing them in the washtub when he came down to tell her. She ended up on the counter with her jeans hanging off one ankle. It was insane, all he had to do was get near her.

But she didn't seem to mind. She sang as she hung the laundry on the line he'd hung for her while he butchered the first rabbit.

"C'mere and watch me," he called. "Merle and me'll do this but still good for you to know how it's done."

"Yuck," she said as he dug the knife in to gut the rabbit. "Maybe I can live on trail mix and jam this winter."

"No," Daryl pulled the knife from the rabbit. "You're too skinny now. Need some meat on yah before winter sets in or you'll freeze."

"Such a romantic," she teased.

He smiled at her. She pushed up onto her toes to press a firm kiss onto his lips. He leaned down as she dropped to her heels, keeping their mouths together until he pulled back for air. He stared down at her, feeling as complete a person as he'd ever been.

A twig snapped under a foot. Daryl whirled, knife ready to see Merle watching them from the tree line. Daryl saw the flash of anxiety in Beth's eyes. "Stay here."

Beth stayed where she was, but she was close enough to hear Merle's apology. When he hugged his brother, she went to them to be welcomed inside their embrace. And as he identified all three of them as Dixons, she knew it was the safest she'd ever been.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

**AN – I missed the perfect opportunity when I named the Dixon's mom. I realized when I was pulling up images of Norman Reedus' tattoos. I should've named her Norma. I picked Carla to fit in with the letter pattern of 'Merle' and 'Daryl'. Oh well. Maybe I'll go back and change it. As for the tattoos, the devil and his son's name are visible in a photograph from Coda (another sign of the sloppiness of the episode?) I kept the devil, because it fits. Emily Kinney has a few, including a musical note inside of a heart on her shoulder which is perfect! I would have put that in but I figured 16 year old Beth probably wouldn't have it. Again, oh, well.**

**More soon. The Dixons have a long life ahead of them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Redneck Takes a Wife 6 – Adapting – Jen S**

**All recognized characters belong to AMC, the creators, writers, and actors. I own nothing except this computer and two puppies who shred paper and eat pine needles. Yes Christmas is going to be fun.**

**** Song Walt sings is Unchained Melody – original lyrics by Hy Zaret, recorded by many artists over the years. Final song is cited. **

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle stomped up the steps and into the kitchen. He'd gone out hunting and come back with several rabbits and a goose. He'd spent the next hour butchering them, then he went inside the cabin.

Beth gasped as she caught sight of him standing in the kitchen drinking a glass of water covered in blood and gore, "Are you hurt?"

Merle shook his head as he looked down to his saturated clothes, "Nah. Been butcherin'."

"Then please get your filthy, bloody ass outta the kitchen I spent all mornin' cleanin'."

Merle stomped back out of the house, muttering to himself. Daryl rolled his eyes and went back to cutting wood. Between slams of the axe splitting into the wood, he caught pieces of his brother's complaints. "Sassin' me like that. Kickin' me out of my own damn place." Merle was huffing and blustering as he pulled off his muddy boots and blood stained clothes. "Tellin' me not to track in dirt and blood like it's some place all fancy." Daryl ignored him. He knew it was all bluster and in reality Merle admired Beth's spirit. 'She got fire' he said several times. And though he'd never say it, Merle was proud of how well she'd adjusted to life here with them. In the five weeks since Merle's detox, they had all settled into life at the cabin. She still had moments of grief, but seemed genuinely happy and content in this new existence. Merle tossed his clothes down the cellar stairs and plodded back inside wearing only his briefs. "There, Sunshine, better?" he growled.

"Much," she replied.

"You are a pain in my ass!"

"Likewise!"

Merle advanced on Beth, got right in her face to press his forehead to hers. She met his eyes straight on. He glowered, she just smiled at him. He grinned and kissed her with a loud smack of his lips. "Gonna go take a shower." He patted her butt and she patted his right back. He walked down to the bathroom, laughing.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Six weeks since her world changed forever. Since she'd climbed into the Dixons' truck and left the farm where she'd been born. Since the day they ventured out into the world and found it in chaos. Six weeks of peace there in the cabin. Living. Learning. Loving.

Merle had ups and downs with sobriety. He had days where he was fine, others where he was twitchy and aggressive. Once about two weeks after leaving Walt's cellar, he went back and locked himself in for a day and a half. Usually he could handle the cravings by focusing on physical activity. He cut wood, he hunted, and sometimes he just walked the perimeter for hours. He smoked like a chimney. He took the prescription meds when the pain got too bad. But he never touched a single meth crystal or cocaine vial. He looked at it. Wanted it more than he'd ever wanted anything in his life. But he never put it into his system. And he never again raged at or struck them.

Walt completely opened up his cabin, cold storage, and barn to them. Beth commonly went into his food stores to pull something to add to their meals. At first he joined them for a meal every few days, but as time went on, he began to come for every meal. Walt had made his living by buying and selling other people's junk. His barn was full of all sorts of random things that he kept bringing to Beth. Sometimes practical things like a sewing kit or a Swiss Army knife. He brought her a bolt of heavy canvas material that Daryl nailed to the doorways to make curtains to give them some privacy and a wooden hope chest that she used to store some of her things in the bedroom. But sometimes it was just a trinket; like the set of glass songbirds in different bright colors that she promptly sat on the windowsills around the cabin to catch the light. Once Daryl saw how much she loved them, he spent time in Walt's shed himself looking for other things and ended up trading a hunting knife and a waterproof tarp for a pair of sun catchers, one shaped like a butterfly, the other with a hummingbird dancing around a white and yellow flower. Gifts to Beth from Walt were just that – gifts. Anything the men wanted had to be bartered for.

Beth and Daryl continued to get to know each other. Mentally, emotionally, and physically. Merle occasionally stomped down to Walt's cabin complaining about living with a couple of rabbits. But usually he just tuned them out if they were in their room. Frequently they went outside to the woods or would go down into the cellar where it was cooler. But sometimes they were in the cabin. And despite the curtains, sometimes Merle saw them. But he would just walk away and leave them to it.

That had been a major adjustment for all of them, the comfort in each other's semi-nudity. As the heat continued, both men began to sleep in only briefs, so first thing in the morning tended to wander the cabin in the state of undress. Merle stopped Daryl the first time to examine his back closely, to memorize each scar. In turn Daryl learned Merle's. Beth took to sleeping in her underpants and a sleeveless top, or sometimes a sports bra. After a while, she too walked from room to room less than fully dressed. Even with the curtains over the doorways, it wasn't unusual to catch glimpses or even full on views of each other wearing even less. The first time Merle walked in to use the toilet while Beth was showering she was startled and embarrassed. A few weeks later and it didn't even phase her, even if she and Daryl were in there together.

Usually Merle woke first, just as the sun broke the sky. He would hit the bathroom, do what he needed to, then go get dressed. Daryl would hear him moving about and wake up. Once Merle was out of the bathroom, Daryl would get up and go in. Waking Beth as he climbed out of bed most mornings, despite his attempts at stealth. Beth would use the bathroom once he was done, usually dressing in there. Walt would come up for breakfast or at least coffee. Then off to do their daily routines: gardening, hunting, fishing, walking the fences and repairing any that needed it. They tended to have the largest meal midday, once again all gathering in the cabin's kitchen (now with a fourth chair from Walt's shed). Supper was usually cold or leftovers. They'd listen to the radio for a while, then would talk. Books. Old movies. Music. Sometimes Walt and Merle told war stories of their stints in the Army. Walt would leave and Merle would take his shower. Then Daryl and Beth, sometimes together. By sunset they were settled in bed, asleep early to rest for the next day.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Six weeks. Five since their new existence truly began in the cabin. Five weeks of little moments, adding up to life.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"Merle.

"Yeah Baby Brother," Merle looked up from the fish he was cleaning. Daryl huffed out a breath and ran a hand over his hair. "Spit it out. What's on your mind?"

"Beth and me," Daryl admitted.

Merle snorted as he dumped fish guts into the bucket, "I'm shocked." He glanced up and saw his brother's face. "What about you and Beth?"

"We… ain't been careful."

"I know," Merle nodded. "The box of condoms is still in the bathroom collectin' dust. S'fine, Baby Brother. She was a virgin so there ain't no worry 'bout catchin' nothin'. If you knock her up," Merle shrugged. "Figure women been havin' kids since forever. Won't be easy but we can handle it. You do it now, she'll have the baby in the spring. Spring's good for birthin'. Ain't so hot. Plenty to eat while she's nursin'."

"She said her system ain't regular so it might be harder."

Merle grinned, "So you'll just have to keep tryin'. Certainly don't seem to have trouble with that."

"I love her Merle."

"I know."

"How do you know?"

"I know you."

Daryl sighed, "Don't understand how it can happen so fast."

"It's the end of the world, Baby Brother. You gotta move fast until you get where you're goin'. Then you settle in place and you live. She's good for yah. Good for both of us really. You picked a damn good one, that's for sure."

"Did I pick her? Or did you?"

"You did," Merle replied. Then he laughed, "Or God or fate did. Sent her to the Garden of Eden for yah to find, like Eve to Adam." Merle ran his hand through the fish, checking for any remaining bones. He sensed Daryl was done with this particular conversation, so he changed topic, "Got somethin' for yah. It's there on the bench." He jerked with his chin to point.

Daryl lifted up the leather vest. He turned it around to see the wings hand sewn on the back. "Wow. Thanks."

"Be good when the weather turns on us," Merle said. "Found the wings a few days ago. Finally found a place to put them for yah." Daryl frowned. "You don't like it?"

"I like it fine. Just don't need to advertise it."

Merle rolled his eyes, "Daryl a patch with white wings would advertise you plucked a virgin. These wings… figured they'd be like a guardian angel for yah."

"Oh," Daryl slid the vest on to check the size. "Should give the wings to Beth then. Give her the angel."

Merle shook his head, "She don't need no guardian angel, Little Brother. She's got us."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle climbed the stairs from the cellar carrying a small wooden jewelry box. Daryl and Beth were sitting on the porch. They looked up as he approached. "Here," he shoved the box into Daryl's hands.

Daryl opened it and his eyes went wide, "I thought Dad sold all this after Mom died."

"I brought it up here and hid it so he couldn't," Merle replied.

Beth leaned her chin on Daryl's shoulder as he pulled an old photograph out of the box. "This is my Gran and Pops. Standin' on this very porch."

"They look happy," Beth smiled.

"They were," Merle replied.

Daryl pulled out a small velvet pouch and poured a set of wedding rings into his palm. They were obviously very old, simple gold bands. He held them up and Beth saw that inside of each someone had hand carved a heart, a musical note, a bow and arrow, a leaf, and a Cherokee rose. "The story is that Pops was huntin', and he heard a woman singin'. So he peek through some leaves and saw Gran sittin' under a Cherokee rose shrub. He fell in love right away so he stepped out and asked her to marry him right then and there."

"What did she do?"

"Shot him in the ass with an arrow," Merle grinned. "But then she felt bad so she took care of him. They got married a few months later."

Beth sighed, "How did your Dad come out of somethin' so beautiful?"

Merle sighed, "Dunno. Sometimes think he and Mom were like gasoline and fire. Apart they're fine, together… someone always gets hurt. Then she died and he really broke."

"Maybe goodness and love skips generations sometimes," Beth replied. "'Cause you two got it."

Daryl leaned in and kissed Beth soundly. Then he slipped his grandmother's ring onto her finger. It was a perfect fit. "Will you wear it?"

She had to blink rapidly, "Of course. If you want me to. I don't have to have one. But it's beautiful, especially since it comes with a story."

"Put on Pops'," Merle ordered Daryl. Beth took it and slid it onto his finger. "Fits yah good." Daryl didn't know if he meant the ring, or Beth. Then he decided it didn't matter.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"I need to go down to Walt's," Beth said as she stepped out onto the porch where Merle and Daryl were cutting down wooden dowels to make crossbow bolts.

"I'll take yah," Merle said standing up with a groaning stretch.

"It's fifty feet. When am I gonna be allowed to go by myself?"

"When you're older."

"Older than what?"

"Older than me." He draped his arm around her neck to lead her to Walt's. "C'mon little sister. Whatcha need from Walt?"

"Rice," she said. "Found a recipe for a casserole. Figured I could use the smoked turkey instead of chicken it calls for. We've got everything except rice and I know he has some."

"Good 'nuff."

As the approached the cabin, they heard Walt singing. His voice was surprisingly melodious if not entirely on key. "**_Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea. To the open arms of the sea, yeah. Lonely rivers sigh, wait for me, wait for me. I'll be coming home, wait for me.**"_ He was sitting in the dirt next to his wife's grave, pulling weeds. He glanced up as they approached, "Caught me."

"Singin' to Meggie?" Merle smiled.

"Yeah," Walt nodded as he hauled himself to his feet. "Try to talk to her ev'ry day. Didn't have nothin' t' say t'day so figured I'd sing."

"It was beautiful," Beth said.

"Oh, not as beautiful as you little songbird, but Meggie never minded. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company this lovely day?"

"I need rice for dinner," Beth smiled.

"Go on," Walt gestured, "You know where it is. What's she makin'?" he asked as she descended down into his cellar.

"Dunno. Casserole she found a recipe for."

"Huh," Walt said. "What's it got in it?"

Merle shrugged, "Rice and turkey."

Beth smiled. Not all of her experiments with recipes had turned out all that well. Not that the men would complain. Or refuse to eat, she quickly discovered. They pretty much would eat anything that was put in front of them whether it tasted good or not. She did find that all of them had a sweet tooth so she made sure there was some sort of dessert almost daily, even if it was just an improvised fruit cobbler with biscuit dough. They also had grown fond of her eggs, made with Walt's powdered eggs and sharp cheddar cheese. The day she mixed Spam into them, Walt proclaimed her a genius and brought her ten more tins of the canned meat. She didn't mind it, actually found herself enjoying cooking for these men who were so grateful for her attempts.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle looked across the tilled rows of their planned garden. "Book says we can plant peas, beans, radishes, and lettuce now."

"I think we should at least try some of the carrots and potatoes too," Beth said. "You brought plenty of seeds. I'm gonna plant the herbs inside, I think they'll do better. Wish I'd paid more attention to Momma's gardenin'."

They spent part of two days planting the seeds. Daryl strung empty cans across the area to act as a deterrent to the birds and rabbits that still weren't afraid enough to avoid the cabin. Weeks of gentle watering, weeding, and tending resulted in the first fresh vegetables for their table.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle and Daryl were walking the fence line when the snarling and growling of the dead reached them. There were three, grouped together and pressing against the barbed wire. "Makes eight this week," Daryl said. "Most we've had so far."

"Yeah," Merle nodded as he slammed the machete into the first one's rotting skull. Daryl shot the other two with the crossbow. "But they can't get around the wire so we should be OK." They climbed through the fence and dragged the bodies further away from the homestead.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl stomped out to the line where she was hanging the wet clothes she'd just washed, "Why didn't you wash my clothes?"

She clenched her jaw, "What clothes?"

"My dirty ones on the floor!"

"I just grabbed the basket of dirty clothes from our room and Merle's. I didn't pick up anything from the floor," she snapped.

"Why not?"

"Because I've asked you ten times to dump them into the basket instead of on the floor. Since you didn't I assumed you didn't need me to wash them!"

"Problem?" Merle drawled as he leaned against the tree.

"She didn't do my laundry!"

"I did the laundry. Just the laundry that was in the baskets!"

"Why couldn't you just pick up the clothes from the floor? You know they're dirty, damn it!"

"She's your wife not your maid. Put your damn clothes in the basket or wash 'em yourself." Merle replied. "He knows better, Sunshine, I swear I raised him better. He knows sure as hell I wouldn't pick up after him." Daryl stomped back inside and gathered his clothes to go down into the cellar. Merle rolled his eyes and chuckled as Beth followed Daryl.

"I'm sorry," Beth said. "I'll do 'em. I just get frustrated when I'm trippin' over your jeans because you couldn't walk three more steps to the corner."

"I'm sorry," he replied. "Ain't used'ta havin' a woman in the house. And Merle's right, he'd kick my ass for leavin' shit layin' around. I'll do better. OK?"

"Yeah. You're forgiven. Hey, think this counts as our first fight?"

Daryl shrugged, "Dunno. Why?"

"Make up sex," she grinned.

He smiled and walked over to kiss her soundly. She gave in for a moment, then pulled back, "Put your clothes in the sink to soak first."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

He huffed at her. She smirked at him and lifted her shirt up over her head. He dumped his clothes in and began stripping. "Get your pants off," he demanded.

"Geez. Guess the honeymoon's over," she replied.

He paused, "I'm sorry. I… oh." She was already naked and in front of him. "Don't r'member what I was gonna say."

"Don't matter, come here."

"Yes, ma'am."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle stood behind Beth. He tapped her foot so she moved it. "Keep your feet shoulder width apart, gives you better stability." He nodded to Daryl who advanced. "Someone's comin' atcha. What's tha first thin' you do?"

"Scream," Beth replied.

"Right. Scream loud. Scream long. Then you just gotta fight until Daryl 'n me get there." Merle took her wrists in his hands and began working her through the motions of battle. "You hit. Hard as you can. Go for the eyes, the nose, the throat. Use your knees on his manhood." Daryl caught her knee as it came up. "Careful there Sunshine, I assume you're gonna be usin' that later."

"Merle," Daryl huffed.

"What?" Merle laughed. He looked down at Beth who was glowering up at him, looking as threatening as a newborn kitten. He kissed the tip of her nose. "OK. Start again. Trade me brother." He turned her into Daryl's arms almost like a choreographed dance. "Come on Lil' Sister, show me what you got." They moved through the fighting techniques in slow motion. Beth began throwing the punches without Daryl's help. Merle grinned, then pressed in closer.

Beth slammed her fist into his face. "Oh God! Merle I'm so sorry!"

Merle glared at her as he pressed his hand to his eye, "OW! Damn girl!"

Daryl cracked up laughing. Merle scowled then started to chuckle. Beth giggled. Merle took her hand and kissed its knuckles.

"Y'all are nuts," Walt said as he approached. But that night at supper, he was cackling too. "She got you good Merle! Got yourself a decent shiner there!"

"Shut up, old man," Merle growled, but without malice.

They hung a bag filled with sand to begin letting her actually hit something without injuring them. Merle and Daryl took turns working with her. Merle learned quickly that if she and Daryl were 'boxing' it was best to be scarce for a while as the physical activity often led to other physical activity.

Once she had a good grasp on hand to hand combat, they began working with the knives, teaching her how to stab and gut. They hoped she would never need to, but still wanted her trained. Three weeks into their lives there, she stabbed her first rabbit. One caught in a snare that wasn't dead. Daryl made her kill it, then dress it. She cringed, gagged once but didn't vomit. She got it done, and even ate a small amount of it.

It set her back a bit. She spent the rest of the day quiet and contemplative. Had her first nightmare in weeks that night. But she woke determined the next morning. She followed Daryl into the woods on his hunt the next day without hesitation.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle watched Beth as she disassembled the handgun on the table. She cleaned it thoroughly then began to put it back together under his watchful eye. She paused only once and he tapped the next piece she needed to use. She smiled at him and finished.

"Good. Tomorrow you learn to shoot it." He winked at her, a proud grin on his face.

The next day, he led her into the woods where he'd set up a line of cans on a fallen tree. "We'll start with these targets, but eventually you'll have to learn how to hit a movin' target." He showed her how to stand and how to aim. "Pick a point on the can, like one of the letters and aim for that, don't just aim for the can."

It took several trips to the site for her to be able to fire the gun without flinching, more for her to actually be able to hit the cans with any consistency. Once she grew proficient, Merle hung cans from tree branches and set them into motion.

"Aim for where the can is gonna be," he advised. "Watch 'em, see how they move, and plan in your mind where it's goin'."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

She struggled, pulling and grunting softly. Despite the extra muscle she'd built up, she couldn't nock the crossbow. "Shit."

Daryl smirked, "Such language. S'OK, took me a while 'til I could pull it all the way." He took the bow from her and yanked the string into place. He helped her lift it to her shoulder and stepped behind her, pressed against her with his arms around her to guide her into position. She let go of the bow to run a hand up his thigh. "Focus, darlin'. Guns are good but bullets are single use only. At some point we'll run out." He sucked gently on the back of her neck then nudged her, "Put the tip of the bolt where you want it to go, steady, then pull the trigger."

She fired the crossbow, slamming it into a tree across the clearing.

"Hey! Great shot."

She sighed, "No. That's not the tree I was aimin' for."

"You'll get there."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl felt Beth leave the bed in the middle of the night but settled back into sleep. Then he heard her getting sick. He leapt from the bed and ran into Merle at the bathroom doorway. Merle yanked the bathroom curtain back so hard it ripped free from the nails. Beth was huddled over the toilet.

"Sorry I woke you," she sniffled.

Merle grabbed a washcloth to wet it down as Daryl stooped to hold her as she puked again. Merle wiped off her face, then cupped her forehead and the back of her neck to check her temperature. "Anythin' hurtin' Sunshine?"

"No, just woke up feelin' sick."

Daryl stayed with her for the next few miserable hours. They put her back into bed with a bucket and towels. Merle kept pushing her to drink but nothing stayed in for long. Finally about midmorning, she fell into an exhausted sleep. Daryl sat next to her all day, reading and watching her sleep.

Merle walked in that evening and she woke up. "How you feelin' Sunshine?"

"Lousy," she replied hoarsely. "Everythin' hurts. I need a shower."

"Daryl'll help yah," Merle said. "Need to piss?" She nodded. "Good, piss on this for me." He handed her a pregnancy test.

"You think it's mornin' sickness?" she whispered, eyes wide in shock.

"Dunno. Go piss and we'll find out."

Daryl helped her walk into the bathroom to the toilet. Merle had cleaned it so there was still a hint of bleach in the air despite the open window. Beth read the instructions and peed on the test stick. Merle came in as she finished and took it from her to lay it on the counter. Daryl helped her strip and get into the shower, holding her up as she soaped down and shampooed her hair.

When Daryl lifted her out, Merle was bent over the test strip, frowning. "She's not, is she?"

Merle shook his head, "Nope. Negative."

"Maybe it's too soon to tell," Beth suggested as Daryl wrapped her in a towel.

"Nah, think if you're pukin' from it, it would show on the test. Coulda been the rabbit we had for dinner. Maybe the can of milk been open too long. Maybe just a bug. Dunno." Merle walked out of the bathroom. "I'll go change the bed sheets. Feel better on clean ones, I 'spect."

"No one else is sick," Beth protested. "We all ate the same thing."

"Yeah but Merle 'n me got cast iron stomachs," Daryl replied. "So does Walt. Dry off and let's get yah back to bed."

Beth nodded.

Merle returned once she was settled with a bottle of water, another of soda, and several single servings of applesauce. "Know you ain't hungry but try to take a little." He sat a pain pill and a muscle relaxer on the nightstand. "Know you don't like to take 'um but might help. Only if you can eat a bit though."

She was studying him, "You're disappointed, aren't you?"

Merle looked at Daryl, then shrugged, "Guess a little. Though wouldn't want you that sick from it. For one thing I forgot how bad our cookin' sucks. You spoilt us. As for a baby… It'll happen when it's supposed to." He smiled at her, "Never considered addin' more Dixons to the world. Hell got the Army to snip me when I's twenty just to be sure. But you. You would give my baby brother a good one. Sweet and strong and beautiful just like you both are. Perfect. It'll happen when it's supposed to. Get some sleep."

"Wow," Beth whispered once she and Daryl were alone.

"Told you. He thinks you're amazin'. Heaven sent to us."

"That make me an angel?"

"Makes you a blessin', my wife. Try to eat a bit. Take the pills so you don't hurt no more tonight. Don't like you hurtin'. OK?"

"OK."

Merle stuck his head in an hour later to find the pills gone, the soda and two applesauce containers empty, and both of them sound asleep. "G'night Baby Brother, Little Sister."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"People wake up!" the man's voice screamed from the radio. Merle turned it on every night after supper while they cleaned up the kitchen and sat around in the late evening. "The dead are walking the streets of the world! This virus is everywhere! No place is safe. But our government keeps telling us that everything is under control. That we just need to be patient and soon this will all be over. They've lost control people! New York, Chicago, LA, Philadelphia, and Detroit are all lost! The dead outnumber the living two to one in the major metropolitan areas. We are losing this war. Wake up people!" The man ranted on for another ten minutes, then abruptly cut off. They never heard his voice again.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Five weeks. Sometimes it felt like they'd been there for years, other times it felt like it was over in an instant.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl kissed Beth in the kitchen. They'd just finished another wonderful meal, complete with a goose and fresh vegetables from the garden. Baked potatoes with fresh churned butter thanks to an antique churn from the shed and a can of condensed milk.

It was an oppressively hot day, the humidity through the roof.

Daryl turned to Walt and Merle, "I think I'm gonna head up to the lake. See if I can get a deer. Stand should still be there. If I leave tonight, I can set out the corn and be ready first light tomorrow mornin'." Beth turned to look at him. "You be OK here without me for a night?" he asked. "Merle'll be here wit' yah."

Beth nodded, "Sure."

Daryl kissed her again, "Can you pack me some food? Few bottles of water."

"Take the truck," Merle said. "No sense in walkin' all that way. Sides maybe you can get a couple deer. I'll get the smokehouse ready. Good idea, Little Brother."

Daryl shrugged, "Been thinkin' about it. But…" he glanced at Beth, then to the floor.

Walt chortled, "Too hard to pull yourself away from Sunshine, hey?"

"Should I be worried that you're ready to go now?" Beth teased, "Has the spark gone out of our marriage already?"

"Nope," he grinned and ducked his head to kiss the back of her neck.

"Walt how's about you 'n me go check on the truck, make sure it's all ready for the trip," Merle said as he stood up.

Walt shook his head, "Boy's gonna wear that thing out at this rate."

"Don't you 'member what it was like to be young 'n in love?" Merle asked.

"You know," Walt replied, "I could actually hate him. Lucky little shit bastard."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They packed up the truck with anything Daryl could need. He kissed Beth goodbye and pulled away reluctantly. "Brother, this is stupid, I can go," Merle said. "You stay."

"Nah, I'm good," Daryl replied. "It's only for a day. Be back tomorrow night or the next mornin' at the latest." He climbed into the truck. Beth stood on the running board to lean in and kiss him one more time. "Love you," he whispered.

"Love you," she replied, stepping back down.

Merle pulled her against his chest as Daryl drove away. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her hair.

They had a quiet dinner and Walt stayed with Beth while Merle made one last sweep of the fence. When he returned, Walt said good night and went home. Beth took her shower and slipped into bed with a book. Merle peeked in on her after his shower.

"OK Sunshine?"

"Yeah," Beth nodded. "It's ridiculous how quickly I got used to sharin' a bed. Feels huge without him."

"Could always come sleep with me."

"You snore."

"Do not!"

"Loudly," she smirked. "I'll be fine, brother. I'm gonna read for a bit, then settle in. G'Night."

"Night Lil' Sister."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle woke up with the sunrise. He plodded across the hallway and checked in on Beth before going into the bathroom. When he walked back to her doorway, Beth stirred and reached out her arm across the wide expanse of empty bed. She lifted up her head.

"Mornin' Sunshine."

"Mornin'," she replied with a yawn. "You done in the bathroom?"

"Yep. All yours."

Walt came up for breakfast. He was thrilled to find Beth had made his favorite eggs and Spam. "Sunshine, this is delicious! We're gonna have to find more Spam soon." He reached into his pocket and laid a small box next to her plate.

"Walt, you proposin'?" Merle teased.

"This was my Meggie's. Thought you might like it." Walt ducked his head, blushing.

Beth opened the box to find a silver, open, heart shaped charm on a chain, "Oh Walt it's beautiful!" she said. She immediately hooked the chain behind her neck and flipped her hair out. She got up and gave the old man a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you. You sure you want to give it up though?"

Walt just nodded. "Looks good on yah. Good to have it see the light of day again."

Beth sat back down with her hand pressing the heart to her chest. "I'll never take it off."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Beth changed the bed sheets, taking the dirty ones and the towels into the cellar to wash them. Merle helped her carry the wet laundry outside to the line. The wind was whipping so she knew it wouldn't take long for everything to dry. In fact by the time lunch was over, the sheets were dry.

"I need to go cut down a tree so I can start the smoker for the deer Daryl's gonna bring. You be OK here for a bit?" Merle asked her.

"Sure," Beth nodded. "Gonna take the sheets in and wipe down the bathroom. I was gonna sweep the porch but this wind will just kick everythin' back."

Merle nodded, gathered his tools and strode into the woods out of sight.

Beth sang softly, her voice carrying on the wind as she started pulling the sheets from the line. She heard the stomp of footsteps come around the edge of the house. She frowned as it was rare for any of the men to make that much noise as they walked but assumed he didn't want to sneak up on her. "You forget somethin'?"

The sheet was snatched aside. In front of her was a strange man. After a second she recognized him from Merle and Daryl's apartment. The man who traded meth for rent. He was filthy with greasy hair and gore stained clothing.

"Well hello, gorgeous," the man was practically drooling. "I came up here looking for some candy and instead find the sweetest thing alive. Been a while so I'll probably be quick." His hand went to his zipper.

She never took her eyes off of his face. Judging his movement as he teased and feinted left, then lunged at her. She slammed her fist into his nose, brought her knee up sharply into his crotch, then turned and ran. "MERLE!" She raced around the edge of the cabin as the man cursed.

"I'm gonna gut you for that bitch!"

"MERLE!" The man was chasing her. Cursing and spitting all the way. She rounded the front of the cabin with him on her heels.

Merle was standing there with the hatchet in one hand, his gun in the other, panting hard from his run to the cabin, "Behind me. Now."

Beth complied as the man stumbled into view.

"Merle, man good to see you," the man grinned.

"What you want?" Merle snarled.

"Need you to hook me up man. It's been too damn long. Things are crazy everywhere. Ain't been able to score in weeks. You gotta hook me up. I got cash, much as you want. Need a major score," he pulled a wad of bills from his pocket. "And maybe an hour or so with the little cutie. Been a long time since I had a young fresh one."

Merle pointed his gun at the man's head.

"Merle, come on man you know me."

"Yeah, I do," Merle replied and shot the man between the eyes. Beth gasped as the man's head snapped back with a shower of blood and brain. Merle clicked on the safety and tucked the gun into his belt. He dropped the hatchet and turned to Beth. "Sunshine, you OK? He touch you?"

"No," Beth shook her head as he cupped her face. "I hit and kicked him, screamed and ran."

"Good girl. That's my good girl," he kissed her forehead.

Walt ran up, huffing and puffing, "What's goin' on?" he caught sight of the body. "Oh!"

"Can you give me a hand?" Merle asked, "Need to drag the body outta here."

"Sure," Walt nodded. "She OK?"

"She's fine," Beth replied. "Go on. I gotta get the sheets off the line, it looks like it's gonna rain. You should be sure the barrels are still standin' to catch it."

Walt scowled as Beth walked over to the clothes line. "She OK?" he repeated.

Merle followed her. "Beth? Sunshine?"

"Merle you've been tellin' me since day one that no one would touch me. No one would ever hurt me. That all I had to do was call and you'd come to protect me. I believed you. I've always believed you. I wasn't scared, just startled to see him standin' there. I fought like you taught me and screamed like you said. I knew you'd come, never doubted it for a second. Knew I just had to stay ahead of him long enough for you to get back. So get rid of him before somethin' smells the blood. I'll get the laundry inside before it rains." She stretched up and kissed his cheek.

Merle walked back over to Walt, "She's fine." He watched as the wad of bills from the man's pocket scattered away in the wind. "Never thought I'd walk away from cash." He emptied the man's pockets and recovered a long hunting knife and a small switch blade. They each got a grip on the man's legs and dragged him across the yard.

"Funny what matters in the end," Walt said. "This is gonna be a wild one," he looked up as the dark clouds rolled in and lightning flashed. "Think I'll take my supper to go tonight."

"Could stay with us," Merle offered as they heaved the body through the barb wire fence. "I'll take the couch."

"Nah. Can't be away from my Meggie that long," Walt replied.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

The storm was intense. Beth lay on her bed watching the lightning through the boarded up windows. The wind was actually growing cool.

"OK?" Merle asked from the doorway.

"Worried about Daryl," she admitted.

Merle pulled the thin blanket from the box and draped it over her. "Little brother can handle himself. He prolly hunkered down to wait out the storm. He'll be home in the mornin'." Lightning cracked the sky, followed immediately by a loud clap of thunder. "That was close." Rain began to pour. "I'm gonna settle. If you need me…"

"All I have to do is yell," she smiled.

"Yep," he smiled back. "G'night Lil' Sister."

"G'night Big Brother."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle lifted his head, confused at first to what he was hearing. Then he leapt from the bed and ran across to the other bedroom. Beth was just stirring, "Merle? What?"

Merle didn't answer, just scooped her into his arms, blanket and all. Then he strode into the hallway. The front windows shattered. Beth cried out. Merle dove into the bathroom, dumped her into the tub and covered her with his body.

Just as the tornado tore through the cabin.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

_Hey brother, there's an endless road to rediscover  
Hey sister, know the water's sweet but blood is thicker  
Oh if the sky comes falling down, for you  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do  
_

_Hey brother, do you still believe in one another?  
Hey sister, do you still believe in love I wonder?  
Oh if the sky comes falling down, for you  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_

_What if I'm far from home?  
Oh brother I will hear you call  
What if I lose it all?  
Oh sister I will help you out  
Oh if the sky comes falling down, for you  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do – Hey Brother - Lyrics by: Pournouri, Ash, Pontare, Vincent; Fakir, Salem A.; Bergling, Tim © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, EMI Music Publishing, Universal Music Publishing Group_


	7. Chapter 7

**Redneck Takes a Wife 7 – Salvaging **

**All recognized characters belong to AMC, the creators, writers, and actors. **Song is again Unchained Melody, lyrics by Hy Zaret, performed by many over the years.****

**You're going to hate me.**

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"If ever there is tomorrow when we're not together... there is something you must always remember. You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think. But the most important thing is, even if we're apart... I'll always be with you." A.A. Milne

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle was going to tease the hell out of him but there was no way Daryl could stay away from the cabin for another night. Daryl had three deer in the back of the pickup. One full size buck and two smaller, younger ones. Once they were butchered and smoked, it would get them through a few months at least. If he'd stayed, he might've been able to get a fourth one, but he could always come back. Maybe he'd bring Beth before the end of fall. Last winter up here had been brutally cold, so once winter set in they would have to stay close to the cabin. They would also have to find warmer clothing for all of them. Beth hadn't brought anything for winter, but then neither did he or Merle.

The storm was growing closer as he drove towards the cabin and his wife. He had a wife. The idea still seemed so strange and so perfect at the same time. Two months ago he didn't even know she existed. He knew of Doc Greene, the vet, and vaguely knew he had a family. He had a random memory of the man coming to see one of Merle's biker friends to take a look at his dog who'd broken his leg jumping over a fence. There had been a boy with him, tall and gangly who hovered close to his father as he stared around at everyone. Shawn, Daryl assumed, but his face hadn't registered with Daryl. His only image of Beth's brother was of the day he and Merle had buried him. Not surprising since time spent with that particular group, Daryl tended to stay to himself and make little eye contact. They treated him decent, mostly because he didn't challenge the pecking order, and because Merle was their main source of narcotics. Few of them talked to him, usually only when their bikes were acting up.

He was ripped from his thoughts by a loud noise. Louder even than the rain pounding on the truck. He slammed on the brakes. The truck fishtailed slightly then came to a stop. He opened the door and stuck his head out, ignoring the instant soaking that he received. It sounded like a train was coming through the trees. Lightning flashed, illuminating the monster that was cutting a path through the mountains. Daryl stood in stunned awe as the tornado ripped trees apart like straw. He was far enough away to be safe, but close enough to feel the power of the wind as it destroyed everything in its way. It vanished into the darkness, but Daryl tracked its progress as it moved south of him.

South.

He was south of the cabin, south of his family. They were north. Where the tornado came from.

Daryl shut the truck door and slammed it back into gear, just as a tree, weakened by the storm, dropped onto the road just in front of the truck. It was a monster, well over a hundred years old. Some of the branches covered the windshield and Daryl found himself face to face with a dead man. Walkers the Georgia radio stations were calling them. It wasn't wearing any shirt, and as it began to claw at the glass, Daryl realized that it had been ripped in half. Its intestines and spine dragged behind him in the tree.

Daryl climbed from the truck and slammed his knife into the corpse's head and dragged it off of the truck. Two more staggered out of the woods and he wondered if they had been following the tornado, attracted by the noise and movement. He dispatched them with his crossbow. He dragged them to the truck, laying one on each side, another at the back, hoping their stench would mask the scent of the deer in the truck bed. He grabbed his backpack from the truck and set off into the woods.

The path of the tornado was easy to follow. The devastation was easily a quarter mile wide through the trees and led him directly to the homestead. Daryl was panting, nearly sobbing as he ran. Then his worst fears were realized as he caught sight of their home in a flash of lightning. The cabin was gone. He could see where it had been. The foundation and the stone chimney were intact, but the rest was just a pile of splintered wood.

"MERLE! BETH!" he screamed as he ran to the devastation. "Please."

"Daryl!" Merle's voice rose out of the debris.

"Merle! Where are you?"

"Cellar, close to the south east corner. I can't get enough leverage to lift anythin'."

"Where's Beth?"

"I'm here."

"Daryl! Go shut off the gas line!"

"Tank's gone Merle."

"Oh. Never mind then."

Daryl felt his heart settle. He started to pull debris away at that corner. He lifted a board and everything shifted. It slipped out of his hands and crashed back down against the foundation.

"Careful, Baby Brother," Merle warned. "Wait. Lift that one again."

Daryl got a better grip on it and hefted it. Merle pushed up from below and the entire pile fell away. Daryl stooped and found himself looking down into his brother's face. "Hi. You both OK?"

"Think Sunshine broke her arm," Merle reported. "I got us into the tub just as it hit. She put her damn arms around my head just before the floor collapsed and ever'thin' fell in on us."

"Better my arm than your head," Beth replied as she squirmed up next to Merle to see Daryl. "You OK?"

"Am now," he studied her face. She was bruised, battered, so was Merle but the sight of bruises on her face was so much worse. She smiled up at him.

They shifted a few more boards away and Merle was able to lift Beth up to Daryl. She was wearing only one of Daryl's T-shirts and her underpants, so Daryl ripped off his shirt and draped it over her shoulders. Merle climbed out clad in only his briefs. "Talk about gettin' caught with your pants down." He wrapped the now dirty and damp blanket around Beth then lifted her arm. She winced as he brushed the dirt away. "Need to clean this up. Brace it. Move your fingers for me, darlin'."

Beth wiggled her hand but was looking at the destruction around them, "Walt," she whispered.

Merle cursed and strode away from them. The storm seemed to have sucked the clouds out of the sky and the full moon shone down brightly. He stepped over boards and tree branches, cursing softly as his bare feet impacted something in the dirt. Daryl lifted Beth up into his arms to carry her, following his brother. The barn was flattened, like the storm had pushed all four walls out and letting the roof fall straight down.

"Walt? You OK?" Merle called. "Walt?" his voice went soft. "Walt?"

"Merle" Daryl called as they approached Walt's devastated cabin. Beth gasped at the sight. Merle disappeared into the debris. "He OK?"

"Don't come down here," Merle commanded. He was quiet for a moment, then rose back into sight. His face was tight. "Don't look."

Beth began to sob. Daryl turned her head into his neck as he moved closer catching sight of Walt. Merle walked over to them and pulled his brother's face to his as Daryl's chin quivered. "Let it out brother. It's OK." They stood together and cried.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They spent the rest of the night huddled together under the lean to. The tornado's path had missed the smokehouse completely, just tore a few panels off. Merle and Daryl tucked Beth between them with her arm wrapped in pieces of the shredded blanket.

"Got three deer, was on my way back," Daryl explained. "Tornado crossed the road ahead of me, took down a big tree so I hadta leave the truck."

"We'll get it tomorrow," Merle said. "Don't want to be stuck here without it."

"There's Walt's truck," Daryl said.

"It was upside down against a tree," Beth murmured.

"Oh."

Merle sighed, "Damn cabin has stood there for a hundred years. Survived hurricanes, wildfires, even a few ice storms. Never lost more than a damn shingle off the roof." He looked up at the starry sky. "I get that you got a lotta people to worry about but seriously, could you cut us a little damn break? Shit!"

"Don't cuss at God," Beth whispered. "Or He'll send somethin' worse."

"Worse, Sunshine?"

Beth looked at him, "Well a blizzard right now would really suck."

"True," Merle kissed the top of her head. "Try to get some sleep."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

At first light, they scavenged through the remains of their cabin. Merle dragged Beth's trunk from Walt out first. It was intact and everything inside was dry. Beth's backpack and her photographs, a few of her books and her journal were inside along with a few items of clothing she had realized were impractical for life up here. But now they were clean and dry so she slipped off Daryl's shirts and dressed in the frilly sleeveless light teal colored top, Capri cargo pants in stonewashed denim, and white sneakers. Merle's dresser was found face down so all the drawers were still inside. He stripped off his briefs and yanked on a fresh pair before dressing in jeans and a shirt. His spare boots were in a drawer too, where Beth had stored them to keep them off the floor. Another drawer held his entire drug supply. He stared at the cocaine for a long moment, then put them away. He did take a pain killer, hoping for an easing of the discomfort in his back and knees from falling with the tub. He made Beth take one for her arm.

The cold room had been completely destroyed along with all of their food. What wasn't crushed by debris was completely soaked. Daryl managed to find a few intact cans in the mud, including a can of fruit cocktail that he popped open and insisted Beth eat. Neither man would take a single bite. Merle followed the tornado path to the truck and brought it back across the rough but cleared ground. He and Daryl hung the deer to finish draining.

By then the sun had risen above the trees. They spent the rest of the morning freeing Walt's crushed body from the remains of his cabin. It looked like he'd been asleep in bed, clutching his wife's photograph to his chest when the tornado hit. There was no sign he'd even woken up before the cabin wall collapsed onto him. They dug up the casket that held his beloved Meggie and gently laid Walt in with her. Then they returned them to the ground together while Beth sang the song she'd heard Walt singing several weeks before.

_**Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea,  
To the open arms of the sea, yeah,  
Lonely rivers sigh, wait for me, wait for me,  
I'll be coming home, wait for me._

_Whoa! My love, my darlin,  
I've hungered for your touch,  
A long, lonely time,  
And time goes by, so slowly,  
And time can do so much,  
Are you still mine?  
I need your love,  
I , I need your love.  
God speed your love to me.**_

"Walt didn't go a day without missin' Meggie," Merle said. "Said it felt like his heart quit beatin' the day she died." Daryl looked at Beth leaning against his side and gave her a squeeze. "Have to hope she was waitin' close to heaven's gates for him to arrive. Would've preferred to have you with us forever, old man, but sure feel's good knowin' you're watchin' over us from up there." His eyes teared up and he wiped at them furiously. "Uh. You wanna say somethin' baby brother?"

"Gonna miss you, Walt," Daryl whispered. He cleared his throat. "Miss you somethin' fierce. Ain't never come to you for anythin' that you turned me away." He looked to Merle. "Came to him a few times for bail money. He always had the cash, like he was expectin' me. I always paid him back but it was always a fight to get him to take it. Finally I would sneak in and leave it while he was out here with Meggie."

Beth blinked rapidly to clear her eyes, "You welcomed me in like I was family. Gave me your bed that first night. Opened up your place and your food for us, made life easier for us. Gave me," her voice broke and Daryl kissed her forehead. "Gave me such sweet, pretty things because I cooked the food you gave us."

Merle smiled as he hugged her and Daryl, "He gave you pretty things because it made you smile. Never underestimate the power of a smile from a pretty girl." He stroked her tearstained cheek. He led them away from the gravesite to walk back up to the smokehouse.

"What are we gonna do?" Beth whispered. "Are we gonna rebuild here?"

"Yeah," Merle nodded. "But not now. Too late in the season, we wouldn't be done before winter set in. We wouldn't survive a winter without shelter, plus most of our supplies are gone." He stroked her hair back, "Radio says there's a refugee center in Atlanta. Says the gov'ment is settin' them up. Supplies and shelter. We're gonna butcher the deer and smoke it. We're gonna comb through both cabins and find anythin' useful. Then we're goin' to Atlanta. We'll hunker down there for the winter, come back here in the spring and rebuild. We will get through this. We're Dixons, together we can handle anythin'. Even this."

"Why're we goin' there?" Daryl asked. "Why can't we go back to Beth's farm, or even town? Find a place for the winter. We're gonna trust a voice on the radio?"

Merle sighed, "Brother, right now I think Atlanta is our best shot. The disease place is there, maybe people workin' on this. City is full of supplies we can gather. We will be fine."

"What are we gonna tell people? 'Bout me?" Beth asked.

"The truth," Merle replied. "You're Daryl's wife. Ain't nobody's business beyond that."

Daryl nodded, "You don't worry. Ain't nobody gonna take you away from us. Nobody never."

Beth nodded, "OK."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They spent the night in the truck bed. Beth scrubbed it out and they lined it with blankets they found at Walt's. Daryl and Beth curled up first with Merle standing watch, then in the middle of the night, Merle stretched out and let Beth cuddle to his side as Daryl took watch. The trees had taken down most of the barb wire and fencing, leaving the whole area open.

They spent two days going through the debris looking for anything salvageable. They found some of Beth and Daryl's clothes, filthy but intact. Beth scrubbed them clean and hung them on a freshly hung clothesline along with more blankets and towels they found. They found the red first aid bag and they wrapped Beth's arm. Now that the swelling had gone down, they no longer thought it was broken, just very badly bruised.

Some of the food in Walt's cold storage had survived. Not much but some. Cans of meat, fruit, and vegetables, bags of the trail mix and dried fruit they'd given him. Even a whole box of canned ravioli and spaghetti-o's that they didn't know he had. Everything was wet and muddy, but intact. Beth washed everything and sat it out to dry. Most of the labels came off but Beth kept it organized so they would know what they had.

Daryl was digging through their cabin when he saw a flash of blue. He pulled out one of the glass songbirds, without so much as a scratch on it. Beth burst into tears when he showed it to her. She cradled it to her chest and wept on his shoulder.

Merle's bad moment came on the second day. Daryl and Beth found him sitting at the gravesite sobbing with an envelope in his hand. "Merle? What is it?"

Merle sniffed several times and scrubbed at his face, "Found a safe. Full of cash, looks like it's about $500,000 if the labels are right. Walt never did trust banks. And a letter for us." He cleared his throat. "Merle and Daryl, you two are the closest I got to kin so if I'm dead, it's all yours. I bought up every parcel of land here on this mountain. Always wanted to own my mountain and eventually I got it. Yours now. All legal and true. So's everythin' in the barn and the cabin. Your names are on everythin'. Figure you two can be neighbors up here. Junk business has been good to me. If you decide to get into it, go see Sid in town, he'll get you started. There's money in the safe …" he broke off and wiped at tears again. "Should last you a little while." He stopped again to breathe deeply, "Put me in the ground with Meggie, please. She is the love of my life. Every day without her has been endless misery, please don't make me spend eternity without her." Merle folded the letter, "Damn old man, left us a half million dollars like it was a dollar fifty. Left us richer than anyone in our family's ever been. House and a job. And I just wish he was here to tell me to quit bawlin' like a damn baby." Beth went to him to hold him to her chest.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They loaded up everything into the truck. The plastic boxes from Beth's home were filled with what they were taking. The boxes had survived with little damage under a table in the barn. They found another bolt of the heavy camouflage canvas and rope that they could use to build a basic shelter as well as a machete and a rifle in the barn. They still had their knives which had been safely in the smokehouse lean to but most of their bullets were lost, except for what Daryl had taken hunting. The motorcycle and trailer were hitched to the back and they were ready.

With Beth firmly seated between them, Merle drove away from the homestead. Daryl watched the familiar woods disappear in the side view mirror.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

It was strange when they passed the first people. A group of several cars pulled over to the side of the road, apparently having a picnic lunch. Then more cars. More people.

Merle pulled into a gas station that seemed to be open. There were lights on inside and several cars in the lot. There were two men on the roof with rifles pointed at the truck, "Stay in the truck." He stepped out with his hands raised.

"Hey," a man stepped to the door carrying a shotgun. His ebony skin shiny with sweat. He stood with the gun resting easy in his arms but Merle assumed it wouldn't take much to change that.

"Hey, you open?" Merle replied.

"It's Tuesday, ain't it?"

"Hell if I know."

"We got gas for trade. What you got?"

"Smoked deer meat," Merle offered.

"That'll work," the man nodded. "Step up outta the sun and we'll hammer out the details."

Merle took a quick judge of the man and the surroundings, then nodded. "OK. You two stay together but it's OK to stretch your legs."

"You got a bathroom?" Daryl asked as he stepped around the truck.

"Problem with pissin' on a tree, boy?" the man sneered, then gulped as Beth moved into sight, "Sorry, little missy. Sure got one inside. Go on in, the wife'll show you."

Daryl took Beth inside as Merle and the station owner haggled over the trade under the awning. There was a woman standing close by, also armed.

"How'd you still have gas?" Merle asked.

"Sons both drive delivery trucks. Things went to shit, they came here with their families. And their tanker trucks. Just about out now. We'll be leavin' prolly tomorrow or next day and head for Atlanta. Need to get the kids somewhere safe."

Merle saw two little girls inside playing with dolls near the counter. "We got some of them, spaghetti-o's. Maybe I throw them in to sweeten the deal."

The man smiled, "Kids would prolly love that. Thanks. We got a deal. Go ahead and fill your tank. Bike too."

The owner stood guard as Merle filled the tanks. Then Merle carried an armful of the canned spaghetti and two bags of the trail mix into the station behind the owner carrying the deer meat. Daryl was standing near Beth who was chatting with two women, one of whom had a baby in her arms. The baby stared up at Beth, completely enraptured.

"I was just saying, you should stay here tonight," one of the women said, "It'll be dark in a few hours."

"Thanks, ma'am" Merle said, "but I want to get a few more miles in today. Sunshine, you done with the bathroom?" She nodded. "Thank you all. Keep safe."

Merle led them out to the truck. He waved back one last time and climbed in.

"We coulda stayed," Beth said. "They seemed nice enough."

Merle sighed as he drove back onto the highway. "Maybe. Nice people are few and far between these days, Sunshine. Can't trust someone just 'cause they remember how to be polite. Sooner or later, nice people, especially ones with families, will stop bein' so nice."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They spent the night pulled off into the woods. Merle had driven by two rest stops before picking a spot where they could hide behind an overturned tractor trailer. They ate a quick meal and rigged a tarp over the truck bed. Daryl took first watch while Merle curled up with Beth. He had planned to stay awake all night but was exhausted by about three a.m. and woke Merle. Beth slept through the switch, even as they shifted her to release Merle and slide Daryl in place.

Merle woke them with the sunrise. They cleaned up a bit and changed into clean clothes before eating a quick breakfast. Daryl checked the trailer but found it had already been stripped bare. They got back in the truck to continue on their way.

By midmorning they were running into more traffic on the road. Cars pulled over to the sides, either broken down or out of gas. People walking along the shoulders.

Walkers. Coming out of the woods. Moving around inside of cars. Attacking. Biting. Eating people and road kill. Merle kept driving, focused on the road ahead.

Late morning, traffic was steady, then slowing, almost crawling along as the road dropped from three lanes to two. Merle had stayed in the middle lane to keep his options open, but found himself driving in the right lane when the traffic came to a stop.

"Shit," he cursed.

"Need to get over," Daryl said. "Can't get around or through on this side."

"I know," Merle snapped. He flipped his turn signal on. When the left lane began to creep forward he glance over and caught the eye of a large black man driving a group of people in a church van. The man nodded and when the traffic moved, Merle was able to pull into that lane behind an RV. Traffic stalled again and Merle stopped before reaching the steeper median and the guard rail. He shut off the truck after a few minutes. After a few more, he stepped out of the truck. The driver and a younger Asian boy emerged from the van

"This lane isn't moving any better than the one you were in," the Asian boy remarked.

"Didn't want to get trapped in there," the black man answered him.

Merle nodded to them, "Thanks for lettin' us over."

The black man nodded, "Welcome. Why you think we're stalled?"

"Dunno," Merle replied. "Accident. Could be they're controllin' the traffic comin' in, tryin' to maintain order." He lifted Beth down out of the truck as Daryl walked around to meet them.

"The radio still says to come," the Asian said. "The Emergency Broadcast is still… broadcasting."

The black man smiled, "Then I'm sure it's fine. The Lord will not give us more than we can handle."

Merle snorted, "Kinda wish he didn't have so much confidence in us."

"Yeah, me too."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*


	8. Chapter 8

**Redneck Takes a Wife 8 – Atlanta**

**Jen S**

**I own nothing related to The Walking Dead. All recognized characters and situations belong to AMC, the creators, writers, and actors. The recognized scenes in this chapter were shown in a flashback sequence during Chupacabra. I have adjusted the car locations in the traffic jam, and can't remember or find any information on who was actually in the church van, so may be wrong. Oh well, you already know this is AU.**

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle lit a cigarette and offered the pack and lighter to Daryl who refused. Beth stood in his arms, resting her head on his chest. Her wrist was still hurting, so they'd left it wrapped. The bruises were dark against the pale skin of her cheek and forehead.

"You still look like you went ten rounds with a prize fighter," Merle whispered to her.

She smiled, "I'm fine. After all this you think a tornado could knock me down?"

"Not for a minute," Merle replied. "But an old tub tried pretty hard." He gently stroked her temple where her head had hit when the floor collapsed.

"What are we gonna do now?" Daryl whispered.

"Be patient," Merle replied. "Wait and see. Could just be like I said, an accident up ahead, or them controlling the numbers coming in at a time."

Everyone around them was emerging from their vehicles. Merle looked around, studying faces and surroundings. From the RV, three people emerged: an older man in a fisherman's hat and two young women. One looked not much older than Beth, the other a few years older still. There were two SUVs parked next to the RV, each with a couple and a kid. The couple in front set off Merle's warning bells. The man looked very angry, even more so than the stressful situation should cause and it could be he just had a low tolerance, but the short haired woman with him looked tense and nervous. Again could be the situation, but she kept looking fearfully at the man and kept her daughter on the opposite side of the truck. The man in the second couple set off a different type of warning bells. Merle didn't need the badge printed on his t-shirt to tell this man was a cop. The woman and the boy came around the vehicle to stand close to him. The man ruffled the boy's hair with obvious affection. Two more people emerged from the church van to join the large black man and young Asian guy: a scruffy and slightly dazed looking white man and a thin black woman.

"Well looks like we're going to be here for a while," the old man said. "I'm Dale. And this is Andrea and Amy." The women waved, the younger one smiling brightly, the older one surveying the people much like Merle had.

"Shane Walsh," the cop replied. "This is Lori Grimes and her son Carl."

Dale moved over and shook Shane's hand, smiling to Lori and Carl. Then he turned to the angry man, "Hi."

"No reason to trade names," the man growled.

"Ed," the woman pled, "We are the Peletiers. I'm Carol, this is Sophia, and Ed. Guess we're all heading for the refugee center along with everyone else."

"Our car broke down a few days ago," Amy supplied. "Dale was nice enough to pick us up."

"Me too," the Asian boy stepped up, "I'm Glenn Rhee. T-dog picked me up when my car died yesterday."

"T-dog?" Carl chuckled.

The large black man grinned, "Theodore, but everyone calls me T-dog. This is Jacqui and Jim." He was trying to light a cigarette but the lighter wouldn't spark. He shook it with a groan.

Merle pulled his lighter, "Catch," and he tossed it over. "I'm Merle Dixon." Merle saw the cop, Shane's, quick evaluation and assumed he was setting off his cop radar. "My brother Daryl and…"

Asshole Ed interrupted, "And my other brother Daryl," he chortled.

Merle glared at him coldly until Ed stopped laughing abruptly, "And his wife Beth."

There was a shifting in the atmosphere. Lori looked to Shane. Andrea blinked rapidly as she repeated "Wife?"

"Yeah, wife," Daryl said as Beth glowered at everyone. Merle thought for a vague minute that they should have worked on that too as she still looked no more intimidating than a newborn fawn.

Ed was grinning again, "Hell I say marry 'um as young as you can, then you can train 'um up right." He clapped Merle on the arm. "Right pal?"

Merle glowered at him, tossing all his anger and suspicions about this man into the intense stare, "You ain't my pal. We ain't gonna be pals. You wanna back off me. Now. And learn to keep your hands to yourself." His eyes flicked to Carol and back. He saw the movement in his peripheral vision as Carol adjusted her shirt, possibly to be sure it covered a bruise. Ed did exactly as Merle suspected he would. What most bullies did when facing someone bigger and badder. He puffed out his chest but quickly cowered away from Merle, going back to stand next to his vehicle and light a cigarette. Shane took his hand off the gun at his hip.

Amy broke some of the tension by dancing over to check out Beth's ring, "Oh this is so pretty."

Beth smiled, "It was Daryl and Merle's grandmother's ring," she tugged it off to show Amy the engraving inside, "Their grandfather heard her sing in the woods and followed the music until he found her, then he proposed on the spot."

Amy smiled, "What's the arrow?"

"Grams shot Pops in the as… butt end with one," Daryl replied.

Amy laughed. Andrea walked over to join her sister, "Hi Beth, I'm Andrea. You… uhm… look a little worse for wear." Her eyes went to Merle, then Daryl worriedly. "You OK?"

"Fine," Beth put her ring back on her finger and lifted her chin, "That's what happens when a tornado drops a house on top of you," she said in a sharp tone.

Dale's eyes went wide, "Wow, that bad storm the other night? I said it looked like it was priming up to form one. You're lucky you all survived it."

"We didn't," Merle replied. "Not all of us."

"Oh. I'm sorry for your loss," Dale said. "Such empty words, especially now. We've all lost so much."

"Yeah. Still, thanks," Merle nodded.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle was stressed. He'd brought them here, chasing the promise from a voice on the radio, and now his warning bells were screaming that this was the wrong path to choose.

Traffic hadn't moved an inch in over two hours. No one around them was even still in their vehicles. Daryl had walked off into the woods a few minutes ago, needing to piss and maybe hunt something for dinner. Merle didn't want to reveal how much they had hidden in the plastic bins under the tarp in the truck bed. Bad enough they were surrounded, he didn't want a fight in his hands over the venison and canned goods.

Beth was close to him, chattering with Amy and Andrea. Suddenly Beth started to walk away from him. His hand lashed out to grab her arm and jerk her back. His grip was stronger than he intended and he yanked her off balance. He caught her, feeling every surrounding eye on him. Judging, finding fault just like people had done his whole life. The damn, dirty Redneck manhandling the girl like a Neanderthal. "Sorry," he muttered to her.

"S'OK," she replied softly, obviously also feeling the weight of those eyes on her. "Wasn't goin' anywhere."

"OK. Just so we're clear, you don't go nowhere without me or Daryl. You don't talk to anyone 'less one of us is there. R'member what I told you about people now. Just 'cause they act nice, don't mean they are." She nodded and he pulled her close, resting his chin on her hair. He looked up and saw that Dale had come over with Amy and Andrea.

"Everything OK?" Dale asked.

"Fine," Merle said sharply.

"I have to pee," Beth whispered.

Merle looked down, "Can you hold it 'til Daryl gets back?"

"There's a bathroom in the RV," Dale said. "It can't handle a hundred people using it, but I can certainly let her in."

Merle nodded, "Thanks. Go on. I'm comin', go on." He pressed her to walk and led her to the door of the RV. "I'll be right here. Go on in."

"Are you all right?" Dale asked.

Merle sighed, "I just see this goin' real bad, real fast." He saw his brother walking back between the cars and whistled sharply to catch his attention.

Daryl jogged to them, "Where's Beth?"

"Inside takin' a piss," Merle replied. "Find anythin'?"

"Nah. Too close to the road, too noisy," Daryl replied. Beth appeared in the RV doorway and he smiled up at her. "Hi."

"Hi," she smiled back and let him lift her down. He handed her a wildflower and she kissed him in thanks. As they walked away, Merle saw the grin on Dale's face.

"What?"

"Young love. Nothing more precious."

"Has its moments. Has moments when it makes you wanna puke." Merle retorted. "Thanks for lettin' her in for the bathroom."

"Send her back if she needs it."

Carol and Lori walked over with Sophia, "Dale, could Sophia use the bathroom," Lori asked.

"Sure," Dale nodded, "You ladies too. And Carl."

Lori smiled as Carol took Sophia inside, "Carl is thrilled with the fact that he has to pee against a tree. But thanks."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Night fell. Merle was still on edge. They had been there for too many hours. He'd fished a can out of their supply that turned out to be ravioli. He heated it up on the engine block and they split it between the three of them. Now Beth was stretched out in the truck. She was awake but silent. Daryl was on the ground next to her playing poker with Andrea, Jim, T-dog, and Glenn. They were playing for cigarettes, occasionally sweetening the pot with candy. Amy was sitting on the RV bumper while Dale sat alongside in a lawn chair. Merle was pacing a circuit around the truck, sometimes looping the RV, but usually staying closer. The two kids, Carl and Sophia were sitting on the tailgate playing checkers. Both mother's hovered close by. Shane was pacing his own route around the cars. Ed was leaning against the side of the truck glaring at the world in general and Merle in particular so he went around the front of the RV again to deliberately walk by and return the favor. As he was coming back, he heard Carl tell his mother that he was hungry, then saw Ed reprimand Carol for offering to feed the boy. He went to the truck and reached past Beth to grab the bag of trail mix they had been snacking on. He walked over and dropped it between the two kids. Carl grinned at him and dug in for a handful before handing it over to Sophia. Ed immediately snatched it from her.

"Tell me you did not just take food outta your own kid's mouth," Merle growled. He sensed Shane approach.

"Was just lookin'," Ed whined. "You give my kid something I got a right to know what it is."

"It's food. Ain't for you. Give it back to the kids." Ed glowered for a moment then slapped it into Sophia's hands.

"Thank you," Lori spoke up. "For giving to my son. I really appreciate it."

"Yes," Carol's voice trembled for a second. "Thank you. Tell Mr. Merle thank you Sophia."

Both kids smiled, "Thanks Mr. Merle."

"Welcome." Merle sneered at Ed then turned away. Shane caught his eye and nodded his thanks as well. Merle walked back to the truck to find Daryl on his feet, preparing to jump in if needed. "I'm gonna take a walk up ahead. See what I can see. Get an idea of how much longer we're gonna be struck here."

"Can I come?" Beth asked.

"Sure, Sunshine," Merle nodded. "Get your shoes on first." He looked to Daryl, "Winnin' any?"

"Yeah," Daryl nodded.

"Not this one," Andrea smirked, "Unless you can beat a Dead Man's Hand." She laid down a full house of aces and eights.

"Shit," Daryl replied. "Had me three kings."

"I had nothing," Glenn replied.

"We all knew that," T-dog laughed. "You really need to find another game Glenn, you can't bluff worth a damn."

Merle took Beth's hand as they started walking. Shane and Lori followed and caught up to them. Merle felt Shane eyeing him again and met his gaze. "What?"

Shane moved closer and lowered his voice, "The radio isn't broadcasting any more. Nothing from one end of the dial to the other. No music. No emergency signal. Nothing but static. They should've let more people in by now, either started moving us or started sending us somewhere else."

"Yeah," Merle nodded. "Somethin's wrong."

They side stepped a fight that started between two men, Merle hurrying Beth ahead of him, keeping a tight grip on her hand. Then overhead they heard the choppers.

"Maybe they're evacuatin' people," Beth said as three helicopters passed overhead.

"No," Merle shook his head, "Those aren't personnel carriers."

"What are they?" Lori asked.

Merle didn't answer her, just followed people into the woods. There was a small clearing with a clear view down into the city of Atlanta. Shane helped Lori climb down a steep drop off, then took Beth as Merle handed her down. Merle jumped down to them and pulled Beth to his side.

"The city's dark," Beth said. "I thought maybe they'd still have power."

"What were those helicopters?" Lori asked again.

And got her answer. There were flashes of light, then violent explosions down in the city below.

"They're droppin' Napalm in the streets," Shane gasped.

"Shane," Lori cried and he pulled her to his chest.

"They're burnin' it," Beth whimpered. "They're burnin' all those people." Merle pulled her around to shield her from the sight. "Merle. Merle, what are we gonna do?"

"Get the fuck outta here," Merle replied. He lifted her up the embankment. Shane was right behind him and together they helped Lori. Beth was looking at the fires again and shaking. Merle picked her up like a child, sliding one hand under her butt, the other around her back. She wrapped her legs around his waist and clung to him.

He carried her back through the cars. She felt eyes on her. She knew she must look stupid and childish being held like that, but at that moment she felt childish, lost in this apocalypse, and had no intention of asking to be put down. She turned her face to Merle's neck and ignored the stares and the questions being hurled at them. He rubbed her back, his long strides moving quickly through the chaos. She could hear Lori sobbing softly close behind. Word was spreading. There were screams, cries of panic. Somewhere ahead someone was trying to ram a truck out of the snarl.

Glenn was standing in the back of the Dixon's pickup and saw their approach. He said something then leapt out. Daryl stood up and rushed at them. Carl slid away from the Peletiers' and ran calling for his mother.

"Your mom's OK," Shane said.

"Merle?" Daryl asked. "What happened?"

Merle looked at the faces of the strangers gathered around them. "They firebombed the city."

"What?" Dale gasped.

"WHAT?" Amy's voice went shrill. "But that's where they told us to go! They said it was safe there!" Amy began to sob loudly, Andrea pulled her close

Daryl wrapped himself around Beth, still held in Merle's arms. She wasn't crying but the breath was hitching violently in her chest. "What are we gonna do Merle?"

Panic was spreading further. People began to run. Screams filled the night. More crashing sounds as they tried to free their vehicles. A gunshot split the air followed by more screaming.

Merle gripped his shoulder, "We're gettin' outta here. Get in the truck."

"Where are we going?" Dale asked.

"We?" Merle snapped.

"WE," Shane repeated. "There's safety in numbers."

"Me 'n mine don't need numbers," Daryl snarled as he took Beth from Merle, shifting her into his arms to carry her to the truck.

"Please," Lori said. "Where can we go?"

Glenn advanced, "I saw a sign a ways back. For a quarry. Don't quarries have steep walls and fresh water?"

"Can you get us there?" Merle asked. Glenn nodded. "Get in the truck."

"Hold up," T-dog demanded even as Glenn went after Daryl. "He comes with me."

"Follow us," Merle said. "You be sure the lane stays open for ever'one to get out."

Daryl sat Beth on the truck seat and kissed her gently, "It's gonna be fine. Together…"

"We can handle anythin'," she finished. She glanced over Daryl's shoulder to where Glenn stood.

"I know where we can go," Glenn said almost excitedly. "Merle said to come with you."

Daryl nodded and kissed Beth again then pulled back to climb into the truck bed. "I want to ride with you," she said.

"No," Merle snarled as he moved into the driver's seat. "Move over and belt in. Now. Short Round get your ass in here."

"Glenn," Glenn repeated his name.

Merle started the truck, snapped the seatbelt on and checked the one over Beth. Then he pulled into the median. He'd checked it during his pacing to be sure it wasn't soft or muddy, but thankfully the hot Georgia sun had baked it hard since the storm. It was very rough, and somewhat steep, but he was able to get them to the other side. Merle glanced into the rearview mirror to check on Daryl. Daryl met his eyes and nodded. The RV backed into the space he'd created and followed across the dirt and grass to the opposite side of the highway. Ed and Shane were able to reverse into the space and escape the snarl. The church van followed. Several other vehicles did as well and soon Merle was leading a caravan of refugees away from the city.

"It was not too long before we stopped," Glenn said. "I think it said there was camping and fishing."

"Prob'ly is," Merle replied.

"There," Glenn smiled as he pointed to the sign.

Merle flipped on the blinker as Beth turned to look at Daryl. He took the crossover and left the highway. "Good job, Short Round."

Beth looked up at him with that sweet little scowl, "Glenn," she chorused with the Asian boy.

"Whatever," Merle huffed. He drove by the water, taking the gravel road up to the bluff above the quarry, followed by the others.

They circled the wagons up on the bluff. Daryl leapt from the truck as Merle climbed out. Daryl lifted Beth down, keeping her against him. Merle wrapped his arms around both of them.

Dale stepped down from the RV, followed by Andrea and Amy who was still weeping in her sister's arms. Shane opened the back door and let Carl climb out as Lori walked around the vehicle. Ed and Carol stayed in theirs, obviously arguing while Sophia tried to make herself smaller in the back. The church van discharged T-dog, Jim, and Jacqui along with a few others Merle hadn't met. Stragglers from the traffic snarl he assumed. There was a Mexican family in the next vehicle. Then a few more random cars with random people in them. But the only people Merle cared about were standing in his embrace.

Shane stepped forward, "Hi. I'm Shane. I've met most of you." He took a deep breath. "I know we were all heading for the refugee center in Atlanta but a short while ago I watched the military firebomb the city. Anyone who made it into the city, was just burned alive." There were a few cries, one scream. A child began to sob and Merle saw Carol pick up Sophia. "I'm sorry but that is what we are dealing with. We should be safe here, the walkers can't climb up the rock face, we'll keep watch on the road and the woods from the top of the RV. The quarry is full of water and fish. We will be safe here."

"Guess he's in charge," Dale whispered.

"Oh joy," Glenn deadpanned, "We're saved."

Beth looked up to Merle, "Can't we just go? Find someplace like the cabin for the winter?"

"Not yet," Merle rested his chin on her head. "It'll be OK. We're safe enough for now."

"All due respect to everyone else here, if you decide to leave, I will beg and plead to go with you," Glenn said. "Follow you anywhere." He touched the brim of his cap and walked away to go back to the van where his stuff was.

"I ain't no leader," Merle scoffed.

Dale smiled, "You got us out of that traffic jam. Had enough sense to leave an escape route. You led us up here. Kid knows a survivor when he sees it. So do I."

Merle scowled, "Two months ago men like you would think the worst of a guy like me. Wouldn't follow me across a damn street."

Dale shrugged, "Everyone makes fun of the Redneck until the dead start walking. Truth is, you three are our best shot at getting through this."

Merle sighed.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

_*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* _

_And the "My brother Darryl and my other brother Darryl" is a line from Newhart. I've never watched the show but knew the quote and couldn't resist._


	9. Chapter 9

***** I've used some abusive, racist language in this. Keep in mind, this is Merle. I'm not having him say anything he didn't say on TV. *****

**Redneck Takes a Wife 9 – Officer Friendly**

**All recognized characters and situations belong to AMC, the writers, creators, and actors of The Walking Dead. Starting to include the episodes here so you will recognize situations and dialog. Dialog will be * and italics if it is taken from an episode. I still only own this computer and two puppies who shred paper and eat pine needles. No I did not put up a Christmas tree this year. Yes they have 'unwrapped' a gift already, leaving shredded paper everywhere. I was out of the room for ten minutes. Ten. I expect to still be finding pieces of it in March. Merry Christmas everyone!**

**When I posted this last time - TheWizardofKoz called the changes in Merle "the Beth effect" which I love and had to repeat. **

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

First thing the next morning, Shane demanded that everyone pull their supplies to the center. When people objected, Shane stood firm. Price of admission to the camp was being willing to share with everyone. Two cars were on the road within minutes.

Merle was about to load up his family and hit the road when Shane went toe to toe with Ed. He stayed to watch the show though it was over quickly. Once Ed was done huffing and puffing and pawing at the ground, he gave in as Merle, and Shane apparently, expected. He was a coward deep down, and he wouldn't have the guts to head out on his own. So he ordered his wife to begin pulling their supplies out while he smoked a cigarette. The MRE's Merle knew he had weren't all that interesting, had enough of them in the Army, but his other camping and hunting supplies were. A decent camp stove, guns and ammo, a real good set of knives. The Mexican family had more camping equipment and ammo. Plans change.

"We goin'?" Daryl asked as Shane started across to them.

"Not yet," Merle replied. "Help me pull the canned good and venison out."

"All of it?" Beth whispered.

"Nah, but enough of it," Merle said.

Shane detoured away as the Dixons began pulling the supplies from the truck.

"What're we doin'," Daryl grumbled.

"Playin' nice for now," Merle replied.

"We don't need them," Beth said as she unpacked the box of canned spaghetti.

Merle took it from her with a kiss to her forehead, "I know. Just trust me." He climbed out of the truck and carried the cans to the center of the circle. "Not the best breakfast in the world, but we got cans of ravioli and spaghetti here."

"Cool!" Carl grinned, "Thanks Mr. Merle!" The other kids also brightened up at the sight

"Don't need to keep callin' me Mister."

"Yes, he does," Lori replied. "Thank you. There's enough here for everyone to have a good meal." She nodded to Carol who was bringing over a huge stew pot. Lori grabbed a can opener and started opening cans.

Merle nodded and walked slowly back to the truck, looking at the assorted supplies being shown. Daryl was standing by the RV and Beth wasn't in sight. "Beth inside?"

Daryl nodded, "She needed to piss. Was gonna take her into the woods, but Dale said she could use that one." He walked to the edge of the RV, far enough for privacy but still close enough to watch the door for Beth. "Wanna tell me what's goin' on now?" he whispered.

"They've got decent equipment. 'Specially that asshole. Good supplies we could get use of. So we play nice, until we see a way to get it. Then we'll go."

Daryl blinked at him, "Stealin'? Beth ain't gonna like that. 'Specially takin' from people with kids. Not sure I like it none either."

"You'll both like it a lot less to be starvin' to death this winter. The only people that matter are you 'n her 'n me. Those people, even those kids, ain't my concern," Merle said firmly. "We gotta do what we gotta do to get through this winter. Come spring we'll head back to the homestead and rebuild. But remember, the number one rule of survival…"

"Is to survive," Daryl finished. His thumb slipped between his teeth and he chewed on it. Something Merle hadn't seen him do in weeks. Merle sighed and left him to it when he heard the RV door open. He walked over to bring Beth the few feet to the truck.

Beth looked from brother to brother but didn't ask. Merle rubbed her back, "Rules apply here too, Sunshine. You do not go anywhere 'less it's with me or Daryl. You stay with us always. No talkin' to anyone 'less we're there which won't be a problem 'cause you won't be anywhere without us. Got it?"

"Yeah," she nodded. She smiled as Dale, Amy, and Andrea walked over.

"Looks like we're having spaghetti-o's for breakfast," Dale said. "Thanks to you three. Can't say it's my favorite thing but beggars can't be choosers."

"We're gonna go down to the water and clean up a bit," Amy said. "Want to come with us Beth?"

Beth smiled, but shook her head, "I'm good."

"Hey," Glenn walked over. "I was looking around and there's a building down near the road we came up on. I'm going to run down there and see what's what."

"Alone?" Andrea said, "Not sure that's a good idea."

Glenn grinned, "I'll be fine."

"We're going down anyway to clean up in the water," Amy said. "We'll go with you. Just let me go get the others." She scampered away.

Andrea smiled fondly at her sister then looked back to the Dixon clan, "Beth, you sure you don't want to join us?"

Daryl was slipping his crossbow onto his back, "We'll come down in a bit. Want to walk the woods and see what's around." He twined his fingers through hers and led her away.

Andrea chuckled, "Your brother is not very subtle. I'm guessing they're newlyweds?"

"Yeah," Merle nodded.

"You poor, poor man," she laughed as Amy returned with several other women including Lori and Carol with Sophia.

"Where's Beth?" Lori asked sharply.

"She'll meet us down there," Andrea replied with a smile. "She's fine," she said to Lori's frowning concern.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl was kneeling in the dirt with Beth straddling him, panting as they recovered. "OK darlin'?"

"Yeah," she nodded as she dropped her head to his shoulder to suck air in. "You?"

"Great," he grinned smugly. He cupped her bare bottom in both hands and squeezed gently.

She lifted her head so they were eye to eye again, "What are you thinkin'? Right now. Supposedly these moments right after are the clearest a man thinks."

He kissed her, "I'm thinkin' what I'm always thinkin' right after." He stared deep into her eyes and growled low and deep. "Mine." He swallowed and spoke regularly, "Ain't never had someone that was mine before. But you are. Mine. All mine. And I'm yours." She smiled brightly at him. Then she deliberately squeezed him tight causing his eyes to roll back and clench shut. "Damn girl gonna kill me."

"Mine," she growled at him with a smug little giggle.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Glenn waved excitedly as Daryl and Beth walked down to the water. Andrea and Amy smiled at them, Amy happy to see her friend, Andrea smugly aware of what they'd been doing. Carol kept her eyes down as she helped Sophia wash her face and hands. Lori exchanged glances with Jacqui and Miranda Morales who was washing her daughter's face. Daryl sat the crossbow aside as he knelt next to Beth as they scrubbed their arms and faces then he pulled her to her feet.

"They," Glenn jerked his thumb over his shoulder at the gathered women, "Wouldn't let me go inside the building by myself. Wanna be my babysitter?"

"Ain't no babysitter," Daryl replied. "Let's check it out." He took Beth's hand again.

"Leave her here!" Lori insisted.

"Nope," Daryl replied. Echoed immediately by Beth, "No." as they walked away.

"Relax," Andrea said, "He's not going to let anything happen to her."

"Relax?" Lori snapped. "We just sent a young girl away with the guy who probably kidnapped her! You can't possibly buy that wife crap! She's just a kid!"

"Wow," Glenn said, "Noise really travels up here. We'll have to keep quiet."

"Not a problem," Daryl scowled as Glenn seemed to step on every loose stone on the road. In comparison, Beth was adjusting their woods stealth training and was moving almost as silently as Daryl.

The large building was designed to blend in with the woods and advertised that it was the 'camp store' with 'boating, fishing, and camping rentals'. The front window was smashed in. Daryl readied his crossbow and stepped inside to sweep the open room. Most of the supplies had been looted but there was a pile of tents and cots, plenty rolled sleeping bags, a few axes, some cooking pots and basic cups and bowls as well as a whole case of waterproof matches. Beth and Glenn came in after he nodded the all clear and they began pulling the equipment out for the women to carry up to the camp.

The men had gathered firewood and got a fire going by the time they returned. Carol and Miranda started the canned spaghetti cooking. Everyone circled around to eat.

Shane looked around at the gathered group, "Need to set some ground rules here. We keep the fires low, especially at night. Light can be seen from far away and we don't want to attract any attention. Same thing with noise. Keep it to an absolute minimum. I counted the tents and bags, there's enough for one tent per family and a cot and sleeping bag per person. We'll spread out a little more with the RV in the center. Anything happens, we fall back to the RV, get the women and kids inside."

"How long are we going to stay here?" Morales asked.

"Until we hear that they're setting up another refugee center somewhere," Shane said. "This place is safe. We've got the geographic advantage and a supply of fresh water. Enough food and supplies to last a while, fish in the quarry, game in the woods. This is the best place for us. As long as everyone follows the rules for the good of the group, we'll be fine."

Merle ate a little more than half of his serving, then dumped the rest into Beth's bowl. Frowning with a head shake when Daryl started to do the same. Daryl scowled but finished his as Beth continued to eat. "We're gonna pull off to the wood line, get some space to ourselves," Merle said softly. "I want a clear shot to the road out but far enough back that we aren't at the entrance."

"There's a wide path back there," Daryl looked at the spot. "Rough, but wide enough for the truck. It leads around to the road up higher. We'd have to come back by the entrance to get out though."

"Still sounds good," Merle nodded. "Good thought, brother."

They moved the truck up to the spot Daryl found as everyone else began to spread out. Merle set up their tent and Daryl retrieved two cots and sleeping bags from the supply, deliberately taking two extra wide ones. Shane offered a third one but Merle refused it. Beth set up the cots in the tent side by side and made up their beds. They moved their remaining supplies inside and Beth organized them.

Things settled quickly. Meals were cooked and eaten together at the camp. Daryl and Merle took turns hunting the woods, while the other shadowed Beth as she did her chores, keeping their clothes and dishes cleaned. They kept to themselves mostly. Dale was respectful of them, always the first to thank them for whatever meat they brought into camp. He was the only one that would talk to Merle, actually engage him in a real conversation. The only other person to talk to him was Shane and that was only to bark an order at him. Merle made it clear right off the bat that Shane may have placed himself in charge of the camp, but Merle was in charge of his family. Actually he wasn't the only one to do so, but he'd been the first. So Shane would tell Merle what he needed Daryl or sometimes Beth to do, and Merle would decide whether or not to pass the demand on. He was playing nice, but there were limits.

Amy and Andrea continued to be friendly with Beth. Amy would join her in daily chores, chattering away, trying to draw Beth out, but Beth was locking down hard. She was polite, nice to the sisters, but kept quiet. It was obvious she was feeling the disapproval of the rest of the camp. Lori was the most vocal. Often protesting when Beth and Daryl slipped off for privacy. Of course it was always that it wasn't safe for them to be alone in the woods. Ignoring the fact that the men often went off completely alone to hunt. And ignoring the fact that she and her husband's partner were taking little trips into the woods themselves.

Glenn was the only other friendly face, but he was friendly to everyone. The boy didn't have a dishonest thought in his head and it showed clearly in his face. He was usually gone when Merle got up in the morning, amazingly since Merle was usually up and moving at first light. Glenn would come back in the afternoon with supplies from the city. Medical supplies, canned goods, dried foods. Books on the woods, edible plants, and animals in the area. Anything he could find. He almost always had something for the kids in camp. Candy or a game or toy for them to share. He brought back every bottle of sunscreen he could find for which all the women were grateful especially for days spent near the water. He also brought trinkets for Amy and Beth as the only two close to his age. He'd seen Beth's blue glass songbird and though he didn't know the significance, he saw the reverence with which she handled it. So he'd brought her a book on birds and once a charm bracelet of all birds. Amy expressed a love of the sea, so for her it was anything nautical he could find. It was obviously not a romantic interest, just a sweet gesture from a nice kid.

But the others treated them like people had treated Merle and Daryl their whole lives. With a level of fear and distrust, mixed with revulsion. Most of them never spoke to either of them, and by extent Beth. Some even went so far as to turn and walk away rather than cross their paths. It was wearing on them all.

A few nights in, Merle was walking around the camp one evening so that Daryl and Beth could have time alone in the tent when he heard Lori fussing. "Shane for God's sake you are a cop. You can't just sit here and let this happen. They must have kidnapped her from somewhere! And we're letting her get raped by that so called husband of hers and possibly his brother every single day."

"Keep your voice down," Shane reprimanded. "I stopped being a cop the minute I defied a direct order to get to you and Carl. Besides, she isn't asking for help, Lori!"

"Ever heard of Stockholm syndrome? She's terrified to even talk to us."

"Look, the simple fact is I do not care. The only people that matter to me are you and Carl and if that means walking away from everyone here I will do it. Maybe they kidnapped her. And maybe she was part of some back woods white trash family with two dozen kids and her father sold her for a box of ammo and a bottle of whiskey. Or maybe she's just a kid who got caught screwing the boy so her parents made her marry the guy. I don't know. And again I don't care."

Merle walked away at that point, losing what little regard he had for the cop at that moment. He knew the man protected his late partner's wife and kid after things started to go bad, getting them out of town to keep them safe. But he also thought 'once a cop, always a cop'. He'd gone back to their tent, listening to be sure Daryl and Beth were finished with the sex before he slipped inside.

"What's wrong?" Daryl had asked him.

"Nothin' baby brother, go to sleep."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

The next morning Merle left the tent early. Daryl woke up and smiled. Beth was curled against him still asleep. They had a little time so he started to kiss her awake. She grimaced slightly as she woke up. He nuzzled her neck and started to slide his hand under the waistband of her panties.

"Stop," she protested, grabbing his wrist and pulling it away. "I don't want to."

He blinked at her in shock. "What?"

She bit her lip and blushed fiery red, "My period is comin' on. I'm sorry. I can do you but I don't think I can stand havin' you in me right now. Cramps are bad already, prob'ly gonna get worse. I may need a bucket in here." He leapt up and yanked on his jeans. "I'm sorry Daryl. I'll be OK in a few days. I can still…"

He leaned over her and stroked her hair back, "I'm goin' to get Merle. He'll know what to give you to make it better. Don't need no damn hand job, darlin' I got two of my own." He kissed her forehead and slipped out of the tent. Daryl found Merle at the camp center checking on the fire. He grabbed his arm and whispered into his ear. Merle turned to follow immediately.

Lori saw them, "There's something wrong," she said to the women she was preparing breakfast with. She followed Merle and Daryl back to their tent, Shane scowled and stomped after her. "What's wrong with Beth?" Lori demanded.

Merle scoffed at her, "Maybe it's just my turn with our victim. Fuck off lady, we don't need you. Nothin's wrong with her."

Lori scowled at Shane, "You told him?" she hissed.

"When?" Shane snapped. "You dumped all this on me last night!"

"Maybe try to be more observant to your surroundin's when you're mouthin' off. Could recommend you do it when you're off in the woods too." Merle slipped into the tent. Shane clenched his jaw and moved the tent flap to peek in. Beth lay on her side with her knees drawn up. Merle rubbed her back gently. "You got what you need for this, Sunshine?" Merle asked softly.

"Yeah," Beth nodded, "Didn't use what I brought from home yet. It's in the duffle bag. Just need some ibuprofen and a bucket to puke in just in case."

Merle yanked open the bag and pulled out a box of tampons.

Shane stepped back with a glare to Lori, "She's gettin' her period." And he stomped away.

Lori stuck her head inside, "Baby can I get you anything?"

Beth glared at her, "Yeah, you can get out of here. And take your opinions of my life and my family with yah." Lori's mouth dropped open. Beth scoffed, "Your voice carries."

Daryl brought her a can of stewed apples for breakfast and Merle gave her a pill for nausea and the familiar combo of painkiller and muscle relaxer.

"You keep pushin' these on me," Beth whispered as she swallowed the pills.

Merle grinned, "Well I get you hooked on the free ones, then you pay more later."

She scowled, "That ain't you no more, Merle. Ain't who you are now."

"Once an asshole, always an asshole," Merle kissed her forehead. "You sleep, Sunshine."

Andrea walked over as Merle emerged from the tent, "Does she have everything she needs? Amy and I have some extra."

Merle scowled, "Did that loudmouth bitch tell ever'one?"

Andrea nodded, "Pretty much. She was telling us women but…"

"Her voice carries. Yeah, she's got what she needs. I gave her some meds."

"She'll probably sleep then."

Beth slept through the worst of her pain that day, and by the next was feeling well enough to go back to her regular duties. A few days later, Merle walked into the tent without pausing at the doorway like he usually did and was presented with the sight of Beth's nude back as she straddled Daryl on the cot. Daryl let out a long low groan as his eyes flicked to Merle's startled face. Merle spun around and walked out.

"Always stop and listen, you moron," he cursed himself as he got some distance and lit a cigarette. "Always stop and listen."

"Talking to yourself?" Andrea said. She was sitting not too far away, staring out into the night.

"Yeah," he nodded as he walked over to her. Daryl groaned again, louder.

"Ahh," Andrea grinned. "Guess she's feeling better."

"Guess so," Merle took a deep drag on the cigarette. "Are you regular?"

"What?"

"Your monthly."

Andrea blinked at him, "Wow, just when I think you have figured out how to act in polite society you come out with something like that."

He huffed, "Sorry. Just… she ain't. Maybe that why it hurts her so bad?"

Andrea wince, "Oh. Sorry. I just… Never mind. To answer the first question, yes I am regular, so is Amy. So I don't know if that's why her cramps are so bad. Could be her age or something else. If she's not regular I'm surprised she isn't on the pill, that's usually the first step a doctor takes, I think."

"Her momma said she was too young for 'um."

"Yeah, my mother assumed that it was going to be my free ticket to start having sex. Which it was, sort of, but it beat making her a grandmother when I was in high school," Andrea rolled her eyes. "I'd say we could try putting her on them now, but there's the trouble of finding a supply of them and worrying if there is an underlying health condition that we don't know about. Best thing is to just treat any symptoms that come up. A pregnancy might straighten things out but I wouldn't recommend that right now either."

Merle made a wordless sound.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They'd been there for eighteen days. Merle was getting twitchy. Daryl too. Beth was almost silent except for with them. She never sang, no one at camp had ever heard her sing. She would respond to Amy or Andrea or Glenn, but they had drifted into asking yes or no questions so she would nod or shake her head. And it was a little thing, but she'd stopped using the RV bathroom. If she had to go, Merle, or usually Daryl would take her into the woods. The other women were still using it, but Beth just quietly would ask for an escort to the trees. Dale and Glenn were still the only ones treating them decently, the others either shunned or glared in judgment. Didn't refuse the meat they brought in, but still couldn't bear to have them near. Merle was still trying to plan a way to get the other equipment and supplies without resorting to an actual fight. He was starting to consider just going, but they would need supplies first.

Merle lay on his cot, listening to the camp start to awaken. He sat up and glanced over to Daryl and Beth. Daryl was asleep, Beth wasn't. "Mornin' Sunshine."

"When are we leavin'?" she asked the question almost daily now.

Merle leaned over and kissed her cheek, "Soon." He stripped, cleaned up, changed into fresh clothes and left the tent. Glenn had gone to the city the day before, so Merle knew today he would be around camp, heading back in tomorrow. After the first week or so, that became his schedule.

"Hey," Glenn greeted. "Anything special any of you need? I'm getting my list together."

"Yeah," Merle nodded. "I'm goin' with yah."

"OK," Glenn had a piece of paper and a pencil in his hand, "Wait. What?"

"I'm goin' with yah," Merle repeated to the shocked young man.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

By midday, everyone knew Merle was planning to go to Atlanta with Glenn. They gathered around and everyone seemed to have an opinion. Merle whistled shrilly so everyone would shut up. "Look, he's been goin' by himself for weeks now," Merle snapped. "It ain't right. He's riskin' his ass to bring shit back for y'all and it's time he had some help. I'm goin'. So shut the hell up about it."

"He's right," Andrea said. "Glenn going alone isn't right. We all need to start pitching in on these runs."

"So you're volunteering to go?" someone snapped.

Andrea scowled, "Yes. I am."

"Andrea, no!" Amy protested.

"It'll be fine Amy," Andrea said firmly, "I'll be back before you know it."

"If Dixon's goin' with y'all, I'm goin'," T-dog scowled.

"I'll go too," Morales said. "They're right, I should be providing for my own family."

"Wait, wait, wait," Glenn shook his head. "Me going, good. Me and Merle going, still good. Me taking a whole group, bad. Very bad."

"Don't worry, Short Round, all yah gotta worry 'bout is yourself," Merle said.

"Dude, Short Round was Chinese. I'm Korean," Glenn replied.

"Whatever."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

The next morning, just after sunrise, Glenn set off on the familiar path to Atlanta. He glanced back to see Merle right on his heels. Just behind him was Andrea. Bringing up the rear were T-dog, Morales, and Jacqui, who said she was familiar enough with the city to be an asset, even suggested a few places to check for supplies. This still seemed like a really bad idea.

"Eyes front, Chinaman, worry 'bout yourself."

"Dude, still Korean," Glenn replied. "And technically I'm an American, I was born and raised in Michigan."

"What brought you to Georgia?" Andrea asked.

"College."

"Why Georgia?"

"Mostly, it wasn't Michigan."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle was on the roof when Glenn saw the cop duck under the tank. "Dude's dead. Dumbass."

Merle looked down his rifle scope, "Maybe not. Those tanks have a hatch in the belly. If he finds it and can get it open…"

"So he'll die a little slower trapped inside a tank," Andrea said. "We can't even save ourselves here." They heard a gunshot in the tank. "Suicide."

Glenn snatched up the radio, "Maybe not. _Hey you. Dumbass. Yeah, you in the tank. Cozy in there?*"_

Glenn convinced the man to make a run for it. Merle took position and began firing, taking out walkers that got too close to the cop with precise headshots. He kept firing until Glenn and the cop disappeared into the building where the others waited. "Fuckers have to be dumb as shit. Only idiots and dumbass cops go towards the sounds of a gunshot."

"Asshole stop wasting ammo!" T-dog snarled as he burst onto the rooftop.

"Fuck off," Merle replied and fired a few more shots out of spite taking down a walker with each bullet.

"All you're doin' is bringin' 'um in closer!" T-dog shouted.

"Closer to what? We're on a rooftop, they can't fly! And they're everywhere! Ain't like they're gonna start wanderin' away if we're quiet!"

"Well they're gonna have to do something or we're gonna die up here."

"You maybe, my ass is gettin' outta this and gettin' home to my family."

T-dog scoffed, "What family? Oh you mean your pedophile brother and his victim? Fuck that. My guess is the best thing that could happen for that little girl is if you never made it back to camp. Maybe then the others would grow some balls and get her away from him, give her a chance to survive normally instead of prostituting herself for food and shelter for a couple of asshole pedophiles."

"You need to mind your tongue boy," Merle warned.

"Nope, I meant pedophile. Your brother is lusting after a little girl. That makes him a pedophile. And you're just an abusive asshole. I saw you rough her up." T-dog got right up in Merle's face. "So everything in me is saying to toss you off this roof right here, see if you can fly."

"Back up off me. Now. And keep outta my family business."

"Pedophilia is your family business, what's your Christmas bonus, a big 'ole batch of child porn?"

Merle shoved him, "You wanna back up off me. Now. And mind your tongue, you fucking nigger."

"Oh you did not just call me that!" T-dog shoved back.

"Oh so it's OK to call me an asshole, call my brother a pedophile but you can't take me callin' you a nigger?"

"I'm callin' you an asshole, 'cause you're an asshole. I'm callin' your brother a pedophile, 'cause he's a fucking pedophile…"

Merle slammed his fist into T-dog's face. T punched Merle and the fight was on. Every sideways look from the last few weeks at camp, every whisper that reached his ears, worse Daryl and Beth's. Every time he brought back fresh meat and was met with silent disgust from the people he was feeding. Daryl's chewed up nails and bloody cuticles. Beth's silence and stoic face. The fact that he hadn't heard her sing. All of it built up into a rage that exploded inside of Merle. Despite being outweighed and possibly outmatched, he ended up slamming T-dog down onto the rooftop and pounding on his face screaming every insult he could think of, which always seemed to come back to the man's race. The fury was just starting to fade back and he realized how much damage he was doing to the man when a gun butt slammed into his temple. He fell over stunned and found himself being handcuffed to a rusty pipe. "Who the fuck are you?"

"_Officer friendly," _the cop snarled into his face_. "__Look here, Merle. Things are different now. There are no niggers anymore. No dumb-as-shit-inbred-white-trash-fools either. Only dark meat and white meat. There's us and the dead. We survive this by pulling together, not apart.**" _

The cop pulled back and took a long measure of Merle. Merle scowled and lunged for his backpack. The cop snatched it away. _ "Hey, that's my stuff! **"_

Officer Friendly tossed the bag out of reach, "Now you think you can keep your hands to yourself?"

Merle glanced around. Jacqui and Morales sat with the battered and bleeding T-dog. Glenn and Andrea stood off to themselves watching him in shock. Merle scowled, "Depends."

"Depends?" the cop snapped.

Merle met his eyes, "On how many more times he calls my brother an abusive pedophile."

"T-dog," Andrea moaned. "Why?"

"Called his brother the pedophile. Called him the abusive asshole," T spit a mouthful of blood to the rooftop.

"You idiot," Glenn shook his head.

The cop was looking from face to face in obvious confusion. Andrea sighed, "Merle's brother's girlfriend is young."

"Wife," Merle corrected.

Andrea rolled her eyes, "Wife."

The cop shrugged, "How young? We talkin' twelve, thirteen?"

"No," Andrea said. "I don't know exactly, never asked, but eighteen, maybe seventeen. Old enough to decide who and what she wants. And abusive? Have any of you ever seen either of them hit her, smack her around, treat her as anything less than fine crystal?"

"First day," Jacqui retorted. "Saw him yank her around like a rag doll."

"Oh that first day in the chaos of the traffic jam? When everyone was stressed beyond comprehension? That first day? How about since?"

"She had a ton of bruises when they got here," Jacqui reminded.

"Yeah from the tornado that tore their house out from under them," Andrea retorted. "How about since?" she repeated, emphasizing each word.

"We've all been around," Morales said. "Harder to do in the confines of camp."

"That hasn't stopped Ed Pelletier," Glenn growled. "You all don't seem to mind him laying hands on his wife and kid. Because Carol's older? Sophia's not. You all suck." Morales and Jacqui looked down after his accusation. "I bet not one of you has ever even talked to Beth. Don't know anything about her except what you've decided is best for her. Trust me nobody makes Beth do anything she doesn't want to."

"No way she's eighteen," T-dog scowled going back to that argument as Jacqui wiped the blood from his face gently. "She's at least two, three years younger than Amy."

Andrea snorted, "OK. Amy's twenty one. Or will be tomorrow. So that would make her eighteen or nineteen. She looks young. Doesn't mean she is."

"Still you'd be OK with Amy going with a guy that much older?" T-dog asked.

"If he looked at her the way Daryl looks at Beth? Yeah I'd be fine with it. Add in the fact that Daryl has never looked twice at Amy. She's young, beautiful, and blonde, obviously his type, and he still doesn't even see her. All he sees is Beth. Ever been the focus of someone's attention like that? I've been waiting my whole life for it. She's not that young. And Daryl is not that old. It's love, not some sick perverted thing the rest of you keep trying to make it. If you pushed Merle with that pedophile crap, you deserved to have your ass handed to you." She was digging into Merle's pack for the bottle of water she knew he had there. She pulled out a large bottle. "She's pregnant?"

Merle shook his head, "But the stuff in there will be good for her since she ain't eatin' as good as she should. And she'll be prepared if it does happen."

Morales nodded, "He's right. My wife kept taking them between our kids. The doctor said it was fine since we were planning to have more."

"That's what you couldn't tell me you wanted?" Glenn asked. "That's why you started this mess? Jeez!"

Merle scowled, "Shut up Chinaman, this ain't my fault."

"Dude, not Chinese. Korean."

"Why do you keep saying that?" Merle asked.

"Because sooner or later I believe it will sink in through that thick skull of yours. Or you will call me that in front of Beth and she will give you that look that she thinks is so intimidating but actually looks as threatening as a newborn bunny rabbit." Glenn grinned at him. "Either way I win!"

"Gonna get loose from here and kick your ass too."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"You're a city boy aren't you?" Rick asked.

"Suburbs. Why?" Glenn replied.

"Because obviously no one has ever told you not to poke a grizzly."

"Merle?" Glenn laughed, "Merle's a teddy bear when it comes to the people he likes."

"Why would I like you Chinaman?"

"Korean. Because I found something nice for Beth on this run."

"So? I kick your ass and take it."

Glenn laughed again, "And when she asks you what she always asks me, which is 'where did you get it?' You'd have to say you kicked my ass and took it, resulting in the baby bunny scowl. So you're going to make sure I'm there to give it to her. You like me just fine."

Andrea pulled the water from the pack and walked closer to give it to Merle, "Don't worry Merle, we still see the asshole inside every so often."

The cop turned and stooped to unlock the cuffs. Merle grinned, "Knew you wouldn't leave me here, Cop."

The cop scoffed, _"__All I am anymore is a man looking for his wife and son. Anybody that gets in the way of that is gonna lose.**"_

Merle glanced from the uniform patch then the name plate, and began to laugh, "Your wife and son think you're dead. But don't worry, your partner been takin' real good care of 'um."

The cop shoved his gun into Merle's face, "What the hell do you know about it?"

Andrea cringed, "Merle apologize to the man with the gun, please."

Merle continued to chuckle, "King's County Sheriff. Rick Grimes. Wife Lori. Son Carl. Partner Shane Walsh." Everyone stared at them in shock. "They're at our camp, Officer Friendly. You got a good boy there. Smart, respectful. Your wife's a bit of a mouthy bitch."

"MERLE!"

"What? He's married to her, he knows she's a bitch."

"He's telling the truth," Glenn said. "I mean about the camp part. Not the bit…. Uh… We met Shane, Lori, and Carl in a traffic snarl. They're fine." He gently took the handcuff key from Rick's limp fingers and released Merle.

Merle pushed by to stand up and accept the water from Andrea. "Thanks Blondie."

Andrea rolled her eyes, "See, still an asshole when you want to be."

Rick stood up and walked over to where Glenn and Merle stood at the roof's edge staring down at the hoard gathered in the streets. Merle met his stunned gaze, "Well Officer Friendly from King's County, welcome to the big city, as you can see we've thrown you a parade." He gestured at the walkers.

"We need to get that bag," Rick said, spotting the bag where he dropped it next to the dead horse.

"What's in it?" asked Merle.

"Weapons, ammo, and a radio."

Merle took a measure of him, "I help you get it, you give me first pick of three weapons. Plus ammo."

"One."

"Two."

"Deal," Rick nodded once.

Merle walked over to the toolkit and retrieved a length of rope and a pair of pliers. He began to tie the rope firmly around the pliers.

"What are you doing?" Glenn asked.

"Goin' fishin'," Merle replied. He walked over to the roof's edge and climbed down to the next roof, moving to get a better angle on the bag. Glenn and Rick followed. Merle swung the rope out further and further until the pliers landed on the far side of the bag. He slowly pulled until the pliers' handle caught the strap of the bag.

"Holy shit it worked," Glenn gasped.

"Not yet," Merle said as he carefully pulled the bag closer. Unfortunately the movement and noise of the bag dragging across the street attracted the walkers' attention. As he pulled it into the alleyway, several of them piled onto the bag, trying to eat it. The strap broke free leaving them with nothing to grab onto. "Fuck," Merle snapped.

"It's closer," Rick observed.

"Still ain't got a Chinaman's chance of gettin' it," Merle replied, then grinned at Glenn, "Good thing we got a Ko-rean."

Glenn blew out a harsh breath as he looked down to the walkers orbiting the bag. "Now he remembers."

"Wait," Rick said, "You say they hear and smell you, right? What if you didn't smell like you? What if you smelled like them?"

"I'm not going to like this," Glenn said. "At all."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They stared down at the walker they'd dragged inside. With gags and coughs, they began to smear its guts over the coats Rick and Glenn wore.

"Think about puppies and kittens," Rick suggested.

"Dead puppies and kittens," T-dog corrected, sending Glenn to the corner to puke.

Jacqui rolled her eyes and looked at Merle, "Next time you kick his ass, knock him unconscious for me, OK?"

"You got it, ma'am," Merle grinned with a bloody, mock salute. "You OK Glenn?"

"Yep. Hey, you know my name!"

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Glenn and Rick started to the alleyway as Merle ran back up to the rooftop with his rifle. They reached the bag being kicked along by a walker who kept looking down to see what was making noise. Merle fired a shot that pinged off a car on the street, a second shot shattered the window and set off the alarm. The walkers staggered out of the alley after the sound.

"Why didn't we just do that first?" Glenn whispered.

Rick grabbed the bag.

Just as a car squealed around the corner. Rick leapt back in shock. A young Hispanic guy jumped from the car and grabbed the bag, trying to take it from Rick. Rick punched him sharply in the nose and he dropped like a rock. He yanked a handgun and clip from the bag, only to see Glenn get yanked into the car. The car disappeared leaving Rick and the kid in the alley.

Merle took a shot, hitting the trunk, then a tire, but the car still vanished.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle was pacing furiously in front of the handcuffed boy. "Gonna feed your boy to his dogs, Guillermo is." He scoffed at their talk and Merle lunged.

Rick caught him, "Ease off Merle!"

"Merle, I wouldn't name my dog Merle!" the kid snickered.

"Why?" Merle asked Rick, ignoring the insult.

"Because we need him alive to trade for Glenn," Rick reminded. "Otherwise yes, I'd let you snap his neck. For now, ease off."

"Snap my neck, HAH!" the kid blustered then caught sight of T-dog's battered face.

"Did that and he just mouthed off at me," Merle threatened. "You took one of our people, what you think I'm gonna do if you don't start cooperatin'?" He got very close to the kid, glaring and flexing his bloody knuckles.

The kid began to spill his guts, even answering questions they didn't ask. By the time they were on their way, they knew all about the nursing home and Guillermo, the guy in charge. Rick stomped up to the door and demanded Guillermo come talk to him.

"You get what could've happened here? If I came in here with my people ready to light this place up? How many of those old people would have died because you tried to be alpha male?" Rick snarled. "Take your man and give me ours. Now." Merle stood behind him and glowered fiercely while Andrea tried to remember how to take the safety off of the gun. Guillermo finaly nodded and led them into the nursing home to where Glenn was sitting with a man having an asthma attack. Three little Chihuahuas sat in a dog bed alongside.

"You're wet," Andrea said to Glenn.

"Yeah they let me take a shower to get the walker guts off," Glenn nodded. "You got my backpack?" Merle tossed it to him. "You take Beth's present out?" Merle shook his head.

Rick laid the gun bag on a table and gestured for Merle, "He gets first choice." Merle nodded and took a rifle and a handgun, grabbing ammo for each. Rick looked surprised, "Figured you'd want something with more fire power."

Merle shook his head, "Nah. Need somethin' Sunshine can handle. She's gotten good with a handgun, need to move her to the rifle and this will be a good starter one."

"Sunshine?"

"It's what he calls Beth," Andrea explained. "Trust me five seconds in her presence and you'll get it."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle broke out the window of a hotrod car, setting off the alarm. He hotwired it quickly and shoved Glenn in to drive up and distract the walkers. Then he went to a delivery truck parked nearby. Merle hotwired it and leapt into the drivers' seat as Rick ran out and took shotgun, figuratively and literally. Andrea opened the back as Morales and Jacqui helped T-dog run from where they'd stayed hidden. They piled into the back with the rest of the guns, the tool kit, and the supplies they'd gathered.

They followed Glenn out of the city who was driving fast, having the time of his life.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Rick leapt out of the truck as soon as Merle stopped it. Everyone was gathered around Glenn and his cool new car. Knowing his family was there was one thing. Seeing them finally was another. His son leapt into his arms, knocking him off balance. He fell back crying as Lori came to him, shock apparent on her face.

"Welcome to the Quarry Officer Friendly," Merle grinned as he walked by to greet a man who had to be his brother and girl who had to be Sunshine. Merle embraced them both, checking them both over from head to toe.

"What happened?" Beth examined his knuckles.

"Difference of opinion," Merle replied. Beth caught sight of T-dog's battered face as Jacqui helped him to his tent. She scowled angrily at the man, who turned away. Merle grinned, "Glenn's right you do look like a baby bunny when you do that. We need to work on that."

Glenn was under attack. The Morales kids and Sophia were tickling and poking him, trying desperately to get him to open his pack like Santa. "Why are you so convinced I brought you anything?" he teased. "No. Maybe the city is out of fun stuff. All that's left is tuna fish and sardines!" He laughed as they made faces and pretended to gag.

"Go help," Rick told Carl and he dove into the fray tickling madly. He hugged Lori tightly as he greeted Shane.

Finally Glenn pulled two large bags of slightly crushed M&amp;Ms out and tossed them, "You have to share!" The kids laughed madly as they dug into the first bag. Carl immediately began walking around and offering the candy to the adults.

Glenn dug further into his pack and produced a stack of magazines, "Ta-da!"

Amy laughed and took them, giving him a kiss on his cheek, "Thanks Glenn!"

For Beth he pulled out a hardcover book and package of pens, "I saw you were getting close to the end of your journal the other day, so I've been looking for one. Found this."

Beth accepted it with a huge smile, "Thanks Glenn."

Daryl nodded his thanks and Glenn nodded back. Merle cuffed him over the head, "Thanks kid."

"See?" Glenn said to Rick, "He likes me." He pulled more stuff from his bag, "I also got more puzzle books you guys have been making the kids do." He handed them to Miranda Morales. "And we got canned fruit and vegetables, some Spam and tuna."

"And my Dad," Carl ran over and leapt at Rick again. "You brought me my DAD!" Rick cuddled his son close.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* *x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

**You like? Back to work tomorrow and Friday, Thursday with family, so next chapter will be delayed probably until the weekend. Have a very Merry Christmas, wishing you all a safe and happy holiday!**

**AN – I left the same group together because it worked with what I wanted to do, but anyone else, knowing these people like we do now, think this was the worst possible combination of people to send into the city with Glenn the first time he didn't go alone? Andrea who at that point didn't even know to take the safety off a gun, Jacqui who didn't seem to know how to fight or do anything. Yeah Jacqui supposedly worked for the city so would know the area, but didn't Glenn already know the area? Both women seemed to be there just to panic. Then we've got Morales and T-dog, yeah OK, see them going. But who do we add to this grouping of minorities and women? The violent, racist asshole, drug addict, Merle. Who in the hell thought that was a good idea?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Redneck Takes a Wife 10 – Respecting **

**Jen S **

**All recognized characters and situations belong to The Walking Dead, AMC, writers, creators, and actors. I own nothing. This continues to run close to canon but still AU. **

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Rick sat at the campfire, his arm around his wife, his son in his lap, his partner across from them. Despite being in the middle of an apocalypse, he was a content man. He glanced around the camp. Rick had met the rest of the camp soon after arrival and put names to faces as he looked around. Andrea and her sister Amy were cuddled under a blanket. Glenn was next to them talking softly to Amy. Morales and his family, Miranda, Louis, and Eliza, sat together. The Pelletier family was off with their own campfire, Carol, Sophia, and Ed, who set off his cop radar the minute he met him. T-dog had stayed in his tent, Jacqui with him. But everyone else was in sight, except for, "Where are the Dixons?" he asked. "I never did meet Merle's brother and his wife." Lori made a sharp exhale that told him she was annoyed, but he ignored her.

"Daryl went hunting soon after you all got back," Dale reported from his lawn chair. "Wants to try to bring in a deer. I don't think he came back before dark so he's probably found a trail at least. Merle and Beth are in their tent."

"Daryl and Mr. Merle are great hunters," Carl said, "We've had rabbit and squirrel and possum. I didn't think I'd like it, but it tastes really good. Especially rabbit."

"Yep, they have certainly kept us fed," Dale nodded.

"And still aren't welcome to sit around the fire with us," Amy grumbled.

"They keep to themselves," Shane said. "Their choice." Lori scowled. Shane shrugged, "They're not the only ones. So long as they do their part for the group, they can do what they want."

Lori huffed. Rick looked at her. Lori shook her head and reached over to stroke Carl's hair. Ed Pelletier tossed another log on his fire causing the flames to climb higher. Shane sighed and stood up to deal with it.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle and Beth were stretched out on their cots in their tent. Dinner had been consumed and the dishes cleaned with a bucket of water. Beth wore one of Daryl's flannel shirts that still had the sleeves and was firmly tucked under her blanket. "You ever gonna tell me what the fight was about between you and T-dog?"

"Usual bullshit," Merle replied. "Him thinkin' he knows me and bein' an asshole about it. I lost my temper. That cop, Grimes, he stopped me. Andrea really stood up for us. Said some really good things."

"She was a lawyer before. Argued for a livin'. Still was nice of her," Beth said.

Merle smirked, "They never had lawyers that looked like that when I was in court."

Beth yawned as she snuggled down. "When are we goin'?"

"Few more days," Merle replied. "My run with Glenn went to shit. Need to go with him again, just us two. Keep my mouth shut this time, just go with him. Get us supplies or at least scout out a place for us to get what we need. Then we'll go find a place for winter."

"Just us, right?" Beth asked.

Merle nodded, "Yeah, just us three. We don't need no one else."

"Yeah," she yawned again. "'Specially not them. Amy 'n Andrea are nice. So're Dale and Glenn. But they'll be OK without us. Rest of 'um can go to hell. Lookin' at us like we're trash even as they're eatin' the meat you bring in. Assholes are gonna miss us come winter."

"Such language. You kiss my brother with that mouth?"

Beth smiled, "Frequently. Strange to think I'd've never met him if I hadn't walked into that bar. If the end of the world hadn't started."

"Nah, you'd've met eventually," Merle said. "You was fated to be together. God would've found a way to cross your paths." Beth smiled at the thought and settled down. She fell quickly into a deep sleep. Merle watched her for a while, then dozed off.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl huddled down in his vest, wishing he was on his cot with his wife, a warm weight against his chest. But he focused on the idea of bringing a deer home to her. They'd eaten most of the venison from his last hunt at the cabin. Despite bringing in other game, a good size deer could go a long way. So he stayed where the deer tracks approached the small stream.

The sun was just peeking over the horizon when a sound woke him. Daryl slowly lifted his head and found himself nearly nose to nose with a good sized doe. He froze at the sight of her wide eyes, thinking instantly of Beth. The doe scampered away. Daryl grabbed his crossbow and fired a shot, it hit the deer in the hindquarters just before the deer bounded into the brush. Daryl cursed and scrambled to follow it.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Rick woke in the empty tent, hearing the children playing outside, hearing his son's laugh. He dressed in the clothes left piled neatly and emerged. He greeted Carol who was ironing his uniform strangely enough. He walked over dodging the kids as they ran past, and went to hug his wife. She nuzzled him and smiled.

"I was just in checking on T-dog," Lori said. Rick sighed, they'd had a few minutes of peace at least. "Merle really did a number on him."

"Yeah, but it seems like he brought him on himself," Rick replied. "I got up there after but T-dog admitted he was insulting Merle's brother."

"So that makes it OK that Merle nearly beat him to death?"

"Of course not! But it sounds like Merle and Daryl have been treated like shit by just about everyone here. It's not all that surprising that he finally snapped."

Lori inhaled deeply, "Rick, you need to do something about them. This girl they've got with them is a child. They never let her more than a few feet from them. She's terrified of them, barely speaks to anyone. And that Daryl is always dragging her off into the woods. It's obvious they're having sex out there like animals. Even if she's not protesting, she's still just a child. With all the chaos, she's probably not the only girl in a bad situation, but she is the one right in front of us. If they kidnapped her and are abusing her, we have to do something."

Rick nodded, "I'll talk to them. And the girl. Try to get a read on what's going on. OK?"

"Daryl's still not back," Lori smiled, "Could talk to Merle while he's alone."

"Talk to Merle about what?" Merle walked by with Beth on his heels. "Mornin'. Just comin' down for breakfast. Talk to me 'bout what?" He nudged Beth along. "Go get us some grub, darlin'." He shifted closer to the fire, keeping an eye on her as he spoke to Rick, "Wha's up Officer Friendly?"

Rick took a deep breath, "Need to talk to you. About the situation with the girl."

Merle frowned, "What girl?"

"Beth," Lori snapped.

Beth turned around and walked back to Merle. She took his arm and tugged, "I'm not hungry, let's go."

"It's OK Sunshine, what you want to know, Grimes?"

Rick stared into his eyes, measured what he saw there, and opened his mouth anyway. "She's young. There's some concern that you and your brother may have kidnapped her. I just need to know how she came to be with you."

"They took her!" Lori scowled. "She's terrified of them. They never let her out of their sight. She won't talk to any of us."

Rick scowled to quiet Lori, then turned back to Merle. "Look I just need to know what's going on here. When did they get married? What were the circumstances? Did you kidnap her?"

Merle was furious, standing toe to toe with Rick. Everyone in the camp gathered around the confrontation. Glenn and Andrea pulled Beth back to a safe distance, holding her there firmly. Dale stood with Amy also back out of the line of fire. T-dog and Jacqui emerged from a tent. The Morales clan stood together. Everyone stood staring daggers at Merle.

"Truth is simple, Officer Friendly," Merle snarled. "We took her. I took her." He caught Lori's smug smile out of the corner of his eye, but ignored it. "From the farm house where her father had left her alone with her dyin' about to turn mother and dyin' about to turn brother. We met her when she came into the bar lookin' for her dad. Took her back home but it was not a defendable position. Too open. Too many animals. So when the dead started eatin' the cattle we had to leave and we took her. We couldn't leave her there to die. I couldn't leave her there to die."

"Her father could've come back!" T-dog snapped.

"Five days." Merle held up five fingers to T-dog, then dropped all but the middle one. He never took his eyes off Rick. "That's how long we waited. Five. No one came. No one even called before the phone went down. Not one. Either they're all dead or they just abandoned her. She was alone. So we took her with us," Merle retorted. He took a deep breath and ran a hand over his head. "As for her and my brother, I dunno. Men have been tryin' to explain love since they started writin' shit down." He shrugged. "Don't think anyone's gotten it yet. It just happens. I certainly can't explain it. Wouldn't even try. Just know my brother and his wife have it for each other." He glanced over to Andrea, "What are you snivelin' about?"

Andrea sniffed and wiped her eyes, "Sorry. That's just the most beautiful explanation of love I've ever heard. And it came from you!" Beth pulled away from them and stalked over to stand next to Merle and glower at Rick and Lori.

"Why didn't you ever tell any of us?" Lori snapped.

"Nobody ever asked," Merle growled back. "Just decided you knew what was goin' on. And frankly your opinion of me and mine ain't all that important to me."

"My life and my family are none of your concern," Beth snapped at Lori. "I left with them because I wanted to go. I wanted to live and couldn't do that on my own. My Mom and my brother were dead and walkin' when we got back to the house. They'd've killed me if I was alone. Merle and Daryl stayed and took care of things on the farm. Took care of me when I fell apart after they buried my family. Stayed with me. Nobody came. Not my Daddy, not my sister. Not a single friend or neighbor. We always dropped everythin' and went to help people. But no one came to help me. 'Cept for Daryl and Merle. So I left with them. They protected and took care of me. I fell in love with Daryl and he is my husband. You don't like it, I don't care. It's my life, and you know nothin' about it or me. Maybe you need to spend less time worryin' about what's goin' on in my tent and worry about what's goin' on in yours." Her eyes flicked to Carol then to Ed and back, "Or yours." Carol looked down. Beth focused her glare back to Lori, "B' cause no one here is blind or deaf."

Merle rubbed her back, "You're so upset that I keep her close? It's the damn Apocalypse! There are dead people out there tryin' to eat the livin'. Plus bein' surrounded by people I don't know. Don't trust. She can fight, but she don't have to. That's my job. Daryl's job. Protectin' her. So yeah, I keep her close. Maybe you should do the same. How many times a day do you ask 'Where's Carl?' If you kept an eye on him, you wouldn't risk losin' him every time you turn around." Lori suddenly looked around the gathering. "Where's Carl?" Merle mocked in a high pitched tone.

"DAD! MOM!" Carl suddenly screamed from the woods.

"MOMMY!" Sophia yelled.

"Priceless," Merle snorted as the parents went running. Shane tossed Rick an axe as they ran towards the call. The others followed behind.

"Now can we go?" Beth demanded. "I'm 'bout sick of these damn people and their bullshit."

Glenn blinked rapidly, "Did she really just say that?"

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Rick watched Daryl as he yanked the bolts from the doe. Everyone else had pulled back to the camp. Merle took the squirrels from his brother with a grin. He turned and scowled to find Rick still there. But Rick watched Daryl pull an arrowhead from his pocket and show it to Beth, giving it to her with a shy smile on his face. Beth took it like he was giving her a diamond, eyes wide and bright. Her whole face lit up as Daryl whispered to her. She stretched up on her toes and kissed him. They twined their fingers together as they walked by Rick to go back to their tent.

"Shit," Rick muttered. He may not be able to explain it either, but he knew love when he saw it.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle was gutting the squirrels when Rick walked up. Daryl and Beth were sitting on the truck tailgate examining the arrowhead. They both looked at him and slid to their feet, Beth scowling at him. Rick remembered Glenn's 'baby bunny scowl' comment and had to look away from her face. Laughing at her wouldn't help his case.

"Whatta ya want Officer Friendly?" Merle asked.

"To apologize," Rick replied. "I jumped into this situation without really knowing what was going on. As a cop I know better than that. I accused you and I had no right. So I'm sorry." He kept his tone respectful. Merle responded with a quick nod. "And I wanted to meet your brother and sister-in-law." He looked to Daryl and Beth. "Hi. I'm Rick Grimes."

"Hello Mr. Grimes, I'm Beth Dixon," she replied with a warm smile.

"Just Rick, please," he smiled, "Merle calls you Sunshine, I can see why." He offered Daryl his hand, "And you're Daryl? Nice to meet you." Daryl gave his hand a quick shake with a nod, then stepped back next to Beth. "I understand you two have been keeping my wife and son fed these last few weeks. Wanted to thank you for that. Carl's been raving about the rabbits. Bunch of squirrels there."

"Deer woulda been better," Daryl sighed.

"We're grateful for what you brought," Rick replied. "And I'm hoping you join us to eat it tonight."

"We'll see," Merle said as he finished with the squirrels.

Beth tugged on Daryl's hand and whispered into his ear. Daryl nodded, "Goin' to the woods, she's gotta take a piss." Beth rolled her eyes and groaned. Merle chuckled.

"She doesn't use the RV? I thought all the women did," Rick said.

Beth shrugged, "Woods is fine."

"No," Rick replied. "It isn't. Go use the RV."

Merle looked up at him, then looked to Beth and Daryl and nodded, "Take her to the RV."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Beth knocked on the RV side. Andrea whirled and pressed a hand to her chest, "Scared me. Where's Amy?"

"With the kids," Beth replied. "Can I use the toilet?"

Dale smiled, "Of course, come on."

"What's goin' on?" Beth asked.

"I found a gift for Amy's birthday and I'm trying to find something to wrap it in," Andrea replied.

"How big is it? The gift," Beth asked.

Andrea smiled, "It's a necklace with a mermaid charm. Small." Andrea showed it to her.

"She'll love it," Beth turned to Daryl standing in the doorway. "Can you go get my new journal? The one from Glenn? It's OK, Merle's at the fire with the squirrels."

Daryl nodded, "Don't leave the RV, K?"

Beth smiled at him, "I still have to pee remember?"

By the time Beth emerged from the RV bathroom, Daryl was back with the journal. Beth took it from him and opened it, "See the front and back pages are this pretty pattern?" She showed Andrea the blue and purple butterflies. "It'll be perfect." She pulled a knife from her pocket.

"Oh, don't ruin your book," Andrea protested.

Beth smiled, "It won't. It's a journal for writin' in. Can't write on the fancy pages." She sliced through the page and handed it to Andrea.

"Thank you sweetie," Andrea hugged her and kissed her temple. She quickly folded the page into an envelope and put the mermaid inside. "She'll love it."

"Hey Amy," Daryl said suddenly.

Andrea shoved the gift into her pocket as Amy bounded by Daryl, "Hey Daryl. Hi Beth! We're gonna do laundry this morning you coming? Did you ever eat anything? You need to eat. Why are you in here? Oh were you peeing? Are you done?"

Beth blinked at the barrage of questions, "I think yes to everythin' you just asked."

Amy giggled.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Lori walked over to where Rick and Merle stood. She huffed out a breath then asked, "Have you seen Carl?"

Merle smirked at her, "Lose your kid again?"

Rick glared at Merle, "He's down at the quarry with Shane," he answered her.

"I told him to stay in camp where I could see him."

"Well I told him he could go with Shane down to the water. They're looking for frogs. He's fine Lori, he's with Shane. And Beth's there doing laundry with the women, so Daryl's there too. I said he could go. Lori. Lori!" Rick sighed as Lori stomped off. He shook his head and refocused on Merle. "I just think we can do a lot to make this place safer."

Merle shook his head, "We're too close to the city. This mornin' was only the start. Jim's right they're runnin' out of food in the streets. Predator's food supply leaves the area, predator follows it, simple nature at work. They can go anywhere we can. Come up that road same as us, or wander through the woods. Sooner or later our luck's gonna run out here." He took a deep breath. "Me 'n mine'll be movin' on soon."

Rick sighed, "I really wish you wouldn't. Obviously we need you a hell of a lot more than you need us. But there is safety in numbers. Like I said, we get through this by pullin' together, not apart."

"You takin' over, Officer Friendly? Takin' the reins from your pal Shane?"

Rick didn't answer.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Beth walked down to where the women were scrubbing clothes and laughing. "What's so funny?" Sophia was tagging along behind her.

Andrea glanced over her shoulder, "Just talking about things we miss from before. As for what was funny… it's something you will never have need of."

"That's for sure," Carol snickered, with a wink at her daughter. Amy giggled hysterically.

Beth looked from one to the other, obviously confused. "Never mind, sweetie," Andrea said. "You need help with laundry?"

"No, thanks," Beth shook her head. "Don't got much. I don't think Daryl changed while he was huntin'." She scowled over to where Daryl sat on one of the large boulders smoking a cigarette.

"What do you miss, Beth?" Sophia asked as she took a shirt from her mother and wrung it out.

"Talkin' to my sister on the phone," Beth said softly as she began to soak the clothes. "My parents and the farm." She started scrubbing a pair of pants. "The wash room at the cabin. We had runnin' water, was a lot easier to do laundry there. Shower. And this big cast iron tub. That tub saved us. Merle put me in and laid on top of me when the tornado hit. It didn't have a scratch on it afterwards."

Andrea gave Jacqui a haughty look. Jacqui nodded in acknowledgement.

"I miss school," Sophia said. "I was excited to start middle school. I was going to have homeroom and lunch with my best friend. Guess I'd be there already."

"Yeah, it's September," Andrea said.

"Is it already?" Amy said. "I've lost track."

Andrea and Beth shared a quick smile. A smile that quickly faded when Ed Pelletier stomped down to berate them for talking. Daryl stood as he got close to Beth.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"MERLE!" Beth's voice reached Merle and Rick still in the camp. Merle turned and ran, Rick followed close behind, pausing to snatch up the ax again.

Down by the water's edge, Beth stood with Sophia sobbing against her chest. Andrea and Jacqui held Carol back who had a red mark on her face. Amy stood frozen in place. Shane was running around the water from where Lori stood with Carl.

Daryl had Ed pinned to the ground, hands around his throat. Ed was slamming his fists into Daryl's arms, but Daryl wouldn't let go.

"You keep your fuckin' hands off my wife," Daryl snarled. "You ever shove her like that again and I will end you."

"You don't got the stones, boy," Ed growled.

Shane reached them and yanked Daryl off of Ed, "ENOUGH!" Daryl got a few good kicks in as Shane hauled him away. "Cool it, Dixon. Now."

Ed leapt up and slammed his fists into Daryl's chest.

"Daryl!" Beth cried out as Daryl went limp in Shane's hands. Shane let him slump to the dirt and launched himself at Ed. Beth handed Sophia to Amy and ran to Daryl. He was trying to suck air in as she gently rolled him onto his back and cradled his head in her lap.

Shane was pounding the shit out of Ed as Merle and Rick finally reached them. Rick grabbed Shane under the arms and pulled him away from the bruised and bleeding man. "Ease off brother. Ease off. He's done. You got him. He's done."

Ed started to roll away and Merle leaned down into his face, pressing his arm onto his throat and cutting off his air, "You put your hands on my sister? I put a bullet to the last man who did that. So here's how it goes, Ed. You ever touch her again, you so much as let your eyes linger on her, and I will end you. You ever lay a hand on your wife or daughter again and I will end you. You got no right. None! Disrespectful fuckin' asshole." Merle spit on him as he shoved away and went to Daryl. He ran his hands over Daryl's chest, feeling his ribs.

Daryl shoved his hands away, "'M fine. Just lost my breath a minute."

"What happened?"

Daryl sat up, "He started fussin' at the women. Then shoved Andrea and Beth outta the way to hit Carol. Woulda been fine if jackass hadn't held my arms down," he glared at Shane.

"Sorry," Shane spit out as he panted. "You alright?"

Daryl nodded. He scowled as Carol wept over Ed, apologizing profusely. "Pathetic bitch," he mumbled. Merle sighed and stood up, pulling Daryl and Beth to their feet.

"Help me," Carol begged, "Please. I need to get him to the tent."

"Fuck him lady," Merle spat, "Leave his ass there." He walked over to Amy and took Sophia from her, picking her up as she wept. "Come on sweetheart, we're goin' back up to camp." Amy and Andrea followed, arms around each other. Beth and Daryl brought up the rear with Lori and Carl. Merle carried Sophia to where Miranda Morales stood and stooped down to set her on her feet. "Listen to me, Pixie. No man has a right to hurt you. No man never. Least of all your Daddy. Daddies are suppos'ta protect their kids no matter what. A spankin' if you done major wrong is one thing. But if he ever hits you again 'cause he's mad or frustrated or whatever, you tell me, or Mr. Daryl, or Mr. Rick. OK?" Sophia nodded and wiped her nose with her hand. "Ms. Miranda's gonna wash your face then you 'n Eliza are gonna play quiet for a while OK?" Sophia nodded again and threw her arms around Merle's neck for a quick squeeze. Miranda took her by the hand and led her into their tent. Merle sighed and stood up, coming face to face with Lori. "Got somethin' to say to me…" he broke off as he saw Carl standing at his mother's side.

"No," Lori shook her head.

"I do," Carl said. "Thanks. To you and Mr. Daryl. It's not right that he hurts Sophia and Ms. Carol. Thanks for stoppin' it."

Merle touched the top of his head as he walked by, "Your Daddy and Mr. Shane helped stop it too."

"Uncle Shane was really mad," Carl frowned.

"So was I," Merle replied, turning back. "Gettin' mad is OK. Hittin' 'cause you're mad, ain't. You get me?" Carl nodded. Merle looked to Lori again, "Got yourself a fine boy there. Shoulda let him catch frogs. We coulda fricasseed 'um up for supper."

Rick drove up in the Pelletier's jeep with Carol bracing Ed in the back seat. He parked it in its spot and he and Shane emerged to carry Ed into their tent. Carol followed silently, eyes downcast.

Lori rubbed Carl's back, "Mr. Merle's right," she said as Rick and Shane walked over to them. "How's about you and Shane go look for those frogs?"

Shane nodded, "Come on buddy, let's show your Dad how it's done."

Carl grinned, "Yeah. Come on Dad."

"Go on Dad," Lori said. Rick smiled and kissed her gently.

"Dale, would you mind if Amy and I borrowed the fishing tackle from the RV?" Andrea asked. "Thought she and I would take one of the boats out."

"Sounds good," Dale nodded.

Rick smiled, "We'll wait for you, help get the boat to the water."

"Thanks," Andrea nodded.

The five of them walked down the road together, Amy twirling an umbrella over her head. In the shop they found another net that Carl claimed to help with the frog catching.

Lori grabbed the first aid supplies, most of which came from the Dixons, and walked them to Carol's tent. She handed them over "Sophia is with Miranda," she reported before walking away.

Daryl sat on the tailgate of the truck with his shirt unbuttoned. Beth was checking his chest over. "Looks OK. No bruisin'. Still hurt to breathe?"

"Nah, I'm good." He took a deep breath to show her. "Asshole hits like a girl. No strength in it. No wonder he hits women and children. Fuckin' coward." He looked at her. "Why'd'ya call for Merle? Didn't think I could handle it?"

"I thought you were gonna kill him. Wasn't sure what Shane would do then. Thought you might need him."

"You thought I could kill him?"

"Was kinda hopin' actually. Cept for Sophia bein' there but I was tryin' to keep her from seein' it. Men like that don't deserve the air they breathe, much less all the effort you're puttin' to keepin' his fat ass fed."

Daryl smirked, "Did you actually just say 'ass'?"

She smiled back, "Guess you 'n Merle are wearin' off on me." She kissed him. The kiss quickly deepened.

Glenn walked by them, "Get a room."

Daryl slid from the tailgate, "Good idea. I missed you while I was gone." He led her to their tent and they disappeared inside.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

In case anyone forgot, while the women were doing laundry, Andrea said she missed her vibrator. Carol said she did too. That's what started the giggling that sparked Ed's attack on Carol. I think we can all agree, that is something Beth will never need. more soon


	11. Chapter 11

Redneck Takes a Wife 11 – Losing

Jen S.

All recognized characters and situations belong to AMC, the creators, writers, and actors of The Walking Dead. Song is quoted at the end. I own nothing.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

_**If you were going to die soon and had only one phone call you could make, who would you call and what would you say? **_

_**And why are you waiting? - Stephen Levine**_

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl lifted his head as he thrust harder and deeper inside of her. He loved to watch her fall apart in these moments. "Go over for me, baby." He suckled at her breast as he grasped her hips to shift his angle of penetration to just the right one. Her back arched as she went over the edge.

The earth moved.

Actually, the cot did, the top end dropping down to the tent floor.

Beth yelped then laughed as they started to slide forward. She wrapped her legs around him to keep them together. Daryl muttered a curse, then lifted her, cradling her to his chest as he moved them to the tent floor with the sleeping bag. Her giggles turned to a long low moan as he resumed thrusting. She left her legs hooked around his hips and grasped his biceps as he brought her over again. He followed her over, his chin falling to his chest with a hoarse cry as he spilled inside of her. They stayed in place for a long moment, panting. Then Daryl stretched out on top of her, keeping his weight on his knees and elbows but wanting that nose to toes skin contact. He kissed her face gently, licking some of the sweat from her forehead, and blowing a breath to cool her further. She shuddered and clenched down on him again.

Once they'd both calmed, their hearts no longer pounding out of their chests, Beth turned her head to look at the cot, "Did it just collapse or did we break it?"

"Dunno," Daryl replied, resting his cheek on hers as they studied their bed.

"Guess we could just sleep on the floor," Beth sighed.

Daryl smirked, "We could switch cots with Merle." He kissed her temple.

"No we couldn't… Could we?"

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Everyone was chatting and laughing as they devoured the substantial fish meal provided by Andrea and Amy. Merle had decided they would join the gathering, bringing Beth and Daryl to the fire as Andrea and Amy arrived with the fish. Beth and Andrea cooked the fish with the last of the spices the Dixons had salvaged from Walt's pantry. Miranda Morales mixed up a rice and bean side dish to go along with it, admitting sadly that it was the last of both. Jim seemed to be recovered from his strange hole digging obsession from earlier that day. He sat with Jacqui and T-dog, quiet but smiling as he ate his serving. The only one not around the campfire was Ed, but no one missed him. Carol sat with Sophia next to the Morales family. They talked about unimportant things. Avoiding the topics of what they missed and the dangers of this new world. Dale talked about his pocket watch and his habit of winding it daily. Morales admitted that he still wore his watch that Miranda gave him when they married.

It was late, already dark. Beth leaned against Daryl's shoulder and yawned. Merle rubbed her leg absently. They were sitting hip to hip on the log, Beth between them as usual. Daryl had left her side only once, to step behind a tree, and to fetch one of his shirts for Beth to put on as the evening cooled.

Amy stepped out of the RV, "We're out of toilet paper!"

The walker came out of the darkness and latched onto her arm. Amy screamed as she shoved at it futilely. Everyone leapt up, startled. Andrea ran for her sister just as another walker lunged forward and bit into Amy's neck.

Merle, Daryl, and Beth all pulled handguns from their waistbands. Shane and Rick were also armed, but everyone else had to run for weapons. Ed pitched out of his tent with a walker clinging to his back, its teeth clenched down on his shoulder. Enraged, his eyes locked onto his wife and he reached for her. Carol yelped and scrambled away. Ed's knees started to give way.

"Daddy?" Sophia cried out.

Ed lunged at his daughter. The first gunshot rang out. Merle put a bullet directly between his eyes. Ed collapsed while the walker continued to devour him. Sophia screamed and the walker looked up at her. Beth fired a shot, hitting the walker on the top of the head. Daryl took the kill shot as Merle grabbed Sophia up into his arms.

"Ed?" Carol wept, staring at what was left of her husband.

Merle didn't give her a second look, just carried Sophia to the RV. He handed her inside to Miranda Morales, who was already there with her children. Lori ran up with Carl, covered by Rick and Shane. She turned at the doorway, "Beth. Come here to me. BETH!"

But Beth was standing shoulder to shoulder with Daryl, firing at the endless hoard of walkers descending upon the camp. Merle ran to them, "Try to get to the truck, we need more ammo!" They started stepping forward, shooting as they went.

Rick left Shane covering the RV and ran to his tent. He yanked out the bag of weapons and ran back to Shane and Morales. Andrea knelt over her sister, sobbing hysterically and begging for help. The air was filled with screams and gunshots, moans and groans from the wounded and walkers alike.

"Got more comin' up the road," Shane shouted suddenly.

Merle grabbed his rifle from the truck and went to start shooting the road walkers. Beth and Daryl stood back to back behind him, covering him and each other as the onslaught continued. It seemed to last for hours but was over in just a few minutes. The wave of walkers trickled to a stop. Soon the only sounds were their heavy breathing, Andrea's heart wrenching sobs, Amy's desperate gasps, and the weeping coming from inside the RV.

"It's OK," Andrea cried, "You're gonna be OK. Somebody help me! I don't know what to do."

Beth started forward. Merle caught her by the elbow and yanked her back with a shake of his head. A shudder went through her and tears began to pour down Beth's face. Daryl took the gun from her and tucked it into his waist with his own, then he turned her away from the sight and held her to his chest as she wept.

Amy suddenly fell silent. Andrea let out a long keening wail. Rick knelt down and felt for a pulse. He looked up and shook his head.

Beth's knees gave way and Daryl scooped her up in his arms. Merle walked over and wrapped his arms around them both, helping to support Beth's weight. He leaned over and kissed her hair, then pressed his forehead to Daryl's. "Gotta hold on, baby brother, keep it together for me. OK?" Daryl nodded. "Sunshine you gotta calm down. Breathe. Just breathe."

"Anybody hurt?" Shane asked. He glanced around then walked over to where Carol knelt at her husband's side. "You hurt?" Carol shook her head silently. Shane huffed out a breath, "Your daughter is inside the RV, maybe you should go be with her." Carol stood up and obeyed him automatically.

Lori opened the door and met Rick's gaze. Carl stood next to her, clutching her waist. "Don't let him out," Rick ordered as Carol slipped by him to go in to Sophia. "You all stay in there until we're sure it's safe."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They moved all of the vehicles back into a tight circle around where Andrea still knelt over Amy. Shane was on the roof of the RV, scanning the perimeter with a flashlight. Merle and Daryl stayed awake the rest of the night, weapons ready, sitting in the back of their truck with Beth between them. She dozed in small spurts against Daryl's chest, the rest of the time she stared off into the distance. Lori and Carl huddled together in Shane's SUV. Carol and Sophia were in theirs. Miranda Morales and her children stayed in the RV. Glenn sat on the RV steps, guarding the door and keeping close to Andrea. Rick, Morales, T-Dog, and Jim wandered around, keeping close to their families but keeping an eye on everyone. It stayed quiet, almost creepily so since all the activity seemed to have scared every animal and insect away. Finally in the early hours the insects began to resume activity, crickets chirped and a few bats swooped down for the flying bugs attracted by the light of the camp.

An owl fluttered down next to the Dixons' truck and hopped up onto the tailgate with a mouse in its claws. It stared at them for a long eerie moment, then hooted and took flight. Beth looked up at Daryl, he offered her a small smile then cuddled her back to his chest, stroking her back.

The sun rose and everyone began to stir. Rick walked up to the ridge overlooking Atlanta and tried to contact Morgan.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Andrea had refused to let anyone near her and Amy. But Beth ignored her protests and knelt down with a pan of water and a washcloth. Andrea watched as Beth gently bathed Amy's face, wiping away the tears and blood. Daryl stood close by as the others built up a funeral pyre for the walkers and carried the campers to the holes Jim had dug.

Merle knelt down as Beth finished and Daryl led her away. "Sorry this happened. She was a real good kid."

Dale joined them, "You two were the first people I cared about since my wife passed. I am so sorry."

"Andrea," Merle's voice was firm and she looked up. "We need to put her down before she turns. You don't want her to turn."

Andrea nodded, "I know."

"Want me to do it?"

"No. She's my sister. My responsibility. I was never there when she was growing up. Had my own life to lead. I always promised to come home for her birthday but never seemed to manage it." Amy's body seemed to start breathing again, moving air enough to let out a familiar walker groan. Andrea pulled the mermaid necklace from her pocket and unwrapped the pretty paper. "I'm here now, sis. Happy birthday." She put the necklace on Amy's neck as her eyes opened, milky and mindless. She pulled her gun and fired a single shot, putting Amy to rest finally.

Andrea wrapped her in a sheet. She tried to insist on moving the body herself, but Merle and Dale refused, lifting her between them and placing her gently into the ground.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl walked around putting a pickax to the heads of the bodies lying around the camp. He reached Ed and passed him by, knowing that Merle had put a bullet into his head. Carol walked up and reached for the pickax.

"Don't need to, he's done," Daryl said.

"I need to," Carol replied.

Daryl shrugged and handed over the tool. He stepped back as she brought it down onto his head again and again. He glanced around and saw Sophia with Lori and Carl. She had her back to them and didn't turn around, Lori was distracting her with some food. Finally Carol stopped, sobbing quietly. Glenn walked over to hand her a sheet.

"No," she shook her head, "just dump him into the hole."

Daryl shrugged and Glenn walked away. Daryl and T-dog dragged Ed's body over and rolled him into the grave.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They stood together over the graves, no one really knew what to say. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Beth said, "Amy was a good friend. She and I talked a lot over the last few weeks. Andrea do you mind if I sing for her? I heard her singin' it a few times while she was doin' chores." Andrea nodded. She began to sing as the men filled in the dirt.

_*We spotted the ocean at the head of the trail  
Where are we going, so far away?  
Somebody told me, this is the place  
Where everything's better and everything's safe *_

When Beth finished, Carl summed up everyone's reaction. "Wow."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Rick and Shane stood at Shane's SUV with a map spread out in front of them, arguing. Rick glanced back, "Merle, can you come here a minute?"

"Merle," Shane snarled, "Did you seriously just call for Merle?"

"Sounded like it," Merle retorted. "What's up Officer Friendly?"

"Having a difference of opinion here and wanted a third voice," Rick replied. "The CDC… that's the Center…"

"For Disease Control and Prevention," Merle interrupted. "I ain't dumb."

"Sorry," Rick nodded. "The CDC is here in Atlanta so that is an option. But there's also Fort Benning."

"Fort Benning is our only option," Shane said. "The CDC was probably leveled when they bombed the rest of Atlanta!"

"They bombed the city?" Rick gasped.

Shane nodded, "Looked like napalm. You didn't notice when you strode into downtown?"

"We weren't in the area hit," Merle replied. "Since we were looking for supplies, we avoided the area that had been firebombed. And the CDC isn't in central Atlanta," he flipped the map over from showing all of Georgia to focusing on the city. "It's here." He tapped the northeast corner. "Just outside limits. Bombs were dropped here." He drew a circle on the map with his finger. "Ever'thin' inside there was incinerated."

"Still, Fort Benning will have troops, security, supplies."

Merle snorted, "The Feds said they were pulling resources to cover the CDC. Troops and equipment."

"So?" Shane snapped.

"So where the hell do you think those troops came from?" Merle retorted. "They pulled men and vehicles and supplies to fortify them for the siege to the CDC from Benning! Woulda left the base short staffed and vulnerable. 'Sides if anyone was workin' on this thing it would be there. Rick's right, CDC is our best shot."

"Even though it means going closer to the city," Rick asked.

Merle shrugged, "Not sayin' we live there permanent. We go, see what's happenin', gather supplies if we can. From the city or neighborhoods around there. Then if you still want to head for the graveyard at Benning you can."

"You won't be with us?" Rick asked.

"Not if you're goin' there," Merle shook his head. "I'll be takin' me and mine."

"Where?" Shane asked.

"Dunno. Find a place to hole up for winter. Then head home to rebuild."

"Where's home?" Rick sighed.

"Mountains," Merle replied. "Woods full of game, fresh water."

"Sounds perfect," Rick replied.

"Will be come spring. Tornado took our cabin. Place stood for a century reduced to splinters in a second. Lost a real good friend too." Merle took a steadying breath. "Can't be up there in winter without a shelter. Don't got time to build a good one b'fore the weather turns. If this winter is anything like last one, we need to find a strong one soon with a way to keep it warm. Or head further south."

"Yeah," Rick nodded, "Last winter that ice storm was bad."

"Maybe help us though," Shane said. "Maybe freeze the walkers too. They've still got blood in them."

"JIM'S BEEN BIT," Jacqui suddenly shouted, interrupting any further conversation.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle knocked on the RV door. Rick turned from where he was talking to Jim. Merle climbed inside, "Hey. I've got morphine and syringes."

"I'm fine," Jim replied as Jacqui wiped his face with a damp cloth.

Merle nodded, "For now. Beth's mother and brother got bit. Once the infection set in, Beth said the pain was excruciatin'." He sat the vials and needles on the table.

"I can give injections," Jacqui said. "My mother was diabetic. I'll stay with him."

Rick and Merle left the RV. "Thanks for that," Rick said.

Merle nodded, "Don't know if it'll do any good. Beth said nothin' touched the pain. Might've been more merciful to put a bullet to him."

"We'll leave for the CDC at first light," Rick replied. "Just hope it's the right choice."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

The Dixons packed up camp that afternoon and evening.

"What happened to this?" Merle asked as he examined the cot which would no longer stand upright.

"We broke it," Daryl admitted.

"How?" Merle asked then rolled his eyes, "Never mind." He tossed it aside and went to where Shane and Rick were gathering things together. "Got any extra cots?"

Shane nodded, "Why?"

"Kids broke theirs."

"How… never mind," Shane shook his head. "Yeah. Got a few extras now. Help yourself."

They spent another night in the back of the truck. Merle took first watch, wandering around camp along with Shane and T-dog while Daryl and Beth slept. After several hours, Shane and T-dog climbed into their vehicles as Rick and Morales emerged. Glenn stepped out of the church van yawning broadly. Merle tapped Daryl's foot and Daryl woke immediately. Beth sat up as Daryl stretched and slid from the truck bed. Merle took his place and Beth cuddled down to his side, falling back to sleep almost immediately. Rick watched, filing the event away as further proof that she was fine with the men.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

The trip to the CDC was interrupted when the RV broke down and Jim asked to be left behind. The morphine did nothing for the pain and the fever burned it out of him quickly. Merle helped Rick and Shane carry the man up into the woods.

"Thanks," Jim said. He looked at Merle, "I figured you stole her. Sorry 'bout that. Also figured she was fine where she was. Can't fake that connection she and your brother got."

Merle nodded as Rick handed Jim a handgun with a single bullet already loaded.

Beth was weeping against Daryl's chest when Merle returned to the driver's seat of the truck. He reached over and stroked her hair, then started the truck to follow the caravan.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle watched as Dr. Jenner took a vial of blood from Beth. Jacqui had helped a woozy Andrea over to a seat. Jenner frowned slightly and stuck a thermometer into Beth's ear. So far he'd taken blood from each of them but hadn't taken their temperatures. Merle pressed his wrist against Beth's forehead. Rick and Shane drew closer as the thermometer beeped.

"She's fine," Daryl snapped.

"She runs a fever if she's been cryin' sometimes," Merle said. "She ain't been bit or scratched."

Jenner nodded, "It's only 99.8. Not high enough to worry about but I'll give her some aspirin and check it again in a few hours. It's not the infection."

"She can't take aspirin, she ain't 18 yet," Merle said.

Jenner frowned, "That's only relevant if she's got the flu or another virus. And is mainly for kids, like kids," he indicated Carl and Sophia.

"She ain't 18 yet," Merle retorted, "Bottle said not to give her any so we don't give her any."

Realizing this was not a battle worth fighting, Jenner nodded, and "I'll give her acetaminophen instead. Tylenol. OK?"

Beth accepted the pills he returned with and swallowed them with a paper cup full of water.

By the time they finished eating and drinking, Beth was feeling better. She laughed along with Daryl at the spectacle of a tipsy Glenn.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Rick stumbled into the control room and slid to the floor. Merle laughed as he wandered in behind him, "You certainly are a cheap date."

Rick chuckled, "Not usually such a lightweight." He took a deep breath and sat up straight. "What you doing here?"

"Givin' the kids some privacy," Merle replied. "Been a while since they had a bed."

"You could sleep in another room," Jenner said. "There are plenty open."

"Nope," Merle replied. "I keep 'um close. Best way to keep 'um safe."

"Is it weird to know your brother is screwing right now?" Rick asked in a slightly slurred voice.

Merle shrugged, "I usually know when he is."

"Tha's really weird," Rick laughed.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl kissed his way down Beth's stomach as the shower sprayed down on his back. Beth grabbed him by the ear and yanked, "Don't. You know I can't stand up when you do that."

Daryl hummed against her belly as he licked and kissed his way back up. He cupped her bottom in his hands and lifted her, groaning as he slid inside, "How can yah still be so tight?"

She groaned as she gripped his shoulders. "Dunno. How can this still feel so good?"

Daryl pulled out after sending her into orgasm. Then he shut off the water and pulled her from the shower. "What?" she asked.

"Wanna finish in the bed. Been awhile with a comfortable mattress." He wrapped her in the warm towel before grabbing one for himself.

"Let's not break this one, OK," Beth giggled.

"No promises."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle laid his ear against the door and listened for a moment before opening it. Daryl and Beth were laying on their bed, sound asleep and completely naked. Daryl was on his back with Beth against his side giving Merle a full frontal view of his brother but only a glimpse of her smooth pale ass. Merle gathered the sheet from under their feet and carefully draped it over them.

"OK so it's a little weird," he admitted as he went into the bathroom.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* *x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

AN – I debated for a while about this. Jim I looked at like Walt – ready to go with his family. But while losing Amy works for where the story and the characters go from here but I hated using the death of a character in order to further others. One of my biggest issues with them killing Beth is the idea that they did it to further Daryl and Maggie along, minimizing her in that way. In the end I am aware that you can't keep everyone alive even in an AU because people will die in a ZA. If no one does, it becomes unrealistic (beyond the normal unrealistic idea the whole thing is.) So I did it, hope you don't hate me too much.

Unrelated, was watching AMC today and saw a preview for the new episodes. Had the sharp realization, wow, I don't even care. Sucks.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

* "Walk on the Ocean" Lyrics by Dinning, Dean / Guss, Randal / Phillips, Glen / Nichols, Todd © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC

_We spotted the ocean at the head of the trail  
Where are we going, so far away?  
Somebody told me this is the place  
Where everything's better and everything's safe_

_Walk on the ocean, step on the stones  
Flesh becomes water, wood becomes bone_

_Half an hour later, packed up our things  
Said, we'd send letters and all of those little things  
And they knew we were lying but they smiled just the same  
Seemed they'd already forgotten we'd came_

_Walk on the ocean, step on the stones  
Flesh becomes water, wood becomes bone_

_Walk on the ocean, step on the stones  
Flesh becomes water, wood becomes bone_

_Now back at the homestead, where the air makes you choke  
People don't know you, trust is a joke  
Don't even have pictures, just memories to hold  
Grows sweeter each season, as we slowly grow old_

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Back to work tomorrow, more in a few days.


	12. Chapter 12

Redneck Wife 12 – Running

By Jen S.

All recognized characters and situations belong to AMC, the creators, writers, and actors of The Walking Dead. I own nothing but this basic idea. I didn't rewrite the whole episodes (TS-19 and What Lies Ahead), assume if I didn't cover it, the events happened the same as in the show.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle woke up. He stretched and smiled. The bed was much more comfortable than that cot for his old bones. He glanced over to find that Daryl and Beth were still sound asleep. At some point they must've woken because they were both dressed now and were covered by the light cotton blanket. Still they were snuggled together, Beth's head resting on Daryl's chest. Daryl's eyes opened and he glanced around to orient himself, then his gaze went to Beth and he smiled. Merle loved that smile. Contentment mixed with a little bit of surprise and wonder.

"Hey," Merle whispered.

"Mornin'," Daryl replied softly.

Beth stirred, blinking herself awake. She smiled back at Daryl then over to Merle. "Mornin'."

"G'mornin' Sunshine," Merle grinned. "You feelin' OK?"

Beth nodded, "I've always had that fever thing when I get real upset. It sucks 'cause it makes me feel worse. And 'cause it's part of the whole delicate china doll thing."

"China doll?" Merle frowned.

"Beth's sister useta say she was like a fragile doll," Daryl explained. "Too breakable to play with."

Merle scoffed, "We been playin' with yah just fine." Daryl chuckled as Beth giggled and hid her face, Merle rolled his eyes, "That came out wrong. I meant, you're strong, Beth. You've adapted to everythin' life's thrown at yah. Look at how much you've learned in the last few months. We got more to teach you. Need to start you shootin' that rifle I got from Rick."

"We ain't stayin' in here, right?" Daryl asked. "Don't like this place."

"Me neither," Beth said. "I'm not claustrophobic but I still don't like bein' underground like this. Feels like we're trapped."

"No," Merle stood up and stretched, "We'll find out what this doctor guy knows, then hit the road. Rick and his crew may be stayin'. But us three, we'll find us a place above ground."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Glenn had his head down on the table, "I will never, ever drink again."

Merle chuckled as he led Beth and Daryl into the room, "Headache?"

"No thanks," Glenn moaned, "Already have one."

"Shoulda drank water last night," Merle said. "Drink some now."

"As soon as my stomach stops trying to escape, I will," Glenn groaned again.

"Don't you puke in here!" Daryl warned.

Beth dug through the supplies, "There's powdered eggs here. Cheese. Or somethin' pretendin' to be cheese. Spam. Who's hungry?" she asked, ignoring Glenn's moan.

T-dog grinned, "Sounds delicious." Jacqui nodded.

Beth began to mix up breakfast. Carl and Rick walked in, "Mom said you'd be hung over."

Rick nodded, "Mom's right."

Merle walked to the counter and poured several cups of coffee, "Carl. Take this to your Dad. And this one to Glenn. Careful, it's hot."

T-dog accepted a cup with a nod, "Thanks."

Lori walked in as Rick was struggling with a bottle of aspirin. She took it and opened it as Shane walked in. Merle froze as he saw the scratches on Shane's neck and face. He saw how quickly Lori averted her gaze. He looked to Daryl who was also watching everyone.

Carol and Sophia wandered in, hand in hand. Finally Andrea, looking pale and tired followed by Dale. Beth finished the eggs with cheese and Spam and began filling plates. Merle carried them to the table. Everyone began to dig in, even Glenn, perked up somewhat from the coffee and aspirin, managed to eat some.

Merle, Beth, and Daryl sat together at one end of the table. They bowed their heads and Merle said a quick prayer of thanks before they ate. T-dog swallowed hard and looked at his plate, "Can't remember when I said thanks to God last. Or to you three. Without you all we wouldn't've had an ounce of meat in weeks. So thanks."

Merle and Daryl nodded.

"And thank you Beth, this is delicious," Carl said.

"Yum-my," Sophia smiled.

"Made this up at the cabin a bunch of times," Beth reported. "Our friend Walt loved it." She smiled sadly as she thought of the old man.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They stood in the control room as Jenner brought up the images of Test Subject 19. Daryl wrapped his arms around Beth from behind as the first images of the dying brain were shown. She leaned back against his chest but watched the screen intently as the brain went dark, then lit up again.

"They're not the same when they wake up," Beth observed. "They're not still… them."

"No," Jenner replied. "Who did you lose?"

"Her mother and brother," Merle replied. "That we know of." He stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry," Jenner said then turned back to the others.

Beth looked up to Merle, "I knew they were dead when you shot them. I understood that. But I guess I wondered if they knew what was goin' on. They didn't. They weren't my momma and Shawn by then. Or Amy."

"No Sunshine," Merle replied. "By then their souls were already in heaven. All that was left was the shell." He kissed her forehead.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They were in absolute chaos as they realized that the countdown on the monitor was just that – a countdown. Merle raced down to their room and grabbed all three of their backpacks. The others were grabbing their things too and they rushed back to the control room just as the doors slammed shut. They threatened Jenner and tried to beat down the door.

"Why did you bring us in here?" Beth cried, "Just to murder us? So you wouldn't die alone? What is wrong with you!?"

Daryl kept ramming the door with the fire ax. He and Merle tried to slip the ax into the door to wedge it open.

Rick finally convinced Jenner to unlock the door. Daryl tossed both his and Beth's backpacks to his shoulder and grasped her hand as they ran. Merle followed close behind, urging Sophia and Carol ahead of him.

They reached the lobby and Rick set the grenade to blow the window. Merle and Daryl covered Beth, Sophia, and Carol as the blast took out the glass. Outside they ran again. Daryl pulling Beth along with him. Merle grabbed up Sophia and carried her as Carol followed. He pushed both of them into the back of their SUV and climbed in behind. Daryl dropped their packs and scooped Beth into his arms as he dove into the front seat. Merle pushed Sophia down to the floor and leaned down. Daryl covered Beth, tucking her arms firmly between them so she couldn't cover his head like she'd done to Merle in the cabin.

"Gonna be OK," Daryl whispered. "Love you."

"Love you too," Beth replied.

The building exploded with a huge fireball rising up into the sky. The SUV rocked from the force of air. Sophia shrieked.

"It's OK baby, we're OK," Carol reassured her.

Merle glanced up, "We're good." He climbed out of the truck, "Implosion is designed for minimal external damage. Damn that's hot though."

"What now?" Daryl said as he slid away from Beth and stood up.

"We see what we can salvage from the military, fuel up, hit the road," Merle said. A walker moaned loudly but was obviously heading for the bright fire. "Fire will distract 'um for a bit. I'll get the truck. Beth stay here with Carol. If you need us yell. Keep your gun ready, OK?" Beth nodded.

Andrea staggered into the RV as Rick, Shane, and Glenn emerged. Merle drove the pickup to the military barricade. Glenn, Daryl, and Dale quickly emptied what they could find as Merle, T-dog, Shane, and Rick siphoned gas into their vehicles and extra gas cans. The walkers that made it as far as the fire were incinerated on their feet, but they still kept walking. A fearsome horrific sight.

"Jacqui stayed behind," T-dog reported.

"What?" Merle asked. "Deliberately? Shit. That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

T-dog shrugged, "Said she was done. What was I supposed to do? Toss her over my shoulder and drag her out?"

"If you coulda, you shoulda," Daryl replied, "Suicide is all kinds've wrong."

"Andrea was going to," Dale said. "Changed her mind."

"She changed it or you did?" Shane asked. "Notice you stayed with her." Dale just sighed.

"Where are we going?" Glenn asked glancing from face to face.

"I know a place. May even have more gas," Merle said. "Place up the highway."

"Lead the way," Rick replied. "Let's go."

Merle and Daryl drove back to Carol's SUV. Merle emptied one of the gas cans into her tank as Daryl retrieved their packs and shifted Beth into their truck. "We gotta place to go," Merle said. "You OK to drive?" Carol nodded as she and Sophia moved to the front seat. "Keep up."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle drove with the others following close behind.

"Was Jacqui in the RV? I didn't see her," Beth said.

"She killed herself," Daryl replied. "Stayed in with Jenner."

"What? Why?"

"Didn't see any reason to keep goin'," Merle said.

"But…" Beth blinked and tears began to fall, "Why would she do that to T-dog? She was friends with Carol and Lori. Why would she do that to them? To all of us? She just gave up?"

"Shh," Daryl pulled her to his chest. Beth scooted around to sit on his lap and curl against him. "She lost hope, darlin', once you lose hope, it all seems lost. But it ain't. Hope ain't never really gone. If you lose it, you just gotta find it again." He rested his cheek on her head. "Don't cry, OK?"

"She can cry if she wants to," Merle retorted. "Ain't no shame in cryin' if your heart is hurtin'." Beth sighed and pressed her face to Daryl's neck for a moment, then settled quietly. Daryl continued to hold her on his lap.

Merle hit the turn signal to indicate to the others that he was going left into the gas station. Since they were there at the start of the evacuation, it had been abandoned. The front door was laying on the ground, its glass shattered. Merle pulled up in front and the others lined up behind him. Dale pulled the RV alongside. "You two stay here. Daryl climb over to the driver seat just in case." He climbed out. "You're double parked, old man." Dale just smiled at him

T-dog and Glenn emerged from the RV. "You guys keep watch," Rick ordered looking from T-dog to Glenn to Daryl, "Shane, Merle, and I'll clear the building." They stepped carefully around the broken glass and moved inside with military precision and stealth. Inside the store was ransacked, shelves overturned, the register broken on the floor, and the cigarette display broken. A single walker was inside, standing at the counter as though waiting for service. Merle shoved his knife into the back of its head before it even turned around. Rick signaled silently, and they moved to check the single bathroom. Shane tested the faucet but there was no running water. A large plastic garbage can sat inside about two thirds full of stagnant water. They moved into the back where there was room for two vehicles to be worked on. The back door stood open and a walker lunged in after spotting them. Rick swung an ax and put it down. Shane closed the door and they moved a large tool box against it. There was a small office that was empty.

"This'll do for tonight," Rick said. "Let's get everyone inside to clear some space and we'll get some rest."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They moved the shelving to reinforce the boarded over windows and glass front. The back was already relatively secure with the garage doors bolted to the concrete slab. They cleaned out the main store area enough to spread out their sleeping bags.

Shane began pulling slightly crumbled bags of chips and cookies from his backpack, "Courtesy of the CDC. Was plannin' on a midnight snack."

"Save it," Rick said. "We got dinner." He and Merle emerged from the garage office with two cases of water, a large container of peanut butter, two jars of jelly, four sealed packages of crackers, bags of jerky, and a case of single servings of fruit cocktail. Shane scowled and looked away.

"Figured the owner woulda left a stash," Merle said as they sat it in the center of the room. Beth's eyes went wide then she scowled at him, "Sunshine, after all this time, they ain't comin' back here. They were behind us. Prob'ly heard 'bout Atlanta fallin' and took the family somewheres else."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Rick and Merle sat in the doorway keeping watch. Merle was smoking a cigarette from a pack he'd recovered from behind the counter. Everyone else was asleep or at least dozing on their sleeping bags. "I know you said no to Benning," Rick whispered. "But I'm gonna ask you to reconsider."

"You think the military still controls anythin'," Merle scoffed.

"No," Rick replied. "But I know what supplies and equipment they'll have. Weapons, ammo, food, water, and vehicles. Hell maybe even a damn tank or two. We go down there, see what's what. We take the group as far as we can, then a few of us recon the area. See if it's worth the attempt to gather what we can. Then I'm thinking about your mountain. I know you said we can't winter there without shelter, but what if we took shelter to it? Get a few more RVs or even trailers or mobile homes and take them there. We could insulate them, even surround them with walls if we wanted. Get your fences and barricades back up. If Benning is lost, they've got all the fencing we could ever need. There are enough of us that we could make it work. Get through the winter then when the weather breaks we start to build actual cabins."

"You takin' control, Officer Friendly? Steppin' up to be the boss man?"

"Yes," Rick said. "I am. Does it matter?"

"Yes it does."

Shane stared at the back of their heads intensely, his jaw clenched tight, face and neck red. He closed his eyes quickly as Rick glanced around.

"Think about it, OK, that's all I'm asking is you consider it. Talk it over with Daryl and Beth. Just… give it a chance. We will get through this, together."

Merle took a long drag on the cigarette, staring at Rick the whole time. "OK."

"You'll consider it?"

"We'll go with you to Benning. See what we can salvage from there if there's any way to. I'll think about the mountain."

"OK."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They were all up and moving early the next morning. They finished off the stash and the rest of Shane's snacks for breakfast.

Merle pulled Daryl and Beth away from the others, "Told Rick we'd go with 'um for a bit. Gonna head for Fort Benning, see if we can salvage anythin' there."

"Thought you said it was a bad idea," Daryl said.

Merle sighed, "Dunno. Rick said we'd scout it out. Might be able to get supplies and weapons. If it ain't safe we won't go. Rick's alright. He ain't Shane." He glanced around. T-dog was waving excitedly from the underground gas tanks. "Looks like we got more gas. You wanna ride the bike for a while?"

Daryl blinked, "Really? Hell yeah."

"Me too?" Beth smiled.

"No," Merle and Daryl both responded.

"Ain't gotta helmet for yah," Daryl said.

"You ain't got one," Beth scowled.

"My head's harder," Daryl replied. He kissed her gently.

"One of us'll take you for a ride sometime," Merle said. "But not on a highway. And not into unknown territory."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Rick walked over to where Daryl was filling the motorcycle gas tank. "You takin' this today?"

Daryl smiled excitedly, "It's Merle's but he said I could ride today."

Rick smiled, "You too Beth?" Beth shook her head. "Oh. Daryl you mind scouting ahead a bit? Take the highway for a few miles, get an idea of what we're facing?"

Daryl nodded, "Walk Beth back to Merle?" Rick nodded. Daryl kissed her, "Be back in a few."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle stepped out of the building where he'd gone to use the indoor plumbing. "Hey," Carol greeted.

"Hey," Merle nodded. "Sleep OK?"

Carol shrugged, "Guess so. You stayin' with the group for a while?" Merle nodded. "I wanted to ask a favor. I want you to teach me how to shoot. All those years with Ed and he never let me even touch a gun. I know you taught Beth."

Merle nodded, "Yeah. Talk to Rick and clear it, we can start when we stop today."

"Why do you need to talk to Rick?" she frowned.

"Rick's in charge now, things like that need his OK." Merle looked over as Daryl cranked the motorcycle, he frowned when Daryl drove away from Beth and left the station. Rick walked towards him with his hand on Beth's back. "Where in the hell is he goin'?"

"I asked him to scout the highway, see what's ahead of us," Rick replied.

"Uh-huh," Merle scowled, "No. Let's get somethin' straight right now. You may be in charge of this group but I am in charge of me and mine. If you want him to do somethin' you tell me and I'll decide."

"No," Rick replied.

"No?" Merle snapped.

Rick shook his head, "No. He is a grown man. If I need him to do something I will ask him directly. He can say no or he can talk to you or his wife. But I'm not going through you to talk to him, that's ridiculous."

Merle scowled fiercely, Rick just met his gaze steadily. "I been takin' care of him his whole life."

Rick nodded, "And you've obviously done a fine job. He's a good man with a good head on his shoulders. I know it's hard to realize they're growin' up. Probably got no right to tell you what I'm havin' trouble adjustin' to with my own son. But Daryl isn't a kid anymore. He's a man, a husband."

Merle stepped back. Rick nodded and walked away. Beth looked up to Merle, "You OK?"

"Yeah, Sunshine, just thinkin'."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl pulled back into the parking lot after about twenty minutes. He parked the bike next to their truck where Beth sat on the tailgate. Everyone gathered around.

"We've got a clear shot for at least five miles," Daryl reported. "Got some cars here and there, but nothin' blockin' the road. We're good."

Rick nodded, "Thanks. We'll let you take point. Merle you follow with Beth. We're leavin' some of the vehicles behind. Just takin' Carol's jeep and the RV. Lori, Carl, and I are goin' with Carol and Sophia. Shane, T-dog, Glenn, and Andrea are goin' in the RV with Dale. Everybody got everything? Let's hit the road."

Daryl walked Beth over to the truck and waited as she climbed inside. She rolled down the window and leaned out to kiss him. "Have fun, be careful," she told him.

"Don't get ahead of us too far, baby brother," Merle warned.

"K," Daryl nodded and kissed Beth again. "Take care of my girl."

"Yep," Merle replied.

They rode in silence. Merle kept one hand on the wheel, the other arm propped on his open window. Beth wrote for a while in her journal, then stowed it into her backpack. She pulled the glass blue bird out to hold and look at for a few minutes, then returned it to its spot in her pack rolled in a spare handkerchief. She spent the rest of the journey staring out the window at the passing scenery.

"You OK? You're quiet," Merle said.

"Yeah. Just thinkin'," she replied, smiling back at him. Merle switched hands, putting his left on the wheel and reaching for her with his right. She twined her fingers through his. "I'm gonna hafta pee soon."

"Me too," Merle said. Rick, following behind them, flashed his high beams. "Looks like we aren't the only ones." He flashed his and Daryl slowed the bike and pulled over to the side.

The women took turns in the RV as the men stood behind the trees. Then they gathered for a quick lunch.

"Daryl, Beth, 'n me're gonna split off for a bit," Merle said. "There's a creek up ahead. We'll see if we can catch some dinner. We'll catch up to you by dusk."

"You sure that's a good idea? Splitting up?" Shane asked.

"They'll be fine," Rick replied. "We'll stay on 85, pull over about 5. If we have to leave the highway for any reason, we'll leave a sign." He stepped over to Merle as the others gathered their things and went back to the vehicles. "Everything OK?"

"Need to talk to my family," Merle said. "Want some space and some quiet to do so."

Rick nodded, "OK. We'll see you later."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl stood behind Beth as the rest of the group drove away. Merle walked over to them.

"We leavin'?" Daryl asked.

"No," Merle replied. "We're doin' what I said. Gonna catch or hunt some dinner. And I want to talk to you two." He glanced back as the jeep and RV disappeared around a bend in the road. "Let's get the bike back on the trailer."

They loaded the bike, secured everything else, and grabbed the fishing tackle. Daryl slid his crossbow to his back and they walked into the woods. The creek was teeming with fish and showed plenty of signs that animals regularly drank there. Merle baited the hooks and dropped two lines into the water as Daryl set up a place for Beth to sit with a blanket under a shady tree. The two men began to fish silently. Daryl glanced at Merle repeatedly, waiting.

"Daryl I… can't keep runnin' your life," Merle sighed heavily, "Time to grow up, baby brother. I can't keep makin' every decision for yah."

Daryl stared at the water with wide eyes, "You leavin' us?"

"No, little brother, I ain't goin' nowhere, but the reality is that someday… you may be without me. Or may have to leave me behind in order to save your wife. I just need to know that you're gonna be able to handle it. You got good sense, you're smart, you would make good choices if I ever let yah. Seems to be time to let yah. So from now on, you live your life your way. I'm… gonna let you fall sometimes, 'cause I know you can get yourself back up. You don't always gotta agree with me. Or follow me. Like Fort Benning. I shoulda talked to yah, not just decided."

"I think it's good," Daryl replied. "Rick's good. Lot better leader than Shane. I always figured Shane would fuck all of us over if it meant savin' Lori and Carl. I get it I guess. He felt responsible for them. I'd walk away from all of them if it was between them and Beth or you. But I wouldn't shoot one of 'um just to save my own ass. Kinda feel like Shane would. Rick seems different. He loves Carl and Lori plenty. But he worries about everyone else too. And Benning might be fine, might be safe. Might not. But we won't know 'less we go. B'sides, even if there's no sanctuary there we still might be able to scavenge what we need. From the base or the town nearby. Smaller towns means fewer people, fewer walkers." He pulled a good sized fish from the creek.

Merle smiled proudly, "Rick said maybe we go back home, take RVs or trailers with us to set up house. Rebuild the fences and settle in for the winter. Start buildin' again come spring."

Daryl nodded, "Might work," he dropped the fish into the bucket of creek water and tossed his line back in. "Benning will certainly have plenty of fencing we could use. If we could find a delivery truck… we shoulda kept the one y'all brought outta the city. That'd be good to load up with fencing, maybe even some'a those temporary housing tent things the military uses when they set up evacuation zones. Could use them as extra shelter."

Merle pulled his first fish from the creek, not quite as big as Daryl's. "Good idea. Told yah you was smart. We're in this together brother. I just gotta remember you ain't just my baby brother. You're a grown man. A husband. You're a good man. It's time to step up now. Gonna be an adjustment for both of us. But from now on I ain't gonna run your life. You choose your own path, master your own fate. I'll be here beside yah, but you ain't gotta follow me no more. We'll make the big decisions together."

"What about me?" Beth asked softly.

"You get a vote too, Sunshine," Merle said. "But for now you still hafta do what Daryl and I say. When you're twenty-one, we'll revisit the conversation."

"Twenty-one? Eighteen is considered an adult," Beth replied.

"Them's old world rules. New world rules says I can make it any age I want," he smirked.

Beth muttered, "Like I'm gonna make it to twenty-one anyway."

Daryl froze, his breathing and heart stopped for a second. Merle scowled fiercely, "Sunshine, you are officially notified that you will not die until you are a hundred and two. You will die quiet, surrounded by your great-great grandchildren. A hundred and two. Not a day before, you got me?" Beth nodded as Merle caught another fish. "Losin' Amy was bad. Jim. All the others. And it's partially on me for not insistin' we do somethin' to secure the area better. It won't happen again. From now on, we keep vigilant. Somebody on watch, fences, walls, whatever we need. We're gonna be fine. We're entitled to it simply 'cause we have survived this far. And we're gonna keep on survin'. Better, we're gonna live."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They drove up the highway with a cooler full of fresh fish. Beth sat firmly between the men. She remembered the last time they drove down this particular stretch of highway. That first night that seemed so long ago. Scared and nervous in this seat between two strangers. Strangers she was now deeply in love with. Her husband and her older brother. How different things were.

Merle slowed slightly as he reached the turn off, "We got time. You got any interest in runnin' back to the farm? Check on the graves or pick up anythin'?"

"No," Beth shook her head. "Our life lies ahead of us, not behind. Let's just keep goin'."

"OK," Merle nodded and accelerated past the road to her home. Daryl hugged her close and kissed her temple. Merle patted her leg.

The sun sank below the horizon as they began to run into more cars. They spotted the RV sitting at a snarl in traffic. The group was standing around. Merle pulled up and Rick strode over.

"What's wrong?" Merle asked as they climbed from the truck. "Thought you'd be at least another twenty miles up."

"Hit the snarl, then got swarmed," Rick said. "We… lost Sophia."

"Whattaya mean lost?" Merle growled as Beth gasped.

"She's just gone," Rick replied. "She ran off and got chased. I had to leave her behind while I took care of the walkers. When I got back she was gone. We can't find her."

"Fuck," Merle snapped.

"Please," Carol begged, "Please we have to look for her. She's out there all alone, she's just a baby."

Merle let out a heavy sigh, "It's too late to track tonight. Too dark now. We'll start first light."

Carol wailed into Lori's shoulder, "We can't leave her out there all night!"

"Merle," Daryl hissed.

"Baby Brother, you know well as I do it won't do no good to go traipsing around in the dark. First light. We'll find her. She's gonna be just fine. For now, I'll go clean the fish while you start a fire. We needta eat."

"I'll give you a hand," Shane offered.

Merle led him to the truck bed and the cooler of fish. Daryl pulled the grill they'd salvaged from Ed's supplies and set it up. Beth gathered paper and wood scraps from the truck to burn. Lori led Carol into the RV, shutting the door to muffle the sounds of her sobbing. Rick went to Carl and rubbed his back. They ate in silence, then settled into vehicles around the RV for the night.

Merle cleared out the back of an SUV nearby and laid out their sleeping bags. He took first watch, wandering the highway around them as Daryl and Beth slept, then switched with Daryl to get some rest curled with Beth.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Sophia curled down into the pantry of the little cabin she'd come across. She sobbed into her doll as the night grew darker and darker. She finally cried herself to sleep.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* *x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

**Last post for 2014. Where did the year go? Have a Safe and Happy New Year. Should have the next chapter up this weekend. **

**Not sure what to write? See example **

**Example Song Meanings**

**Here is where you can write about what the highlighted lyrics are about and their meaning. An example would be...**

"'Post code envy' describe the envious feeling towards the people who can live in expansive area with well known post code (such as 90210 for hollywood)."

You can also add pictures, videos and links to other sites using the links at the top of the box

**SUBMIT**

**Thank You For Your Submission**

**Your song meaning will appear once it has been deemed awesome byour team of wizards. Add more meanings to earn more points!**

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* *x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

_"Silent Running" was written by Rutherford, Michael and Robertson, Brian Alexander. Published by © EMI Music Publishing, IMAGEM U.S. LLC_Add song meaning

_Top of Form_

_Take the children and yourself  
And hide out in the cellar  
By now the fighting will be closed at hand  
Don't believe the church and state  
And everything they tell you  
Believe in me, I'm with the high command_

_Can you hear me, can you hear me running?  
Can you hear me running, can you hear me calling you?  
Can you hear me, can you hear me running?  
Can you hear me running, can you hear me calling you?_

_There's a gun and ammunition  
Just inside the doorway  
Use it only in emergency  
Better you should pray to God  
The father and the spirit  
Will guide you and protect from up here_

_Can you hear me, can you hear me running?  
Can you hear me running, can you hear me calling you?  
Can you hear me, can you hear me running?  
Can you hear me running, can you hear me calling you?_

_Swear allegiance to the flag  
Whatever flag they offer  
Never hint at what you really feel  
Teach the children quietly  
For someday sons and daughters  
Will rise up and fight while we stood still_

_Can you hear me, can you hear me running?  
Can you hear me running, can you hear me calling you?  
Can you hear me, can you hear me running?  
Can you hear me running, can you hear me calling you?_

_Can you hear me, can you hear me running?  
Can you hear me running, can you hear me calling you?  
Can you hear me running, can you hear me calling you?  
Can you hear me?_

_Hear me calling you  
Can you hear me running, hear me running, babe?  
Can you hear me running, hear me running?  
Calling you, calling you_


	13. Chapter 13

Redneck Takes a Wife 13 – Searching

All recognized characters and situations belong to AMC, the writers, creators, and actors of The Walking Dead. I own only the basic story idea. This covers canon from the first 3 episodes of season 2. One chapter, 3 episodes, I'd forgotten how much this season dragged at first. If I didn't write it, assume things happened like in the show. Enjoy.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They were up at first light. Carol looked like she hadn't slept at all, neither did Andrea. They organized their stuff and set off into the woods where Rick had left Sophia hidden. Dale and T-dog stayed with the RV.

"Right here," Rick pointed to the tree roots overhanging the creek. "I left her right here and told her to wait. I told her if she had to leave to keep the sun on her left shoulder until she reached the highway and her mom." He let out a harsh huff of air, "There were too many walkers. I couldn't carry her and fight them. I told her to wait right here."

"She was terrified," Shane said. "Maybe she didn't understand."

"She understood me fine!"

"Sounds like you did what you had to," Merle said. "We'll find her. Maybe then you people will recognize how important it is to keep the little ones close." Carol let out a sob. "Or better, realize it's time to start trainin' 'um how to fight. Weakness doesn't last long now."

"So that's why Amy died?" Andrea snapped. "Because she was weak?"

"Nobody is saying that," Shane said.

"He is," Andrea cried, "Where were you Merle? When my sister was dying? When I was begging for help? Where were you?"

"Protectin' mine," Merle growled. "Where were you? She walked away from yah, why didn't you follow? Christ neither one of yah even know how to take the damn safety off a gun. Ain't never seen you use a knife except to cut your dinner. The world has changed. Adapt. Now. Weakness will get you killed in this world." He walked away from them. "Glenn, step off the trail, kid, you're muckin' the tracks."

"Oh, sorry," Glenn blinked and stooped. "This here?"

"Yep," Merle pointed. "They're small, not deep. So it's a little one." He pointed along the trail, "They veer off that way. Wrong direction."

"Maybe she got her left and right mixed up," Glenn said. "My sister does that sometimes."

"Got another track here," Daryl called from further along the creek. "Looks like maybe she stumbled and caught herself."

"Any other sign there?" Merle asked.

Daryl shook his head, "No, just the one."

"It's probably nothing," Merle said as he turned back to the trail. "Let's go."

"Merle," Daryl called. "I think she followed the creek."

"That's completely the wrong way," Rick protested. "I told her to climb to the trail."

"You also told her to follow it to the highway," Daryl replied. "Those tracks there are irregular, like someone stumblin' along and the prints are too small to be Sophia's. She knew we were in the creek, maybe she's tryin' to get to us."

Merle shook his head, "The prints are irregular because the ground isn't level. And how many kids you think are wanderin' these woods? We got a kid's trail, it's gotta be her. We're goin' this way. Fall in line." He took a step, then paused and sighed. "Guess we're at one of them crossroads here Brother. Time to man up and choose. I think she's on this trail into the woods. You can come with me or you can make your own way."

Daryl stared for a minute, then took a deep breath, "I think she's followin' the creek. I'm gonna go that way." His thumb slipped between his teeth and he chewed nervously.

Merle nodded, "Your choice. But be back to the RV by dark."

Daryl dropped his hand and nodded, he twined his fingers with Beth's.

"The rest of us will go with Merle," Rick said. "Andrea why don't you go back to the RV, tell Dale and T-dog we're following two possible trails."

"Why? Does it matter if they know? And why me?" Andrea snapped.

"Please, go. And stay there," Rick said firmly. "If she makes it back to you, fire two shots into the air. Same with you Daryl, you find her, fire twice."

"Should I take Beth back with me? Carl?"

"No."

Andrea whirled and stomped away. Daryl nodded to Merle, then led Beth along the creek bed.

"You're OK with them going off alone?" Shane asked.

"No," Merle said, "But I gotta." He looked to Rick who nodded. "Let's go."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle followed the footprints in the dirt until they veered into the grass. "She left the path."

"Can you still track her?" Glenn had been following close behind, studying the ground.

"It's harder," Merle admitted. "Grass bounces back after it's trod on. We need to look for bent branches and twigs, places where the grass is broken. We'll find her."

They rested, taking a few minutes to drink and eat a snack. The day was hot and humid, even under the shade of the trees. After a short break, Merle started to sweep the area, circling out, looking for any sign of Sophia. He whistled and jerked his head. The others gathered together and went to him.

Merle grasped a broken branch and showed it to Glenn, "See how this is bent, shows somethin' came through here, goin' this way." Glenn nodded.

They walked long into the afternoon. They were tired, sweaty, and discouraged when they heard the sound of church bells in the distance.

"There," Merle pointed and they ran.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle was tired and frustrated. He'd been so sure that he was on Sophia's trail and even with the others slowing him down, they should have caught up to her. The church had been a dead end, literally. He'd stomped outside after Carol began praying… or confessing. Now they were on their way back to the highway without Rick, Shane, and Carl who were going to continue searching. Lori would not shut up about a single gunshot they'd heard a short while ago.

"Fuck lady!" Merle finally snapped, "It was one gunshot. If they'd found the girl it woulda been two. If they got swarmed, it woulda been a shit load. It mighta not even been them. Woods mess with sound. Coulda been miles away for all we know. I can't track on a single shot. So we go to the highway. Could we possibly do it quietly?"

Carol had drifted away from them, staring out into the woods. A walker suddenly stepped into sight and knocked her down. Merle leapt forward as she struggled silently.

He heard the horse long before he saw it. Pounding hooves in the dirt. Merle yanked the walker off of Carol and shoved it back. The woman on horseback knocked its head clean off with a baseball bat. "Lori Grimes?"

Merle stood in silent shock as the woman told them that Carl had been shot and they were at her family farm. That her Dad was tending to the boy, but that Rick needed her. He didn't say a word as Lori mounted behind the woman who tossed out a quick set of directions, and rode away. On a horse he recognized.

"Merle? You OK?" Glenn asked.

Merle nodded. He offered his hand to help Carol to her feet. Then he handed her his knife, "Put the walker down." Carol stared at him in shock. "Use the knife, put it into the skull before someone trips over it and gets bit." Carol's hand shook as she stooped over the decapitated head but she put the blade deep into the walker's brain, silencing it. Merle got her back to her feet and took his knife back. "Let's go."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle left Glenn to brief Dale and T-dog on the events of the day. Carol shut herself in the RV and he heard Andrea's voice inside. He walked over to their truck and opened the glove compartment. When they'd packed up to search this morning, he'd seen Beth pull the glass songbird and a small pouch out of her backpack and stow it there. Added weight she didn't need. He unzipped the pouch and pulled out the Ziploc baggie of photographs she'd brought from her home. There on the top was an image of her standing arm in arm with a dark haired girl.

The same dark haired girl who'd just ridden off with Lori.

"T-dog is real sick, that cut is seriously infected," Dale's words finally cut through his daze.

Merle cursed and yanked out what was left of their First Aid kit, "Why didn't you say somethin' earlier?" He pulled out a bottle of pain killers and strong antibiotics.

Dale looked at the bottle of antibiotics, "This is full."

"Last time I got the clap, the doc gave me a couple extra scripts," Merle said. "Figured it would save time. Plus he felt guilty 'cause I got it from his receptionist who I think got it from him."

Glenn shuddered, "Dude, that is way too much information."

Merle shrugged, "Take T-dog to the farm. Follow the highway back to where there's a big tree growing up around the power lines." He made a circle with his hands. "The branches make almost a perfect circle around the line. Turn there. Driveway to the house is just past a cattle pasture. Mailbox says Greene and has a picture of a horse." Glenn blinked rapidly at him, confusion obvious on his face. "I grew up 'round here."

"Is this Greene guy a good doctor?" T-dog asked.

"He's a vet," Merle replied. "Animal doc."

"Oh," Glenn said. "OK."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle stood keeping watch down the highway. Dale was on the roof of the RV. Carol and Andrea were inside. Glenn had taken Carol's jeep and driven T-dog away. It was well past sundown, dark and still. There was still no sign of Daryl and Beth. The RV door opened and Carol emerged. She'd obviously been crying. She wiped her face and walked over to him.

"Still not back?" she asked.

"No," he shook his head.

"They'll be OK. They're together," she looked at him. "You hate me, don't you?"

"Don't hate yah," Merle replied. "Don't much like you."

Carol took a deep steadying breath, "Because I'm weak. Because I let my daughter run without chasing after her. Because I didn't protect her. Now. From her father. From the world."

"Can't protect her from the world," Merle said. "She's gotta live in it. You gotta figure out how to prepare her for the way things are now. And yeah, you shoulda beat Ed Pelletier over the head with the nearest heavy object the first time he laid his hands on you." He sighed, "My father was a mean, violent, drunken asshole my entire life. My mother stayed with him even as he beat the two of us bloody. She stayed even after he put me in the hospital with a fractured skull and a broken arm. Said a boy needs his father even as she was scrubbing my blood outta the carpet. Then when I got old enough to fight back, close to walkin' out the door, she gave him Daryl. I left, thinkin' I was the reason he was the way he was. Figured he'd never do to Daryl what he'd done to me. Turns out he was a hundred times worse after our mother died."

"My father knocked my mother around," Carol admitted. "And us kids. Because his father knocked his mother around. You grow up with something, you assume that it's normal. I hated it, even left once. But I still loved him so I went back. Plus I didn't really see any alternative. Any other place to go. I didn't think there were good men out there. I was so stupid and weak. I don't want to be anymore."

Merle caught sight of movement in the distance and lifted his rifle to stare down the scope. "God sometimes gives second chances. The important thing is to recognize them when they come and have the courage to change what you need to. 'Cause God rarely gives a third one."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* *x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl kept his eyes down, searching every inch of the bank for some sign that he and Beth were heading in the right direction. He'd been so sure that the marks in the mud were proof that Sophia had followed the creek, but now there was nothing. He couldn't imagine that she slogged along in the water this far. They'd walked miles up the creek in what was looking like a fruitless search. This was a stupid decision to make. His first time going against Merle and he was wrong. Worse he'd dragged Beth along on this pointless path.

"Stop," Beth said suddenly.

"What? What do you see?"

"Nothin'. I meant stop doubtin' yourself," she rubbed his arm. "Stop thinkin' such bad things about yourself. You thought she came this way. Maybe she did. Maybe Merle's trackin' her. We won't know 'til we find her. But you gotta give yourself some credit. Besides, I'd much rather be alone with you then with them. Glenn's OK. But Lori still looks condescendin' and pityin' at me. Shane looks right through me, like I ain't even there. Now Andrea looks like she hates me. I get it. I'm alive and Amy's not. I'm not stronger than she was, but I'm still here and Andrea can't deal with that."

"You are stronger."

"No. I got you and Merle. If I'd been the one comin' out of the RV, one of you woulda been right there waitin'. I hope I'd have the sense to look around before I walked out, but I'm used to you two doin' that for me. I liked Amy. She was sweet and nice, but she seemed so much younger than she was. She was in college and still didn't seem to realize the world can be a dangerous place, even before. She still thought this would all be over soon and she'd be back in school by spring semester, goin' to parties and meetin' guys." Beth broke off to wipe a tear away before it fell. "I liked her but Merle's right, either you adapt to how things are now, or you don't survive."

Daryl kissed her cheek, "You've adapted."

Beth smiled slightly, "You and Merle really didn't give me a choice."

"Guess not," he admitted, "But we wanted to keep you."

"You got me. Through this life and the next, I'm yours."

He smiled, kissed her again, then took her hand to resume walking. They went forward around a slight bend in the creek, then stopped. The creek branched off into two different directions. One ran parallel to the road, the other disappeared into the woods. He stood at the crossroads looking from one to the other. "Fuck."

"What're you thinkin'?" she asked finally.

Daryl huffed a breath, "Should go that way, that way runs along the road. If she was lookin' for us, that's the way she'd go."

"But?"

"But, she's probably all turned around, not knowin' where the road is, can't see it from here. That way is easier, less steep, and…"

"What?"

"Those flowers there," he pointed to a flowering shrub some distance in, "Cherokee roses. Ain't seen too many 'round but now there's a whole bunch, down there. Prob'ly stupid to think it's a sign." He shrugged.

Beth smiled, "The way along the road, which, you're right, does link up to where we were fishin' but there's no way she'd know that, but that way is darker, looks scarier. This way looks bright and pretty. And it is much shallower. We're lookin' for a little girl, maybe she'd go towards the pretty flowers too."

Daryl sighed and started down the 'prettier' branch of the creek. He walked to the Cherokee roses and stopped. He smiled as he pulled several branches out, "Someone picked some. Recently." He peered through the woods, "There's a house there."

"That's the Millers' farmhouse. That's where my Mom and Shawn were when they got sick. I guess they're all dead now too."

Daryl led her up to the house, passing more Cherokee roses growing just beyond the yard. He knocked on the door, listening intently, then went inside sweeping with his crossbow. The place was empty.

Beth slowly opened the small pantry, intending to look for supplies, "Daryl." He walked over to look at the small nest of blankets made on the floor.

"There's a container of sardines in the trash, it's fresh," he reported. "Whoever was here, it was recent, and it was somebody tiny. Let's go."

"SOPHIA!" he yelled as soon as they got outside.

"SOPHIA!" Beth called. They sighed and walked back to the creek. "Daryl look!" Beth pointed. There ahead of them, on the bank of the creek was Sophia's doll. There were a bunch of rose blossoms scattered in the mud, and for the first time – prints.

"SOPHIA!" Daryl bellowed. "SOPHIA!"

Silence was the only response.

"Still, it's proof we're goin' in the right direction," Beth smiled as she tucked the doll into one of the side straps of her pack. Daryl kissed her warmly and took her hand again to continue along the creek, following the small footprints in the muddy bank. They walked for another hour, calling for Sophia every few minutes.

Suddenly Daryl stopped and cocked his head. Beth listened intently, then she heard it. A child's scream. They raced ahead, Daryl pulling ahead of Beth. There on the side of the creek was Sophia. She'd fallen in the mud and had a walker slogging towards her.

Daryl aimed and fired a bolt directly into the walker's skull. It dropped almost on top of the hysterical child. Daryl ran to her and yanked the walker away. Sophia launched herself at Daryl, sobbing. He caught her close as Beth ran over.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl stood watch as Beth helped Sophia clean up. She pulled a set of clothes from her pack for Sophia to change in to, they were big but at least they were clean and dry. Beth checked her over carefully but except for being tired and hungry, Sophia was fine. They sat down up on a dry spot and Beth gave Sophia a bottle of water and some fruit.

"What happened?" Beth asked.

Sophia snuggled against her, "I waited for a while like Mr. Rick said, but then there was another walker. It was a little girl, like me," tears welled up in her eyes. "Little girls aren't supposed'ta die. Not and be walkers. She was all alone, wandering the woods. It's not right. I was afraid. Then I remembered that you two and Mr. Merle were in the creek fishin'. I thought I could find you if I followed the water so I did."

"Why?" Daryl asked.

Sophia shrugged, "Just felt safer when you guys were around. Mr. Merle is nice. I've been watchin'. He gets mad at you two sometimes, but he never hits you. That time you snuck off to the woods to kiss," she giggled and blushed. "He didn't know where you went and he got really mad and yelled when you got back but he didn't hit either of you. He's always watchin' you, Beth, makin' sure you're OK. He gets you a jacket when it's cold. He always makes sure you eat first and more. That day Glenn brought back the oranges, you remember? My mom and I shared one and my dad ate the other two. Mr. Merle gave his to you, Beth."

Beth smiled, "I remember."

"I was worried that y'all were leavin' and I thought if I found you maybe you would take me with you. So I followed the creek. Is everyone mad at me?"

"No, sweetie, everyone was just real worried," Beth soothed her.

"Why did you keep walkin' in the water," Daryl asked.

"I thought it would hide my smell. Walkers smell you right? And I'd read about people hiding from tracking dogs by going in the water so I thought it would work." Sophia sighed, "Now my feet are all wet and my shoes feel gross."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl carried Sophia on his back. They'd taken off her shoes, worried about her feet not getting dry. They hung off of Beth's backpack as they walked. They followed the creek back past the Millers' farm to the point where the creek split. Daryl then turned into the woods to trek to the highway.

He was silent. Beth and Sophia talked a bit but mainly the trip was made quietly.

He'd done it. He'd followed his instincts instead of his brother's and he'd been right. If he had followed Merle into the woods, it would've led them far from where Sophia was. They might not have found her before it was too late, if ever. Daryl had to put her down three times in order to deal with walkers coming at them. Alone she wouldn't have stood a chance.

He'd found her.

He'd saved her.

Not Merle. Him.

He felt proud of himself, nervous about this new path his life seemed to be taking, worried about his brother would react knowing he was wrong, and still amazed that he'd been right.

Daryl sat Sophia on her feet again as they drew close to the highway. Night had fallen, but there was a bright moon in the cloudless sky. Beth nodded silently as she drew Sophia close. He swept through, putting bolts into two walkers, his knife to another. Then he walked back to where they waited, "Almost there," he said as he scooped up to carry Sophia in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. Beth smiled at him. She stretched up onto her toes to kiss him warmly. Sophia giggled. Beth rubbed her back.

"I like when you two kiss," Sophia whispered. "It's like a fairy tale kiss. True love's kiss."

Daryl snorted, "I ain't no Prince Charming."

Beth smiled, "You're my knight in shining armor. Or my knight in muddy jeans who rides a motorcycle instead of a horse and carries a crossbow instead of a sword. Though actually a sword might work now too."

"Guess you are my princess," Daryl admitted.

"No," Sophia yawned, "She's your Sunshine."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* *x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle lowered the rifle scope from her eye and turned to Carol, "You ready?"

"For what?"

"Your second chance."

"MOMMY!"

"Sophia? Sophia!" Mother and daughter ran to each other, hugging and crying.

Merle met Daryl's eyes and smiled proudly, nodding once.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Beth sat staring at Merle in shock. Sophia and Carol were in the RV with Andrea. Dale was back keeping watch on the roof.

"You're sure?" Beth gasped.

Merle nodded, "Was sure it was Nellie she was ridin'. She said her and her Dad were at the Greene farm. Then I pulled your photos from the truck. This girl is who it was."

"Maggie," Beth whispered staring at the photograph taken just before her sister left for college. Daryl held her close.

"So I gotta ask Sunshine, do you want to go home now?"

"We don't know what happened to Carl? Or how he is?" Daryl asked.

"No," Merle shook his head. "The girl… Maggie… rode up for Lori and told us he'd been shot. Don't know how, or how bad."

"I need to know," Beth said, a tear slipping down her cheek. "I need to know how Carl is. And I need to see my sister. I want to see my dad and ask him why. Yes. I want to go back to the farm. But it's not home. Not anymore. Home is the mountain and our cabin that we're gonna rebuild. Home is wherever you my brother and you my husband are. No matter what happens at the farm, I want you both to promise never to leave me."

"Of course we won't," Daryl replied. "You are my wife. Forever. Nothin' will ever change that."

"You're ours, little sister," Merle kissed her head. "Ain't nobody gonna take you from us. Nobody never."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* *x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

**Papa Roach No Matter What ****lyrics by Bendeth, David Jonathan; Michael, James; Esperance, Tobin Joseph; Horton, Jerry Allan Jr; Palermo, Tony; Shaddix, Jacoby Dakota © Universal Music Publishing Group, Downtown Music Publishing LLC**

_I need you right here, by my side  
You're everything I'm not in my life.  
We're indestructible, we are untouchable  
Nothing can take us down tonight  
You are so beautiful, it should be criminal  
That you could be mine._

_And we will make it out alive  
I'll promise you this love will never die!_

_No matter what, I got your back  
I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that  
I swear to God that in the bitter end  
We're gonna be the last ones standing_

_So believe me when I say, you're the one  
They'll never forgive us for the things we've done_

_And we will make it out alive  
I'll promise you this love will never die!_

_No matter what, I got your back  
I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that  
I swear to God that in the bitter end  
We're gonna be the last ones standing  
We'll never fall, we'll never fade  
I'll promise you forever and my soul today  
No matter what until the bitter end  
We're gonna be the last ones standing_

_And everybody said that we would never last,  
And if they saw us now I bet they'd take it back  
It doesn't matter what we do or what we say  
'Cause nothing matters anyway!_

_No matter what, I got your back  
I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that  
I swear to God that in the bitter end  
We're gonna be the last ones standing  
We'll never fall (We'll never fall)  
We'll never fade (We'll never fade)  
No matter what until the bitter end  
We're gonna be the last ones standing_


	14. Chapter 14

Redneck Wife 14 – Returning

All recognized characters and situations belong to AMC, the creators, writers, and actors of The Walking Dead. I still own nothing.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* *x*x*x*x*x*x*x* *x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

**I figured you'd like 13, but wow it put the pressure on for this one. Sorry it took longer but I was so worried about getting it right.**

**Random note – all the names in the world, and we've got Carl/Carol and Dale/Daryl. The number of times I've typed one when I meant the other during a stream of writing. Sigh.**

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* *x*x*x*x*x*x*x* *x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Rick sighed heavily as he stood up and stretched. He still felt tired and weak, a little dizzy, but it was by far his best morning in recent memory. Carl was alive, sleeping peacefully, thanks to Hershel. He would never be able to repay this man. He left Lori dozing against the side of the bed, her hand resting on Carl's leg, and walked out of the room. Shane was sprawled on the couch just outside of the improvised hospital room. Rick didn't really understand the new look with the shaved head and the overalls but since Shane had come back with the equipment Hershel needed to save Carl, he could paint his head pink with purple polka dots and dress in a clown suit for all Rick cared. Well, maybe not a clown suit, clowns still freaked out Carl even at twelve.

Rick walked over to the mantle. Strangely, there were a bunch of framed photographs side by side lying face down. There was enough dust on them to show they'd been like that for some time. Rick lifted up the first one of Hershel in a suit and a woman in a wedding dress. He laid it back down and picked up the next one.

What little blood was still in his body, drained out of his head and he staggered slightly as he stared at the familiar sweet face standing between Maggie and Hershel in what was obviously a family portrait along with a mother and brother. This couldn't be. Beth? This was Beth's family?

Rick stumbled outside into the warm morning. He sucked in air like he'd been running again. Needing to move, needing something, he wasn't sure what, he started walking around the house. He rounded the corner and saw three crosses under an orange tree. He walked over to stare at the three names. Two were burned into the wood, Annette and Shawn. The third had been carved in with an unsteady hand. Elizabeth. He felt like he was in the middle of a nightmare.

"Hey," Shane walked up behind him. "You OK. Rick what's wrong, you look… stunned. You're really pale. Let's go inside and get you some juice or something." Rick pointed silently at the third cross. "OK? Elizabeth? Did you know her?"

"We both do," Rick replied. "Beth."

"Rick there has to be thousands of Beths around. Or there were."

"Her photograph is on the mantle inside," Rick retorted.

"Oh," understanding slammed into Shane. "Oh fuck this is bad."

Rick snarled, "This can't be. How is it fucking possible that the amazing man who saved my son is the same man who abandoned Beth with two walkers? That the woman who rode off to bring my wife here is the one who never checked on her sister? I just can't wrap my head around this."

"You know Merle could've lied," Shane said. "Made up a story to cover a kidnapping."

Rick shook his head, "I was looking him straight in the eye. I'm pretty sure he was telling the truth."

Shane huffed, "Yeah me too. Damn." He glanced around. "Company."

"Mornin'," Maggie greeted from the steps. She glanced at the graves then averted her eyes. "I'm goin' to make a run to town. Need anythin' specific?" Hershel stood behind her.

"No," Rick shook his head. He took a breath, "Glenn, the young guy who came in last night, he's our 'go to town' guy. I'll ask him to go with you."

Hershel nodded. Maggie shook her head. Hershel nodded firmly and glared. Maggie sighed, "Fine. Tell him to meet me at the stables and be ready to ride." She stalked away.

"Can Glenn ride a horse?" Shane asked as they walked back around to the front of the house.

"I have no idea," Rick sighed.

Shane sighed, "What are we gonna do about Beth?"

Rick rubbed his eyes, "We can't let them go on thinkin' she's dead. But we don't know if Merle will bring her back here."

"Plus if we tell them she's alive, we have to tell them she's shacked up with a scruffy, belligerent redneck twice her age and his racist, asshole brother. This'll go over real well," Shane snorted, rubbing his hand over his newly smooth scalp. Rick went inside to get Glenn while Shane went to the mantle to look at the photograph for himself.

"That's the family," a voice came from behind Shane. "Hershel and Annette, Shawn, Maggie, and… Beth."

"You aren't here," Shane said.

The boy walked over, "No. Beth and I weren't dating yet."

"Dating?"

Jimmy nodded, "We started seein' each other just after the holidays this year."

Shane studied the boy's face, "What happened to her?"

Jimmy looked away, staring at the floor, "Dunno. When I got here she was already gone."

There was something in his face. Shane couldn't tell if that was guilt or shame or if he was lying. Either way it didn't help matters.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Glenn was having a weird day. First Rick came and asked him to go to town with the farmer's daughter. Then he found out it would be on horseback, something he'd only done a few times. They got to the pharmacy without incident, and while he was trying to discreetly find what Lori asked him for, he accidently showed Maggie a box of condoms resulting in sex on the pharmacy floor. Now he couldn't keep the grin off his face as they rode back. Maggie glared at him. He tried to sober up, but as soon as she tossed her head and looked away, he was grinning again. Yep weird day.

He heard the bike, "That must be the rest of our group." Sure enough he saw the top of the RV as it moved up the driveway towards the house.

*x *x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Rick walked out of the house as he heard the approaching vehicles. The Dixon's truck led the way followed closely by the RV. Some distance back was the motorcycle. Rick shielded his eyes to see that Daryl was on the bike with Beth behind him. He stopped it midway up the drive and waited there. Merle drove up in front of the house and parked. Carol climbed out and turned to lift Sophia down.

"Oh thank God!" Rick said. Lori ran past him to reach the two of them. She cupped Sophia's face and kissed her gently, then hugged Carol.

"Thank Daryl," Merle said. "He found her. How's Carl?"

"Fine, he's gonna be fine, thanks to Hershel," Rick met Merle's eyes and Merle immediately knew that Rick knew. "And thanks to Shane, he got the equipment Hershel needed."

"How did this happen?" Dale asked.

"Accident. Just a hunting accident," Rick said as Dale embraced him. "A man, Otis, was shooting at a buck. Carl was close behind it. Deer was just lookin' straight at him, didn't move an inch. Then… Otis didn't mean to."

"Still an idiot who fired a shot without bein' a hundred percent what was in his line of fire," Merle scowled.

Rick shrugged, "It isn't like he was expecting people to be in the woods. He went with Shane last night. He didn't make it back so keep your thoughts to yourself OK?"

Merle nodded and looked Shane over, "Interestin' look, Deputy."

Shane drew closer, "Merle. Uhm…"

Merle looked at him, "I know. They'll be here in a few, I just wanted to get a read on things first."

Rick smiled as Carol and Lori brought Sophia over, "So happy to see you, sweetheart," he hugged Sophia. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry." Sophia smiled up at him. "Lori why don't you take Carol and Sophia in to see Carl. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to see her."

Lori sensed the tension between the three men and quickly ushered Carol and Sophia up the steps as Hershel, Patricia, and Jimmy emerged. T-dog stopped in the doorway and scooped Sophia up for a quick hug. Patricia and Jimmy stayed on the porch as Hershel descended to the yard.

"Hello," Hershel greeted Merle and Dale. "This the rest of you?"

"Andrea is in the RV," Dale said. "She's still upset so wanted to take a few minutes. Not sure why Daryl is hanging back."

"I told him to," Merle replied. "Best get this over with." He walked to the edge of the drive and whistled shrilly, lifting his hand to wave to his brother. He walked back as Daryl started the bike and drove in.

"Have we met?" Hershel asked. "You look familiar."

"Seen me around prob'ly. Never had a pet, but few friends did," Merle replied coldly as he watched Daryl drive up with Beth clinging to his back. Beth dismounted first, then Daryl who led her around the truck into view. Merle turned back to study Hershel as the man finally caught sight of his daughter.

"Bethy?" Hershel whispered, the shock was apparent on his face.

Beth clung to Daryl but met her father's gaze, "Hi Daddy."

Patricia let out a sharp gasp, "Beth?" her hands went to her heart. "Oh my God!"

Hershel approached slowly, almost as though she would disappear any minute, "I thought you were dead. I thought… Bethy!" He pulled her to him to hug strongly, then cup her face. Tears streamed down his face despite his laughter. "My baby girl. You're alive." He hugged her again and she finally let go of Daryl to hug him back.

"I'm here. I'm fine," she said as her own tears fell. She smiled as Patricia joined them to hug her too. "Where's Otis?" Patricia's face fell. "Oh. Oh I'm so sorry." She swallowed hard, "Maggie?"

"She went on a run with… the Chinese boy," Patricia replied.

"Glenn. He's Korean actually," Daryl corrected.

Hershel let go of Beth, "Sorry son, I was overwhelmed. Didn't even see you there. I'm Hershel."

"Daryl this is my dad," Beth introduced. "And Patricia, our neighbor. Daddy, Patricia, this is my husband Daryl."

"Your WHAT?" Hershel snapped.

"Her husband. Daryl Dixon, sir," Daryl offered his hand.

Hershel took a long measure of the man standing before him, then clenched his fist and slammed it directly into Daryl's jaw.

"DADDY!" Beth cried as Daryl stumbled back. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She wrapped her arms around Daryl as he steadied himself and cupped his jaw.

"With me?" Hershel roared, "You saunter back in here after a month of us thinking you were dead and buried and announce that you're married to this… this… MAN? No. Absolutely not. Get in that house, young lady, right now!"

Beth's chin came up and she glowered at her father. Shane groaned audibly at the sight. "No."

"No?" Hershel shouted. He reached out and grabbed her wrist to drag her towards the house.

Beth dug in her heels and yanked back. "Let go of me!"

Daryl stepped between them, "Let her go. Now."

"Get out of my way, boy. This doesn't concern you!"

Daryl responded by yanking the gun from his waistband and leveling it at Hershel's head. "Let. Her. Go."

Hershel raised his fist again, then froze as more weapons were cocked. He glanced around to see T-dog, Merle, Rick, and Shane all pointing guns at him. Jimmy finally snapped out of his shock and lifted his baseball bat, only to have Dale level his rifle at him. Lori and Carol had stepped onto the porch and now stood together, watching in astonishment. Andrea gaped from the doorway to the RV.

"Everyone needs to calm down," Dale said. "Take a step back. Son put that bat down."

"I am taking my daughter into the house," Hershel insisted.

"Let her go, old man," Merle snarled, "Or this is gonna end real bad for you."

"No. I am taking her into the house."

"Hershel," Rick said, "You know how grateful I am. I can never fully express how thankful I am to you. I would do anything at all to repay you. But you need to let Beth go, stop tryin' to yank her away from Daryl, and you need to do it now."

"Hershel," Patricia urged gently, "Please."

Hershel slowly released his grip. Daryl immediately turned and scooped Beth up in one arm to carry her out of the line of fire. T-dog, Rick, Shane, and Dale lowered their weapons. Merle did the same after a moment.

"Sorry," Patricia said. "This is just such a shock. We thought she was dead." She glared slightly at Hershel. "And married? She's only sixteen."

"Sixteen," Lori snapped. "Beth you never told us you were sixteen."

"Nobody asked me," Beth retorted. "And it was none of anyone's business. We're married, simple as that." She focused her glare back to her father. "Where were you?"

"What do you mean? I've been here," Hershel growled.

Beth clenched her jaw, "Where were you? I woke up and you were gone. Momma and Shawn were dyin' and you were gone. Momma attacked me and you were gone. Where were you?"

Hershel turned away to glare at Rick, "I want you off my property."

"Hershel, no!" Patricia protested. "We just got her back."

"She's not goin' anywhere."

Beth lifted her chin further, "If my husband and brother leave, I am goin' with them."

"Fine," Hershel gave in. "Set up your camp there in the trees." He stomped inside.

Beth turned her face to Daryl's chest and began to weep. He clicked the safety on the gun and tucked it into his waistband so that he could scoop her up into his arms and carry her to the truck where he sat on the tailgate.

Patricia started to follow but Merle stepped into her path, "Just give 'um a minute."

"You're the brother?" she asked softly. Merle nodded. "Is she OK? I mean… she's been OK all this time? And with you two?" Merle nodded again. Her eyes welled up, "Thank you. Thank you for taking care of her. And for bringing her back to us."

Merle smiled, "Don't gotta thank me, but you're welcome. She's been takin' good care of us too."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Rick walked up the steps to Lori and Carol. Lori was staring wide-eyed, "So let me get this straight. This wonderful man who saved our son, this Godsend, is the same guy who abandoned Beth? How?"

Rick shook his head, "I don't know." He walked by them and went inside. He could see Sophia sitting on the edge of Carl's bed and could hear their voices talking softly. Sophia turned to look at him and smiled shyly.

"Was just about to go in and check on your boy and the girl," Hershel said.

Rick stepped into his path and stared until Hershel met his gaze, then he whispered, "Tell me Merle lied. Tell me you didn't abandon your daughter in this house with her dead mother and brother. Tell me you didn't disappear for a week, probably to climb into a bottle. Tell me."

Hershel looked away, but Rick saw the absolute shame in his features before the stubbornness kicked in, "I don't need to tell you anything, Sheriff. Even in the old days I'd have the right to remain silent. I'm going to go check on the children. I know you and your wife will be staying here with your boy, but I don't want everyone else traipsing in and out of my house. Once he's well, I still want you gone."

"Even if it means you lose your daughter again?"

Hershel clenched his jaw but didn't answer him. Rick followed him into where Carl and Sophia were.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Maggie dismounted where the group was still standing in the yard. "What was all that? I saw the gun standoff… Beth?" she caught sight of her sister sitting on Daryl's lap on the tailgate. She staggered and would have fallen if Shane hadn't caught her arm. "Beth?"

"Maggie?!" Beth scrambled away from Daryl to run to her sister. They embraced, laughing and crying. Maggie's knees gave way and she dragged Beth down to the dirt with her.

"You're alive! I can't believe you're alive!" Maggie wept. "How? Where did you go? I've been crying over your grave for weeks."

"What grave?" Daryl growled.

Maggie looked up at him, "Under the orange tree there are three. Annette, Shawn, and Beth… we thought."

Daryl's nostrils flared in fury. He looked to Merle, "Stay with her?" Merle nodded and Daryl stalked away.

"Who was that?" Maggie asked.

"My husband Daryl. And this is our brother Merle," Beth replied.

"Your WHAT?"

"My husband and my brother," Beth said evenly. "I got married, Maggie."

"No," Maggie stood up shaking her head. "No you didn't. Absolutely not. No. You're a kid, you didn't get married. No. You didn't."

"Yes. Yes I did." Beth shoved to her feet.

"No you did not!"

"Yes I did!"

"NO YOU DID NOT!"

Beth scowled. Despite the tension in the air, Glenn suddenly snorted a laugh. Beth turned her scowl to him and he gulped. She turned back, "Maggie. I love you. I missed you somethin' fierce. But I am not gonna stand here and have a childish argument with you. I am married. My husband's name is Daryl. We've been married for a few weeks now. Whether you like it or approve of it or not, that's how it is."

"No. No it isn't."

Beth sighed, "Maggie we used to go round and round like this when I was a kid. You never won then and you won't win now."

"I won plenty."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't," Beth whirled and stomped away.

"Ha!" Maggie snorted, "You quit; I win! See?"

"I'm not quittin', I'm goin' to make sure my husband doesn't rip his hands apart tryin' to take that cross down. We're runnin' outta bandages."

Merle followed, grinning like a fool. Sure enough, Daryl was desperately trying to yank the cross labeled Elizabeth from the ground by working it back and forth. Finally it came free and he was now attempting to pull the nails out with his bare hands.

"Stop," Shane rushed over. He yanked the cross from Daryl's hands and pointed his finger into Daryl's face. "Stop that right now," he ordered firmly in a voice he hoped would allow no defiance. "Stop." He threw the cross onto the ground and stomped over to the woodpile to retrieve an ax. He walked back and handed the ax to him. "Have at it."

Merle caught Beth and held her back as Daryl chopped the cross into splinters. When he was done, he tossed the ax aside, panting as the adrenaline dissipated. Beth walked over and took her hands in his to examine them. She gazed up into his sweat soaked face, "It's OK, Daryl. I'm here. I'm right here. I'm fine." She rose up onto her toes to kiss him firmly. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close as he deepened the kiss.

"That went better than I expected," Merle said softly.

"Really?" Shane looked at him in bewilderment.

Merle shrugged, "Nobody got shot. Nobody got dead. So yeah."

"Hmm. Guess you're right."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Glenn stood blinking at Maggie. For the first time since the pharmacy, he looked at her without grinning. She scowled, "What's wrong?"

"It's just really clicking in here," Glenn replied. "You're Beth's older sister. The one who went to college and didn't come home. The one who didn't come home or even call while she was here alone. I'm just… realizing. Sorry. Excuse me, I need to… be somewhere else for a bit." He picked up the bag of supplies from the pharmacy and walked up the steps to the house. Maggie stared after him in shock.

Lori met him and took the bag, "Any problems?"

Glenn looked at her stunned, "Yeah. Not on the run, that went… fine… what you asked for is in there. I…" he shook his head and walked away.

"What's wrong with Glenn?" Sophia asked as Carol brought her out of the house.

"I don't know, sweetie," Lori replied. "Just give him some space OK?"

Glenn turned around and walked back. He took the bag back and dug inside. "Found these for you Sophia. Figured you and Carl could play when he feels up to it." He pulled out several books of Mad-libs and a set of puzzle books.

"Thanks Glenn," Sophia smiled. "You OK?"

Glenn nodded, "Glad to see you safe and sound." He gave her a quick smile, then turned and walked over to the RV and went inside. After a minute, T-dog followed him and shut the door.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl and Beth walked back towards the truck intending to start setting up camp with Merle and Shane following. Jimmy crossed into their path.

"Hi Beth," he greeted.

"Jimmy," she startled, "Hi. I didn't get a chance to say hi before. What are you doin' here?"

He shrugged, "When things started going crazy I came looking for you. Stayed with Otis and Patricia until your Dad and Maggie came. Then we all moved up here."

"Oh."

"This is Jimmy?" Daryl asked with a long look at the boy. "Oh."

"What oh?" Jimmy glared. "She tell you about me? Tell you we're dating?"

"Oh shit," Merle scowled. He and Shane advanced.

"Told me you WERE datin'," Daryl replied. "'Til you decided to stick your dick in the school tramp. Don't understand that a bit, since you still have both hands, but whatever. Told me she kicked your ass to the curb. Told me you came beggin' for her to take you back which I do understand seein' as how amazin' she is. But it don't matter much now anyway, seein' as how husband trumps boyfriend every single time."

Jimmy stood in stunned silence as Daryl took Beth by the hand and started to lead her away. Then he blustered and puffed up angrily, "I saw you Beth. I came here and I saw you. Hanging all over this guy. You called Mary Suzanne a tramp? What about you? Walking around here while your mother lay in her grave, singing and smiling up at this guy, this, this, MAN who is old enough to be…"

WHAM.

Beth's small fist slammed into Jimmy's jaw. While Daryl had maintained his feet when hit by Hershel, Jimmy went sprawling back into the dirt.

"Damn," Shane whistled. "You teach her that?" he asked Merle as the others began to gather. Dale, Andrea, Maggie, Lori, and Carol watched from the edge of the porch.

Merle nodded, "Yep. She's suppose'ta go for the nuts too though."

"I ain't goin' anywhere near his nuts," Beth snapped. "Mary Suzanne has probably had more STDs than you ever will."

"ELIZABETH FAITH," Maggie gasped. Patricia who'd knelt down to comfort Jimmy actually leaned back. Jimmy scowled but he was blushing fiery red.

Beth stomped over and glared down at Jimmy, "Listen here. Your opinion of me may have mattered once but no more so keep it to yourself. My husband and my brother came here to help me when I needed it. You came and saw? Saw me here with two strangers and instead of comin' to see if I was OK you just peeped at us from the woods? How fucked up is that? Betcha didn't mention that or the reason that I dumped your ass when you came here for sanctuary. This ring on my finger means I am married to Daryl. He took care of me when I needed it. He loves me no matter what. He is the best thing that ever happened to me. And you can go straight to hell. Don't ever talk to me again you, you, you dumb stupid hick asshole BOY," She whirled to the group on the porch. "And that goes for the rest of you too. If you've got that much of a problem with us still, me and mine can pack up our truck and hit the road." She stomped away. Daryl followed silently.

"Clapping right now would be wrong, right?" Merle whispered.

"Yeah. Probably," Shane nodded.

Dale blinked rapidly, "Well. I am going to go move the RV over to the edge of our new camp."

"I'm gonna go check on Carl and Sophia," Lori said. Carol nodded and followed her inside.

Maggie stared after her sister for a long moment, then disappeared into the house. Patricia helped Jimmy up the steps and into the kitchen.

Shane cocked his head and he and Merle walked back around the house, leaving Andrea on the porch alone.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl lifted Beth to sit on the tailgate again. She was shaking with anger and adrenaline. He just sat next to her patiently. When she finally took an easy breath, he looked at her, "You're the best thing that ever happened to me too, Beth. Better than I ever imagined could be. My whole life feels like it was just… hell, but it was leadin' me on the path to you. I lived for thirty two years without knowin' you. Sixteen before you were even born. It's crazy."

"My path led me to you too," she smiled, "Merle says we're fated to be together. That we'd've met no matter what."

"Merle's always been smart. Says it's b'cause he reads a lot. I hope he's right."

Beth shrugged as she leaned against him, "Don't matter. We're together now. And we'll never be apart again."

He kissed her head, "Your Daddy and sister hate me."

"Don't matter. Your brother loves me." She sighed heavily, "I almost wish we didn't come here. That I didn't know. They woulda grieved me and moved on. And I would've gone on thinkin' that Maggie was safe in Savannah, doin' what she needed to, to survive. And Daddy… somethin' happened to keep him from me. That he didn't just leave me here. But I guess knowin' is better. I can't imagine what Carol was goin' through 'til we found Sophia." She nuzzled Daryl's arm. "We're together. Sophia's alive and safe. Carl's gonna be OK. We're gonna be OK. Together."

Daryl took her left hand in his so that their wedding bands clicked together, "I am yours and you are mine. Nothin' else matters to me." He rested his cheek on her hair.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Nervously submits. Hope it live up to expectations.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* *x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

_Bless the Broken Road – Rascal Flatts – lyrics by Bobby E Boyd, Jeff Hannah, Marcus Hummon_

_I set out on a narrow way, many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
Yes He did

I think about the years I spent, just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there, you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

But now I'm just rolling home into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

_*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* *x*x*x*x*x*x*x* *x*x*x*x*x*x*x* _

More soon, I'm writing as fast as I can.


	15. Chapter 15

**Redneck Takes a Wife 15 – Matters**

**I still own nothing related to the Walking Dead, that belongs to AMC, the creators, writers, and amazing actors involved. **

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* *x*x*x*x*x*x*x* *x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

It was an awkward gathering. Patricia and Maggie wept, holding each other. Jimmy stood off to himself, sporting a bruised jaw and glaring at the ground. Hershel read from the bible and spoke warmly of his friend.

Rick and Lori stood together. Shane was a few paces away, back in his regular clothing but still looking odd with his shaved head. Daryl stood with Beth leaning back against his chest, his arms around her as she grieved quietly for the man she'd known her whole life. Merle was close by. Near him stood Carol with Sophia tucked against her side. Andrea, Dale, T-dog, and Glenn rounded out their group, standing in a line but not really together.

After Shane gave his account of the events of the night before, the group separated. Shane wandered off alone. Rick and Lori went to the house to be with Carl. Maggie and Patricia went inside arm in arm. T-dog offered to take watch on the roof of the RV, but Dale refused insisting he needed to rest his arm. Andrea went inside the RV silently as Glenn wandered over to begin setting up his tent.

Patricia and Maggie walked back to the house arm in arm. Jimmy glowered at Beth then stomped away. Hershel left without ever looking at or talking to Beth.

Merle took them to the grouping of trees and started to put up their tent.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Lori sat in silence next to her sleeping son. She was still trying to process everything that had happened that morning. The revelations about Hershel, the confrontations, and now stressing over when to take the test Glenn brought her.

Carl was out, stretched on his back sleeping soundly. The bandage was slightly red tinged but not enough to worry her. His temperature was good. He seemed to be recovering well. And Sophia was safe and sound. Carl had been ecstatic to see his friend. She was curled up at the foot of the bed with a book, but she hadn't turned a page in a long while. Finally when Lori looked over again, Sophia's eyes were closed and her breathing was slow and steady.

Carol stepped into the doorway. Lori put her finger to her lips. Carol smiled as she gazed down onto her daughter. Both mothers just soaked in their children's presence for a long moment, then Carol gestured for Lori to come with her.

Patricia walked into the living room with a tray containing a pitcher of tea and glasses filled with ice. "I thought we would sit and have a cool drink while the men are settin' up your camp outside. Maggie went to get Beth and…um…"

"Andrea," Lori supplied.

"Right," Patricia nodded. "Thanks."

Lori looked outside. Maggie and Andrea were already on the porch. Daryl walked Beth over to them. She stretched up onto her tiptoes and kissed him. His head followed her down as she dropped back to her heels. He smiled, staring into her eyes, then stepped back so she could come inside.

"How're Carl and Sophia doin'?" Beth asked immediately.

"Fine," Lori replied. "They're both napping. How are you? Did you hurt your hand?"

Beth shook her head looking down at her knuckles that were slightly red from the impact with Jimmy's chin, "Nah. Merle and Daryl taught me how to throw a punch."

"I'll say they did," Carol chuckled.

Patricia poured the glasses and served the women. Andrea perched on the edge of a chair. Lori and Patricia sat on the love seat while Maggie and Carol bookended Beth on the sofa. All six of them sat in awkward silence, drinking their tea. Lori finally cleared her throat, "This is delicious Patricia, thank you. It's been weeks since I had anything with ice in it. It's wonderful."

Patricia nodded, "My pleasure. Thanks to the wells and the generator we have plenty of ice." She sighed and her lip quivered, "Beth sweetie I am so sorry. It never occurred to me that you might be here alone." Maggie dropped her chin to her chest and she closed her eyes. Patricia glanced at the other women, "Otis and I were here when Hershel brought Annette and Shawn home from the Millers. He told us to go home, that he'd call or come down when the danger had passed. A week and a half later he showed up and dropped off Maggie. We didn't even know he'd gone to Savannah. He drove up here. When he came back to our place, he told us all three of you were dead. We had no idea that he'd left you here. I just thought… I don't know what I thought. But I never thought you were here alone."

"And Jimmy?" Beth whispered.

Patricia sighed, "He came to us a few days after we got home. Told us his parents were gone. He never told us he'd been up here. We kept him there because Hershel said not to come back until he contacted us. Beth, Jimmy was completely shocked when Hershel told us you were dead. He cried for days. I guess he thought something happened after he saw you. I don't know, he's never said anything to me. He talked to Otis some but… it was private."

Maggie sniffled and wiped her eyes, "Daddy called me when Annette and Shawn first got sick. Told me the same thing, to stay home and he'd call. Everything in Savannah went so crazy so fast, it was all I could do to survive. My car was stolen, then we lost power and phones. I didn't try to call, even with my cell. I figured you were busy takin' care of them and would call when you were able. Then Daddy just showed up one day to get me. It took us a full day to drive home. Then like Patricia said, he left me there while he came home. The next morning he came back to tell us you were gone. He'd cut his hands carvin' your name into the third cross. I thought he'd buried Annette and Shawn before he came to get me. I asked about you when he showed at my door. He said you were fine, that he didn't want to bring you into the city. I never thought… I guess I didn't let myself think that Daddy had left you longer than the two days it took to get to Savannah and back. What happened Beth? What happened to you?"

Beth bit her lip. Carol gently rubbed her back. Beth inhaled deeply, "Daddy left while I was sleepin' the day after he brought Momma and Shawn home from the Millers. They kept gettin' worse and worse. Daddy told me to get some rest. I didn't want to but I was so tired. When I woke up, Daddy was gone. Momma had… turned by then," Beth shuddered and a tear slipped down her cheek. "She attacked me but I got away. I was scared so I took Momma's car and went lookin' for Daddy. I met Daryl and Merle at the Garden of Eden bar."

Maggie flinched, "You went in that place?"

Beth nodded, "Daryl and Merle brought me home and took care of Momma and Shawn. Buried them 'cause no one would answer 911 or at the Sheriff's Department. A walker came outta the woods, that's who is in the third grave. We stayed for five days, then Merle said it was time to go. It wasn't safe here anymore. We went to their cabin in the mountains. It was nice there. Safe and beautiful. But a tornado came through and destroyed it all. Killed a dear, sweet old man that was friends with Daryl and Merle's grandparents," her voice cracked and she took a long drink of her tea. "We came down to Atlanta where we met the group, then made it back here."

"And somewhere along the line you 'got married'," Maggie made air quotes with her fingers.

Beth scowled, "Don't. Don't belittle or make fun of it. We didn't go to a judge or stand before a preacher, but we promised ourselves to each other on the porch of his grandparents' cabin. I love him and he loves me. That's all that matters. He gave me his grandmother's ring and he wears his grandfather's. We don't need a symbol but I'm real proud to wear it. We're married, it's as simple as that. If you and Daddy are gonna act like this, Merle won't stand for it. And I meant what I said, if Daryl leaves, I will go with him."

"Your place is here with your family," Maggie said firmly.

"My place is with my husband. He and our brother are my family. You don't have to understand it, but you do have to accept it. The world is different now, I'm different now," Beth swallowed the last of her tea and stood up, "Thank you for the tea, Patricia. I'm goin' out to help set up our tent."

"I should go out too," Carol said. "Lori can you keep an eye on Sophia?" Lori nodded and Carol led Beth out of the room. Lori went into the room with Carl and softly shut the door.

"They really have been good to her," Andrea spoke for the first time since coming inside, "Daryl is deeply in love with her. Age really doesn't matter at the end of the world. Thanks for the tea, it was delicious and refreshing. Excuse me."

Maggie wrapped her arms around herself, "What do I do Patricia?"

Patricia gathered the glasses onto the tray. "You accept it. You realize that she is a smart young woman who fell in love with a guy who loves her back. You remember that no one has ever made Beth do something she doesn't want to do. You figure out a way to let her live her life or she will walk away and live it elsewhere."

"Daddy is never goin' to accept it."

"That's on him, not you. You have to decide what matters to you," Patricia walked out leaving Maggie alone.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

The tents had been erected in the grouping of trees near the house. A fire pit was dug and surrounded by stones. Everyone quietly went about their chores to settle in. They all seemed to be deep in thought.

As soon as theirs was up, Rick went inside and sprawled out on the tent floor. Shane peeked in a short while later to see him sleeping soundly. Once Merle and Daryl set theirs, Beth went in to organize their things. She seemed to want to be alone, so they moved on to help Carol set up hers. Once it was done, Carol went inside the house to sit with Carl and Sophia. Lori came out and organized her family's things.

They were completely done, when Dale walked up followed by T-dog, "We have a problem at the well."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle, Daryl, and Beth walked over to the well where the others were gathered. "What's goin' on?" Merle asked. Glenn was tying a rope around his waist and thighs as Shane and T-dog looped it over a water pump. Lori, Andrea, and Maggie stood off to one side watching.

"There's a walker in the well," Andrea pointed. "We tried to hook it, but it didn't work."

Merle peered down at the bloated man down in the well. "So you're feedin' him Glenn?" Beth inched closer to peek down, Daryl clutched at her but let her look.

Glenn grinned up at him, "I'll be fine, don't worry. I'm just gonna go down and loop the rope over his head."

"Why?" Beth asked.

"So we can drag it out," Maggie replied. "We gotta keep it from pollutin' the water."

Beth looked at them like they were crazy, "Seriously? It's been down there long enough to bloat up. It's long since polluted the well." Everyone looked at her, frozen in place. "Osmosis? If the water has flowed into the body, it's also flowed out. Plus whatever was still in its intestinal tract when it went in there. Do what you want but I ain't drinkin' anythin' that comes outta it."

T-dog grimaced, "She's right. Do we even have any way to test the water to be sure it's OK?" Maggie shook her head. "Then why we botherin'?"

Dale nodded, "Just seal off this well. Maggie, you said there are others? Plus there are other farms around here that must have wells."

Shane nodded and walked over to the well, aimed down and fired a single shot into the walker's head. It flopped back down into the water, pieces of it breaking loose to float. "Ugh," Shane groaned.

Merle walked over to Glenn and yanked him away from the edge of the well. Glenn sprawled back into the dirt. "HEY" Lori and Maggie chorused their protest.

Merle ignored them, "What the fuck is wrong with you? Lettin' them dangle you down there like a piñata? This ain't no game! Shit like that will get you killed. And y'all… Would ya hang your kid down there?" he glared at Lori.

"I'm not a kid," Glenn protested as he yanked off the rope.

"Then grow up and act like you got some sense," Merle snapped. Everyone shifted guiltily. Merle sighed, "'Sides, piñata's are Mexican, not Korean."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Midafternoon, Daryl and Beth walked over to where Rick, Shane, and Merle stood around studying a map of the area. "Hey," Daryl greeted. "Beth 'n me were thinkin' 'bout takin' the truck back to the farmhouse where we found Sophia's hidey-hole. Wasn't much there food wise but makes sense to grab it."

Rick nodded, "Sounds like a good idea. Maybe see what else they have. We could use clothes, blankets, towels, and medical supplies. If you two hit that one today, we'll send out groups to the others in the area over the next few days." He glanced at Merle who nodded.

"Keys are in it," Merle said. "Be back before dark."

"OK," Daryl nodded. Beth popped up onto her toes and kissed Merle's cheek before they walked away. "You wanna drive?" Daryl asked as they reached the truck.

"Yeah," she teased, "Need more practice before I take my drivin' test." Daryl snorted.

Shane watched as she drove away. "We need to find a place to start firearms training. Carol wants to learn, so does Andrea."

"Yeah," Merle nodded. "I want to start Beth with the rifle. She's gotten good with the handgun and the crossbow. Plus need to start teachin' Carol hand to hand. Would be a good idea to work on that with Andrea and the kids too."

Rick nodded, "Lori won't like it much but you're right, he needs to be able to defend himself. We'll start once he's healed. And I'll talk to Carol about Sophia. Not sure if Maggie, Patricia, or Jimmy will want to." He sighed heavily, "Not sure how long we'll be able to stay here. Hershel seems determined to send us on our way once Carl can travel."

"Can't stay here now for the same reasons we didn't stay here before," Merle replied. "This place ain't easily defendable. Too many ways for someone or somethin' to sneak up on us. Too many animals wanderin' around like a mobile walker buffet. We let the chickens and cattle loose, sent the horses runnin' but guess everything wandered back. You still thinkin' Fort Benning?"

"Yeah," Rick nodded, "You given any thoughts about us goin' with you to the mountain?"

"Thought about it. Need to think some more and need to talk to Daryl and Beth," Merle replied.

"What happened to 'they do what I say'," Shane mocked.

Merle shrugged, "Time for him to grow up."

Rick sighed heavily, "Wherever we go, gonna be hard. Hershel's bein' stubborn but Beth is his baby daughter."

"He tell you where he went when you talked to him?" Shane asked.

Rick shook his head, "Nope. But since Beth was lookin' in bars, I can imagine." He sighed, "It may come down to her havin' to choose."

Merle nodded, "Daryl 'n me ain't leavin' here without her. If it comes down to it, I will make the choice for her."

"So still kinda 'they do what I say'," Shane smirked.

"I'm workin' on it."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl banged on the side of the house as he peered inside. Beth stood back, close to the truck until he nodded that it was OK. They went inside and swept through both floors to be sure it was clear. "No cellar?" Daryl asked.

"It's accessed from outside," Beth replied. "Doubles as a storm shelter."

They went there next, finding it empty. They found a few cardboard boxes and loaded them full of the canned and dried foods they found.

"Got more sardines," Daryl said. Beth wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I know, but apparently Sophia likes 'um."

They carried out bundles of sturdy clothes, linens, and first aid supplies. They emptied the medicine cabinet and took the sturdiest dishes from the kitchen. Daryl also found a rifle and shotgun along with several handguns and ammo for all of the weapons.

Daryl walked into the master bedroom and found Beth holding a framed photograph of a man and woman smiling at each other. "Hey."

"Everythin' loaded?" she asked as she sat the photo down.

"Yeah. You OK?"

Beth nodded and smiled at him, "We got some time still. Might be the last chance at privacy in a real bed for a while." He grinned at her and leaned down to kiss her soundly. She responded for a second, then pulled back, "Not here. It's weird. Let's go to the guest room."

The room across the hall held a dresser with a TV on top and a large bed. They'd stripped off the quilt and top sheet, leaving only the fitted sheet on the mattress. Beth stood at the foot of the bed and faced Daryl. He was wearing a plaid button down shirt with the sleeves ripped off. As they kissed again, she began to unbutton his shirt slowly. She slid it back off of his shoulders so that she could run her hands across his chest. "Hmm," she hummed against his lips.

He grinned at her and gently pulled her t-shirt up over her head. He dropped it onto the foot of the bed, quickly followed by her bra. "Hmm," he hummed back to her as he cupped her breasts in each hand. "My hands are too rough," he whispered even as he stroked her.

"You keep sayin' that," she moaned, "You have no idea how good they feel on me." She slid her hands down his abdomen to unbuckle his belt and open his pants.

"Hmm," he groaned as she stroked him, "Likewise." He opened her pants and quickly shucked them down off her hips. She toed off her shoes as he stooped to strip her. He kissed her knees then her calves and ankles as they were revealed to him, then he slowly licked and tasted his way back up her legs.

"Daryl," she moaned as he reached her inner thighs.

He grinned, "Lay down on the bed." She complied and he lifted her legs to rest on his shoulders. "Try not to scream."

"Oh God."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They lay on the bed trying to catch their breath. Beth was sprawled boneless on her back as Daryl was on his side against her. He was stroking her face as he stared into her eyes.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you more," she replied.

"Not possible," he nuzzled her neck.

"We should probably get back," she sighed regretfully.

"Yeah," he nodded, "Your Daddy already hates me, don't need to add bringin' you home late." He stood up, pulling her with him. Once on their feet, he pulled her flush against him to just stand there.

She kissed him soundly, "My Daddy don't know you. He'll come around… or he won't. It don't matter much anyway. I am your wife. My place is by your side wherever you go. If he can't accept that, we'll just go."

"You'd just leave your family?"

"You are my family now," Beth retorted as she stepped back to gather her clothes. "You and Merle. I love my dad and my sister. But he abandoned me. He didn't tell me why and I haven't seen him since he walked away from me again this mornin'. Maggie… I understand she didn't leave me on purpose, but…" she broke off and shook her head. "Dunno. I feel like I've changed so much. I feel older, stronger, even a bit smarter. And we come back here and they both want to send me to my room like a little kid. If they don't accept my decisions, my life choices, then yes, I will walk away. If Daddy kicks the group off the farm, I will go with you. If Merle decides it's not safe, I will go with you." She cocked her head, staring at him, "If you still want me?"

He pulled her against him again, reveling in her skin pressed to his, "I will want you 'til I draw my last breath, maybe even longer than that. Whatever comes after this life, I will wait for you to join me. Don't you never doubt it."

She pressed her face to his neck and stroked his back. "We should get dressed."

"Hmm, in a minute. I'm wonderin' if I could get it up to go again." He held her close for a long moment, then sighed, "Guess not. You drained me."

She snickered, "Yeah. Guess that's what happens when we skip a few days. 'Sides, we got the rest of our lives," Beth said, "We should get the supplies back."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl drove back to the farm.

"Any problems?" Merle asked as they climbed out of the truck.

"Nah," Daryl shook his head, "Quiet. We got everythin' we could from the house. Nothin' left, but we'll hit the other houses tomorrow."

"We'll take turns," Rick joined them. "No reason for you to be the only one taking runs. And really we need you two hunting." The others gathered and helped unload the truck. "We'll sort through and share some with Hershel and his people."

"Hi," Patricia walked up. "Hershel would like to talk. Beth, Daryl, Merle, and Rick. Please."

Merle nodded and gestured for Beth and Daryl to go ahead of him. He looked at Rick and sighed heavily. Rick nodded. "Shane," Rick said.

"I'll keep everyone here and get the supplies sorted."

"Thanks, brother," Rick nodded. "Don't suppose you want to take this?"

"Nope."

They walked together into the house where Hershel sat at the head of the dining room table. Maggie sat on his right, Patricia took a seat on his left. Merle plopped into the seat opposite him. Rick sat next to him while Daryl put Beth between him and Merle on the other side.

Hershel waited until everyone was seated, "So. I want to start by apologizing to you Daryl. I am not one to resort to violence and I regret punching you. I hope I didn't do too much damage?"

Daryl shook his head, "M'fine."

"Good," Hershel nodded. "Now about this so called marriage…"

Beth huffed out a breath and stood up, "This is pointless."

"Beth," Rick started only to be interrupted by Merle.

"Sunshine. Ass. Chair. Now."

Beth sat back down with a scowl. Daryl took her hand in his.

Hershel clenched his jaw, glaring at Merle, "I do not appreciate you correctin' my daughter in my own home."

Merle simply stared back at him, "You wanted to talk? Talk. Or me and mine can hit the road."

"She is not yours!" Maggie snapped.

Hershel sighed, "We need to resolve this. Beth will move into the house. Daryl and Merle can stay on the farm for now."

"No, sir," Beth shook her head. "I will be livin' with my husband. Either in the tent in the yard or wherever we travel to next."

"Either you move in, or everyone moves off," Hershel replied.

"Whoa, stop right there," Rick said. "Carl is in no condition to travel, you said so yourself. You said in a few weeks, maybe."

"The boy can stay, your wife and you can stay with him, everyone else moves out tomorrow," Hershel said. "Or Beth can come home."

"I can't believe you're doin' this to me," Beth whispered. She wiped at a tear then turned to Merle and Rick. "The Miller farm is close. The house is clear and is a good size. We could move there until Carl is ready to travel."

"Beth," Patricia said. "Please just consider…"

"No," Beth shook her head, "I won't consider it. I'm not leavin' my husband even for a single night. How many nights you spend apart from Otis over the years? I told Maggie," she leveled her gaze on her father, "You don't have to like it, you don't have to understand it, but you have to accept and respect it. This is my life, my choice. I chose Daryl, I chose to go with him, I chose to marry him, and I choose to spend the rest of my life with him."

"Sir, I…" Daryl started.

"I do not accept this. She is sixteen. You're what thirty? Thirty five? If you'd come onto my property before all this intending to court my daughter, I would have filled your ass full of buckshot and sent you on your way," Hershel growled. "Why should now be any different?"

"Because now is different," Merle scowled. "In case you haven't noticed, Armageddon has arrived. And you ever threaten my brother again you and I are gonna have a serious issue."

Hershel shook his head, "Now is not different. Every time a new virus comes along, everyone thinks it's the end of the world. The world survived the last great plague, it will survive this one."

"Hershel, the dead are walking around eating people, this one is a bit different," Rick protested.

"We had an incident a few years back," Hershel said. "A bunch of kids got some LSD and reacted badly. Several of them went on a rampage through town, destroying property and attacking people. A few others went into a pasture and slaughtered a cow basically with their bare hands."

"You're comparin' this to kids on a bad trip," Merle scoffed. "These people aren't sick, they are dead. They don't feel pain. They don't bleed. Destroy their heart, they still walk. Break 'um in half and they'll crawl."

"An un-medicated person suffering from severe mental illness can be dangerous," Hershel replied. "They can seem oblivious to pain or fear."

Beth shook her head, "Daddy, the walker that came out of the woods the night you left me here alone, she had a broken leg and was still walkin'. Merle put two bullets into her chest and she was still walkin'. She. Was. Dead. Not sick. Not mentally ill. Not on drugs. Dead. We went to the CDC in Atlanta and a doctor there showed us a scan of an infected person's brain. We watched that woman die. Watched her brain shut off. Then it restarted partially. Just enough to get up and walk. To attack and feed. They aren't sick. There is no cure. This is all there is."

Hershel sighed, "Beth are you going to move into the house?"

"No," she replied.

"Hershel," Patricia urged.

"Daddy, please," Maggie begged as tears welled up in her eyes. "Please don't send them away."

"Fine," Hershel relented as he stood up. "I am not happy with this. I do not accept this. If I had any option left to me I would lock you in your room, young lady. I do not give my blessing." He glared at Daryl, "You are too old, too rough, too… wrong. You are not worthy of her."

"No shit," Daryl scowled. "But I love her. I will spend the rest of my days doin' right by her, protectin' her, and providin' for her. She is my wife whether you like it or accept it or not. Ain't never been liked or accepted by no one so don't see how you'd be any different. Say what you want, do what you want, don't matter much to me. But you mind your tone when talkin' to Beth and don't you lay your hands on her again. If time comes you feel need to shoot me? You better kill me or I will bring down hell on you." He shoved away from the table and stalked outside.

Beth glowered at her father, "I was gonna ask again where you were. Where you went when you abandoned me here after Momma and Shawn died. But I don't care, it don't matter. All that matters is you did it. I woulda died if Daryl and Merle hadn't come with me. Probably been killed a dozen times over if they hadn't taken me and trained me how to deal. Daryl is more worthy than anyone I've ever met. Take your blessin' and shove it up your ass." She stormed away.

Rick sighed, "Well… You're willing to let us stay? At least until Carl heals?" Hershel nodded. Merle and Rick stood up. "We'll bring up your share of what we salvaged from the other farm. Good night."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl stood at the edge of the yard smoking steadily. Beth walked over to him and stood a few feet away. He sighed, "I ain't. You know? Worthy. Not of you. I just ain't."

She wrapped her arms around him from behind, resting her cheek on his back, "I ain't worthy of you."

"What?" he scoffed. "You're perfect. Beautiful, kindhearted, smart, you gotta voice that could make the angels weep it's so beautiful."

"I'm weak and fragile. I'm too young, too inexperienced with things. It took weeks for me to be able to hit anything I shoot at. I still can't hunt worth a damn. You are built to survive. You're handsome and strong. Sweet and kind."

"You're sweet and kind," he replied as he pulled her around in front of him. "You're nurturin' and lovin'. You've adapted to everythin' that's come along. You're a great cook and you work hard to make a home for me and my brother no matter where we are. You're fragile but you ain't weak. You're sensuous. I ain't never been with the same woman more than once or twice but I can't get enough of you. You are young, but you ain't immature. You got hold of me somethin' fierce and I can't let you go."

"I wouldn't let you even if you tried," she said. "I love you and you love me. That's what's important. If we have to go it alone just the three of us, it'll be OK."

"Yep," he kissed her forehead.

"As long as we're together, nothing else matters."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* *x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

_Nothing Else Matters – lyrics by Lars Ulrich and James Hetfield. Metallica_

_So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters_

Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters

Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters

Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know, whoa  
But I know

So close no matter how far

_Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters_

Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know, whoa  
but I know

I never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters

Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters

Never cared for what they say  
Never cared for games they play  
Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
And I know

Ye Yeah!

So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters


	16. Chapter 16

**Redneck Takes a Wife 16 – Wounding **

**All recognized characters and situations belong to AMC, the creators, writers, and actors of The Walking Dead. This AU will cover parts of 'Chupacabra', 'Secrets', and 'Pretty Much Dead Already'.**

***x*x*x*x*x*x*x* X *x*x*x*x*x*x*x* **

**Still rated M, guys. Violence, sex, and assault ahead. No one under age admitted.**

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* X *x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

A piercing scream ripped through the night.

Rick had been sitting in the window of the room where his son and wife lay sleeping. He leapt to his feet as Lori snapped awake. "What was that?" she gasped.

"Stay here," Rick ran from the room.

Hershel was pounding down the stairs, barely keeping his balance, "That was Beth."

"I know," Rick replied. They raced outside. Everyone was out of their tents in various stages of dress.

"She's OK. Nightmare," Shane said. He'd obviously been sleeping in only his boxers and had yanked his sweatpants on inside out as he left his tent.

Rick walked over to the Dixons' tent and peeked inside. Daryl was sitting up with Beth cradled on his lap. She was weeping against his neck. Merle was sitting on his cot, pulled up close to them. He was leaning forward with both hands rubbing Beth's back and arms. Merle glanced over and gave a short nod then focused back on Beth.

"Sunshine? It was just a dream, darlin'," Merle soothed.

"Everyone was… gone… I was… alone," she sobbed, gasping for air in between.

"No," Daryl said, "Never gonna happen."

"I know," she replied as she quieted. "It just felt so real. I was in the tent and you both were gone, then I walked outside and everyone was gone." The images of the empty yard and house started to rise up again but she shoved them down. She glanced over and saw Rick. Tears welled up again, "I'm sorry I woke everybody up."

"It's OK," Rick assured her, "So long as you're alright."

Merle stood up and kissed the top of her head. He grabbed his jeans and stepped out of the tent to yank them on. "Glenn can you get her some water?"

"Sure," Glenn nodded and walked over to where they'd stored the bottles. He brought several of them back. Carol took one and opened it to soak a washcloth, then she ducked into the tent. The flap stayed open and they could see her gently bathe Beth's face and neck as Daryl slipped outside. "You OK?" Glenn asked.

"I'll let you know when my heart starts beatin' again," Daryl replied. Sophia looked up at him worriedly, clutching her doll. "She's OK, Sophia."

"My dreams are bad sometimes, too," Sophia nodded as she leaned against his side. Daryl patted her back.

"She ain't had one like that in a long while," Merle said. "'Course it was a stressful day," he glared at Hershel. Hershel turned and walked away.

"Rick?" Lori called from the porch.

Merle rubbed his face, "She's OK, y'all go back to sleep. I'll patrol around and be sure nothin' else heard her. No, baby brother," Merle said as his brother started to speak. "You stay here with Beth, get her to go back to sleep."

Rick nodded and jogged across the yard to his wife, "Beth had a bad nightmare, that's all. She's OK."

Lori let out a breath, "God. I've never hear her scream like that," she hugged Rick.

Rick led her back inside to where Carl slept soundly, "Sounds like she's had them before just not for a while." He smiled, "Our son still sleeps like a rock. The pediatrician thought we were nuts for worrying about his hearing because he slept so sound."

"I know," she nodded. "I was the only mother in the neighborhood that could vacuum when her baby was napping." She sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?"

Lori looked at him and came close to telling him about the test, then lost her nerve, "I've spent the last month believing the worst of Merle and Daryl. Even after they explained, I still assumed that they'd forced her to go with them. But watching her today…" she sighed again. "What are we going to do?"

Rick pulled her close, "We may still convince Hershel to let us stay. No matter what he says, he obviously loves Beth. He went tearing outside when he heard her scream. If not, Beth suggested the next farm over. I don't know the setup there, but even if it isn't good, there might be one that is. There's still the option of the Dixons' mountain. We'll figure it out. I'll figure it out. For now we stay here until Carl is healed."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Things settled into a routine quickly on the farm. Someone was always on watch atop the RV. Shane started the firearms training, while Merle began working with Carol and Sophia on self-defense as well. They went out in groups to salvage what they could from the other abandoned farms in the area. Carl was healing quickly and starting to get bored despite having Sophia willing to sit and play board games with him for hours. Hershel gave the OK after a week for him to be up and moving around for short periods of time so he moved back into the tent with his parents.

Beth and Maggie had a few more conversations, starting to re-establish their sister bond. But Hershel did everything he could to avoid his youngest. Rick tried talking to him a few times, but he still insisted that they would be leaving soon, ignoring the fact that Beth would likely go with them.

Rick and Lori were having issues. Even once Carl recovered they both were tense and short with each other. The fact that Shane was also irritable and testy told them all they needed to know about what was going on. Shane was frequently on guard duty or patrol as he tried to avoid the group completely.

Glenn and Maggie were obviously dancing around each other. They were frequently seen talking around the farm, and when caught would separate nervously. They took another run to the pharmacy and something obviously happened as Maggie was distressed when they got back. She avoided Glenn and the rest of them for a few days, then seemed back to normal.

Beth and Daryl felt no need to hide the fact that they were going off together. They would go hunting, or salvaging just the two of them, returning hours later, with game or supplies.

Maggie came looking for her one day, only to be told she'd gone hunting with Daryl, "Beth doesn't hunt," Maggie replied. "She's a vegetarian, passionately."

Carol shrugged, "Things change, she's changed. The option is eating what is provided, or starving. Merle and Daryl certainly wouldn't let her starve, so she eats the meat." Sure enough Daryl and Beth returned later with several rabbits, including two that Beth had shot herself.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"Hey," Rick glanced over as Daryl and Beth approached. "You two are going to run today to the house Patricia suggested right? The one across town where the woman did canning?"

Daryl nodded, "Just about to leave."

Lori walked over, "Hi Beth. Carol was wondering, if you think your father would be agreeable to us cooking dinner for everyone tonight? Kind of a thank you for everything?"

"Hmm," Beth thought for a moment, "Best thing would be to talk to Maggie and Patricia. Patricia will want to agree and Maggie will say yes and tell Daddy later."

Lori smiled at her, "OK. You two be careful out there."

Daryl nodded and walked Beth over to the truck. He drove out of the yard with a wave of his hand. Merle waved back from where he was perched on top of the RV with a rifle.

It took a while to reach the house. Daryl hadn't wanted to drive through town so they took the long way around. They saw a few wandering walkers but they didn't cause any problems.

Daryl looked down at Beth curled against his side in the bench seat with her head resting at his shoulder and he grinned. "What?" she asked him.

He shrugged, "Just this. You 'n me drivin' along in my ol' beat up truck. Me 'n my ol' lady."

"Daryl, do not ever call me your 'ol' lady'," she glowered at him.

He kissed the tip of her cute little wrinkled nose, "You got it. The ol' ball 'n chain it is."

She huffed at him, "I thought you wanted sex today."

He laughed, "I do. Always do. And so do you, darlin'."

"Yeah," she acknowledged as she laid her head on his shoulder. "And darlin's OK."

He rubbed his chin on her hair, "My darlin', my sunshine, my wife."

"Turn left here."

"Yes, dear."

She directed him into the long driveway of a modern looking house up on a hill. "Mr. and Mrs. Watkins were real nice."

"Maybe they're OK," Daryl said. "Maybe they'll invite us in for lemonade and cookies."

Beth sighed, "Their daughter Rebecca just had a baby when this all started. They went to stay with her up in Nashville. Considerin' how quickly the cities fell… It's hard to think of all the people I know, all the babies I've taken care of over the last five years or so."

Daryl pulled the truck to a stop in front of the house and turned off the engine, "I'm sorry."

"I know," she sighed. "Sorry I brought it up. We gotta focus on what we got now." She smiled slyly, "Like…" she slid her fingers under his belt, rubbing his skin underneath. She gazed up at him, the question in her eyes.

He looked around the area then nodded. She opened his belt and unzipped his pants. She stroked him, then lowered her head. He let her caress and lick him, then envelope him in her mouth. He stroked her hair as his eyes rolled back in his head. "Stop, darlin', stop."

She pulled back, "Am I still doin' it wrong?"

"Darlin' no… God no," he kissed her firmly. "Guess it's possible to do it wrong, but you ain't never…" he huffed a breath. "It's just a lot of times that was all I could afford so it's always felt… cheap and bad I guess. It just ain't somethin' I like havin' you do. I'd rather have you facin' me so I can watch you. I really like watchin' you come apart while I'm inside you."

She smiled and kissed him again, then moved to straddle him in the front seat, pressing her denim clad ass down on his exposed manhood. They kissed for several long moments, stroking and caressing. He moaned deep and low, she sighed "I need to find some skirts."

"Let's go clear the house," Daryl replied. He shifted her back to her own seat and zipped up his pants. "While I can still walk."

Daryl tested the door knob and found it locked. He ran his hand across the top of the door frame and located a rusty, dust covered key that unlocked the door. He whistled sharply as the door swung open. Beth reached over and rang the doorbell which played out a song rather than the regular ding-dong. She smiled.

They swept inside, going room to room through the single floor dwelling. Daryl went through each door first with his crossbow ready, followed closely by Beth with her knife.

"Jackpot," Daryl grinned as they descended into the cellar and found shelf after shelf loaded with home canned fruit and vegetables. They went back up to search the rest of the house.

Once they confirmed the house to be clear, Daryl walked over and shut the front door. He sat his crossbow down and crooked his finger at Beth. She licked her lips and sauntered over to him.

They made it as far as the living room sofa, with her pants off, his down around his knees. Her sleeveless shirt was shoved up, as was her bra, his shirt was still in place. He brought her over the edge, before thrusting deep and crying out.

"Jesus," he panted. "Sorry, God, that was so damn fast." He dropped his head to her chest.

She chuckled, "S'fine. Was good. Felt great." She rubbed his back. "Sides, we can take the supplies outside then go again."

"Sounds good to me," he nodded as he pulled away from her. They dressed and went back down to the cellar. Beth had a contemplative look on her face. "What you thinkin?"

"We could take some of this back. Enough for them. Then come back with Merle to get the rest. It might be enough that he'll take us back to the mountain. Enough supplies to get through the winter."

Daryl sighed, "Maybe. You anxious to leave the farm?"

"Maybe if we go, Daddy will let the others stay. Maggie and Glenn got somethin' goin' on. The others… they can keep the farm goin'. Give them food, water, shelter."

Daryl looked through the supplies again, "We'll pack up half. Leave the rest here and talk to Merle. If he says no, we can always come back for it."

"What do you think?"

"I think we should go."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They had packed about half of the food into the boxes that they found along with more blankets, linens, and heavier clothes they found also stored in the basement. Daryl walked outside carrying a large cardboard box crammed full of jars wrapped in old newspapers. Beth followed him with a stack of blankets.

Jimmy stood next to their truck.

They hadn't seen much of him around the farm. He'd been avoiding them and they'd let him. Actually been grateful for his absence as it had been one less stressor on them.

"What do you want?" Daryl growled.

Jimmy glared, "To take what's mine."

He lifted his hand holding the gun that Shane had trained him how to use. He fired a single shot, striking Daryl in the head.

The box fell to the dirt, glass jars shattering on impact, spilling peaches, berries, and beans onto the ground. Daryl collapsed. Beth screamed.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl's head snapped up. He was sitting on the ground, firmly tied to the truck tire. Blood poured heavily from the wound at his temple. Beth was kneeling on the ground, her hands tied behind her back. There was a bruise spreading across her forehead and her lip was split and bleeding. "Beth," he murmured.

Beth wept, "Daryl. I'm sorry."

"Oh good, you're awake," Jimmy said. "We were gettin' tired of waitin'." He had the crossbow in his hands. "I don't get it, you know? I was her boyfriend, three months and she barely let me kiss her. Certainly wouldn't give me a hand job. You she puts her hands all over. Gave you a blow job in the front seat of this very truck today. Then let you fuck her. Watching was fun, but I just do not get it." He leveled the crossbow and fired, the bolt slamming into the dirt next to Daryl. "Damn. That's harder than it looks."

"Jimmy please," Beth begged. "I'll do anythin', please don't hurt him."

Jimmy laughed in her face, "Oh you'll do anything I know. See I'm gonna take Daryl's body back to the farm," he made a mocking sad face, "Poor guy died tryin' to save you but he was too late. Boo-hoo. I couldn't get to you before you were swarmed. Sniffle. Hershel will make those people leave then. And I can keep you. They'll think you're dead and you will be all mine. I've been settin' up the old Cooper place. No one's mentioned that one for salvage 'cause it's been empty for so long. Roof's fallin' but the first floor is good enough for what I need. You won't say no to me when you need me to survive."

He fired the second bolt loaded in the crossbow and it slammed into Daryl's abdomen, "HA!" Jimmy cheered as Beth wailed.

Daryl panted against the flood of hot pain coursing through him, "You son of a bitch. You will not touch her. EVER."

Jimmy yanked Beth's head back by her hair and kissed her roughly. Beth struggled and when Jimmy pulled back she spit a mouthful of blood into his face. He slapped her soundly and shoved the gun under her chin, "You better be nicer to me. I can make this last for hours."

He shoved her away, watching her sprawl into the dirt. He grabbed the crossbow and began to try to draw it back. He huffed and puffed as he struggled to pull the string back.

Beth got her feet under her, she looked at Daryl with a quivering chin; "I love you." She shoved upright and ran.

Jimmy tossed the crossbow aside and raced after her.

Daryl struggled against the ropes and managed to get some give, enough to shift up and rub the rope against the tip of the bolt that pierced through his stomach and out his back. It was agony to rub against it, shifting it inside of his own flesh, but he had no choice.

Beth ran up the driveway. She didn't expect to be able to run all the way to the farm and the help there, but she needed to get Jimmy away from Daryl. She heard his feet pounding behind her. He tackled her, slamming her into the dirt so hard she lost her breath.

"Fucking bitch," he snarled. "Guess we'll just start right here." He yanked a knife from his waistband and cut the ropes to free her hands. Then he shoved her over onto her back.

Beth slammed her hand up to his eye. Jimmy slammed his fist into her face, then her chest. As she was gasping he yanked the neck of her shirt and grabbed the knife in to start to cut it away from her. She brought her arm up and he stabbed the knife into her forearm. "Oh," he looked shocked at first, then watched the blood well up around the blade. Instead of pulling the knife back out, he yanked it up to her wrist, slitting it open. When the blood began to spurt out, he scowled, "Well shit. Can't have you dyin' on me." He yanked off her split shirt and wrapped it around her arm. He grinned, distracted by the sight of her wearing only a cotton bra.

Beth grabbed the knife and stabbed him in the side. At the same time she brought her knee up sharply into his groin and was able to scramble away. He fell into the dirt and began to wretch.

Beth ran back to the house to find Daryl coming towards her dragging the reloaded crossbow. He was bleeding profusely from his head, stomach, and back, his shirt and pants were completely saturated.

"Daryl," Beth sobbed. "He's coming." She caught him around the waist as he stumbled, dropping the knife she still had clenched in her fist.

A bullet kicked up dirt at their feet. Jimmy was advancing with the handgun cocked and ready. Daryl lifted the crossbow and fired it. Jimmy leapt to the side and avoided the bolt. Daryl stumbled to his knees. Beth snatched the crossbow up, leveled it, and fired. The bolt slammed into Jimmy's chest, piercing his heart. The gun discharged harmlessly as he fell. Jimmy stared up into the cloudless sky as the life faded out of him. He choked and blood spurted from his mouth. He gasped twice, then exhaled and was gone.

Daryl ripped the sleeves from his shirt. Then gasping, he snapped the bolt end off and yanked it out of his side. He groaned as he moved over to Beth. She was bleeding heavily from her arm wound. He tied the torn sleeves around her injury, then gathered her into his arms to rise. "Daryl, I'm too heavy," she pleaded even as her head lolled against his arm.

"No you ain't," he gasped as he struggled to carry her back to the truck. It seemed to take forever to get there but he finally managed to get her into the seat. He went to where the blankets were scattered in the dirt and grabbed them. He got a knife from the truck and sliced one into shreds to bind around his abdomen, then covered her with another one. He staggered around the truck, dropping the crossbow into the back. As he reached the driver's seat, a familiar moan reached him.

Jimmy was back on his feet and lurching towards them. His eyes were milky white as blood poured from his mouth. He growled and stumbled forward.

Daryl charged him. He kicked the boy's knee and the walker stumbled. Once his head was low enough, Daryl slammed the knife down into his skull. Jimmy died again at his feet. He vented his rage into the body, bringing the knife down into him again and again.

"Daryl," Beth called softly, breaking through the frenzied haze.

Daryl staggered back to the truck and climbed inside. He started the engine and slammed it into gear. "Hang on," he whispered. "I'll get you there. Hang on, darlin', please." She met his eyes, then passed out again.

He sped up the driveway and turned onto the main road. His vision kept going black but he was able to shake it off enough to focus. He drove as fast as he could, straight through the abandoned town. Walkers staggered out of alleys and buildings as the truck roared past. He served around them and abandoned vehicles. He went off the road twice but was able to correct the path. He lost control again as his vision faded and he took out the Greene mailbox before he was able to get the truck back on the driveway. A massive cloud of dust followed them.

Daryl drove straight up to the front porch and slammed on the brakes. He bailed out of the truck as Rick burst out of the house followed by Lori.

"MERLE," Daryl screamed.

"Daryl, Jesus, what happened?" Glenn demanded as he ran up.

"MERLE?!"

Then he saw his brother racing towards him across the yard. Merle reached him, panting for air, "Daryl? Baby brother what happened?"

"Beth's hurt," Daryl managed before he dropped into his brother's arms.

Rick was already gently lifting Beth out of the truck, "HERSHEL! She's bleeding out!"

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl's eyes flew open, "BETH!"

"Easy, easy there," Rick caught him. "She's right here."

Daryl turned his head to see Beth next to him on the bed being tended to by Hershel and Patricia. She was still unconscious but he could see her chest rise and fall as she breathed. Hershel was stitching her arm closed. Merle was sitting next to her, a tube running from his arm, drawing out blood. Merle grinned at him, "Turns out I'm good for somethin' baby brother," he said as the blood drained out of him to go into Beth.

"Luckily," Hershel said. "She lost too much and it's a rare type. Same as her mother and brother but…" He glanced over to Daryl's panicked face, "I think she's going to be fine. You both are. A few scars but relatively intact."

Rick gently pushed Daryl to lay back and pressed a bandage back to his temple. "You ready to tell us what happened?"

Daryl glanced over and waited until Hershel tied off the last stitch on Beth's arm, "Jimmy happened." Patricia gasped. "He showed up at the Watkins' place and got the jump on me. Told us he planned to take Beth to some place that had been abandoned. Goin' to kill me and just take her there to keep her. He knocked her around, stabbed her arm and sliced her open. Shot me first with the gun then with the crossbow."

"He dead?" Merle demanded as Patricia removed the blood transfer equipment.

"Yeah," Daryl replied as Hershel came around to his side of the bed. "Beth shot him with the crossbow."

"I need to stitch you up," Hershel said as he sat down. "You the same blood type as your brother?"

"Yeah," Merle nodded. "You need more?"

"We'll see," Hershel replied, "For now you rest and drink some juice. Don't need you passing out too."

Beth's eyes fluttered open, "Daryl?"

"I'm here," Daryl started to move and Rick grabbed him. Hershel paused in his stitching of Daryl's back until he calmed.

"Be still brother," Merle ordered. He leaned into Beth's line of sight, "Hey Sunshine. You're safe, Daryl's right next to you. You're both gonna be fine."

"Jimmy tried to kill him," Beth whispered as tears welled up. "He…"

"Shh, sweetheart," Merle soothed. "It's OK. We'll talk about it later." He caressed her hair until her eyes closed again.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Both Daryl and Beth had been stitched, bandaged, and medicated. They lay side by side on the bed, Beth flat on her back with her arm bandaged from hand to elbow and propped up on a pillow. Daryl was on his side to keep his weight off his wounds. Merle was stretched out on the cot against the wall. Maggie had been in to visit and weep over her sister. Merle was grateful that Beth slept through the encounter and that Glenn came in to lead her away quickly. Carol brought a scared Sophia in and promised to bring in food from the dinner being cooked in the farmhouse kitchen.

Merle lay there listening to his brother and sister breathing. He felt a little woozy from the blood draw but the thought made him smile.

"What?" Beth whispered.

Merle startled to see they were both awake and looking at him. "Hey."

"What's that smile for?" she asked.

Merle sat up slowly and grinned, "You're my kin. You been my kin since you said yes to my brother. But now you're my blood too. Don't really matter much since I loved you anyway, but just made me think."

Rick stepped into the doorway having heard their voices, "Good to see y'all awake. Dinner is almost ready. Merle you comin' out or you wanna eat in here?"

"In here," Merle replied.

Rick nodded.

Daryl chewed on the edge of his thumb for a second, "Merle. He got back up. After Beth shot Jimmy with the crossbow, he died, then he got back up. He turned into a walker without bein' bit, Merle. How can that be?"

"You sure he wasn't bit?" Merle asked.

"He wasn't sick. Not physically at least," Beth answered. "No fever or pain. Just… crazy."

"We're all infected," Rick said softly. "Jenner told me just before he released us at the CDC. Whatever this is, we all carry it. I assume it triggers when we die."

"And you didn't think this was important to tell us," Merle snarled then leapt to his feet. The room spun and his knees gave way.

Rick caught him, staggering under his weight, "NEED SOME HELP IN HERE!"

Shane and T-dog came through the door, "What happened?" Shane asked.

"He fainted."

"M'fine," Merle grumbled. "I don't faint.

"Sure do a damn good impression of it," T-dog snorted, "You're also a heavy ass." The three men managed to get Merle back onto the cot.

Hershel came in, "Everybody out." Merle glared at Rick as he ushered Shane and T-dog out of the room. "You three need to eat then rest. Bethy? What is it?"

"I think I'm gonna throw up," Beth whispered.

Hershel grabbed the trashcan and sat it on her lap before he walked out and came back in with a glass of ginger ale and a small pill. He helped her sit up and helped her take the pill. "Just take deep breaths through your nose, Bethy." He bathed her face gently. "I'm sorry Beth. I'm so sorry."

Merle laid back with his arm over his eyes, trying to slow his own racing heart.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Hershel lay on the couch outside of the improvised infirmary. It was long after midnight but he was still awake.

"Merle?" Beth whispered in the quiet night.

Hershel started to rise, then heard Merle answer her, "Hey Sunshine. You OK?"

"I hafta pee."

"OK." Hershel heard the cot squeak as Merle left it, then heard the shifting of the bed. "I gotcha, darlin'," Merle soothed. One set of footsteps crossed the room to the attached bath. He heard the light click on in the bathroom, then the splash of urine in the bowl. A flush, then the running of water, followed by one set of footsteps returning. "There yah go." The mattress creaked as Beth was sat back down.

"Thanks."

"Sure thing. Think you can drink a bit for me? Got pills here for yah," he heard Merle ask. She must've nodded because he heard the cap removed from a bottle and liquid pouring into a glass. "Good girl. Want more? OK. You can drink the rest for me later."

"Merle. We found a bunch of food at the Watkins place. Lots of canned fruit and vegetables. We packed it all up, but then Jimmy attacked us. We left it behind."

"We'll go back and get it later, darlin'."

"We left his body behind too."

Merle huffed a breath, "Don't much care about him, little sister. He can rot there." She must have given him a look because he sighed, "If it's still there we'll take care of it. If it ain't, it ain't. OK?"

"He was my first real boyfriend. I thought he was cute and nice and sweet. When he cheated on me, I thought I'd never get over it. But then I met Daryl and it all seemed so stupid and childish. I never thought he'd do this though."

"It ain't your fault. Not a bit. Don't you think for a minute that it was,"

"He said you'd move on and leave if you thought I was dead. You'd bury Daryl and leave."

"Sunshine, I would look high and low for you. I wouldn't believe you were dead until I saw your body for myself." Hershel felt the jab deep into his heart with his words.

There was a moment of silence, then Beth continued, "We were thinkin'. Maybe we bring some of the food here for everyone, then we take the rest and go somewhere else. Someplace for the winter until we can go back home to rebuild. Maybe… Maybe Daddy will let the others stay if we're not here. If I'm not here."

Merle sighed audibly, "I'll think about it, OK. You go back to sleep now."

"G'night, big brother."

"G'night, little sister."

Hershel lay awake for hours afterward. Thinking. Praying. Searching for an answer. He knew he had to fix this or he was going to lose her forever.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle didn't like it but Daryl was insistent. They moved back to the tent the following morning. Merle put a third cot inside, making the small space cramped, but it worked. Daryl stayed in the tent for four days until he could walk without grimacing in pain. Beth was up and around with her arm in a sling, but she stayed close by. They were both healing. Things settled again. The kids played, Carl getting stronger daily. They fell back into the routine of food preparation, laundry duties, guarding, and fence maintenance.

Merle went back to the Watkins place with T-dog, Shane, and surprisingly Hershel. They found evidence of the fight in the dirt, blood and scuffs in the dirt. Jimmy's body had been drug off the driveway by an animal but abandoned quickly in the brush. They wrapped it up and brought it back to the farm for burial after they transported all of the food and supplies back. With the others there, Merle had no choice but to bring everything.

Hershel never said any more about them leaving the farm. He was still distant, but he checked on his patients several times a day in their camp

Then a week after the incident, their brief peace was shattered by a single sentence.

They were eating breakfast, fresh eggs mixed with venison from a deer Merle brought down and potatoes from the Watkins' stores. Fresh milk and orange juice.

Glenn was standing off to one side, looking nervous and shaky. The boy couldn't hide something if his life depended on it. He looked to Dale, who nodded, then he stepped forward.

"The barn is full of walkers."


	17. Chapter 17

***x*x*x*x*x*x*x* X *x*x*x*x*x*x*x* **

**Redneck Takes a Wife 17 – Opening the Door – Jen S.**

**All recognized characters and situations belong to AMC, the creators, writers, and actors of The Walking Dead. This AU covers situations from "Pretty Much Dead Already" "Nebraska" and "Trigger Finger". Song quoted at beginning and end is "Calling all Angels" lyrics by Jane Siberry performed by the Celtic Angels. I think there are other versions, but there is something about those women's voices. **

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

_Oh but if you could, do you think you would_

_Have traded all the pain and suffering?_

_Oh, but then you would've missed the beauty of the light upon this earth_

_And the sweetness of the leaving. – Jane Siberry_

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* X *x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"What?" Shane demanded.

"The barn is full of walkers," Glenn repeated.

Everyone reacted. Sophia had been sitting with Carl for breakfast, leapt up and ran to her mother. Merle had been leaning on a tree near Carol, but went straight to where Daryl and Beth were sitting. Lori gathered Carl closer.

"Hershel thinks they're just sick," Dale said. "That a cure will come."

"You KNEW about this," Shane snarled. "How long?"

"Yesterday," Dale admitted. "Glenn told me yesterday afternoon. I thought we'd be OK for one more night and we were. The barn is locked up tight."

Shane turned to Rick, "It is time to go, Brother! We need to hit the road to Fort Benning now."

"Hold up," Rick replied. "Let's figure this out." He turned to look at Merle. "What do you…"

"You have got to be kidding me," Shane snapped. "You want his input before you decide?"

Merle stepped forward, "You need to calm the hell down."

Shane went toe to toe with him, "You need to stay out of this!"

"Out of what? This is my life and my family in the middle of things too!" Merle glared in Shane's face as they stood practically chest to chest, neither willing to back down.

Rick pressed between them and shoved Shane back, turning his back to Merle, "Settle down!" Shane stumbled back, shock apparent on his features at Rick's apparent show of trust to the other man. He whirled and stomped away.

"We ain't stayin' here," Merle said. "Not with a buncha walkers on the property."

Sophia lunged at him, grabbing Merle around the waist, "Please don't go Mr. Merle. Please."

Carol stared in surprise then shook herself to go to her daughter, "Sophia, come on, let Mr. Merle go."

Sophia turned and shoved her mother away, "NO! I want him to stay or I want to go with him. I hate you! You let me get hurt. You let me get lost. You let Daddy hurt me. I hate you!" she slapped her mother's hands away.

Merle scooped her up in one arm and cupped her chin with the other, "Stop that. Right now. Bein' angry is OK. But you will not hit. And you will not disrespect your mother like that. You hear me?" Sophia nodded as tears streamed down her face. Carol stood a few steps away, weeping. Lori had her arm around her in support. Sophia buried her face in Merle's shoulder. He rubbed her back, oblivious to the shocked looks he was getting from everyone else.

Daryl cleared his throat to get their attention, "That house… the Watkins place where Jimmy…" Daryl broke off until Rick and Merle both nodded. "It's up on a hill. Some trees, but not as dense as it is here. We should go there. House isn't as big as this one, but we could make do."

"Let me talk to Hershel," Rick said. "See if I can convince him to let us clear the barn. If he says yes, we'll figure a way to go in and put them down."

Merle nodded, "Go in through the hay loft, maybe. Get them from above. And if he says no?"

"Then we leave," Rick said. "All of us. Beth, honey, go talk to your sister and Patricia. See if you can convince them of what needs to be done. Merle, Daryl go check the barn to be sure it really is secure. The rest of you stay here."

Merle sat Sophia back on her feet, "Stay here, darlin'."

Sophia nodded and wiped her face, "I'm sorry, Mommy," she whispered.

Carol gathered her close, "I'm sorry too, baby."

Daryl kissed Beth gently, then grabbed his crossbow to follow Merle to the barn. They walked silently to the wooden structure. Merle checked the main door and found them locked tight. He gestured for Daryl to circle the building. They crept around, checking all openings to be sure they were secure. Once they completed the circuit around the building, they went around to the back and climbed up to the loft access.

"I see dead people," Daryl whispered. Merle frowned at his attempt at humor. "Lots of dead people. Shit that's a lot of walkers."

Merle blew out a long breath, "How did we not smell this place?" he covered his nose with his hand. "How can he delude himself into thinkin' they're just sick?"

Daryl turned and walked outside to take a deep breath of fresh air, "Dunno. But if he thinks they're just sick… then he thinks we murdered his wife and son."

Merle inhaled deeply, "I know. But his opinion don't concern me. Shouldn't you either. Beth knows the truth. So do the others in the group." Daryl turned to look at him. "We're gonna wait and see, brother. See if Rick can work things out with Hershel. If not, I think you're right about the house on the hill. I know it ain't got the best memories for yah but… it'll only be 'til spring."

Daryl looked away and flushed, "Yeah. Pretty much worst day of my life. She's gonna have that scar on her arm forever 'cause for one minute I forgot that we weren't safe." He ran his hand through his hair.

Merle didn't know what to say so he just led the way back down the ladder.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"Did you know?" Beth asked. Maggie was in the chicken coop gathering eggs.

"What?"

"What am I sayin' of course you knew," Beth sighed. "We know about the walkers in the barn."

"Stop callin' them that!" Maggie snapped. "It's the Millers and the Taylors. Our neighbors, Beth."

"They're dead Maggie! Not sick. Dead."

"You don't know that!"

"I do!" Beth yelled then took a breath, "Maggie we told you. We went to the CDC and the doctor there showed us the change in the brain. These people are dead. They aren't human anymore. They don't remember anything, don't feel anymore. They're dead."

"What's goin' on out here," Hershel stomped out of the house followed by Rick. Rick looked at Beth and subtly shook his head.

"Tryin' to talk some sense into Maggie," Beth replied. "But she's just as stubborn as you are. Have you looked at the walkers that you're so determined are just sick somehow? Have you noticed that they're steadily decayin' out there? The smell? The fact that they don't bleed or sweat? They're dead, Daddy. Their souls are gone. All that's left is the body. You're not savin' them. All you're doin' is keepin' them from their peace."

Rick walked down to her, "Come on, sweetheart."

"He said no?"

"He said no," Rick gently urged her to walk, "We have to go pack up the camp."

Beth glanced back at them, "Goodbye."

"Beth, please," Maggie cried. "Daddy!"

"You don't have to leave," Hershel called after them. "I'm willing to discuss this further."

Rick turned, "So long as we're OK with living next to a barn full of walkers? No."

"Beth. I'll allow you and… the Dixon boy to stay."

Beth shook her head and kept walking, "All or nothin' Daddy. We need someplace safe and this ain't it. Not like this."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Rick and Merle stood with the area map spread out on top of the truck tailgate, "Hershel said no. He is determined that they can be cured."

"Cured from death? Only ever heard of that happenin' once," Merle replied.

"Well… twice," Rick corrected.

"Oh right. Lazarus," Merle nodded. "Still don't see it happenin' again. See this as more divine retribution rather than preparation for a miracle."

Rick nodded, "Which property do you think we should move to? You've scouted around more than I have. Plus you know more about survival."

"The house on the hill like Daryl said," Merle pointed to the spot on the map. "Got two wells. House is one story with a cellar. Fireplace works, chimney looks clear, plus there's a workin' pellet stove. Four bedrooms, two baths, plus livin' room and den. Be tight, but we can make it work. Bein' on the hill means better vantage point. Woods are thinner. We can salvage fencin' from the surroundin' farms. Walkers can't get around fences or barb wire. We can get through the winter here. Been thinkin' 'bout takin' RVs to the mountains and we can do that come spring."

"We need to go to Fort Benning," Shane interrupted as he stormed up. "You agreed that we would go there, Rick."

"I changed my mind," Rick replied. "We're staying close here."

"Because he said so," Shane gestured at Merle.

"Because Lori's pregnant!"

Shane and Merle both froze, staring at Rick in shock. "I… uhm… wow… congratulations," Shane said.

Rick nodded, "So we're staying close to the only doctor we know of."

"We should just stay here then," Shane replied.

"With a barn full of dead? That's brilliant," Merle retorted.

"So we clear out the barn!"

"Hershel said no," Rick repeated.

"Fuck Hershel," Shane said. "He's delusional. We go in, clear it out, and set up permanent house here."

"This is his home!" Rick growled. "We are guests here. So we'll go to the house Merle suggested."

Shane shook his head, "Brother this is about our lives. Hershel will just have to adjust. You need to start making decisions based on what's right for the group!"

"I am," Rick replied. Shane stalked away shaking his head still. "Be right back."

Merle stood watching as Rick and Shane argued. Most of their conversation was hissed at low tones but then Rick snarled, "That is my wife. That is my son. That is my baby." A few more exchanges and Rick strode back to where Merle stood. He breathed heavily for a few minutes as the adrenaline dissipated. Merle sighed. Rick turned to him, "You knew about him and my wife." It wasn't really a question but Merle nodded. "Did everyone?"

"Dunno," Merle shrugged, "I'm not everyone. Tend to be more observant than some. Daryl knows. Beth too."

"Yeah I know Beth does," Rick sighed, "Was her comment that day. Telling Lori she should worry about what's going on in her own tent. Stuck with me because I didn't understand it. Then the pieces started falling into place. Our marriage wasn't the best, you know? But we were making it work. That last morning, the day I got shot, we argued and she said something really hurtful in front of Carl. When that bullet hit me, that was the memory that I went into the dark with. And I get that she thought I was dead, but still, God, you'd think she'd've grieved for at least a month or two. It bugs me because I still remember when she looked at me the way Beth looks at Daryl. That purity and totality of love…" Rick suddenly blinked and grinned self-consciously, "No idea why I'm telling you all this."

"Must have one'a them faces," Merle replied with a sly grin of his own. Then he sighed and sobered, "Shane is becoming a problem. One you might have to deal with sooner rather than later. You wanted to be in charge, Officer Friendly. Shane's right, that means makin' hard decisions sometimes. 'Cause if he does anythin' that puts Daryl or Beth at risk, I will deal with him. Hard."

Rick nodded and refocused on the map, "Looks like there's a creek or stream on the back side of the hill, should give us some more protection. Can't imagine walkers do that well in mud." He blew out a breath, "If Hershel had said yes, said we could clear the barn, would you be willing to stay here?"

Merle considered the house, "More room here. Could thin out the trees a bit and barricade the windows. Set up fences. We'd have to check the chimneys, make sure we can build fires this winter. Could work. Thought Hershel said no."

"Gonna talk to him again."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Beth dropped her backpack in the truck bed. She watched Maggie and Glenn argue, then Glenn stomp over to begin packing up his things. Maggie saw her watching and crossed to her, "You're really goin'."

Beth nodded, "It ain't safe here."

Maggie blinked at her, "I feel like I don't even know you. You're so different."

Beth snorted, "Different than I was at twelve? I would hope so."

"What are you talkin' about?"

"You left for college when I was twelve. You barely spent any time here after that, and even when you were here, you weren't. All you talked about was Savannah or Atlanta. Your new friends and your classes, then your job. The guys you were datin'. I get it Maggie, you grew up. So did I. You're not the same person you were when you were eighteen. I'm not the same person I was when I was twelve. Did you know Momma started takin' me to the birthin' center? I've witnessed a dozen births that Momma was midwife to. Helped out about thirty new mothers with their newborns. I called to tell you after the first one and how amazin' it was to watch him take his first breath. Instead I listened to you talked for an hour about some guy who picked you up in the student center." Beth closed her eyes and sighed, "It doesn't matter anymore. You're my sister and I love you but we've always been very different people."

"I'm sorry, Beth," Maggie replied. "I'm sorry I wasn't a better sister. I'm sorry I wasn't around more, but you're the one leavin' this time."

"Yes I am," Beth nodded. They were silent for a long moment, just staring at each other. "Do you like Glenn?"

"What? I don't know. Why?"

"You slept with him."

Maggie looked stunned, "He told you?"

Beth rolled her eyes, "I'm not blind Maggie. I've seen you two together. I'm just worried."

"About me?"

"About him," Beth replied. "He's a nice, sweet guy. You… tend to have a short attention span when it comes to guys. Seems like once they really fall for you, you're done with them. I just don't want to see Glenn get hurt."

Maggie's chin came up defiantly, "No need to worry about that since he's leavin' with you."

"Did you even ask him to stay?" Beth asked. Maggie didn't answer but she didn't have to. "If you asked, he probably would." Maggie broke eye contact and Beth left her standing there.

Daryl had been hanging back, letting the sisters talk, but when Beth walked away from Maggie, he met her half way. "You OK?"

She leaned against him and he wrapped his arms around her, "Yeah. I love her, but no one frustrates me more sometimes."

Daryl grinned, "I know. I've got Merle, remember? For a long time he was all I had but he could drive me insane."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Hershel walked out of the house, going towards the barn. Rick met him at the foot of the steps. "Here to try again?" Hershel asked.

"Yes," Rick admitted as he fell in step with Hershel. "Merle has some good ideas to make the farm safer. But it really depends on clearing out the barn. Otherwise we'll be on our way. I don't like the idea of taking Beth from you again but I don't see any other option."

Hershel reached the small storage shed next to the barn and pulled out two long catch poles, handing one to Rick. "I need your help. Otis and Jimmy usually did this. Now it's up to me." He walked away. Rick followed. They went into the woods. "Maybe there is a compromise. There's a farm on the other side of the creek and the highway. The barn there is larger and has no windows at all on the ground level. If your people are willin' to help, we could move the infected people over there."

They reached the swampy area to find two walkers stuck in the mud.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Shane was shouting. Riling everyone up. "We need to take a stand here!" he snarled pointing at the barn. "This is where we need to be!"

"You need to calm down," Dale retorted, "Rick is handling this!"

"Rick isn't handling anything! Maybe it's time I stepped back in front of this group."

Merle snorted, "Ain't nobody gonna follow you! Simmer down!"

"Fuck you, Merle," Shane snarled stepping into Merle's space. "I've spent my entire career dealing with assholes like you. Having to follow the rules with every arrest. Been waiting for years to have no boss, no press, nothing holding me back."

"Bring it on," Merle said in a soft, dangerous tone. He saw Daryl creeping closer and stilled him with a sharp jerk of his hand. "I will bury you."

"What tha' shit?" T-dog suddenly cried.

Every head whipped around to see Rick and Hershel leading two walkers on catch poles.

"Everybody just back up," Rick ordered.

Shane left Merle to confront Rick, "What the hell is this? Instead of clearing out the barn we're going to help him fill it?"

"BACK UP!" Rick demanded. "I'm handling this! We've figured it out." He struggled as the walker he was leading lunged sideways.

"Hershel tell me, could a sick person survive this?" Shane fired a shot directly into the female walker's chest. Hershel jolted

Maggie screamed. Patricia gasped and covered her mouth with both hands. Merle backed away, keeping himself between Shane and where Beth and Daryl were standing with Carol and Sophia. He looked to Lori and gestured firmly for her to move back. She gathered Carl to her and retreated

"SHANE STOP THIS!" Rick yelled.

"Her heart is gone. Lungs," Shane continued firing bullets into the walker as she struggled and lunged at him. "Take out the leg and she keeps coming! She's not bleeding. She's not screaming in agony. She's dead. These things are DEAD! Keeping them around is dangerous and stupid." Despite the screams and cries, Shane kept shooting until he finally fired a shot into the walker's head, killing it. He ejected the partially spent clip and slammed a full one into place. "This ends now! Lock and load." He walked over to the barn door.

"STOP!" Merle shouted. When it became obvious that Shane was determined to open the door, Merle scrambled back. "Carol get Sophia back. Now. Daryl, Beth with me. Keep steady, take your time to aim and fire. You only got the bullets in your gun so make 'um count. Stay where I can see you both."

Shane pried the lock open and tossed it aside. He moved back as the first walker emerged into the light. He fired the shot that took it down. Andrea, Glenn, and T-dog moved into position with their guns ready as the other walkers began lunging outside. The loud sound of gunshots filled the air. Lori held Carl as he covered his ears with his hands. Carol stood with Sophia cringing against her side. Maggie sobbed as Hershel dropped to his knees. Rick was desperately demanding he take the catch pole with the second walker still held captive.

But Hershel's focus was on his youngest daughter, standing shoulder to shoulder with the men she'd claimed as her family. The gun sat in her hand like she'd been handling one since childhood. She was steady in her shots, putting bullets directly into the skulls of the people lunging out of the barn. Beth glanced back as Rick's demands reached her. She turned and took two steps to bring her closer to the walker and fired a single shot into its brain. It dropped and Rick released the pole. Then her eyes locked with her father's and she froze. His fury and disbelief cut through her as strongly as one of the bullets being deployed. There was so much rage in him, all directed at her in this moment.

Rick stepped between them, breaking the line of sight. Beth looked up to him. "Good shooting," he said as the guns quieted. As he stepped forward, Beth turned away from her father to go back to Daryl and Merle.

Maggie was still sobbing, Patricia was as well. Sophia was hiding her face in her mother's stomach, Carol had one arm around her, the other holding a gun ready in case any walkers made it through the onslaught. Of course, none did, but she'd been ready.

Rick strode over to Shane, "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Job needed to be done, brother," Shane retorted. "Now it is."

"Done, yes," Dale snapped. "But not like this. Not by unleashing a hoard on us. On the kids? Not by makin' enough noise to bring in every walker from the county!"

"Shane did what needed to be done," Andrea defended. "It's over. We're fine. Get over it!"

"Get over it?" Glenn snapped, "He damn near got us all killed."

"We're fine," Andrea rolled her eyes.

A final single walker emerged from the barn. It was a girl, about Sophia's size and age with a massive bite taken out of her neck. She stumbled forward, disoriented by the light and tripping over the bodies.

Sophia shrieked, "That's the girl," she began to cry, "The girl in the woods."

"Ally?" Beth gasped and began to weep. Daryl took aim at the walker, but couldn't pull the trigger facing down a small innocent child. Shane just stood in shock. Rick inhaled deeply and walked forward to put the child to rest with a single shot.

Daryl holstered his gun and went to Beth. She was beyond words, so he just scooped her up in his arms and carried her away from the scene. Merle walked over to Carol and Sophia. Sophia leapt at him and he lifted her in his arms to carry her as he led Carol from the barn.

"I want you and your people off my farm by morning," Hershel demanded as he gained his feet. He and Patricia held Maggie and walked away.

Rick glowered at Shane. Shane clenched his jaw, "This needed to be done. You know that."

"No," Rick replied, "What I know is that you just ruined any chance we had at livin' here peacefully. Hershel was goin' to let us move the infected to another farm. Further away and more secure. He was willin' to compromise and let us stay."

"So what?!. It's time to leave for Fort Benning."

"You know what, you leave. You go to Fort Benning. Right now I don't want you anywhere near my family. You are out of control and I am done tryin' to reign you in."

"Dad?" Carl was shaking.

Rick went over and lifted him gently, "It's OK, Carl. I got you." Lori refused to look at Shane as they walked away back to the camp.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl sat Beth down on the truck tailgate. She clung to him but had quieted. "Ally's mom was one of the first mothers Momma took me to help take care of. Her baby brother had colic and Miss Cara had a C-section so Ally helped me with Brian. She loved music too and she finally got up her nerve last fall to sing in the choir. We sang a duet for the Christmas program. She wanted to study to be a teacher. She was only thirteen Daryl. And Brian? He's only five. I keep forgetting that they're all dead." The breath hitched in her chest.

Merle sat Sophia down next to her. "She was who I saw in the woods the day I was lost. She's the reason I went into the creek and tried to find you. Did Mr. Hershel put her in the barn?"

Beth turned to comfort the younger girl, "I don't know. He thought he was savin' them. He thought they were sick."

"I'm sorry about your friend," Sophia sighed and hugged Beth. "It isn't fair, you know. When life ends, you're supposed to be able to rest. It's not fair that they have to keep walkin'."

Beth nodded, "I know. That's why we put them down. So they can rest peacefully."

Sophia turned to look at her mother and Merle, "So we have to go now?"

Merle nodded, "But we're goin' to another farm. We'll make it safe, OK?"

"And we're stayin' together?" she asked as Rick and Lori brought Carl over.

Rick looked at Merle as he sat Carl down in Dale's lawn chair, "Been wonderin' that too."

"For now," Merle nodded. "But for how long depends on how you deal with Shane. Might get y'all settled in the new place then take these four off on our own." Carol processed that sentence quickly.

"Carol?" Lori gasped. "You'd go with them?"

"I have to do what's best for my daughter," Carol replied. "And being around Shane after the stunt he just pulled, isn't it. There was a plan to take care of the walkers in the barn, remember? Go in through the loft and put them down. This? Could have gone very bad, very fast. What if they'd burst out all at once? What if we'd been overrun?"

"I'll back you up with whatever you decide, but you gotta decide. You're in charge Officer Friendly," Merle reminded.

"I suggested he go on to Benning. I'll suggest it again, make it sound like a scouting mission," Rick nodded, "For now, let's pack up the camp. We've also got a mess to clean up."

"We need to burn the bodies," Daryl said. "Take them up out of the way and burn them all. We should scout out to the new place, see what precautions we can set before we go."

Rick thought for a minute, "OK. Merle I'll put you in charge of body disposal, take Andrea and T-dog. Daryl you head out to the hill house with Glenn on the bike. I'll get the camp packed up and try to smooth things a bit with Hershel. He's still the only doctor we've got."

"You should let him cool off," Beth replied. "When he's this angry he can't be reasoned with. Wait until mornin' to talk to him."

Rick nodded, "OK. Then I'll talk to Shane. Let him know… he's not going with us to the new place.

"We don't usually leave Beth without one of us," Daryl said.

"I know," Rick replied. "But Merle and I will be close. B'sides did you see her today?" he smiled. "Shoots better than half the guys in my department."

"Specially when you consider before she met us she'd never even picked up a gun," Merle grinned proudly.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

The bodies had been removed from the barn area and burned. All except for the little girl whose death impacted so many of them. Merle quietly dug a grave for her under the orange tree next to Annette and Shawn. T-dog formed a cross and carefully carved her name into it.

Daryl and Glenn returned quickly, advising that the hill house was still clear and was already mostly surrounded by a sturdy fence. They found two other farms nearby with more fencing they could salvage.

Rick had taken Beth's advice and simply focused on getting the camp packed up with the intention of spending that night in the new place. He planned to come back in a few days and try to talk to Hershel again, hoping he would still provide them with medical care.

Shane and Andrea had wandered off together and though Rick had seen them in the distance, he hadn't approached. Instead he and Daryl went back up to the traffic snarl and found a truck that Daryl could get running and brought it back to camp.

It was getting late, the camp had been dismantled and packed into the RV and other vehicles. Maggie and Patricia cautiously walked over to them.

"Has anyone seen my Dad?" Maggie asked.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle had to peel Sophia off his waist. He stooped down and spoke firmly to her. She nodded and let him walk off the porch

Rick climbed into the driver's seat of Carol's Jeep. Glenn slid into the passenger seat. "What if he's not at the bar in town?"

"I know where most of the bars around here are," Merle replied as he got into the back seat.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Rick replied as he pulled away.

"Please," Merle rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you know where the bars are in your town."

"Uhm, yeah, I'm a cop. I was arresting people in them almost nightly."

Merle snorted, "And I'm so sure that was the only reason."

Rick shrugged, "What was the trouble with Sophia?"

"Din't want me to go," Merle replied as he watched the passing scenery. "Crazy kid."

"Well, she knows you and Daryl are our best option for survival. Plus you're probably the first person she's seen go toe to toe with her father," Glenn advised. "That first night in the traffic snarl, I though he was going to wet his pants when you went at him for taking the food from the kids."

Rick looked at Merle in the rearview, "My kid?"

Merle nodded, "And Sophia. Just some trail mix, but they was hungry."

"Still," Rick replied. "Thanks."

They were silent for several mile, then suddenly Glenn glanced over to Rick, "Maggie told me that she loves me."

"Oh?" Rick replied. "That's nice. What did you say?"

"Nothing. I didn't know what to say."

"Do you love her?"

"I don't know. I've only known her for a few weeks," Glenn shrugged. "It is all happening so fast."

"I told Daryl," Merle said, "It's the end of the world. You gotta move fast 'til you get to a safe place, then you can slow down and live."

"What does that mean?" Glenn turned around in his seat.

"Means it's OK to fall in love fast so long as the love endures."

Rick blinked rapidly, "Sometimes you scare me."

"What?"

"Well most times you are a thick headed violent redneck and others you come out with something like that," Rick shrugged, "I never know what to expect."

"Thing is, I'm not sure," Glenn continued on his original train of thought. "I'm not sure if I love her. Don't know if I've ever been in love before. And I'm not sure if she really loves me. She… it's stupid."

"Say it anyway," Merle said.

"She doesn't look at me like Beth looks at Daryl. There has never been a single doubt in my mind that she loves him. No matter the age difference or the short time they've been together. The first time I saw them I knew they were in love. I guess I just hoped the first time I was in love would have the girl looking at me like that."

"It's not stupid to want that," Rick said. "And if you're not sure, don't say it back. Wait. Get to know her better. We're not moving far and I'm sure we'll be back and forth."

Glenn nodded then looked ahead as they drove into town, "There's the bar, just up ahead."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Hershel sat at the bar with a bottle in front of him and a glass to his lips when the door opened to let Rick, Merle, and Glenn in. "Sit yourself anywhere. Service has been slow tonight."

Merle dropped onto the stool next to him and rapped his fingers on the bar, "Barkeep! I'll have what he's having. Glass of regret?"

Rick sat on his other side, "You scared your daughters, running off like that."

Hershel snorted, "They're probably used to it by now." He took a long swallow and slammed the empty glass onto the bar. He immediately poured another glass full.

"Wouldn't it save time to just drink it from the bottle?" Merle scoffed.

"That would be uncivilized," Hershel retorted.

"Oh well, can't be uncivilized during Armageddon," Merle got up and walked around the bar. The first thing he found was a loaded shotgun that he sat on the bar next to Rick. He found three slightly dusty glasses and wiped them out with a clean bar rag then sat them on the bar. A quick squirt found liquid in the tap so he poured three drinks and slid one to Glenn.

"No thanks," Glenn shook his head, "I've learned my lesson."

"Yeah so did I," Merle replied, "It's water, kid."

"Oh."

Hershel emptied his glass again but before he could refill it, Merle grabbed the bottle, poured a half a glass and sat the bottle behind him, out of reach. Hershel sighed, "You hate me. I can see it in your eyes."

Merle shrugged, "You hate me. Been judgin' me and my brother since you laid eyes on us. So we'll call it even and be done. Least I got reason."

"Oh I got reason," Hershel retorted. "Named Beth."

"What a coincidence, my reason's named Beth too."

"Merle," Rick cautioned.

"He started it," Merle snapped. "You weren't there Rick. In that house for five days with a girl who believed her Daddy and sister must be dead. Because the alternative was unthinkable. That they abandoned her there. Where were you?"

Hershel sighed staring at the glass, "I climbed into a bottle and stayed there." He shook his head and shoved the glass away. "I fell asleep in the living room. When I woke up and went upstairs, Shawn was already dead. Long enough to start to cool. Annette was obviously close herself. Then I went in to Bethy and she…" he took a shuddering breath, "She sounded congested and was running a fever. The TV was saying that this virus was spreading fast and nearly always fatal. I thought I was losing my family. I left, telling myself I was going for help but I knew I was going to a bar. I came here actually. Woke up the next morning in the drunk tank. They kicked me out as soon as I could walk. Went straight to the next bar and woke up the following morning in the back of my truck. I almost came home that day. Drove to the edge of the property but I could see that someone had fed the cattle. I couldn't face Annette or Beth if they were better, didn't want to know if they weren't. So I hit the liquor store. I don't really remember much after that. Finally surfaced a week later down in Macon. Got myself together and drove to Savannah to get Maggie. I'd called her when Shawn and Annette first got sick and told her to stay there. Picked her up and drove home. I dropped her at Otis and Patricia's and went home. I'd left three people there and found three graves when I returned. I assumed somehow Beth was able to tell someone Shawn and Annette's names but not her own. Whose grave did I carve my daughter's name into?"

"A runner. Jogger. Came outta the woods," Merle replied. "I put her down. I'm the one who put down Annette and Shawn."

"They were already dead," Hershel said. "After Shane… He was right in that a living human couldn't endure shots like that. Not and keep on their feet. I was so stupid to think they were just sick and could be saved. The fever burns the life right out of them." He blinked, confused, "Beth was runnin' a fever. She survived it?"

Merle clenched his jaw, "She prob'ly cried herself to sleep that night. Woulda made her stuffed up. And she runs a fever when she gets upset like that. You'd think a father would know that about his daughter."

Hershel sighed, "Anything I say will sound like an excuse, but Beth has always been more Annette's child than mine. I was always dealing with Maggie. The squeaky wheel. Shawn became my right hand with the vet practice. I was working odd hours. And I was never good at dealing with the emotional side of Beth. It was easier to leave it to Annette." He shook his head. "Pitiful." He finally met Merle's eyes steadily. "What happened to my baby girl?"

It was Merle's turn to sigh, "She came to Harley's place. Garden of Eden?" Hershel nodded. "Met Daryl 'n me there just before a group of walkers attacked. We brought her home, stayed there for five days. We fed the cattle. But after five days, the cattle started attractin' the walkers so we left and took her with us. Sounds like you were gone another five days at least so was prob'ly the right choice. Went up to our cabin. Was good there. She was happy. Learned everythin' we tried to teach her. Huntin', trackin', shootin'. She made a good home for me and my brother. She and Daryl fell in love. Exchanged my grandparents' rings. It was good. Then a tornado took it from us. Took a real good friend too. So I brought them to Atlanta for sanctuary for the winter. Met the group, then Rick. Guess you know the rest."

"I know my opinion may not mean much," Glenn said. "But it's obvious that Daryl loves her. And she loves him. He and Merle have taken really good care of her. She's healthy, well fed, and happy. Daryl is going to blame himself forever for her getting hurt even though it obviously wasn't his fault."

Hershel sighed heavily, "I still have a problem with her bein' sixteen and him bein' twice that."

"You had what? Twenty years on your wife?" Rick asked.

"Shit we got trouble," Merle snarled just as the bar door opened to admit two men.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"Beth, can I talk to you a minute?" Carol asked.

They were inside the farmhouse. Maggie and Patricia were cooking dinner for the entire group. Carl and Sophia were playing a board game in the living room having roped Dale and T-dog into playing with them. Beth had just finished setting the table. Daryl glanced over as Carol approached.

"Sure," Beth nodded.

Carol led her to the bedroom off the living room and shut the door. Almost immediately the door opened and Andrea walked in. "Everything OK?"

Carol sighed and nodded, "Shut the door." Andrea complied. "Beth honey… I wanted to talk to you about the baby."

Beth frowned, "What baby?"

Carol smiled and rubbed Beth's arms, "Honey I found the test. When I was packing up."

Beth shook her head, "I haven't taken a test. I'm not pregnant."

"Oh," Carol replied. She looked to Andrea.

"Oh no, not me," Andrea shook her head raising her hands.

Realization hit Beth first, "Oh." Then dawned on Carol and Andrea.

Carol closed her eyes and groaned, "This is not going to be good."

"Well stupid choices get stupid results," Andrea shrugged.

Beth scowled at her, "So it was a smart choice for you to screw Shane on that supply run?"

Andrea gaped at her, "How do you know that?"

"Suspected it," Beth replied, "You just confirmed it. So you doin' it's fine, but Lori doin' it is stupid?"

"Look sweetheart, when you grow up you'll understand adult relationships," Andrea scoffed and yanked open the door to stalk out.

Carol hugged Beth, "She's still grieving, Beth. I'm sorry I stirred this up."

Beth cuddled into the embrace, "It's OK. She's delusional if she thinks she's got a relationship with Shane. And Daryl and I want to have a baby someday. Merle wants us to, too."

Carol cupped her face, "I'm here if you want to talk, OK?" Beth smiled and nodded.

Shane stuck his head in the door, "Have you seen Lori?"

Beth shook her head as Carol replied, "Not for a few hours. I thought she was upstairs."

"Damnit," Shane snapped and walked away.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Lori was back. She sat on the couch with Carl as he processed the fact that he was going to be "Big Brother Carl." Everyone had gathered in the living room. Dale and Carol sat on one sofa with Sophia perched between them. Carl cuddled against Lori on the other. Shane leaned in the doorway. Daryl sat on a chair with Beth nestled on his lap.

"How did it get in there?" Carl asked as he pressed his hand to Lori's stomach.

Lori winced, "We never had the talk."

Carl looked at Dale who shook his head, "Don't look at me that's up to your father."

Daryl snorted, "Carl you remember I told you and Sophia not to try to follow us into the woods at the quarry?"

Carl nodded, "Yeah. Because you and Beth needed private couple time."

Daryl nodded, "Sometimes private couple time love is strong enough that God sends a baby."

"Oh," Carl said. "Why inside a mother?"

"Cause that's the safest place for it to grow," Daryl replied.

"Will God send you a baby?" Sophia asked him.

Daryl smiled at Beth, "Someday."

"It would be cool if it was soon," Carl said. "Then my little brother or sister would grow up with your baby. They could be friends, like Sophia and me."

Daryl grinned and kissed Beth's neck, "I'll see what we can do."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

It got later and later. After dinner, Maggie offered for everyone to take a much appreciated shower. Then she and Patricia asked for everyone to stay in the house overnight since the camp and tents had all been packed up.

Beth went up into her room. It had clearly been left sealed since she'd left, the air stagnant and dust covering every surface. She retrieved a few things that she hadn't taken with her, then left the room for Carol and Sophia to sleep in. "It doesn't feel like mine anymore," she said when Carol questioned. Maggie retreated to her room with Patricia. Shawn's room was opened and aired out for T-dog. Lori and Carl took the master bedroom. Shane was on watch on the roof of the RV.

Daryl took watch at a front window. Beth had stretched out on the sofa but after a while of trying to sleep, joined him. She finally fell asleep against him and he held her until his legs went numb then moved her to the couch.

It was well after midnight when the headlights made their way down the driveway. Shane climbed down off the RV as Daryl walked out onto the porch.

Rick, Merle, and Glenn emerged from the SUV. Hershel hesitated then also climbed out.

"What happened? We saw Maggie's car…" Glenn gasped.

"Lori took it," Shane reported. "She's OK. She's upstairs with Carl, asleep."

Merle went to Daryl. "You run into some trouble?" Daryl asked.

Merle nodded, "Everythin' OK here?" Daryl nodded as Beth walked outside. "Hey Sunshine."

"Hi. Who is that?" Beth asked, pointing to the rear of the SUV where a bound and blindfolded boy sat.

"Trouble," Merle replied.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* X *x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

_A man is placed upon the steps, a baby cries_

_And high above him you hear the church bells start to ring._

_The heaviness, the heaviness of it settles in,_

_A mother starts to sing._

_Then it's one foot then the other as you step along the road_

_Steppin' on the road, how much weight, how much weight?_

_And it's how long and how far and how many times,_

_Oh, before it's too late?_

_Calling all angels, calling all angels._

_Walk me through this one, don't leave me alone._

_Calling all angels, calling all angels._

_We're trying, we're hoping, but we're not sure how_

_Oh and every day you gaze upon the sunset_

_With such love and intensity._

_Why it's almost as if, if you could only crack the code_

_You'd finally understand what this all means._

_Oh but if you could, do you think you would_

_Have traded all the pain and suffering?_

_Oh, but then you would've missed the beauty of the light upon this earth_

_And the sweetness of the leaving._

_Calling all angels, calling all angels!_

_Walk me through this one, don't leave me alone_

_Calling all angels, calling all angels,_

_We're trying, we're hoping but we're not sure_

_Calling all angels (call all angels)_

_Calling all angels (call all angels)_

_Walk me through this one_

_Don't leave me alone._

_Calling all angels, calling all angels_

_We're trying, we're hoping, we're hurting, we're loving_

_We're crying, we're calling,_

_But we're not sure how this goes. – Calling all Angels – lyrics by Jane Siberry _


	18. Chapter 18

Redneck Takes a Wife 18 – Face Everything &amp; Rise

As always, any recognized characters and situations belong to AMC, the creators, writers, and actors of The Walking Dead. Song is cited at the end.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

_The streets crawl with a deadly omen  
Outside I see a world that's broken  
I can't breathe, my heart is choking  
I need a cure for this life I've chosen_

_The pain, the rain is a blessing in disguise  
I feel it cutting and it's cutting like a knife  
The pain, the rain is a blessing in disguise  
I feel it cutting and it's cutting like a knife  
I will face everything and rise__ \- Face Everything and Rise _

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"This would be better if he was in the house," Hershel said as he cleaned Randall's leg and injected several medications. They had him in the shed, stretched out on a pallet of blankets.

"No," Merle replied. He was standing with his arms crossed, one hand resting on the gun at his waist.

"It's OK, sir," Randall said. "I just really appreciate…" he broke off as he hissed in pain.

Hershel sighed heavily, "Can you get me some water?"

"What's wrong with the bucket full in front of you?"

"I meant to drink. I've got the beginnings of a hangover."

Merle sighed and stepped to the door, "We need a bottle of water."

Rick came inside, "Everything OK?"

Hershel began to stitch the boy's leg, "He'll be fine. I'm remembering why I hate sobering up."

"Oh," Rick nodded, he leaned out the door, "Can you bring in some drinking water?" Then he stood in the doorway, "How long until he's mobile? Thinking we give him a few days then taking him away from here."

Beth walked in with a bottle as Hershel replied, "He'll need at least a week if you actually intend to give him a chance. Thank you." He opened the bottle and took a long swallow.

"Hi," Randall greeted, "I'm Randall. Nice to meet you." He offered his hand to Beth with a warm smile. His smile faded as she stared at him too long.

Merle led Beth back outside, "You stay away from him, OK?"

"Merle," Beth whispered. "I know him."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"He grew up in town. He played baseball with Shawn. He's a year or two older than him, I think," Beth reported. Randall was still in the shed, now sedated and asleep under T-dog's watchful guard. The group stood in the house living room.

"What do you know about him?" Shane asked.

"Just what I said," Beth replied. She stood with her back pressed to Daryl's chest, his arms wrapped around her. "I didn't even remember his name until he said it. The kids used to call him Randy-Randy. I think his mother worked at the bank, but I might be remembering wrong. He was a townie and a few years older, so he didn't hang out with Shawn much unless they were playin' ball."

Rick looked at Hershel, "Did you recognize him?"

"No," Hershel shook his head. "Beth are you sure this is the same kid?"

Beth pulled away from Daryl and walked into the living room to open the desk, she pulled out a folder full of photographs and brought it to Rick and her father, "Second from the left, front row." Daryl wrapped his arms back around her.

Rick studied the team photo and sighed, "That's our boy. Damn."

"We need to know who his people are," Merle said. "Need to know what we're dealin' with."

Rick nodded, "How long will he be out?"

Hershel frowned, "Several hours at least."

"OK," Rick rubbed his face. "I'm gonna crash for a bit. When he wakes up, Shane and I'll talk to him."

"Maybe Merle 'n I should do it," Daryl replied.

Shane snorted, "I think the cops should handle the interrogations for now."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"Rick?"

Rick's eyes flew open. He was on his cot in their tent. "Yeah?"

"Kid's awake," Merle reported.

"Be right there." Rick sat up on the side of the cot to wake up. After a minute, he stepped out of the tent and yanked on his boots. Merle met him with a bottle of water. "Thanks."

"Sure you wanna be the one to do this?" Merle asked.

"No," Rick admitted, "But I need to. If he doesn't talk, I'll send in you and Daryl. We need to know what we're dealing with."

"And then?" Merle asked. "Can't just let him go, not with him knowin' where we are. Even if we dumped him a hundred miles away, he'd find his way home eventually."

"I know," Rick nodded. "We find out what he knows, then I'll end it. Jesus. It. I actually said it. I hate what this world is doing to us."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle sat on the porch rocking chair smoking a cigarette as he stared at the shed. Shane and Rick had been inside with Randall for over an hour. He turned as the kids came outside.

"Mr. Merle can I ask you something?" Carl asked

"Yep."

"How old were you when Daryl was born?"

"Fifteen. Why?"

Carl sat down on the steps, "I'm almost thirteen. It's different being a big brother now. My best friend had a little brother but he was only three when the baby came. He didn't do much for the baby. It'll be different for me and I just wondered what it was like?"

The memory of Daryl as a newborn made Merle smile. "I didn't come home from juvie until he was about three months old, but I started takin' care of him right away. Feedin' and changin'. Had to learn from books. Ain't gonna be the same for you. You got a good Dad and Mom."

"You didn't?"

"No," Merle replied. "My dad was mean as a snake. Mom was weak and let him be mean."

"Like me," Sophia said.

Merle looked at her, "Nah, your mom ain't weak. She… just ain't found her strength yet."

"You think she will?"

"Yep."

Lori smiled at Carol. They'd been standing in the kitchen and overheard the conversation. "Just when I think I understand people…"

Carol shrugged, "Merle is a simple man. All that matters to him is keeping Daryl and Beth alive and well. Sounds like that's all that has ever mattered. Daryl. Keeping him safe, happy. They came from hell and managed to end up strong, smart, and honorable. It's as simple as that."

Lori nodded, "You're right. And he's right about you, you know. You're stronger than you realize. You have to be to have survived this long."

"Did I survive because I'm strong? Or because I just went along with whatever was happening?"

Lori sighed, "I don't know. The strongest trees survive the wind, so does the sapling. But every tree, even the strongest, came from a sapling." Carol looked at her and Lori chuckled, "Yeah that was corny as hell but you know what I was going for."

"Yeah I do."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle glanced up as Rick and Shane strode away from the shed, "You two go play. Stay near the house," he ordered. The kids darted off and Merle walked down the steps. He knew the answer as they reached the house, "Nothin'."

Rick shook his head, "He won't answer any questions. Just keeps tellin' us he can be helpful to us. So tag, you're it."

"You and I can try again," Shane said.

"No," Rick shook his head, "We need answers, sooner rather than later. How many, where they are, how important he is to them. Time to let Merle and Daryl try."

Merle nodded, "Let me get a few things and find Daryl."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Randall looked up as Merle and Daryl walked into the shed, "Hi. We haven't really met yet. I'm Randall. I tried to tell those guys I'm not dangerous."

"Good to know Randy," Merle replied. "But I am."

Daryl lunged forward and tackled Randall to the ground, Merle grabbed his arm and quickly prepped it for the injection he had ready.

"What was that?" Randall demanded. "What was that? Ohgodohgodohgodohgod," then he began to scream. Daryl slammed his hand over his mouth to muffle the sound.

When he finally quieted, except for the desperate panting and whimpering, Merle stooped to his eye level sharpening his knife, "Now this is real simple. I am gonna ask questions, you are gonna answer them. If you don't, we are going to hurt you. If I don't think you're tellin' me the truth, we are gonna hurt you."

"Oh," Randall suddenly smiled broadly. "Wow. What was that?"

"How many in the group you're with?"

Randall grinned, "So you two are the bad cops, huh? OK. I knew Shawn. Maggie is really somethin' but she never knew I's alive. That Beth though, she saw me. She sees everybody. And man did she grow up fine."

Daryl slammed his fist into the boy's mouth.

Randall blinked at him, "Wow. That didn't even hurt. That should hurt, shouldn't it? What did you give me? The men I'm with… they're gonna really like her. And the other women that I've heard… and the kids. Yep, they are gonna love this place."

"Tell me about them," Merle urged.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Everyone was gathered in the camp when Merle and Daryl emerged from the shed. Merle locked it securely and they walked over to join the group.

"He talk?" Rick asked.

"Oh yeah," Merle nodded.

Beth walked over to Daryl but he didn't reach for her like he usually did. She cupped his face in her hands and stared into his eyes. Then she took his hand in his to examine the scraped knuckles. "I'm fine," he whispered and wrapped her in his arms. "Group is about thirty large, men mostly. If they find us, they'll kill us men, make the women and kids beg for death." Daryl stopped talking and pressed his lips to Beth's forehead.

Merle sighed, "No permanent camp, they just keep moving. Heavily armed. If they find us, they will bring war to our doorstep. It sounds like they're headin' steadily south, lookin' for warmer weather so hopefully they'll just pass us by. But we need to be ready if they don't."

"So what about Randall?" Dale asked.

"What about him?" Daryl asked.

"The plan was to take him some distance out and drop him off," Dale reminded.

"Can't do that now," Merle replied. "He finds his way back, finds his group, and leads them here."

"Maybe not," Dale said. "We could…"

"No, we can't," Rick said. "We can't take the risk."

"This is a man's life we're talking about. A boy. It's worth more than a five minute conversation!"

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle walked out to the shed and found Carl and Sophia peeking through the slats at Randall who was still passed out. "What the hell are you two doin'?"

Both of them startled and spun around. "Nothing," Carl replied automatically.

"Get away from there," Merle grabbed both of them by the arms and pulled them away.

"Please don't tell," Carl begged as he half dragged them towards the house.

"Damnit," Merle snarled. "Not an hour ago you were askin' me how to be a good big brother, now you're pullin' this shit?"

Lori burst out of the house, "Merle let my son go."

Carol and Rick emerged from the camp. "What's going on?"

"What has to happen so that you people start keepin' an eye on your kids? One of them gotta die? Damnit woman," he glared at Carol. "Losin' her once wasn't enough?"

"What happened?" Rick demanded.

"We were just looking!" Carl protested as he yanked free from Merle's grasp.

"They were at the shed," Merle explained.

"Carl!" Lori snapped.

"I just wanted to see him!" Carl retorted.

"Go inside the tent," Carol ordered Sophia. "Now." Sophia's lip was quivering and she fled out of sight.

"You too, Carl," Rick said. "Our tent. Move." Carl stomped over and shoved into the tent, letting the door flop close behind him.

Carol walked over to Merle, Rick, and Lori, "I… this is insane, I've never had to punish her before. Ed always… What do I do?"

"Time out for now," Lori said. "Then grounding them. I don't know, did you ever tell them explicitly to stay away from the shed? I told Carl to stay away from the barn when the walkers were inside but I didn't…"

"I told him to stay away from the boy," Rick replied.

"They're kids, they're curious," Merle said. "Did you tell him why?"

"No," Rick shook his head.

"Maybe you should," Merle replied. "Works with Daryl. Sometimes anyway."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

The group had moved into the living room to talk. Carl was in one room, Sophia in another, still in 'timeout'. Dale was making an impassioned plea to spare Randall's life. There were tears in his eyes as he finished. Then Merle walked in from outside, wiping his hands on a towel.

"Where have you been?" Dale snapped.

Merle looked at him, "Takin' care of somethin'."

"Dale's arguing against killing Randall," Shane reported. "Seems to think it's better to just keep him around as forced labor."

"Job's done," Merle replied.

"What?" Rick turned around.

"The job is done. Kid's done. I gave him another hit of coke so he was feelin' no pain, then I shot him full of air. Stopped his heart."

Dale gaped at him, "You just… killed him?"

Merle met his gaze steadily, "Yes. Did what needed to be done. We couldn't just let him go and risk him bringin' that group here. That would be a nightmare of epic levels for every woman and child here. You want to keep him locked in that shed? For how long? Constantly on edge, waitin' for the day he dies? That's torture man," Merle shook his head. "It was a quick, merciful death. It's done."

Dale shook his head, "I thought better of you Merle."

"Well that's where you made your first mistake," Merle snapped. He turned and stomped outside.

Beth turned to lean against Daryl. Daryl rubbed her back gently. Hershel walked over to them, "Let me take a look at your hands."

"M'fine," Daryl replied but let Hershel examine his knuckles. "Beth cleaned them up."

"She did a good job," Hershel said. He stroked the back of Beth's head.

She smiled back at him, "I had a good teacher."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Rick and Shane walked out to the porch.

"You're OK with him doin' this?" Shane asked.

Rick scowled at him, "Merle? Yeah. We said it would have to be done. Granted I thought I'd be the one to do it."

"You're OK with him just making that decision," Shane scoffed. "I just don't get you man, you say you want to be in charge but…"

Rick looked at him and took a deep breath, "It's time for you to go, brother. This isn't working with you here. After the barn… Hershel doesn't want you here. I don't want you here. I don't want you around Lori or Carl."

"Man, you know we thought you were dead. I never would've made a move otherwise. I never looked at her like that before."

"Understood. I don't like it, but I can't change it. It's not the reason anyway. You've always been impulsive and reckless. It was fine when we were kids. It was manageable when we became cops. But now those are the things that could get you killed. Worse, those are the things that could get my wife and son hurt. So you need to go. Drive out to Benning, maybe you're right and they have a sanctuary there. I don't know. I just know I can't have you here any longer."

Shane stared at him in shock, "You… you're kicking me out?"

"Yes," Rick replied. "I could tell you it's just for a while to let things calm down, but you don't need me to shovel bullshit at you. I don't want you here. We'll find you a decent vehicle and give you supplies. If you want to stay close, just let me know which place you're taking. Otherwise…" he broke off with a sigh. "I am sorry, brother. I hate this. But I hate not trusting you more."

Shane lunged at him, Rick deflected his fist and squared off at him.

"What's going on?" Andrea demanded. She emerged from the house followed by the rest of the group.

Shane whirled, "Rick is kicking me out. After everything I've done for him, for you, he wants me to leave."

Lori took a deep breath, "That may be for the best." Shane just stared at her in shock.

"You're serious?" Andrea snapped. "He got you out to safety. He protected you and your son."

"And I'm grateful," Lori retorted. "But it's still time for him to go."

Shane shook his head, "Fine. I'll go. You'll regret this. This group will be weaker without me."

"We'll be fine," Rick replied. "We'll get some supplies together and make sure the vehicle is ready."

Andrea took a deep breath, "I'm going too." Shane shrugged then nodded.

"Andrea," Dale gasped. "Please."

"Please what? This group is broken, you said it yourself not ten minutes ago," Andrea retorted. She stomped down toward the tents to begin gathering her things together. Dale bit his lip and walked away from the house.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They loaded the SUV brought back from town. Andrea and Shane packed up their things along with sleeping bags, cots, and a tent. Merle and Daryl checked over the engine and filled the gas tank. Beth, Maggie, and Patricia packed up food and water for them

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" Andrea asked Carol.

Carol sighed, "I think you have to do what's right for you. If the Dixons were leaving today, I'd ask to go with them. But that's what's right for me and my daughter. Do you think you're safe with Shane?"

"Yes of course."

"Then there's your answer. I don't agree with it, but it isn't my decision."

Andrea hugged Lori, then Carol and Sophia, finally Beth. "Take care." She stroked Beth's cheek. Shane ruffled Carl's hair and gave Lori a long look until she turned away.

"Map to Benning is in the glove box," Rick reported.

"Stop," Shane snapped, "Stop talking like this is some scouting mission. If Benning is safe, I'll see if I can get word back, but trust me I won't be putting myself out. This is goodbye brother."

Rick nodded as Shane got into the truck and started the engine. Andrea squeezed Carol and Lori's hands then climbed into the passenger seat. Shane drove up the driveway to where Dale stood waiting.

"Guess this is goodbye," Dale said as he leaned in Andrea's window.

She reached over and squeezed his hand, "I'll come back. I just… need to go now. We'll see each other soon."

He gave her a smile that didn't reach his eyes and nodded, "OK. Be safe."

Andrea nodded and wiped away a tear. He patted her arm then drew away. Shane gave a wave then drove away. Dale watched for a long while after they disappeared from sight, then walked off into the field.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

T-dog and Glenn walked into the shed where Randall's body still lay. Both were pulling on heavy work gloves. "Dixon is one cold son of a bitch," T-dog said. "Talked about killin' this kid like he was talkin' about the weather."

Glenn shrugged, "He figured it was something that needed to be done, so he did it. Randall was a threat to us. To Beth especially. In his mind that's all that mattered."

T-dog shrugged back, "Let's get this done." They started to roll the body over to lift it easier. "Hold up," T-dog said. "Didn't Merle say he used air, gave him an embolism?"

"Yeah."

"So why'd he shove a knife into his skull?" T-dog stormed out of the shed and across the yard to the camp.

Merle saw him coming and stepped around Daryl to meet him. "What?"

"Why'd you stab him?" T-dog asked. "Did you really kill him the way you said or did you slam a blade into the base of his head?" He shove Merle back a step.

"Back off me. Now," Merle's demand was low and dangerous. Daryl took position at his shoulder, one hand keeping Beth tucked behind him, the other resting on the gun at his hip.

Rick stepped between them, "Knock it off, T-dog."

"He shoved a knife into that kid's head!" T-dog snapped. "Bad enough he killed the boy, but he goes and mutilates him too?"

Rick sighed heavily, "He had to." He glanced around at the gathered group. "We're all infected. That's what Jenner told me just before we got out of the CDC. We've all got it."

"And you didn't tell us?" Lori cried.

"I wasn't even sure it was true," Rick retorted. "Jenner wasn't exactly the most stable person I've ever talked to."

"But you told Merle," Glenn scowled.

"Not exactly," Merle sighed.

"Jimmy," Daryl replied. "After Beth shot him, he got back up."

"Jesus wept," Patricia covered her face. "Otis." She turned away and Maggie comforted her.

Everyone fell silent. Maggie and Hershel led Patricia away. T-Dog and Glenn started back towards the shed to finish their task. Lori and Carol took Carl and Sophia towards the RV. Carol offered her hand to Beth, Daryl nodded and kissed her then sent her along.

Rick let out a long breath, "This was one seriously fucked up day."

Merle snorted, "This was one seriously fucked up year, Officer Friendly."

"You didn't have to do it, you know. Kill him. I said I'd do it."

Merle shrugged, "You're the leader here. It ain't good if you're also the executioner. Ain't your job. The guy in charge doesn't do the dirty shit. Guys like me do. It's the way things have always been done. If I didn't agree with yah, I wouldn't'a done it."

Rick nodded, "Guess I see your point."

"Got another point," Daryl said. "We gotta plan for the possibility that his group may still stumble over us. We're gonna hafta make sure our lights can't be seen, cover the windows at night. Leave someone on watch too. As for the walkers, was thinkin' we start scavenging barb wire from the other farms. String it about ankle and chest level. Maybe fill in some brush to camouflage it. Leave a few bolt holes just in case."

Rick nodded again, "Sounds like a good plan. I want us to get back to training tomorrow. Get the kids and the women more practice shooting. We'll head further out though. Also need to work on combat fighting with them. And I need to learn to hunt and track."

Merle jerked his chin at Daryl, "My brother's better at trackin' so he's your man there." He gave a half smile at the look of shocked pride on Daryl's face. "Fightin's mine. Need to get Sunshine better with the rifle and everyone better with blade work."

"Shoulda let Shane train them more," Rick sighed, "He was a good firearms instructor, people came to him from all over Georgia for training."

Daryl bit his thumb for a second, "You know he killed Otis, right? Or at least left him to die?"

Rick blinked at him, then swallowed hard, "Yeah. How did you?"

"Said the man was coverin' him, then came back with the man's gun, plus two packs of supplies."

Rick ran a hand over his head, "Yeah."

"We're gonna hafta watch for him too," Merle said. "He left a little too easily."

"Yeah. I know. Like I said, a seriously fucked up day."

The smell from the fire drifted to them on the breeze. Merle wrinkled his nose at the scent of burning flesh. He rubbed his nose and it triggered an instant, desperate craving. Daryl wandered off after Beth as Rick walked away to get some space.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle sat in the tent staring at his backpack. He rubbed his chin as he counted the vials of cocaine. He pulled one and contemplated it for a long moment then snatched Beth's journal and ripped a blank page from the end to roll into a tube. He spread some of the coke on the back of her book and had the tube in his nose before he stopped.

"Fuck," he snarled and poured water into his handkerchief to scrub the book clean of the powder. He leapt to his feet and shoved the drugs back into the pack and stormed out of the tent. "Fuckin' asshole. Usin' HER shit to get high? What the fuck is wrong with you?" he cursed himself. He stormed up to the well they'd closed off because of the walker inside. They'd covered it with several sturdy sheets of metal and heavy blocks of wood and concrete. Merle dropped the pack to yank the cover open. The intense stench rose up making him flinch back and gag. He grabbed the pack and upended it over the opening, dumping all of the drugs down into the abyss. He glanced down to watch them sink into the thick mess down in the bottom. He spit down after them then dragged the barrier over the well.

"You OK?" Hershel asked.

"Am now," Merle sighed. "Temptation got too strong."

Hershel nodded as he helped Merle replace the concrete blocks on top of the metal sheeting. "I can't have alcohol in the house. Even cough syrup starts to look good after a while. It's a weakness, but one I'm willing to live with. Removing the temptation is the smart thing to do."

"I know, that's why I dumped 'em," Merle replied. They stared at each other. "What's on your mind?"

"Beth," Hershel took a deep breath. "I'm still not sure about Daryl or you but I know that the only way Beth is going to stay here is with you both. Rick and Glenn were right… at the bar? I was almost fifty when I met Beth's mother, she was twenty eight." He scoffed, "Hell, I had almost ten years on Maggie's mother. Age never mattered until I was talking about my little girl. But I can see the love when Daryl looks at her. Even when you do. You two took good care of her."

Merle smiled, "She takes good care of us too."

"She's like that. Annette raised her good and strong. Stubbornness she gets from me." Hershel sighed, "I'm willing to give it a chance. I won't interfere with them being together."

Merle nodded, "It would go a long way if you would have this conversation with them instead of me."

"Oh I will. Just figured I'd talk it out with you first."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl buried his face in Beth's neck as he thrust deep inside of her. She had already slapped a hand over her own mouth as he brought her over the edge twice before finding his own release. They were in the hayloft of the barn on an old horse blanket, having slipped out of sight only a short time before.

Daryl dropped kisses across her forehead and cheeks as their breathing and heartrates slowed. "Wow."

She snickered, "Yeah wow. First time in a hayloft?"

"Yep," Daryl nodded then turned his head to the side and sneezed. "And maybe last," he sniffled.

"Yeah there's a piece pokin' me through the blanket."

"Why didn't you say somethin'?"

"Didn't want you to stop," she admitted as he finally pulled out of her.

"Wouldn't'a stopped, woulda just rolled over," he replied as he yanked on his jeans. "My ass is tougher than yours." He scooped her butt into his hands and squeezed gently. "Yours is soft as a newborn's."

She blinked at him, "How would you know what a newborn's butt feels like?"

"Merle's biker club, on'na them had a baby and made me hold him once. Little shit peed on me before the momma got back with the diaper. Grinned at me like he knew what he was doin' too."

"What did you do?"

"Whatta ya mean what did I do? I just held him with a shirt full of piss." He took a deep breath and sighed. "Don't mean to get mad. I won't never hurt a kid. Specially not ours when they come. If only to prove to the world that I ain't my old man."

She nuzzled him, "I didn't mean anythin' like that. You're gonna be a great Dad. I hope soon."

"Hmm, need to wait now. Don't want you full pregnant in summer. Need to wait to start in summer or fall. Think there are any more condoms in the house?"

"I think Glenn and Maggie are usin' them, but I could ask."

Voices reached them, raised in anger. Beth yanked on her clothes quickly as Daryl peeked outside. "You're being stupid!" Sophia cried.

"No. You're being stupid," Carl retorted, "And you're going to get us in trouble."

"We're already in trouble! We need to tell your Dad, or Mr. Merle or anyone!"

Carl scowled, "I thought you were my friend. If you tell, we'll get grounded for sure."

"What's goin' on with you two?" Daryl walked out of the barn followed closely by Beth.

"Nothing," Carl said with a glare to Sophia. "What were you two doing?"

"Havin' private time," Daryl replied.

"There's a walker in the woods," Sophia blurted out pointing off in the distance.

"Sophia!"

"Shut up, Carl," Sophia snapped. "We went into the woods. Carl has your gun. He was gonna shoot the walker but then it got loose from the mud and came after us."

"Give me my gun," Daryl demanded. Carl groaned but pulled it from his waistband and handed it over. "You idiot, the safety wasn't even on. You know better than to play with a loaded gun. Shit!"

"I wasn't playing," Carl replied. "Shane taught me how to use it but I need more practice. I have to be able to defend myself. My mom and the new baby. It's important!"

"Then you fuckin' ask for more lessons, you little punk," Daryl snapped. "And goin' into the woods alone, without tellin' anyone you were goin'? Shit like that will get you killed! This ain't no game. Neither is stealin'. Go to your tents. Both of you. Sit your ass inside until I get back. As soon as you see your Moms or Dad, you best tell them what you did, 'cause as soon as I get back I sure as hell am. Go!" Both kids darted towards camp, obviously no thought of disobeying.

Beth smiled at him, "See. Great dad in training right there."

Daryl rolled his eyes, "Go to camp. Make sure they do what they're supposed ta'. I'll be back in a few."

"Be careful," she stretched up to kiss him deeply.

"Always. Gotta a reason to keep livin'," he replied. He bent to kiss her again then walked towards the woods where Sophia had pointed. The sun was already setting and dropped below the horizon by the time he reached the tree line.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"Sophia?" Carol asked as her daughter stomped by to go into their tent. "What are you doing?"

Sophia wiped a tear away, "Me and Carl did something stupid. Mr. Daryl said to sit my ass in here."

Lori looked to Carl who was frowning mutinously, "What did you do? I thought you were in the house."

Carl rolled his eyes. Rick scowled fiercely, "Answer your mother."

"He took Mr. Daryl's gun and we went into the woods," Sophia answered, ignoring Carl's glare. "We found a walker in the mud."

"Daryl went to put it down," Beth said.

"I coulda done it," Carl scoffed.

"Then why didn't you," Beth replied.

Carl folded his arms, "Well she was in the barn having sex."

"CARL!" Lori snapped.

"What? She's only a few years older than me, why is everybody treating her like a grown up?"

"Because I'm not actin' like an immature brat," Beth retorted. "And Daryl told you to go into your tent and sit."

"He can't tell me what to do!"

Rick grabbed Carl by the arm and took him to the tent, "If an adult tells you to do something, you do it."

"Daryl isn't an adult, he's Daryl," Carl argued. "I'm sick of everyone treating me like a kid!"

"They wouldn't if you didn't keep making all these stupid choices," Sophia said.

"Oh like running away, yeah, that was real smart," Carl snorted. "And you keep following me!"

"Not anymore," Sophia glowered. "I don't even want to be your friend anymore, you're acting so horrible right now."

The argument ended abruptly when a man began to scream in agony.

"Jesus, was that Dale?" Carol asked. "Where is he?"

Rick snatched up the hatchet and began to run. Glenn emerged from the RV with Maggie behind him, T-dog leapt off the porch.

"Beth take the kids into the house," Lori ordered. "And keep them there."

Sophia willingly took Beth's hand to be led to the house as Merle and Hershel ran by. But Carl as soon as they reached the house, turned and darted off after the adults. "CARL!" Beth yelled. She took off running after him and Sophia followed.

They converged on the place where Daryl was standing over Dale waving his arms to guide them. As soon as Carl and Sophia saw the walker that had sliced Dale almost in half, they began to weep. Merle scooped Sophia up and led Carol away from the sight. Rick leveled his gun at Dale, then broke and pulled back. Daryl pulled his. "Sorry, brother."

A single gunshot ripped through the night.

Sophia sobbed into Merle's shoulder as Carol hugged her. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Carl was weeping into Lori's lap as Rick rubbed his back.

"I told you both," Daryl said, "This ain't no game. That walker may've just passed us by if you hadn't led him this way. This shit's on you two."

"Daryl," Lori reprimanded.

"What?" Daryl snapped, "You can't keep shit like this from them. Not now. Everythin' we do has consequences. Always has. But the wrong decision now will get people killed. Like it just did. They either need to figure out how things work now, or they need to stop doin' anythin' without someone else's say so." He huffed out a breath, "I'm gonna go get the truck so we can move Dale to the gravesite for buryin'."

Beth jogged to catch up to him. "You gonna tell me I was too harsh on them," he asked as he wiped his face.

"No," she replied. "I'd tell you if you were, but you weren't. They did this. They gotta understand it. It's gonna be hard, they're gonna feel guilty, but it might just keep them alive."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Hershel sat on the porch steps. They'd dug a grave by lantern light and placed Dale into the ground next to Annette, Shawn, Ally, and the stranger. Rick, T-dog, and Daryl patrolled the camp and house as the others tried to rest. When Rick walked close, Hershel waved him in.

"Hey," Rick greeted. "Can't sleep?"

Hershel shook his head, "Been thinking. Think it's time to disband the camp and move you all inside. Nights are getting cold, only going to get colder. Plus with the cattle around…"

"Yeah," Rick nodded, "That was Merle's objection the first time he was here. The cattle attracting the walkers. Do you think we could move them to another farm in the area? Close enough to take care of them but far enough to not be a problem?"

"Yes. The farm where… where I thought we could take the ones from the barn. They've got a good spread with maybe twenty cattle already there. Mix my herd into theirs easily. As for the house, there are four bedrooms upstairs. We'll put you and your family in the master. It has its own bathroom for Lori. Patricia can go in with Maggie. Carol and Sophia can take Shawn's room. Guess I'm going to have to adjust to a son-in-law sharing my youngest's room. Downstairs has the one guest room with the bath, the living room with a comfortable sofa, that'll be mine. I've spent many a night on that sofa. There's also the family room sofa. We'll have to arrange them for T-dog, Merle, and Glenn somehow. Or we can bring in beds or mattresses at least. It'll be tight but we can make it work."

"Haven't got much choice do we?" Rick sighed. "Merle will probably want to be upstairs with Beth and Daryl. Even if he has to take the floor or the cot, he doesn't like them to be too far from them."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

The next morning they began dismantling the camp and moving inside. They set up temporary fencing to ease the driving of the cattle across the road to the other farm. There they found several of the other farm's cattle slaughtered. They reinforced the first floor windows of the farmhouse with boards and plywood and set up the house using mattresses salvaged from other houses. As expected, Merle put a mattress in Beth's room against the wall for himself. T-dog and Glenn decided to alternate in the guest room with other nights spent on a mattress in the dining room.

The next night they realized the move was made just in time as a storm rolled in, dumping cold rain and sleet over the farm. But the house stayed warm with both fireplaces going all night and the attic reinforced with insulation stripped from neighboring houses.

They settled in for what was going to be a long cold winter.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Shane and Andrea huddled together in the back of the SUV as the icy rain pelted the roof.

"Thanks for coming with me," he whispered as he tucked a blanket more firmly around them both.

"Well you were the first ride leaving," she replied. "But thanks for letting me come with."

"We should get to Benning tomorrow."

"And if it isn't what you hope?" she asked.

He shivered, "I'm thinking we head west, then south into Mexico. Got to be a hell of a lot warmer down there."

"Works for me."

She drifted off to sleep but Shane stayed awake. He quietly pulled a photograph from his pocket. Rick, Lori, and Carl's smiling faces stared out at him. He bent the corner back, hiding Rick's image from sight.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

_Never gonna quit until the day I die  
Angels keep falling from the sky  
Take the broken wings and learn to fly  
I will face everything and rise  
The earth shakes and the city's burning  
Blood fill's like the tide is turning  
Life hurts and there's no warning  
Lightning strikes, my heart is storming  
The pain, the rain is a blessing in disguise_

_The flood's coming and it's drowning all the lies  
The pain, the rain is a blessing in disguise  
The flood's coming and it's drowning all the lies  
I will face everything and rise  
Never gonna quit until the day I die  
Angels keep falling from the sky  
Take the broken wings and learn to fly  
I will face everything and rise  
_

_Running in the fire, I'll never be the same  
I come alive when I am burning in the flames  
I'm under fire when I'm burning wide awake  
My life feels empty when I am walking through the flames  
When I am walking through the flames  
When I am walking through the flames  
I will face everything and rise  
Never gonna quit until the day I die  
Angels keep falling from the sky  
Take the broken wings and learn to fly  
I will face everything and rise_

_Face everything and rise – Lyrics by Shaddix, Jacoby Dakota; Espereance, Tobin Joseph; Churko, Kane; and Esperance, Anthony – Papa Roach album F.E.A.R (Face Everything And Rise)_


	19. Chapter 19

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* X *x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

**Redneck Takes a Wife 19 – Developing**

**All recognized characters and situations belong to AMC, the creators, writers, and actors of The Walking Dead. **

***x*x*x*x*x*x*x* **

6 Months later

She carefully examined each can as she took it out of the narrow pantry in the dusty kitchen. One of the windows was broken and birds had made nests in the sink and dish drainer. It had been a long cold winter, but the weather finally seemed to be warming. On the drive out here to search for supplies, she had seen the first flowers growing along the roadside. A robin landed on the windowsill and chirped at her. She smiled though she wasn't sure if the sound was a greeting or a scolding. The bird took flight and disappeared. She heard his footstep at the last second but before she could react he was on her. He grabbed her, pinning her arms down to her sides and holding tight. He gave her a squeeze then released her.

"You startled me," she gasped.

"I know," he growled, his eyes fierce, "Shouldn't be able to do that. You're supposedta be listenin' and payin' attention."

She nodded, chastised, "I know. I got distracted. I'm learning."

"You are," he admitted.

She looked away, "Got a lot of canned stuff here. Fruits and vegetables, soup, and gravy. Even found some rice and noodles."

He nodded, "Good haul."

She cocked her head at him, "We've got some time. Bed in the back is clean. I pulled the quilts off already."

He smiled and bent down to kiss her.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

She gripped his shoulders as he moved inside her, taking her up and over the edge again before finding his own release. "Jesus," she moaned as he stroked her face gently. "Do you know that before you, I can't remember the last time I had an orgasm with a man inside of me?"

"Your husband was pathetic," Merle lifted his head, his eyes narrowed as he took in Carol's flushed, sweaty face.

"And small," she held up her hand and crooked her pinky finger at him. "You're hung like a damn horse."

"Dint hurt yah did I?"

She shook her head. He smirked then, pure male pride. He slid his hand between them and stroked her again, bringing her to the brink and over, even as his body softened. As he pulled away to lay next to her, she stretched and relaxed. He drew her close, to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Meant to ask, what was Patricia's problem this mornin'?" Merle asked.

Carol sighed, "She thinks I'm mothering Beth too much. I get it, I guess. I'm not her mother."

Merle shrugged, "Neither is Patricia."

"No, but she has known Beth since birth. On the other hand, Beth is the one coming to me to talk and ask questions. I'm certainly not going to turn her away."

"Questions about what?"

"Growing up. Growing older. How did I know I was pregnant with Sophia? She asked Lori that one too. Things like that. Hershel and Maggie don't seem to mind, but it has been bothering Patricia."

Merle pulled away and started to dress, "Patricia was close with Maggie's Momma. Not sure how she felt about Beth's Momma movin' in. If Beth felt close enough to talk to Patricia I guess she would. It's good that she's got you to talk to."

Carol smiled and grabbed her own clothes. She paused and listened, "Wow that wind is really picking up."

"Storm's comin'. We best be gettin' back to the farm."

The farm. Their home for months now. Secure as they could make it, blocking off windows on the first floor, hanging rope ladders from the second. Heavy drapes shielded the windows, keeping the light in at night. Fences and barbed wire created several perimeters around the property. The cattle were gone. They managed to butcher two before a swarm descended on the field one night. The cries of the animals were brutal to listen to.

The rooming situation had been rearranged within the first month. Patricia got tired of Maggie sneaking into the room in the middle of the night, so she moved down to the first floor guest room and Glenn moved upstairs with Maggie. They turned the family room into a permanent room for T-dog.

Hershel wasn't thrilled, but he was adapting. A few weeks after the switch he sat and talked to Glenn and Daryl both. "No man is good enough for your little girl, until one is." He gave Glenn an antique pocket watch and Daryl an old hunting knife and sheath. Both items had been in his family for years and it was his quiet way of welcoming them into it.

Daryl kept that knife on his belt from that day forward. Using it as needed, keeping it clean and sharp. The knife he'd carried since childhood was passed onto Beth and the one they'd given her to carry went to Sophia.

Merle's move into Carol and Sophia's room took a few more weeks. Their first sexual experience together was a quick awkward encounter in the back of the Dixon's truck. Then he avoided her for a week. He was short-tempered with everyone, spending most of his time walking the fence line and smoking. One day Carol stood watching him from the corner of the porch as he strode along angrily, Daryl approached quietly, urged on by Beth.

"He's worried," Daryl said in greeting. Carol looked at him, he looked to Beth who nodded, so he continued. "He's had the clap a lot. Usually knows when he has it, but not always. After the two of you… you know. He decided to take his last bottle of antibiotics t' be sure he's clean. They always make him sick and grouchy. He'll be done in a few days and back to normal. Or as normal as Merle gets. I just wanted you to know it ain't you."

Carol gripped his arm, "Thank you, Daryl. Can you keep an eye on Sophia? She's in doing her schoolwork with Carl and Lori." Daryl nodded and she kissed his cheek quickly despite him flinching away. She gave Beth a hug as she went by, then headed into the kitchen to heat a can of chicken broth.

She tracked Merle down out by the shed, "Brought you soup."

"Not hungry," he grumbled.

"It'll help with the nausea," she replied, forcing him to take the mug. "Daryl told me about the meds."

Merle scowled fiercely, "Damn kid." He sipped some of the broth. "Don't mean nothin'." She just blinked at him. "Don't mean I'm expectin' nothin'. I just…" he huffed out a breath. "You ain't gotta do nothin' for me to teach yah, or protect yah and Sophia. I ain't expectin' sex in trade."

Carol smiled at him, "For the first time in a very, very long time, sex was because I wanted to. I wanted you. Still do. You are a good man Merle Dixon. As good as Rick or Hershel, Glenn or T. You may not see it, but we do. Yes I want and need you to keep training me to fight and shoot. Yes I need you to keep protecting me and my daughter. But the fact that I slept with you has little to do with that, and more to do with me remembering who I was before I met Ed Peletier."

He drank more of the soup, "I got two more days of the meds. I ain't had no symptoms in a long while but I wanted to be sure. Condoms ain't all that plentiful now 'days."

"Yeah," she snickered, "I think Glenn has cleaned out the local supply."

"I can't get yah pregnant," Merle stated. "Got snipped a long time ago."

"I can't have any more. I had… issues after Sophia was born."

He studied her face, "Why you lookin' at me like that?"

Carol shrugged, "Ed said it made me less of a woman."

Merle snorted, "Your husband was an idiot. Two days more. Then I'll show you."

She smiled, "I've always wanted to have sex in a hayloft."

"You got it."

After their slow, amazing encounter in the hayloft, he'd moved his mattress across to her bedroom. Sophia had happily moved to the new bed so that Merle could sleep next to Carol. Unless it was very cold, then she would climb in between them to sleep.

Carol had remarked the first time it happened, "She's never done this before, never with Ed there."

Merle had stroked Sophia's back, "Kids know monsters when they see 'um."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* X *x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"I found some more clothes too," Carol said as they loaded the truck. "Warm things for Sophia and Beth mostly. A few for Carl."

"Kids are growin' fast," Merle replied. "Thought maybe Beth would too."

Carol smiled, "I think Beth's as tall as she's going to get. But yeah, Sophia really sprouted this winter. It's good though, means she's getting enough to eat, sleep, stuff like that. Plus puberty," she rolled her eyes.

Merle chuckled, "Hope she ain't that moody every damn month. Poor Carl never knew what hit him."

Carol laughed, "Poor kid is really getting a crash course in growing up this winter, between his mom getting pregnant and couples having sex everywhere and the girls' cycles."

Merle sighed, "Yeah." He blinked as the first drops of cold rain hit his face. "We gotta go."

They quickly loaded up the rest of the supplies and left the abandoned farmhouse as the rain turned to sleet. Merle drove slowly up the drive to the main road. As he turned onto the road, the truck slid. "Shit," he cursed as he got the truck straightened out. The clouds opened up, dumping a mixture of sleet, snow, and freezing rain on them. Merle cranked the heat for a few minutes to warm the truck cab as Carol dug through the clothes for a warmer coat.

"We OK on gas?" she asked as she snuggled against him.

"Yeah, we're fine," he replied in a sharp tone.

"They're fine too," she soothed. "Daryl, Beth, and Rick were just going to that birthing center for supplies. They're probably already back." He just hummed at her and rubbed his chin on her hair. She sighed, "I wonder if Lori and Rick will ever get passed this. You know he's still sleeping on the cot on the nights he doesn't take watch all night."

"I know," Merle said. "He doesn't say much, but he's hurtin'. Lori wanted him to get rid of Shane and once he did, she hated him for it. I know bein' pregnant can make a woman nuts but damn."

They drove by a grouping of walkers wandering along the road. As they passed, the walkers stumbled after them. "At least they're slowed down by the cold, too," Carol observed. They saw several walkers lying completely dormant in the snow left along the roadside.

"Yeah, but they're still herding together. Or what did Beth call it, flocking."

"Flocking. Like geese. You know the lead goose sounds and starts to move, the next one follows and sounds, triggering the next ones."

They fell silent as the roads became slicker. Carol helped Merle hook the seatbelt over himself then slid over to buckle herself in. What had taken them about a half hour on the trip out, took almost two hours to return. By the time they reached the turnoff to the farm, the snow was piling up, even on the sun warmed blacktop roads. As Merle pulled up in front of the house, everyone emerged.

Merle stepped out as Carol gathered Sophia in her arms. He looked to Hershel who shook his head, "They're not back yet."

"We should go, let's go," Glenn urged.

Merle took a deep breath, "No. They may've pulled off somewhere to get out of the weather. They'll be OK. Let's get the stuff inside." Merle jerked his chin at Carol to send her in.

Carol drew Sophia with her inside to the warmth, "I found you some cute clothes for spring. If spring ever gets here."

"It will," Sophia replied as she hugged her mother, now tall enough to rest her cheek on her mother's shoulder.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"Try it!" Daryl ordered.

Rick cranked the key, but the engine only whined. Daryl pounded his fist on the truck. The wind was picking up, swirling the snow and sleet around into his face. He dropped the hood and met Beth's eyes through the windshield. She was huddled in the front seat under a blanket.

"We're gonna hafta walk it," Daryl said as he climbed in with her.

Rick nodded, "How far is it?"

"Ten miles if we take the road, maybe six if we cut through the woods," Daryl replied as he rubbed Beth's arms to warm her a little. "Woods'll be better anyway, cut some of the wind."

"OK," Rick said. "We'll bundle up with the extra clothes we found." The wind slammed into the truck hard enough to rock it. "Tie ourselves together. Jesus this is going to be a rough walk. Are there any places closer where we could wait out the storm?"

Beth sighed, "Not really. Unless we went back to the center."

Daryl shook his head, "That's still five miles back and the fireplace was just for show. No chimney. Best thing is to go home."

"OK," Rick nodded and climbed over the seat to begin pulling out the heavy winter clothes they'd salvaged. It took some maneuvering but they managed to put extra layers of sweats and jackets. Daryl grabbed some of the more valuable supplies into two backpacks for him and Rick to carry. The snow was already covering the truck and evidence that it had just driven there. Once outside, Rick carefully tied a length of rope around them, putting Beth in the middle. Then Daryl led the way into the woods.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle stood in the living room staring out the window through the wooden slats. Snow was starting to pile up in the white-out blizzard.

"All that crap about global warming, humans destroying the environment," T-dog snorted, "This is the coldest winter I can remember." Merle didn't respond, just kept watch. "They'll be ok, man. Daryl knows how to survive everything. And he's not gonna let anything happen to Beth."

"I know," Merle nodded.

T-dog sighed, "I'll get you a plate, Maggie and Patricia just finished supper."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Beth stumbled and fell, landing hard on the frozen ground. A walker, half buried in the snow, turned towards her and growled. She gasped and scrambled back as Daryl and Rick grabbed at her. "Sorry," she cried over the howl of the wind. "I'm OK."

They got her to her feet. "Maybe we should rest a few minutes," Rick suggested.

"We rest, we die, we gotta keep goin'," Daryl protested. "We're almost there." He hugged Beth close for a second, "We gotta go. OK?"

She nodded. They resumed walking. A walker pushed away from a tree in their path, Daryl shot it with the crossbow but didn't bother to retrieve the bolt. He veered to the left, leading Beth and Rick through the first line of barb wire fencing surrounding the farm. He took the quickest route through the bolt holes they'd set up then finally the farmhouse came into view. Rick caught Beth the next time she started to fall and walked holding onto her the rest of the way.

Merle caught sight of two figures stumbling towards the house. He focused and the rear person split into two. "They're back! They're on foot!" he yanked open the door.

Daryl blinked up at his brother as they reached the porch, "Truck broke down," he reported with a violently shuddering voice.

Merle yanked a knife from his pocket and cut the ropes away from them. Hershel appeared, "They're soaked through. We've got to get them warm. Patricia go start the kettles boiling. Carol start running baths in all three bathrooms. Warm not hot." Maggie pulled Beth into the living room where the fire was roaring and began stripping off the wet, frozen clothing. Merle was doing the same to Daryl as Lori helped Rick.

Carol went for the downstairs bath first, "Sophia go get a set of warm clothes for Beth, Carl you go grab clothes for your Dad and Daryl. Long underwear, heavy socks, long sleeve shirts, and sweats." Both kids darted off.

Merle shielded Daryl's back from view as he stripped him down to his bare skin and wrapped him in a blanket. "First bath is going," Carol reported as she jogged upstairs.

"Put Bethy in," Hershel ordered. "Let's get Daryl and Rick upstairs."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"I don't want a bath," Daryl mumbled in protest as they reached the bathroom where Carol was filling the last tub with warm water.

"You're gettin' in," Merle snapped. "Don't make me embarrass you by puttin' your ass in."

Daryl scowled but climbed into the warm water, cringing at how hot it felt against his cold skin. Carol ducked out, then stepped back in with a stack of clothing. "Don't leave him in there more than a few minutes, then get him dry and bring him down." Merle scooped handfuls of water and dumped it over Daryl's shoulders and back.

"Couldn't g-g-get the d-d-d-d-damn truck goin'," Daryl stammered as he shivered. "T-t-t-took us forever t' get here."

"Hey," Merle scolded, "You got them here. You did good, baby brother, real good."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Rick was shivering so violently in the master tub, water was sloshing onto Lori's shirt. "S-s-s-s-sorry."

"It's OK," she soothed as she wiped the washcloth over his chest and back, "I was so worried."

"Sorry," he repeated. His shuddering slowly eased back. "Never been so cold in my life. We found some good stuff for the baby though. Clothes and formula. Stuff Beth says we might need for the birth."

"Thank you," Lori smiled even as her eyes filled with tears.

Rick shrugged as he rose up out of the bath and helped Lori stand, "It's my baby too."

"Rick."

Rick caught her by the arms and stared into her eyes, "It is my baby. I know. But this is my child." Lori nodded as she wrapped the towel around him and began to dry his skin.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Maggie was rinsing shampoo from Beth's hair when Carol entered with the stack of warm clothes. Together they helped her climb out of the now cooled water and wrapped her in towels to dry.

"Beth!" Maggie gasped, "Where did this come from?" she patted Beth's stomach with the towel as she examined the scar.

"I t-t-told you about that," Beth protested as Carol vigorously dried her hair. "The grocery st-s-store when w-w-w-we left-t-t here. Guy tried to rape me, and to cut my clothes off."

Maggie blinked at her in shock as Carol finished drying Beth's arms and back. "You said attacked. You never said rape, or cut you!" Beth shrugged as her teeth chattered. "What happened to them?"

Carol rolled her eyes, "They attacked her in front of Daryl and Merle, what the hell do you think happened? Sit down Beth and let us get you dressed now."

Beth complied, sitting down on the toilet lid, "I think about them sometimes. Those men. One really, 'cause Daryl stabbed the one in the head, and the one ran. But the one that Merle killed, he snapped his neck." She rose up as Carol slid underwear up her legs. "I wonder if he turned, if he's still layin' there. And what are they if they're turned and they can't walk?" She shuddered as Carol slid stretchy fleece leggings then sweat pants on her.

Carol smiled and kissed her forehead, "You OK?"

Beth nodded, "Warmin' up now," she shivered again but less violently.

They gathered back in the living room in front of the fire. Merle settled on the floor with Daryl on one side, Beth on the other, cuddled together to share body heat. Rick sat between Lori and T-dog who advised he always ran a bit warm. Patricia handed out mugs of tea and coffee. Hershel took their temperature a few times until each of them registered back to normal.

Beth was the first to drift off to sleep, curled against Merle's chest with Daryl stroking her back. Rick and Lori stood to go up to their room and Merle lifted Beth to carry her up.

Everyone settled for the night. Merle stayed in with Beth and Daryl until he woke to go to the toilet around two. Then he went back in with Carol and Sophia, stretching out next to them. Carol smiled at him sleepily as Sophia rolled over without waking to cuddle against Merle's warmth.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Rick awoke the next morning to the sound of the kids protesting downstairs. He cleaned up and got dressed, descending to the first floor to find Carl and Sophia in the dining room sipping hot cocoa. "Morning," he greeted.

"Afternoon," Carl replied laughing.

"Hmm," Rick smiled. "What you two been up to?"

"Sledding on the hill," Carl replied. "But Mr. Merle made us come inside and get warm and rest."

"We told him we weren't tired or cold," Sophia said.

T-dog chuckled, "But the adults were!"

For their improvised Christmas, when they thought Christmas three months prior, both kids had been given sleds by T-dog and Glenn, found during a run. By then they'd had their first, howbeit minor, snowfall and had rightly assumed there would be more as winter progressed. They'd decorated a small tree cut down by Merle and eaten two turkeys, hunted by Rick and Daryl. Mostly tracked by Daryl, but Rick was learning. Everyone had a few small gifts to open, nothing practical, just fun and pretty things. Hershel had read from the bible and The Night Before Christmas. Beth and Maggie sang a few carols. It was quiet and nice. Peaceful.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle glared at the engine block. He and Daryl drove their truck out with T-dog and Rick in the back. The day was warming, the sun shining bright. The snow from three days before was melting quickly, reducing the shoulder of the road to a muddy mess.

"Any luck?" T asked.

"Yes," Merle scoffed, "It's fixed, hop in and drive it home." He rolled his eyes. "It's dead. We'll transfer the supplies over and syphon over the gas." He dropped the hood.

"Merle!" Rick called. He'd wandered down a short distance to step behind a tree.

Merle and Daryl strode to him, "What?"

Rick pointed silently. Daryl stooped, "Tire treads. Since the snow."

"Just the one?" T-dog asked.

"Only one went off the road, yeah," Daryl replied. "No tellin' how many went through here."

They quickly pulled the supplies to the other truck and drove back to the farm. A few hours after they returned, a vehicle engine was heard coming up the muddy driveway. The women and kids were sent into the back of the house while the men took the positions that had been planned for months but never actually executed. An old, mud covered SUV drove up calmly.

Rick stood on the steps, gun in his hand at his side. Daryl was behind him, rifle ready. Merle and T-dog were in the upstairs windows, ready to fire if needed. The truck stopped. The sun reflecting off the windshield hid the occupants from view. The driver's side door opened and two hands appeared. After a second, the driver emerged.

"Shane?"

Shane nodded as he stepped around the truck, arms still raised, "Hey." He glanced around. "She isn't here, is she?"

Rick walked down to him, "Who? Andrea?"

Shane nodded, his hands going to his still crew cut scalp, "Yeah. We got separated a couple weeks ago. I waited at a place we set for emergencies but when she didn't show, I thought maybe I'd missed her. Was hoping she'd come back here. I… I don't know."

Rick shook his head, "We haven't seen her. It's good to see you, though."

Shane smiled finally, offering his hand, "You too brother." Rick gripped it firmly. "Hey Daryl!" He grinned as the others began emerging from the house.

"SHANE!" Carl leapt off the porch.

"Carl, man," he burst forward to hug him, "You got tall! Lori… wow… you look amazing. I've missed you all so much." He paused to breathe.

"You pass by a truck on the road sometime today or yesterday?" Merle asked. "Just this side of town?"

Shane blinked, "Yeah. I missed the turn off late yesterday and got about twenty miles down before I realized it. Why? Were you guys in the truck?"

Rick shook his head, "No. We'd had to leave it during that big storm a few days ago, just went back for our supplies and saw the tracks where you went off the road."

"Oh," Shane looked everyone over again. "You all look good. Wait… where's Dale?" Rick shook his head and Shane closed his eyes, "Damn."

"Come on inside," Hershel invited. "We'll get you somethin' to eat."

"Thanks, I certainly would appreciate it," Shane gave Carl another hug as he went inside.

Merle and Rick hesitated at the door. "Your call," Merle whispered.

"I know," Rick replied softly. "Let's just see what's going on."

They settled around the dining room table. "Benning was a bust. Fences were down, place was completely overrun and looked like there had been explosions. Fire." Shane shook his head. Then he smiled as Patricia sat a bowl of stew and a glass of tea in front of him. "Thank you. Damn it is so good to see you all. I know I'm talking too much but I was determined not to start talking to myself. Afraid I would end up one of those babbling crazy old men. Like that old guy who lived down the road from you. Remember him, Rick? All the kids were afraid of him when we were young b'cause he used to yell at the street signs."

Rick nodded, "I remember."

Shane swallowed a spoonful of the stew, "This is delicious. Look I know, you all probably don't want me here. I can stay out in the RV, or even one of the other farms. I just… would rather not be alone."

"No need for that," Hershel said. "We'll make room for you here. And hopefully Andrea will find her way back."

Shane nodded and sighed, "I really thought she'd be here. I couldn't imagine where else she could've gone."

They settled him into the house, putting him into the family room with T-dog. After dinner, they sat around as Shane talked about his and Andrea's travels around western Georgia. The group talked about their winter on the farm. Shane smiled and joked, talked and laughed.

But late that night, stretched out on a cot against the wall while T-dog snored softly, Shane pulled the battered and worn photograph from his pocket. It was torn, leaving only Lori and Carl in the image. Smiling at him. He smiled at them. "Soon."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

_I want to be a good man, I want to see God  
I want to be faithful but I know that I'm not  
I want to be a good man, I want to do right  
I don't wanna be a criminal for the rest of my life_

Everything that I've done before  
Has brought me back down to my knees  
I'm crying out to you, Lord  
It's getting harder and harder to see  
If there's good left in me?  
Is there any good left in ME!

_Pull me from the darkness, lift me back into the light  
Fill this empty vessel, fill this hole I have inside  
Am I worth forgiveness, I can't make myself believe  
Show me that you're listening and tear this devil out of me _

– Good Man – performed by Devour the Day – lyrics author unknown, used without permission.


	20. Chapter 20

***x*x*x*x*x*x*x* X *x*x*x*x*x*x*x* **

Redneck Takes a Wife 20 – Betrayal

As always, all recognized characters, scenes, and situations belong to AMC, the writers, creators, and actors of The Walking Dead.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Winter finally seemed to fully surrender to spring in the following days. The snow completely melted away to reveal lush green grass. The farm's garden was beginning to sprout and would soon be productive, for which everyone would be grateful after months of canned food. The graves under the blooming fruit trees now had blooming daffodils appearing. The days were warm and sunny, the nights still cool but nowhere near the bitter cold of winter.

Outside at least. Inside the house was a different story. There had been a subtle shift in the atmosphere when Shane returned. Merle and Daryl didn't trust him, therefore neither did Beth and by some extension Carol and Sophia. The brothers kept an eye on him subtly while the women kept their distance. Lori seemed to be overcompensating with Rick, going out of her way to hug or kiss him. Rick allowed it, especially in front of Carl, but was obviously uncomfortable. As was Shane. Things settled into a truce. Shane was trying to be helpful around the farm, willing to do anything they asked, which tended to be whatever was on the opposite side of the property from Rick.

But as often happens with ceasefire, it ended. Violently.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle lay on the bed with a book propped on his chest. Sophia was on the mattress drawing in a sketch book. Not even Carol knew that Sophia loved to draw but as soon as they found out, Glenn began searching the town for blank books and art supplies for her. She was very shy about her art, rarely showing anything, but they knew she'd filled her first book already.

Carol came in and shut the door. She hung her towel over the bar installed on the wall and stooped to kiss Sophia. "Good night, sweetheart."

"Good night, Mommy. Good night Merle." Sophia tucked her book under her pillow.

"G'night, Angel," Merle smiled. He'd worked his way through a dozen nicknames for them before settling on Angel or Angelface for Sophia, and Spitfire for Carol. He still called Beth Sunshine or sometimes Songbird. Carol stretched out next to him and he shut off the light, setting the book onto the nightstand. The room was still illuminated by a small nightlight and the moon pouring in the window. Merle shifted onto his side and draped his arm over Carol's waist.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl lay on the bed with Beth straddling him. He stroked her abdomen up to her breasts as she clenched down on him. Then with one final thrust, he spilled into her. She dropped down to sprawl across his chest and he reached down to snag the blanket to draw it up over their bodies before the air could cool them. "God I love you," he whispered.

"Mmm, love you too," she sighed.

He stroked her back as their heart rates slowed. He loved having the room to themselves as they'd had since Merle moved across with Carol and Sophia. On the nights Daryl had watch, Sophia sometimes kept Beth company overnight, giving Merle and Carol some privacy.

"Not that I'm complainin' but don't you have watch tonight?" Beth asked then yawned.

"Shane took it. Said he was wound up, too much coffee or somethin'. Said he'd wake me if he got tired." Daryl stroked her hair as she slipped to his side rather than lying on him. They fell asleep naked, skin to skin.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Maggie nuzzled Glenn's neck as they settled into her bed for the night. "I told Daddy we'd take a run tomorrow if the weather holds," Maggie said softly.

Glenn nodded, "We might have to head pretty far, we've cleared out everything close by. Might need to stay overnight."

She smiled, "I think we can handle that."

"Sure," Glenn smiled back, "Take a weekend to ourselves. Be nice."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Hershel was sitting in the dining room with a single lantern shining on his bible. Patricia was finishing up in the kitchen, prepping venison for the next day's dinner. She walked in and sat across from him.

"You and I have been friends for a long time," Hershel greeted.

"Twenty years," Patricia replied.

"So tell me what's goin' on. Besides the obvious."

Patricia sighed deeply, "I hate it, but I am so jealous of Carol. She's gotten so strong, made it through so much, and Beth… Beth looks to her. The way she used to look to Annette. And I hate it. And I hate that I hate it." She wiped her face. "Jealousy is a sin. So is hatred."

Hershel smiled encouragingly, "Well then I'm sinnin' right alongside of you. I always felt like Beth was more Annette's than mine. I had Maggie and Shawn who looked to me for everything but Beth never did. And now she's got Daryl and Merle." He took a deep breath. "I watch them. I see. Love, honor, cherish, and respect. He will do all those for her until he draws his last breath. So will Glenn to Maggie. I knew someday I'd have to give them away," he let out a short laugh, "Didn't expect it to be so soon, or for them to still be in their childhood bedrooms."

Lori came awkwardly down the stairs, "Hey."

"Hey," Patricia replied, wiping her face again, "Can I get you somethin'?"

"No, I'm fine. Have you seen Rick or Carl? When I got out of the shower, Carl wasn't in our room and Rick hasn't been up all night."

Hershel stood and urged Lori to sit down in his chair, "I'll take a look."

"Are you OK?" Lori asked Patricia.

Patricia smiled, "Case of the grumpies tonight. I'll be OK."

Rick walked in the back door, "Hey, why're you all up?"

"Where's Carl?"

Rick shook his head, "Not with me, isn't he upstairs?"

"Oh God," Lori cried.

T-dog walked out of the back room, "What's going on?"

"Have you seen Carl?"

"Not since the game after dinner," T shook his head. "Let me go check with Shane, he's on watch." He jogged up the stairs.

"We'll find him," Rick assured Lori as he went back outside to look around.

Merle opened his door as T-dog ran up to the attic calling for Shane. "What's goin' on?"

T came back down, "Carl isn't in the house and Shane's not on watch. You seen either of them?"

"No," Merle stepped back into the room and grabbed his jeans to yank them on. Carol stood and went to wake Sophia. "Angelface, you seen Carl since we came upstairs?" Sophia shook her head. Merle cursed and grabbed his shirt, walking across the hall to knock on Daryl and Beth's door. Daryl opened the door a crack, hiding behind it, "Get dressed. Carl and Shane are missin'."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They were gathered on the porch when the first walkers appeared. Merle and Daryl instantly went into the yard to deal with them, only to realize there was a herd moving towards them. Suddenly the barn ignited. The walkers began to wander towards the fire.

Daryl started towards the barn, but Merle grabbed his arm, "No baby brother. This ain't good. You get Beth on the bike and get out of here. Now."

"But, you. Carol, Sophia and the others."

"I'll take care of it," Merle snapped, "Get Beth and go!"

They ran back to the house. Lori was hysterically screaming for Carl. Hershel was shooting walkers as they approached. Carol had Sophia in her arms as she wept. Beth wasn't in sight.

Daryl shoved by everyone to go into the house, "BETH!" Beth appeared and raced down the stairs holding his crossbow and their backpacks. "We gotta go Beth." He took the crossbow to his back and grabbed her hand, pulling her outside as Merle went by to take the steps two at a time.

Outside, Carol was putting Sophia into the Dixons' truck. Daryl tossed their packs into the bed. Lori was still screaming for her son. Suddenly Rick and Carl emerged from the night. "Where's Shane?" Lori asked.

Rick shook his head and grabbed Lori, "We have to get out of here. Now!"

"I am not leaving my home," Hershel yelled.

"Daddy, please," Maggie begged. Glenn dragged her away.

Daryl took Beth to the motorcycle, put her on, and climbed on in front of her. He cranked the engine and roared away. He paused at the edge of the yard and revved the engine a few times to distract the walkers not drawn to the fire. As they approached, he drove away.

Merle burst out of the house with three packs on his arm just as the flames spread across the yard to the edge of the porch. He tossed the packs into the truck bed as T-dog climbed in. Sophia was sobbing in the front seat. Carol and Patricia were coming across the yard having retrieved boxes from the kitchen. Suddenly a walker lunged around the edge of the house and grabbed Patricia, clamping his teeth onto her neck. Patricia dropped the box and screamed. Carol turned and her face crumbled.

"Please," Patricia begged as her blood began to flow. "Go. Take care of her. Of them. Please."

Carol nodded, pulled her gun, and shot Patricia in the forehead. Her head snapped back and she dropped to the ground. Hershel stood staring at his friend's body. Carol grabbed his arm and dragged him to the Dixons' truck. Merle got in the driver's seat as Hershel pushed Carol to climb in. Carol slid to the middle and pulled Sophia to her lap as Hershel climbed in and shut the door.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Hershel stared out the window as Merle drove around the abandoned cars on the highway. "There's Glenn. Gotta be, he's all over the road. An Asian deliver driver. I'm sure there's a joke in there somewhere," Merle said. Sophia had her face buried in Carol's neck. Merle reached over and patted her back gently.

"He's got Maggie," Hershel said. "Where's Bethy?"

"She's with Daryl," Sophia reported. "She's fine."

"So're we, baby," Carol soothed.

T-dog knocked on the back window, when Merle met his gaze, he pointed back to show another truck coming towards the meeting point. "Here comes the Grimeses."

Glenn stopped at the car that had once held a message to Sophia. The supplies had been retrieved and the message long since worn away by the weather. He and Maggie emerged as Merle pulled up. Hershel went to his daughter and hugged her firmly. Rick arrived quickly and he, Carl, and Lori climbed out of the truck.

"Where's Beth? And Patricia?" Maggie asked.

"We've lost Patricia," Hershel replied as he stroked Maggie's hair. Maggie burst into tears.

The motorcycle could be heard approaching loudly. Daryl wound through the traffic to them. Beth slipped off the bike to go to Hershel and Maggie. Merle caught his brother in a firm embrace. "Good job, little brother."

"Hardest thing I'd ever done," Daryl whispered. "Leavin' without you. And it was easiest… to get her to safety."

Merle cupped his face, pressing their foreheads together as Beth came back to them, slipping into their hug, fitting perfectly.

"Where's Shane?" Glenn asked.

Rick shook his head. Carl blinked rapidly, "He told me we needed to go someplace self. He said Mom was coming too. I said I didn't want to leave without Dad, but he said we had to. He said it wasn't safe anymore."

"I found them going across the field," Rick said. "Shane attacked me. I had no choice." He stared down at his hands. "I killed him."

"He came back so fast," Carl whispered. "I had to shoot him."

Lori hugged her son as close as she could. Carl stroked her belly. "I'm so sorry, baby," she said as she kissed his head.

Rick sniffed, "Then there were walkers everywhere. This large herd or flock or whatever. I don't know where they all came from."

"Fences are down," Daryl reported. "I rode back along the service road where we strung the barbwire. Wire was all cut away."

"Do you think Shane led the herd to us?" Glenn asked.

"Yeah, I do," Daryl replied. "Sounds like he took Carl so he could get Lori to go with him, leave the rest of us for walker bait." He wrapped both arms around Beth as his jaw clenched.

They stood together for a long moment, then got back into the vehicles and drove away, heading into the wind as the fire burned.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

For three weeks they wandered the area. Moving from house to house, scavenging what food they could. Wells were still providing water. They were weary. The fire had burned out of control for days. Spring that had been so welcome, brought in warmer drier air that quickly dried the remnants of the snow storm leaving the fresh growth to burn. Thick smoke choked the air. The fire jumped the creek and the highway, destroying miles and miles of woodlands and the farm houses surrounding the Greene homestead. Merle and Rick had gone back after the fire died, but there was nothing salvageable at the farm.

Lori was exhausted. It was a struggle for her to climb out of the car at each stop even with their help. She was also quietly terrified about giving birth on the side of the road.

They spread the map out on the hood of the car. "We're here," Daryl reported.

Merle's eyes were drawn immediately to a large unlabeled area close to where Daryl was pointing. "Well dip me in shit, I know where we are. I know where we can go."

Merle led Rick and Daryl through the woods to a bluff overlooking the wide open area. The fences and buildings were unmistakable. "Thirty some years ago this was the juvenile detention facility for Georgia's worst kiddy criminals including yours truly. About twenty years ago they converted it to a prison in the Georgia Adult Correctional system."

Rick smiled, "It's perfect."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* X *x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Earlier -

Andrea woke up slowly. She and Shane had taken refuge two nights before as a fierce snow storm moved in. It was a large mansion that had already been fortified before being abandoned. The water worked, so did the gas stove. They built a fire in the fireplace that sat between the master bedroom and bath, Shane had carried buckets of boiling water up for her to take a bath, and then after a mind blowing encounter in the cooling water, he'd taken her to bed for more.

Fort Benning had been a waste of time. Walkers roamed behind what fences remained and most of the buildings had been destroyed or burned. She and Shane had moved further west, ending up across the state line into Alabama as winter hit hard. They managed to survive in a gated community that offered them some level of protection. Still it had been difficult. They made the decision to move back East into Georgia with a vague idea of going south into Florida.

But now she thought they could just stay here. This place would serve them well for a while, plenty of supplies already stocked, water, some gas. Isolated on two sides by a meandering stream, with wide open views in all directions.

She stretched her hand across the bed but found only empty sheets that had gone cold. "Shane?"

Andrea searched the house twice but found no trace of Shane anywhere. She told herself that he'd just gone out to hunt or maybe fish. She stood on the roof balcony for an hour looking. That night she slept fitfully, waking with every creak of the house, every whisper of the wind.

A week later she finally admitted to herself that he was gone. Either he'd abandoned her or he'd gone out for some reason and something happened. Either way she was alone. It took her another ten days to find a running car. She stocked it up and headed out, only to have to ditch it and walk a few days later. She endlessly studied the map she'd found, terrified of getting lost. Going back to the farm seemed to be her only option, her only chance of surviving this. She'd beg if she had to. She hoped she wouldn't have to. That Dale and Rick and Hershel and Merle would allow her to come back.

She smelled the fire long before she saw the first burnt tree. Her breathing quickened as she took in the devastation spread out for miles and miles. She continued on, climbing over fallen trees and debris on the roadway. She passed the burnt out shell of an SUV. She began to run.

"No," she wept. It was the first word she'd spoken aloud since calling for Shane. "Please, God, no." The farm was gone. The house was nothing but a burnt frame and brick chimneys filled with debris. The horrific barn and other out buildings had burned to the ground. Dale's RV was just a skeleton of metal and melted plastic. Andrea dropped to her knees and wept.

She wandered for days, aimlessly. Her supplies dwindled to nothing and what few houses still stood had been picked clean. She was kneeling to look down into an old well, checking that there were no swimmers, when a familiar growl came up close behind her. She lurched and tripped, almost falling into the abyss. She managed to dodge the walker and keep from falling, but the walker then tumbled into the well. "Shit," she swore aloud as the walker snarled and thrashed in was evidently only a few feet of water. She wasn't even going to try to get water from this one. She started to walk away. The walker's calls from deep in the well, echoed and amplified, soon were answered by others nearby.

Andrea ran. Then she fell. Sprawling over a tree root, landing on her hands and knees with a walker right behind her. She rolled over to face him, pulling her knife, but with a part of her wondering if she should just let go.

Suddenly the walker's head was cleaved in two. A sword jerked it sideways off of her and Andrea stared up at the woman in the hooded coat with two armless walkers on chains. The woman pulled the hood back to stare at her with ebony eyes under a swath of dreadlocks.

"Hi. Thanks," Andrea said softly. The woman nodded. "I'm Andrea."

"Michonne."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* *x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

_The winter here's cold and bitter,__  
__It's chilled us to the bone.__  
__We haven't seen the sun for weeks,__  
__Too long, too far from home.__  
__I feel just like I'm sinking,__  
__And I claw for solid ground.__  
__I'm pulled down by the undertow,__  
__I never thought I could feel so low,__  
__And, oh, darkness, I feel like letting go._

_If all of the strength and all of the courage_  
_Come and lift me from this place._  
_I know I can love you much better than this:_  
_Full of grace, Full of grace, my love._

_It's better this way,_  
_I said,_  
_Haven't seen this place before._  
_Where everything we say and do,_  
_Hurts us all the more._  
_It's just that we stayed too long_  
_In the same old sickly scheme,_  
_And I'm pulled down by the undertow,_  
_I never thought I could feel so low,_  
_And, oh, darkness, I feel like letting go._

_If all of the strength and all of the courage_  
_Come and lift me from this place_  
_I know I can love you much better than this:_  
_Full of grace, full of grace._

_I know I can love you much better than this._

_It's better this way._

– Full of Grace by Sarah McLaughlin


	21. Chapter 21

Redneck Takes a Wife 21 – The Prison

All recognized characters, situations, locations, and dialog belong to AMC, the writers, creators, and actors of The Walking Dead.

**I am so very sorry. I never intended or expected this to take so long to continue. Thanks for still reading it!**

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* X *x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They drove the vehicles up to the prison gate then the group moved to one side away from the worst gathering of walkers. Rick sliced through the outer fence and Daryl and Merle pried open a hole big enough for everyone to climb through. Glenn quickly tied the fence back together with strong cord just before the nearest walkers lunged at them. Rick led the way, as they ran through the fenced perimeter, Daryl kept Beth in front of him as he braced the crossbow and bolts to keep them from bouncing. Merle had Carol and Sophia on either side of him as he kept the rifle ready.

"It's perfect," Rick proclaimed as they reached the gate. "We close that inner gate, keep the other walkers from getting into the yard, we can pick off the ones here"

"I'll go for the gate," Glenn offered. "I'm fastest."

"No!" Maggie shook her head violently.

Daryl opened his mouth, just as Merle said, "I'll…"

Rick interrupted them all, "No. Maggie, Glenn, T, Sophia, you go down the fence and draw as many to you as you can. Take them out through the fence. Daryl, Beth, head down to the other tower to cover the yard. Carl go with them. Carol, Merle, Hershel, you take this tower. I'll run for the gate." Rick met Merle's gaze steadily, Merle huffed but nodded. They all moved to follow Rick's commands.

Sophia ran alongside Beth, eyes wide and shaky. "It'll be OK," Daryl said. "Just stay close to Glenn and T-dog. If you can't reach their heads, poke through to their knees. Remember…"

"A walker who can't walk is better than one that can," Sophia recited. "Bring them down then put them down. I got it." Beth patted her back as they continued on to the tower.

"Take your time, find your shot," Daryl said as they climbed the tower. "Remember to aim for the eye, not just the head."

"Beth?"

"Yes, Carl."

"Just don't shoot my dad, OK?"

She managed a smile, "I won't."

Carol's hands were shaking as she loaded the rifle. Merle touched her back, "Settle. You got this. You been shootin' fine all winter. Just take your time then take your shot. Aim for a point on the head, not just the head." She took a breath then stretched up and kissed him firmly. He stroked her cheek as she pulled back. "If you miss, keep calm. Even a shot to center mass will knock them back. Shoot the knees or hips too. A walker that can't walk…"

"Is better than one that can," Carol nodded. "I'm ready."

Merle raised his hand and Daryl replied with a wave. "We're ready when you are, Rick."

Rick blew out a breath and walked to the gate with Lori. Maggie, Glenn, Sophia, and T-dog began shouting and banging on the fence to draw the walkers' attention. Glenn shoved the bar through the fence to take the first one down. Sophia shoved her crowbar through the fence knocking a walker down with a shattering blow to his knee, when it dropped, she shove the bar through its head. Glenn gave her a quick thumbs up. Lori slammed the gate closed after Rick ran into the yard, firing only at the walkers who got too close.

Carol fired a shot that kicked up dirt at Rick's feet. "Sorry!"

Rick reached and closed the far gate, securing it, then accessed the inner tower where a fully loaded rifle waited. As soon as he popped into view, Daryl whistled shrilly, "Light it up!" Gunfire filled the air as the shooters dispatched the remaining walkers in the yard.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl turned as Carol sat a plate on the side of the overturned van. He walked over and helped her climb the last few feet. "I knew if I didn't bring you something you wouldn't eat."

"Save it for Beth and Sophia. Or Shane Jr. there," he smirked. "He seems to have quite an appetite."

"Be nice," she reprimanded. "And the girls ate plenty, Merle made sure of that. Rick's walking the perimeter again. You should come to the fire. Nothing can get through." Daryl responded with a wordless sound and a shrug. "Or I could send Beth up here, you two haven't had any privacy in weeks." The flush spreading across his cheeks made her smile. "Seriously. After all those months of having sex daily, you've got to be going through some serious withdrawal. Probably wouldn't take you more than a few minutes."

"Stop," Daryl protested.

Carol laughed, "OK. Come on and sit with your wife. You can make her eat some of your dinner."

Daryl climbed down, accepted the plate, then helped Carol descend.

Beth and Sophia leaned against Merle as the group sat around the fire. He looked up as Carol brought Daryl back to the gathering. There was a blush fading from his little brother's face and Carol was grinning, telling him that she'd been teasing him. Merle smirked but held back from taunting him further. Daryl settled in next to Beth and gathered her to his chest. She snuggled against him and kissed his throat. He offered her the plate, but she shook her head. He took a few bites, then fed her a piece. She ate a little for him, then refused the rest. Daryl tried to offer it to Sophia, but she shook her head. Merle glared firmly so Daryl ate the rest himself.

"Bethy, sing Patty Reilly for me," Hershel requested. "I haven't heard it since your mother was alive."

"Not that one Daddy, please," Maggie protested.

"How about the Partin' Glass," Hershel suggested.

"No one wants to hear," Beth argued.

"Of course we do," Merle said. "Perfect end to what turned out to be a good day."

"Please," Daryl said with a kiss to her cheek, "I don't think you've sang that one for me yet."

Beth nodded, took a breath and began to sing for them. Hershel smiled contentedly as Beth's sweet voice drew Rick into the group. Maggie's voice joined in as Rick settled next to Lori and accepted a plate. He held it out to her and wouldn't take it back until she had taken some of the meat.

There was a brief argument when Rick said they were taking the prison in the morning. Daryl was quiet, worriedly looking at Beth. But Merle was nodding. "It's our best option," Merle agreed. "Even back when I was here, it had everythin' we could possibly need. Food, water, supplies, weapons."

"Plus the security," Rick said, "It looks sealed tight. The walkers inside are in prisoner or guard type clothes. Mostly."

"Prison would have civilians workin' inside too," Merle stroked his chin. "Counselor types and secretaries. Shit like that."

"Or maybe guards brought their families in," Daryl added.

"Either way, if the walls are still standing, we'll have the sanctuary we need," Rick said.

"How long ago were you here?" Hershel asked Merle.

"Thirty two years," Merle replied with a glance at Daryl, "I was fifteen last time I was in as a juvenile." Merle grinned. "It's a lot bigger now."

"So're you most likely," T-dog snorted. "I assume you weren't this big at fifteen."

"Not quite, but close. Spent a year in here, hit my tallest just before they let me out," Merle stroked his chin. "Three hots, cot, yard time, does a growin' boy good."

"Why were you in jail?" Sophia asked as she yawned and snuggled closer to him.

Merle stroked her hair, "Bein' stupid mostly. Not havin' enough sense to keep from getting' caught."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Beth bit her lip as her husband and her brother disappeared into the prison along with Rick, Maggie, Glenn, and T-Dog. They'd moved as a tight unit, back to back, in through the yard. Lori stood on one side of her, Carol on the other as they watched.

"Do you see them?" Lori asked.

"Back there, I think they're going inside," Carol replied.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

The cell block smelled musty and stale. Everything was covered in dust. But it was the best thing any of them had seen since the farm fell. They spread out through the cells. Merle walked into one with a grin and dropped his and Carol's packs inside. He stepped out to see where everyone else was and Carl followed Sophia inside. She dropped her pack and sat down on the bottom bunk, "It's not too bad. Kinda dirty." Carl climbed to look up at the top bunk.

Merle strode back in with a fierce scowl, "What'cha doin' kid?"

"Just lookin' at the bunks."

Merle plucked him off the bunk and carried him out of the cell and dropped him gently to the ground. "Go settle in. Somewhere else."

Carl touched the brim of his hat and went down to the next cell. Merle went back in to where Sophia waited. "What?" he asked when Sophia glowered at him. She huffed and rolled her eyes. "Your Mom's in with Lori for a bit." He lifted up the mattress on the top bunk and quickly crumpled up the photograph he found there before she could see it. He flipped the mattress, sending a shower of dust down the back wall. "Better than nothing." He unpacked the sleeping bag from her pack and spread it out as she stood up to help. Once it was ready he lifted her up to her new bed. "Sit tight, I'll be back."

"Was this where you were? When you were here?"

"Yep," Merle nodded. "This is the old wing. I slept in this very cell back then. Still smells the same."

"It's gross," she wrinkled her nose. "But feels safe too."

"Yep," he patted her knee. "Settle in."

In the next cell, Daryl had flipped the bottom mattress, then stepped back as Beth made up the bed. He was chewing on his thumbnail anxiously. She looked back to him. "We could take a mattress out into the walkway. Or up on the lookout thing."

"It's called a perch, I think," Daryl corrected. "Nah. We'll be OK in here."

Merle silently walked over and pulled a bungee cord from Daryl's pack. He twined it through the cell door, securing it to the bars, then in to hook the cord to the bunk. "Ain't nobody gonna lock you in baby brother." Rick was nearby and nodded his understanding as he slid down to sit against the wall. Merle nodded back then turned back to Daryl, "Settle in and get some sleep."

Daryl nodded. Beth stretched out on the bottom bunk and reached for him. Instead, he went to the sink and twisted it on. With a few sputters, he was rewarded with a stream of water, cold but clean. He stripped off his filthy shirt and scrubbed at his arms to clean off the walker blood and gore. Finally satisfied, he climbed in next to her. Stroking her back and nuzzling her hair, comforted himself as much as her. He followed her into sleep.

Merle went back to where Sophia was already dozing. He flipped the bottom mattress and spread out his blanket before dropping down with a sigh. He was almost asleep when Carol crept in and curled next to him. He smiled at her through half closed eyes as she dropped into sleep almost immediately. When he opened his eyes again it was to find daylight streaming through the barred windows and Sophia peeking at them from the top bunk.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

How could things go so wrong so fast? Then Daryl cursed himself for even thinking that. After everything they'd been through, he should know that it only takes a minute for things to go to shit. He'd kissed Beth in their cell before heading out to search the prison. She'd hugged Merle, cautioning them both to 'Be safe'. He'd glanced back to see Carol with her arms around Beth and Sophia, then Merle had yanked him by the back of his neck and they headed off into the pitch black of the prison interior. They'd been moving along well. Heading for where Merle remembered the cafeteria to be so many years ago. Then suddenly Hershel was on the floor screaming as a walker bit down onto his calf. Now they were racing him back to their cell block with him bleeding out from his amputated leg, and a handful of felons following them.

He was going to have to tell his wife that her father might die.

Merle was helping push the cart along as Daryl followed backwards, keeping a light and his crossbow aimed at the prisoners. Rick was yelling for Carl to unlock the gate. Daryl heard Beth cry out as she realized what was going on. Merle helped move Hershel into the bunk then slipped out. He emerged to the outer area to where Daryl was covering the door.

"Where's Beth?"

"In with her Dad," Merle replied. "Soon as one of the others comes out, you go to her."

The prisoners crept out, angry and scared. Confrontational. Still as soon as T and Rick emerged, Daryl withdrew. Jogging through the gate as Carl started to close it. He dropped the crossbow just inside then went to the cell where everyone was gathered. Beth flew into his arms, letting out the sobs finally. He drew her aside, past Sophia who was bringing more blankets from the other cells, to a quiet corner. "I'm sorry," he whispered. She didn't respond, just clutched at his shirt. He pressed his lips to her hair and held on. They stood together in silence for a long moment, until Maggie's voice reached them.

"All we do is run," Maggie cried.

Beth went from sadness directly to anger, "Why are you so quick to give up on him?"

"Beth," Maggie turned, wiping her eyes, "I didn't see you there."

"It's not giving up on him," Glenn replied. "It's being realistic."

"The reality is we are all stronger than we thought we were," Beth snapped. "We've all come so far, despite everything!"

"Beth, don't get your hopes up," Maggie shook her head.

"Why not?" Daryl asked. "Ain't that what hope's supposed to do? Rise."

"How? How can he survive this? How's he gonna run?"

"The same way them soldiers who lost a leg do," Daryl retorted. "Same way your sister survived. They adapt. Where there's will there's a way and your dad's got more will than most."

Merle walked through, glancing into Hershel's cell as he went by. Carol met his gaze and nodded. Daryl led Beth over, his fingers twined with hers. "We're takin' the prisoners back to the cafeteria to get the food. Sorry, but we need yah little brother."

"Then where they goin'?" Daryl asked.

"Different cell block," Merle replied. "We'll help them clear it out."

Daryl nodded and kissed Beth, "Be back in a little bit."

"Be careful," Beth told both of them. Merle winked at her then led Daryl out of the cell block.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

After the men left the food and went to clear another cell block, and after Hershel seemed to be stabilized, Carol slipped out of the cell. "Sophia, Beth and I need to go do something, stay here and help Lori and Maggie, OK?"

"OK, mom," Sophia nodded.

Beth emerged from her father's cell but Glenn put out an arm to stop her, "Hold up, neither of them specifically said it but I assume Daryl and Merle want her to stay here."

"This is something we need to do," Carol repeated.

"Now?"

"Yes."

Glenn sighed heavily and let Beth pass, "Just hurry back. Like before they get back here. Please."

"It'll be all right, Glenn," Lori assured him as she laid a damp cloth on Hershel's forehead.

"For you maybe, they're not going to kill you when they get back and she's not here," Glenn replied.

Beth smiled and stretched up to kiss his cheek, "I'll be right back." She followed Carol out of the cell block. "Where are we going?"

Carol sighed, "You know that likely Lori will need a C-section to deliver the baby, right?" Beth nodded, "And back on the farm, your dad was teaching Patricia and me what to do to help him." Beth nodded again. "Your dad may not be back on his feet yet so it's probably going to be you and me."

"I've never done anything like that," Beth replied, "I've never even seen one. The Center didn't do them there, the mothers had to go to the hospital."

"I know," Carol cupped her face, "That's why we're going to go practice." She opened the door and Beth followed her to the fence and the gathered walkers. "Ready?" Beth stared for a moment, then nodded. "Good girl. Come on."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Carol and Beth were about to reenter the prison when the door burst open, startling them. Daryl stepped back, surprised to see them so close. "What the hell were you doin' out here alone?" he snapped. Beth wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. He embraced her and glowered at Carol.

"We had to do a run-through of a C-section," Carol explained. "We need to be able to cut through to the baby without cutting the baby, and sew it back up to save Lori."

Daryl saw the female walker's body laying just inside the fence and nodded his understanding. "You OK?" he asked her.

She nodded, "I think we can do it. If Daddy isn't up to it yet." She pulled back a little and they walked inside. "How did it go? Clearing the cell block?"

"To shit," Daryl replied. "We're all OK but assholes didn't listen. Broke rank and that big guy got bit. That scuzzy one killed him. Then that guy turned on us, almost got us killed so Rick put him down. Had to get rid of the smaller black one too. Just got the other two left. Axel and Oscar. Axel seems a bit twitchy, but Oscar seems stable enough. They're in the other block." They reached their cell block and could hear Maggie sobbing. Beth gasped and stumbled against Daryl who held her tight.

Lori saw them approach and smiled, "Come on. It's OK baby, come see your dad."

Beth walked into the cell, clinging tight to Daryl's hand to see Hershel awake and smiling at Maggie. "Daddy?"

"Hello Doodlebug."

Maggie extended her arm and Beth dropped down to hug her father.

"He stopped breathin' for a minute," Sophia reported. "But Lori did CPR and he came back."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Things settled quickly. They had the first decent, filling meal they'd had in weeks, and ate it talking about menu options for the coming days. Hershel slept peacefully, loaded up with antibiotics and pain medication. As soon as night began to fall, they returned to their bunks, exhausted again. Maggie took the first watch with her dad and Glenn went with her.

Beth and Daryl curled together on their bunk. Beth was almost asleep but Daryl lay staring at the wall. "What's wrong?" she whispered.

He shrugged and nuzzled her hair, "Why'd your dad call you Doodlebug? Ain't never heard him do that b'fore."

"He used to when I was a kid," she yawned. "He wasn't there when I was born. He was at a ranch with a sick horse and Momma couldn't reach him. When he got to the hospital I was already born and swaddled. He said I looked like a little doodlebug and it stuck."

"Why was you born at the hospital instead of the Birthin' Center? Did your mom have a problem?"

"Nope. Center wasn't built yet. No, easy pregnancy, easy delivery seems to run on my momma's side of the family. Momma had me and Shawn just over a year apart. Drove herself to the hospital with me while Patricia stayed with Maggie and Shawn and Otis went for my dad. Said the doctor didn't have to do anythin' but catch me."

"Good," Daryl whispered.

Merle groaned in the next cell, "Enough chatter. Go to sleep," he demanded. Sophia giggled in her bunk.

"Ugh, I need to see about gettin' my own place," T-dog moaned from further down.

Beth laughed and Daryl quickly kissed her to stifle it. The kiss deepened but then Daryl pulled back and glanced back to the wide open front of the cell. "It was bad enough at the cabin but this is ridiculous."

Beth shrugged, "So we'll find someplace else for privacy." She yawned again and Daryl settled down with her. They were both soon sound asleep.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

**Too short I know, but I swear upon all I hold dear that it won't be months until the next update.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Redneck Takes a Wife 22 – Woodbury**

**Walking Dead and all recognized characters, situations, locations, and dialog belong to AMC and the creators, writers, and actors. I own nothing except the basic story idea. **

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Andrea was miserable. What started as a cold a week ago had settled heavily into her lungs. Each cough sent a shard of pain through her chest. If it wasn't for Michonne, she would've laid down and never got up. They'd only been together for a few weeks, but for both of them it was a godsend after alone for so long. Andrea still hoped they'd come across the others, that somehow they'd survived the fire at the farm, but for now, it was just enough to have someone. She liked Michonne, though she knew very little about her life before. She knew the two captive walkers had been people she knew before, two men she blamed for something, but she didn't know what.

They'd wandered since Michonne found Andrea, taking refuge at night wherever they could. Seeing no other people, until now. Now, huddled in the brush, hiding from the men investigating the helicopter crash, seeing the first living strangers in months, Andrea was terrified. Michonne's captive walkers started making too much noise. Michonne rose without hesitation and slaughtered them both. Andrea stared at her, shocked and trying to muffle her coughs. A twig snapped behind her.

"Easy now… Just be cool," a familiar voice urged. "Lady, please, put down that sword, I don't want to … Andrea?"

Andrea looked up at the man she hadn't seen since the quarry outside of Atlanta. Her eyes closed and she dropped at his feet.

"What do we have here, Morales?" the man asked as he approached, "Two lost lovelies. You know them?"

Morales looked up from where he stooped over Andrea, "Just the one, Governor. This is Andrea. She was part of the group I met in Atlanta."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Andrea sat on the bed staring at the IV in her arm when the door opened. She turned to see Miranda Morales coming inside. "Miranda!" she cried.

Miranda swept over and enveloped Andrea in a hug. Both women started crying as they held each other. "I can't believe you're here," Miranda laughed through her tears. "Is anyone else with you?"

Andrea wiped her face and shook her head, "This is Michonne. She and I have been traveling together for a while, but I don't know what happened to the others." She glanced over to where Jose Morales stood with the man who'd been introduced to her as Governor. "And you? Your family?" She paused for a moment, reluctant to even ask, "The kids?"

Miranda nodded, smiling, "Eliza and Louis are fine. They're at school. We never made it to Birmingham. After we left the quarry, Louis fell and broke his arm. The Governor found us and brought us in for medical attention. That was just before winter set it."

"You were with a larger group?" Governor asked. "Where are they now?"

"I don't know," Andrea ignored Michonne's warning glance, "We left Atlanta, ended up at a big traffic snarl and Sophia got lost." Miranda gasped, hand going to her chest. "She's OK, Daryl found her. But Carl got hurt during the search. He's OK too, we actually ended up at Beth's family farm. Her father patched Carl up."

Jose blinked rapidly, "Beth's father was alive? Where the hell was he when Beth needed him?"

Andrea shook her head, "It's complicated. Her sister and neighbors were there too, when we got there. It was safe enough, but things got… tense between Rick and Shane."

"Because of Lori?" Miranda said.

Andrea nodded, "So Shane and I went to Fort Benning but it was overrun. He and I got separated a few weeks ago, so I went back to the farm but it had been burned out. I haven't seen any of them since." She began to cough. Miranda rubbed her back as Morales and the Governor slipped out of the room.

"What is this place?" Michonne hissed.

Miranda sighed, "Woodbury."

"Is it… OK?"

Miranda shrugged, "It's safe enough. Besides, what choice do we have?" She patted Andrea's back again as the door opened again. "You feel better. Get some rest. I'll bring Eliza and Louis to see you tomorrow." She walked out to her husband.

"I'll show you to your room for the night," the Governor said.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Michonne was determined to leave, almost as determined as Andrea was to stay in Woodbury. They argued quietly in the room where the Governor left them.

"It's safe!" Andrea protested. "It's secure. I'm tired of wandering around aimlessly."

"This place isn't what it seems," Michonne replied. "You didn't notice how tense your friends were? She barely looked at him and he couldn't lift his eyes from the floor when she did." She walked over to look out the window. "They're here because they think there's no place else to be."

"There isn't," Andrea sighed as she stretched out on the bed.

Michonne shook her head, "There has to be."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Andrea and Michonne returned from their tour of the town to find Miranda waiting with the kids. "Miss Andrea!" Eliza squealed as she ran to them, followed closely by her brother Louis.

"Oh my God, look at you two," Andrea hugged them both. "You're both so tall!"

They were giggling and chattering when their father emerged followed immediately by the Governor. "Good morning," the tall leader greeted. "Milton is waiting to fix us breakfast. Do either of you know anyone who likes scrambled eggs?"

"We do!" Louis jumped at him. "I love Mr. Milton's eggs. He puts cheese in them!" The Governor swung him up and carried him inside over his shoulder. Miranda gave Jose a quick glare, then smiled at Eliza and followed her son.

Morales smiled at Andrea and Michonne, but it was a tight, awkward smile, "We should go. After you."

Michonne glowered but walked where he gestured.

Andrea grabbed Jose's arm, "What's wrong? Is it that man, that Governor? Is there something wrong with him?"

Jose's eyes dropped to the ground, then back up after a second, "Nothing's wrong. With the Governor or anything. It's all fine. It is safe here. We've got everything we need, the Governor makes sure of that. We really should go get breakfast." He nodded to a man that Andrea hadn't noticed standing close by, the man nodded back then walked away.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

It was harder than she thought, to watch Michonne walk through that gate and leave her behind. Andrea wanted to stay in Woodbury, she truly believed it was the right choice, but it was difficult to watch her friend leave. She turned after the sentry closed the gate and found the Governor, Phillip, waiting in front of the building where her room was. She walked over to him.

"Decided to stay?" he asked, she nodded, and he smiled, "Good. Let's go for a walk." He reached out and took the bag off her shoulder. She let him. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Miranda staring at her. She waved with a smile. Miranda waved back.

But she didn't smile.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Jose Morales stooped over what was left of the walkers put down by Michonne. The message was unmistakable "Go back." He sighed heavily.

"What are we going to do?" Gargulio asked nervously. He was the only other survivor of the group the Governor dispatched to hunt down Michonne.

"Go back," he repeated. "I can't track, even with her bleeding. Neither can you."

"What'll we tell the Governor?"

Morales straightened, "You tell him you didn't see anything. I'll handle the rest. Let's go."

As expected, the Governor was waiting for them when they returned. Seeking the weaker will first, he stood directly in front of Gargulio. "What happened?"

"I don't know, sir. I was further back… I'm sorry. The others are dead." Gargulio stammered over his response. The Governor patted his shoulder and moved on to Jose.

Morales held the Governor's gaze steadily, "The woman is dead. I shot her and she fell. I was moving in closer when she got swarmed. There were too many to attempt to retrieve the body, but I left a mark to find my way back there once it clears."

The Governor sighed his disappointment. "Head on in for the night. Jose, Miranda is keeping your dinner warm. And Milton is willing to help Eliza with her science class. She's advancing faster than we expected it seems." Jose nodded and left them on the sidewalk. The Governor's comments seemed so nonthreatening. So regular evening chit-chat. But each conversation sent a chill down Jose's spine. They were given a huge apartment close to the governor's quarters. Each kid had a bedroom they got to paint and decorate however they wanted. Kids went to school every day, and there were regular progress reports. They had friends to play with and chores to do for the town. All under the constant surveillance of the Governor and his closest men. Jose knew that The Governor knew exactly how far ahead of her classmates Eliza was progressing. He knew how quickly Louis arm healed from the break. Tonight, he knew what Miranda had cooked for the family's meal, probably even how much would be left over for lunch tomorrow. On days when she cooked certain meals, the Governor would stop by for something, always just in time to be invited to dinner.

He knew that more nights than not, Jose slept on the sofa in the outer living room area rather than in bed with his wife. The Governor didn't ask, Jose assumed because he didn't care, but he still knew.

Miranda sat in the kitchen of their apartment. She was waiting with alcohol, rags, and a stack of bandages, anticipating him coming home bloody. "I'm fine," Jose told her. "Lost…"

"I don't want to know their names," she replied. "Kids are asleep. Louis wants you to tuck him in so you can see the award Miss Karen gave him for helping one of the other kids with his spelling. And Eliza wants to have a sleepover with Mika and Lizzie. I said I'd talk to you before talking to their dad.

"OK," he nodded. "And you? What do you want?"

Miranda met and held his gaze, "What I've always wanted. A safe place for us to live, without you having to sacrifice your soul to pay the rent. Without waiting for the time he tells you to do the unthinkable and decides to force your hand with a gun to my head. Or to our babies' heads. I want to go." Jose sighed heavily. "But there's nowhere to go. So we stay." She reached over and stroked his back. "I'll get your dinner, then I need to take a shower. Check on the kids before you come to bed."

"To bed?" he whispered as she pulled a warmed plate of pasta and sauce out of the oven.

"Yes. To bed."

"Andrea stayed," Morales reported.

"I saw her. Walking with the Governor." She let him eat for a moment, "She doesn't have good sense when it comes to men. First Merle at the camp."

"I don't think she and Merle had anything going."

Miranda rolled her eyes, "Why because he's such a gentleman? A brilliant conversationalist? Please. Then she took off with Shane, even knowing he was involved with Lori behind Rick's back. Didn't even grieve for him for a month before she was dropping into bed with her husband's best friend. Doesn't say much for his character either that he'd do that then run off with another woman only to abandon her later on. It's like a soap opera." She tore off a piece of toasted bread and nibbled on it. "I wonder how Beth's family reacted to her new husband." Jose shrugged. Miranda snickered, "Well how would you react to a thirty year old backwoods asshole coming around Eliza?"

Jose swallowed, "I think I'd quickly overcome my aversion for bloodshed."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* *x*x*x*x*x*x*x* *x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

AN So the Morales family is in Woodbury… yep. Thoughts? PS - I couldn't find any documentation of Mr. Morales' first name so picked Jose simply because it is a common Hispanic name.


	23. Chapter 23

**Redneck Takes a Wife 23 – Mom**

**Walking Dead and all recognized characters, situations, locations, and dialog belong to AMC and the creators, writers, and actors. I own nothing except the basic story idea. **

**I'm cheating again. Rewatch 'Killer Within' and assume the same basic plotline except for what I've written. Yeah not a happy one, again. **

**2 in one day? What? Don't get used to it. It just worked better to separate the sections.**

***x*x*x*x*x*x*x* **

Daryl sighed as he stared out into the fading light. He was sitting in the tower doorway smoking a cigarette. Beth lay inside on the mattress he and Merle had brought out. Maggie and Glenn had claimed the other tower, so this one was theirs. It was nice to have a private place to spend some time together, even if that place was shared with Merle and Carol. At alternate times, obviously. He and his brother weren't that close.

Hearing a soft sound, Daryl glanced back to find Beth was waking from her post sex doze. He smiled, "Hey."

"Hey," she replied as she stretched. From the prison yard they heard a quick sharp whistle. Beth sighed, "Guess it's bedtime."

"Guess so," Daryl replied. He smiled appreciatively as she stood up to dress. "Hmmmmm."

Beth smirked and walked over, offering her hand to pull him to his feet. He held the cigarette away from her and kissed her soundly. "Ready?" she asked as she drew back. He grunted and shrugged, taking another drag off the cigarette. "I know you don't like it in there."

He sighed and took her hand to walk her down the stairs, "Ain't so bad."

Merle was waiting in the yard, watching as Glenn and Maggie giggled their way into their tower. He nodded a greeting to Daryl and Beth as they joined him. He stretched out his hand silently and after taking one last puff of the cigarette, Daryl handed it over. "Runnin' low," Merle complained as he inhaled deeply.

"Everythin' OK?" Daryl asked.

Merle nodded, "Ever'one's settled for the night, just wanna make a quick sweep of the fences. Sunshine, you go on in." Beth nodded, squeezed Daryl's hand then stretched up to kiss Merle's cheek. The brothers watched as she went inside then began to make a circuit of the fence line. "Was talkin' to Rick. Gonna need to make a run within a few days. We got most ever'thin' we need but…"

Daryl nodded, "We lost everythin' we had for the baby comin'. We emptied out that birthin' center but there's gotta be other places. Stores. Hell even houses would have stuff if people there had little ones. Gonna need clothes, diapers, dunno what all. Beth'll know. Carol and Lori. Get them to make us a list b'fore we head out."

Merle smiled proudly, "Good thinkin', baby brother." Satisfied with the fences, Merle snubbed out the cigarette, smoked down as small as it could go. "Got some stuff to do 'round here first." They slipped inside as the sun sank below the horizon.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle and Carol cracked up laughing as Daryl's yell of "You comin'?" was misunderstood by Glenn and Maggie. Then T-dog caught sight of the prisoners in the yard. Maggie and Glenn caught up as they went to confront them.

Oscar met their gaze levelly while Axel twitched around behind him. "I gotta go check on my family. I got a wife, kids, my mom. If there's even a chance they're still out there, I gotta go see," Oscar replied.

"So? Road's that way," Daryl shrugged. "We gave you food, water, what more you want?"

"A weapon would be nice. But mainly I need you to let Axel into your cell block," Oscar replied. "He's willin' to get locked in a cell at night if that's what it takes. He's good with engines, he can help out there."

"I'll do whatever you say," Axel nodded, "Please, I can't stay in there alone. The bodies. They're ghosts in there."

"We told you to clear the bodies. Burn them," Rick reminded.

"We tried," Oscar said. "The yard back there is overrun with those things. Prisoners and guards mostly but part of the fence is down too. Minute we go outside they swarm. Even if we clear it, I can't just leave him alone. I can't leave him and I can't take him with me so please…"

They pulled back to talk. As soon as they got some distance, Daryl turned on Rick. "No. Absolutely not. He is not comin' in there. I don't want him anywhere near Beth."

"Ease back brother," Merle ordered. "But that's my vote too. We don't know him or why he's in here, he doesn't get a room next to women and kids. Somebody we gotta watch every minute. We finally got a place with some security. Some peace."

"He said we could lock him in a cell," Glenn replied.

Maggie crossed her arms, "I don't like it. Oscar seems OK but Axel… Like Merle said, we've finally got a safe place here. Wouldn't seem right bringing in strangers."

"You brought us in," T-dog said. "Opened up your safe place to strangers."

"You showed up with a shot boy," Maggie reminded. "Made it hard to say no."

T-dog shrugged, "They're here askin' us for sanctuary for Axel so that Oscar can go look for his family. Guess I don't see much difference."

Rick sighed, "I've heard you, all of you. We'll see what we can do about their yard, maybe help them clear out the block…" he was distracted by the broad smile crossing Maggie's face. "What?"

"My dad's up," she replied, pointing to where Hershel was crutching outside accompanied by Carl, Lori, Beth, and Sophia. She jogged away, going to the break in the fence. She struggled to get the wire unraveled so T-dog followed and helped her go through.

"You guys be OK for a few?" Carol asked, "Not really sure he should be up this soon. I want to make sure he isn't bleeding again."

"Go ahead," Rick said. "Take T with you in case Hershel needs help getting back up the steps." Carol nodded and strode over to where T-dog held the fence open. She spoke to him and he nodded. He climbed through then followed as she held the fence back. He re-secured the opening as Carol and Maggie went around to go meet Hershel.

"Tough ol' son of a bitch," Merle said admiringly. They spread out along the fence as Hershel made his way closer. Merle glanced at Daryl, "You ever wonder where your wife gets her fire?"

Daryl grinned across the yard at Beth. He reached up and gripped the fence and she mimicked his movement. "Nope. Never wondered. Just glad she got it."

Maggie reached them and hugged Hershel. Carol stooped to check the bandage, then rose with a nod. "It looks good, not bleeding," she advised.

"I know," Hershel replied. "You make a great nurse."

"You know I think we could cut down one of those overlooks," T-dog said, "Make some ramps around the place for you."

Carol turned to look, "Maybe one of those ones in the back." She gave Sophia a quick squeeze then she and T wandered off to one side.

Rick smiled at Lori from where he stood with Glenn, Merle, and Daryl. Merle rubbed his chin, "Maybe we put Axel in the far tower."

Rick blinked and turned, "What?'

"That far tower. Be secure. Me and mine been usin' the one. Love bird there been usin' the next. But that far tower ain't been claimed. Lock him in there at night. Let him out durin' the day. Ain't the best option, but it's an option so Oscar can go look for his family."

"Sounds good to me," Glenn nodded. "So long as he's not in the cell block."

Rick nodded, "Let's go suggest it. If he's willing, we'll set it up."

Merle and Glenn followed Rick as he started to walk to where the prisoners stood waiting.

Daryl stood at the fence. His gaze was still locked with Beth's.

Then he caught sight of the swarm of walkers moving in behind them. "BETH!" He took off running, desperate to get to her. "BETH!" He could barely hear Merle and Rick yelling over the pounding in his chest. Rick passed him as they reached the break in the fence and managed to squeeze through first. But Daryl was right behind him, catching his bow on the wire before Merle and Glenn yanked the fence back.

Beth turned as soon as Daryl yelled her name, "WALKERS!" she screamed the warning. She yanked her gun from her waist and began firing at the closest ones.

T-dog and Carol started to return, but were immediately cut off by the swarm. T spotted the open gate and ran for it. He managed to slam it closed and secure it just as a walker lunged behind him and bit down on his shoulder. Carol screamed and shoved her knife into its skull but T was already bleeding heavily from the wound. They were pushed back further and disappeared into the prison.

Hershel crutched rapidly to the steps up to the cage. Sophia raced up and opened the gate. He knocked a walker back with a crutch and managed to hop up the steps into the cage. Sophia slammed the gate shut on another walker, then shoved her knife through the fencing into its temple. It fell against the gate, lodging it firmly closed. Hershel pulled Sophia back into his arms.

"Beth!" Lori screamed as she, Carl, and Maggie reached the door to go into the prison. "Beth come here to me, now!"

Beth glanced at them, but turned to run towards the tower. She glanced inside, confirmed it was empty, and locked herself in. She raced up the steps and back outside. The courtyard was full of walkers. Sophia and her dad were secure in the cage, the others were not in sight. She began to shoot the walkers one by one.

"BETH STAY UP THERE!" Daryl commanded as he reached the yard. He, Rick, Merle, and Glenn began clearing the walkers. Beth found the rifle stashed in the tower. It took several minutes but soon all the walkers inside were dead again.

Rick strode angrily over to where the prisoners stood. "Did you do this? Open that gate?"

"No," Oscar shook his head. "I wouldn't…." an alarm blared loudly, echoing from every speaker.

"What is happenin' here?" Rick snarled.

"Hershel move," Merle yelled over the shrieking. Hershel turned and tucked Sophia close. Merle shot out the speaker.

"HEY!" Oscar slammed his hands on the fence, "I know how to shut it off! Let me out!"

Rick unlocked the fence and Oscar and Axel slipped out. "If you fuck with me, I will kill you both!" He raced back to Merle and Daryl. "Oscar knows how to turn off the alarm. Merle, you stay here, make sure the yard stays secure. Daryl, Glenn with me. Axel stays here too. Let's go."

Merle nodded and went to the tower with Axel on his heels. Beth came down and opened the door. Merle reached in and grabbed two long poles, handing one to Axel. "Sunshine you stay topside, keep the rifle ready, OK?" he kissed her forehead and shut the door firmly behind her. "You 'n me are gonna go keep the fence clear, let's go."

"Yes, sir," Axel nodded.

"Hershel, Sophia, you two OK in there?"

"Yes," they both answered.

"Hang tight!"

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Everything was intensely quiet when Rick led his group back out of the prison. Beth ran out of the tower to be enveloped in Daryl's arms. Merle dropped the pole as he reached them, wrapping them both in his arms. Sophia shoved the gate open and climbed over the walker to run to them. Glenn dragged the walker down out of the way so Hershel could follow.

"Did any of you see where the others went?" Rick asked.

"Maggie, Lori, and Carl went that way," Beth pointed.

"Carol and T-dog went in that door," Hershel turned and pointed. He took a deep breath, "I think T was bit."

Sophia began to weep, Merle pulled her close.

"We gotta go," Rick said. "Reload, now. We gotta start searching…"

A baby's cry cut through the silence. Everyone turned to see Maggie emerging from the prison carrying a newborn in blood drenched hands. Carl followed, trudging along. Maggie began to sob, "I'm… I'm sorry." Carl stopped, a tear falling.

Realization cut through each of them. Rick dropped like a rock, wailing.

Beth collapsed, her knees folding. Daryl caught her, held her up. "She called to me. She called for me to go with them," she wept. "Carol showed me what to do. Why didn't I go with them? Why?"

"Beth," Daryl didn't know what to say as she sobbed against him. Hershel was examining the baby. "Beth you need to help the baby now. You know what to do with a newborn. You gotta take care of him."

"Her," Hershel corrected. "It's a little girl." He wrapped the baby back up.

Beth nodded and scrubbed her face with her hands. He kissed her, then urged her over to her father. "We need formula. We gotta start feedin' her right away. We're gonna need that whole list Lori and Carol put together but the first thing we need is the formula or she's gonna die."

"No. Not her," Daryl shook his head. "I'll go."

"I'll go too," Maggie said as she wiped her hands clean.

"Me, too," Glenn said. "We'll find it."

"We've been lookin'," Maggie reported. "Stores have all been empty." Rick grabbed an ax and stormed away despite Maggie's attempt to stop him. Carl watched him go absently, shock setting in.

"There's a day care center, maybe five miles south of here," Oscar advised. Everyone looked at him. "There's a sign up in the prison lobby, if you don't want to bring your kids in here, they'll take them for a few hours if you make an appointment."

"Roads are bad south," Glenn replied.

"Take the bike," Merle ordered.

"Let's go, one of you, don't care which," Daryl said as he gave Beth one more kiss, touched the baby's flailing hand, then strode away. Maggie followed.

"What about my mom?" Sophia shuddered.

"I'm'a go find her now," Merle replied. "You stay with Beth and Hershel. Keep an eye on Carl OK?"

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle knelt over what was left of T-dog. He bowed his head for a moment, then whirled as he heard a footstep behind him. Oscar stood there with one of the poles in his hand.

"Put down one on my way. That him?"

"Yeah," Merle nodded. He stood up. "We'll need to get something so we can carry him out to bury."

Oscar glanced around, "This place is a damn maze in the dark, but I think there's a medical storage closet around here." He stepped away.

Merle caught sight of something in the light from the flashlight. He picked up Carol's headscarf. He walked over and pushed against the far door only to have a walker slam against it. Reluctantly he lifted the light to examine the walker, sighing in relief when he saw the man.

"OK?" Oscar asked.

Merle turned. The former prisoner stood holding a stretcher and survival blanket. "Yeah," Merle replied. "Let's get him moved outside for buryin'."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle and Oscar carried what remained of T-dog outside just as Daryl and Maggie roared back inside on the bike. They sat the stretcher down in the shade and followed them into the prison.

Carl was pacing with the newborn in his arms. Beth grabbed the supplies and went to where the water was already prepared and began to mix up the bottle. Daryl gently took the baby into his arms.

"She gotta name yet?" Daryl asked. Beth handed him the bottle and gently showed him how to feed her. The baby latched on and sucked greedily.

Carl shook his head, "No. Been thinkin'… there's Jackie, Andrea… Patricia… L… Lori…"

"How 'bout Asskicker?" Daryl asked with a smile, "Huh?"

Merle wrapped his arms around Beth from behind and drew her back against his chest, "You 'n me'll name your kids, OK?" Beth snickered and nodded.

Sophia walked in, wiping her face, "Merle? Did you… find her?"

Merle pulled away from Beth and went to Sophia, "No angel, not yet, but I ain't done lookin'. I won't be done until I find her, OK?" He sighed as she clung to him, "I found T-dog. Oscar helped me bring him out. Figure we'll bury him in the field away from where we wanna start plantin'."

Glenn nodded, "I'll do that. We'll need another for… we'll need another. Rick's still down there. I went to try to talk to him but…"

"Don't," Merle shook his head, "Leave him be for a while."

"Axel and I will help with the digging," Oscar said.

Merle looked at Glenn, who nodded. "OK."

"Daryl only give her half, then burp her," Beth said. "Gotta get the air out."

Daryl pulled the bottle free and the baby squawked in protest, "Don't know how."

Beth draped a towel over her shoulder and took the baby and began patting her back firmly. Carl watched as she easily got the baby to burp a few times, ignoring the spit up that was produced.

"You're really good at that," Carl said. "You'll take care of her, right? I mean I'll help, but I don't know anything about this at all. I want to learn, but she needs you."

"I'll take care of her," Beth nodded, "We all will." She took the bottle from Daryl and fed the baby. "We'll need more stuff. More formula, diapers. These towels aren't the greatest for that."

"Glenn and I'll head out in the morning," Maggie replied. "Get the rest of that list."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Glenn and Axel went to begin the graves as Merle and Oscar went to retrieve T-dog's body.

"I don't know what's been decided," Oscar began.

"He can stay," Merle replied. "We talked about one of the towers, but for now we'll put him in a cell at night. Least until things calm down. We'll get you supplied."

"Thanks," Oscar nodded. "It might be a fool's errand. Odds are…"

"You gotta know," Merle replied. "I was lucky. Shit went down, I had my family with me. If I was separated, I'd move heaven and hell to get to them. So I get it. We'll deal with Axel. You go."

Oscar nodded, "He's best if he's got something to do. Doesn't matter how mundane or monotonous, just so he's got a task. If he started getting too anxious in the cafeteria, I'd get him to reorganize the supplies. You know switch from everything alphabetical to everything sorted by variety. Kept him occupied for days that way. And he worked as a mechanic so there's that."

"I'll keep it in mind."

"Sorry about your friend," Axel said as they lowered T-dog's body to the ground next to where his grave would be.

Merle gave a snort, "Not sure he'd call me friend."

Glenn sighed, "He would. T-dog saw the good in everyone. Even a racist abusive asshole. He understood why you beat the shit out of him. And even if he never said it, I know he regretted what he said that day."

Merle nodded, "Guess I understood that too. You OK here? I wanna get back to searchin' for Carol."

"You know she's probably…."

"Yeah, but I gotta know for sure."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

After hours of fruitless searching, Merle was forced to return to the cell block for water.

"Hey," Daryl greeted somberly. "Nothin'?"

Merle shook his head as he guzzled water. "Just need a minute, then I'll head back. How're things here?"

"Rick stopped in for a minute, checked on Carl, then left. Hershel talked to him for a bit, says he still needs time. We gave Oscar some supplies and Maggie and Glenn took him in the car. He thinks there's a baby store nearby so he's gonna get them that far then head out on foot. Baby's been fine. Beth didn't get much sleep with her bein' up every two hours or so, but she's OK too. She's a natural."

"Yeah," Merle nodded.

"Merle you need to rest," Hershel greeted.

"I gotta keep lookin'."

"I'll go search," Daryl replied. "Hershel's right you've gotta eat and sleep now. I'll go."

Merle sighed and rubbed his face then nodded, "Yeah. Just be careful. I'll come out in a few hours again."

Daryl crept into the cell where Beth lay sleeping with the baby in her arms. She awoke as soon as he drew near. "I'm gonna go search a bit, Merle needs to sleep," he advised softly.

"Be careful," she whispered.

"Yep," he nodded and leaned down to kiss her. "Try to sleep a little longer. Asskicker'll be up in a little while."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Michonne stayed hidden as the black man walked steadily away from the couple now breaking into the baby store. He was quickly out of sight up the road. She overheard the couple talk about a prison and knew exactly where their camp was. When Morales and several other of the Governor's men arrived, she watched the couple be forced into the van to be taken to Woodbury. She was tempted to just flee, but couldn't. Especially with a baby waiting on formula and diapers. She waited until she was sure the Woodbury group was gone, then she gathered up the abandoned supplies and climbed into the car left behind.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle woke up to the sound of a baby fussing and Beth's soothing voice immediately responding. Sophia was curled up in a ball at his side, awake but still.

"Hey, Angel," he said.

"Is my mom dead?"

"Dunno. Won't know 'til I find her. Lemme up, I gotta piss."

"I'll get you somethin' to eat," she replied as she left.

He emerged to find everyone gathered in the eating area. Beth sat with the baby in her arms. The baby was alert and looking up at her. Sophia was at the stove. Carl was close, watching Axel intently. Axel was standing against the wall, shoulders hunched over.

"Hey Axel?"

"Yes, sir?" the man snapped upright.

"Gotta job for yah," Merle said walking over to their supplies. The stash they'd given to the prisoners at first had been brought in and stacked haphazardly on the floor. "Want you to go through and sort our stuff here. Group all the fruits together, all the vegetables, flour, sugar, stuff like that. And in the groups, all the different things together. Like all the corn in one row, all the peas in another. Can you do that?"

"Yes sir!"

"OK. Good. Get started."

Sophia dished up a bowl of stew made with mixed cans of vegetables and some unidentifiable meat. Merle bowed his head for a quick prayer then began to eat. "How's ever'thin'?"

"My dad's still upset," Carl replied.

"Give him some time, kid, he'll be OK," Merle replied. He ate as the others sat in silence. After a few minutes, he saw Rick arrive but didn't say anything. Rick watched silently for a short while, then cleared his throat and walked in. "Hey Rick."

"Hey," Rick nodded. "Everyone OK? Carl?" Carl nodded. Rick walked slowly over to Beth and the baby. Beth watched him nervously as he stooped down to see the newborn. Rick smiled and looked at Carl, "She looks like you." Carl smiled back. Rick met Beth's gaze, "Can I?"

Beth gave Merle a quick glance. Merle nodded, so Beth carefully handed the baby over to Rick. Rick stared down at his daughter, "Hey." The baby made a soft sound and Rick laughed, then gathered her to his chest to hold her gently.

"Beth's been takin' care of her," Carl reported. "She's real good."

"Thank you," Rick said to Beth.

"Glenn and Maggie went to get more supplies and get Oscar started on his way," Hershel reported. "They should be back soon."

Rick looked down to the baby, "Wanna go outside and see? Let's go."

"Come on, we all could use some fresh air," Hershel ordered.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Rick turned as the car drove up to the gate. Beth took the baby to cradle her close. Rick and Merle made their way down to the gate. Rick was just about to open it, when Merle grabbed his arm, "Stop. Ain't our two drivin'."

Michonne sighed as she stared at the two men pointing guns at her face. She glanced at the surrounding walkers, then opened the door and sat a can of formula in view on the car hood. Followed by a pack of diapers.

Rick and Merle exchanged looks, then opened the gate. Michonne pulled the supplies back inside before driving through. She parked just inside then emerged with her hands raised. She took a step on her injured and bleeding leg, then collapsed. The last thing she saw was the dark haired man bending over her.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl sat against the wall staring at the door that likely hid Carol. Her knife was in his hand and the walker at his feet was covered in fresh blood. He knew she was probably dead inside, and since he could hear something, she'd likely turned. The last thing he wanted to do was open that door, but he knew he had to. He couldn't leave her there and he couldn't make Merle deal with it. Finally he scrambled to his feet and yanked the door open.

Carol looked up at him with relief in her exhausted, dehydrated eyes. He stood in silent shock for a long moment, unable to believe his eyes. Then he scooped her up to carry her out.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle and Rick deposited the injured woman on the floor in the eating area as Carl carried in the baby supplies. The woman woke up and immediately lunged for her sword, but Rick snatched it away.

"Who are you? How did you get that car? Where are our people?" Rick demanded but the woman just stared at him.

"Rick, Merle, need you a minute," Daryl called.

"We're busy," Rick snapped. But Merle was already walking. Sophia's sobs reached them. Rick sighed heavily. He stood up and glared at Axel, "Watch her. If she tries to get up, yell for us."

"Yes, sir," Axel nodded.

Daryl stopped them just inside the block, "She's OK. Shut herself in a cell."

Merle darted. Carol was sitting on the bunk in their cell with Sophia sobbing in her arms. She looked up to Merle with a tired smile, "Hi." She whispered.

"Oh, God," Merle said as he wrapped her in his arms.

Daryl handed in a bottle of water that Carol accepted and drank thirstily. Beth walked in with the baby. Carol's face brightened, then caught sight of the grief on Rick and Carl's faces. "Oh. Oh, no."

Beth's chin began to quiver, "I wasn't there. I didn't go with her. Maggie and Carl had to… I wasn't there."

Carol moaned, "Oh baby, no, come here." Merle backed away as Beth went to Carol. Carol gathered her and the baby close, "It isn't your fault sweetheart, you couldn't have known. Oh sweetie, shh," she soothed as Beth wept.

The men withdrew from the cell, leaving Carol with the girls. Rick led the way to the gate of the cell block. Daryl glanced through to see the strange woman being stared at by Axel. "Who's that?"

"She came back in the car Glenn and Maggie took, carrying baby supplies," Merle replied. "We need to go find out why."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Carol sat on the steps drinking more water as they stood around absorbing the fact that Glenn and Maggie had been abducted by someone Michonne referred to as Governor.

"We have to go," Beth said, "We have to get them back."

Daryl wrapped his arms around her from behind, "*We* will. You're stayin' here."

"Why? She's my sister!"

Carl walked over with the baby, "Because my sister needs you more," he said as he placed the baby into her arms. "You promised."

Beth stared down at the sleeping newborn as Daryl helped support her slight weight. Merle leaned over and kissed Beth's temple, "You got a job Sunshine. Most important one here." He turned to the others, "So let's figure this out."

The baby sighed in her sleep, content, warm, safe.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* *x*x*x*x*x*x*x* *x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

_Mama told me when I was young  
Come sit beside me, my only son  
And listen closely to what I say.  
And if you do this  
It will help you some sunny day.  
Take your time... Don't live too fast,  
Troubles will come and they will pass.  
Go find a woman and you'll find love,  
And don't forget son,  
There is someone up above._

_[Chorus:]__  
And be a simple kind of man.  
Be something you love and understand.  
Baby, be a simple kind of man.  
Oh won't you do this for me son,  
If you can?_

_Forget your lust for the rich man's gold  
All that you need is in your soul,  
And you can do this if you try.  
All that I want for you my son,  
Is to be satisfied. _**"Simple Man" **Writer(s): Allen Collins, Ronnie van Zant, Duke Ellington, Gary Robert Rossington Copyright: Get Loose Music Inc., Emi/Longitude Music, Songs Of Universal Inc., Duchess Music Corp., WB Music Corp.


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry for the delay. I am now writing 2 Walking Dead stories but am determined to not post the other until this one is done. On the bright side, by the time I'm ready to post it, I'll have several chapters done.**

***x*x*x*x*x*x*x* **

**Redneck Takes a Wife 24 - Rescue**

**All recognized characters, situations, and dialog are the property of AMC, the creators, writers, and actors of 'The Walking Dead'. I own nothing but the altered storyline. **

**Whoops from last chapter, it actually covered events from Killer Within, Hounded, and When the Dead Come Knocking. This one covers When the Dead Come Knocking, Made to Suffer, The Suicide King, and Home. **

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl entered the cell block carrying a plastic USPS mail bin and a black marker. "This work?"

Rick turned, "Yeah. First few nights, Carl slept in a dresser drawer until Shane and I could figure out how to put the crib together."

"You put me in a drawer?" Carl gasped. "Did you… just shut me inside?"

Rick chuckled, "Never thought of that. No we sat the drawer on the bed next to your mom." Speaking of Lori instantly vanished the smile from his face. He felt the emptiness inside start to rush up to overwhelm him, but shoved it down. "Come talk to me a sec," he said to Carl. They walked out of the block.

Beth rocked the baby in her arms as she fussed softly. Daryl flipped the box on its side and wrote 'Lil' Asskicker' on the side. Beth giggled, "You know we can't really call her Asskicker."

"Why not?" Daryl shrugged as he lined the inside of the box with the blankets Beth had folded.

Beth placed the baby into the bin gently and tucked her in. Daryl wrapped his arms around Beth from behind. "Promise me you'll come back safe," she whispered.

"Yep," he replied, nuzzling her hair. "We'll be back before you know it. All of us."

Beth turned in his arms and pressed her face into his throat. Merle stepped into the block, "Sorry to interrupt, baby brother, but we gotta go."

Daryl nodded and pulled back to rub at his face. He lifted the box with the now sleeping baby and carried it into their cell. "Anythin' happens, you lock yourself in here, OK?" Beth nodded. He kissed her soundly then followed Merle out.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"So tell me about these two," the Governor said to Morales.

"I only know Glenn. He was part of the group in Atlanta, with Andrea."

"He said the girl was Maggie, someone named Beth's sister," Gargulio reported.

Morales cut his eyes at the younger man, "Yeah. Beth was part of the group too, traveling with two men who claimed to be her husband and his brother."

"Claimed?"

Morales shrugged, "There was an age difference and they didn't know each other before. The men were rough and she was… angelic." He shook himself and refocused, "Andrea said they ended up at her family's farm, must be where Glenn and Maggie met."

"So they too are together, despite not knowing each other before," the Governor observed. Morales nodded. "We need to know how many of them are still in the group and where their camp is. Shumpert, you'll handle… Glenn's interrogation."

Shumpert nodded, "You need him alive after?"

"Not necessarily," the Governor replied evenly. "I'll leave that to your discretion, so long as I get the information I want."

Morales inhaled deeply, "Sir…"

The Governor smiled, "I heard that the salvage group found a bunch of chickens running loose today. They've been slaughtered and distributed. I understand Miranda is going to make arroz con pollo tonight. We'll be sure to be done in time for you to have dinner with your family. And I think it best you not mention our new guests' arrival to Miranda or Andrea." Morales nodded silently. The threat was subtle, but it was there, just like it always was.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle drove with Michonne in the front passenger seat. Daryl was directly behind her, watching her suspiciously. Rick turned to him, "Carl told me you've been calling the baby Asskicker."

Merle rolled his eyes, "Yep. And has officially lost the right to name his own kids."

"This from a guy who has nicknames for everyone."

Michonne looked from one to the other in bewilderment.

"Carl wants to name her Judith," Rick reported.

"Judith," Daryl repeated.

"S' a good name," Merle replied. "Real good."

"I think so. Thanks," Rick said to Daryl. "For doing what you did to save her."

"It's what we do," Daryl shrugged.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Glenn glared at Morales as another fist slammed into his face. Morales stood against the door silently watching as Shumpert demanded answers from Glenn. Glenn spit a mouthful of blood to the floor and stayed silent. Frustrated, Shumpert walked out, pushing Morales out the door then shoved a walker inside and slammed the door shut.

Morales flinched as Glenn yelled from inside the cell. He closed his eyes and murmured a quick prayer. Inside the room he heard the shattering of wood and a fierce cry from Glenn, then silence. Shumpert opened the door cautiously to find the walker dead with a piece of the chair shoved into its head. Glenn panted over the body. Morales caught his gaze and mouthed 'I'm sorry' as the door was shut again.

A short while later when the Governor dragged a shirtless Maggie into the room, Morales wouldn't lift his eyes from the floor. He stiffened when the Governor put a gun to Glenn's head to convince Maggie to talk, but he never moved to intervene.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Maggie huddled against Glenn in the cell. "I thought that guy was a friend, when you introduced me."

"I thought he was," Glenn replied. "I don't get it. He wasn't the bravest guy I'd ever met but he just… stood there." He took a deep breath and pushed to his feet to go to the walker and dig out bones to use as weapons. "We can't depend on him to help, we're going to have to get ourselves out of here."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Rick, Merle, and Daryl scowled at Michonne as she admitted she didn't know where Glenn and Maggie were being held. Merle peeked outside carefully, "Maybe I grab onna them, make 'um take us."

Daryl shook his head, "No way this Governor would tell the whole town he's got prisoners, odds are you wouldn't get the one who knows."

Merle nodded and stepped away from the window. Just then gunfire sounded nearby. There was panic outside. Daryl instantly got a bearing and they made their way to where Glenn and Maggie were being held.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle gently lowered Glenn to the floor in the relative safety of the dark room. Maggie dropped down to him. Glenn sucked in air, "Morales is here."

"Morales?" Rick gasped.

"Is he this Governor?" Daryl asked.

Glenn shook his head, "Just one of his henchman. He stood by and watched some guy beat the shit out of me." He coughed. "Stood there while that Governor hurt Maggie. They want to know where we are, how many."

"You talk?" Merle asked. Glenn shook his head. Merle cupped the top of his head, "Tough guy, huh?"

"I did," Maggie whispered, tears in her eyes. "He put a gun to Glenn's head. I told him about the prison." Merle clenched his jaw. Rick caught his eyes and shook his head in warning. Merle nodded.

"It's OK, we'll take care of it," Rick said. "First we have to get you two out of here. Michonne how do we… Where is she?"

"Who cares?" Merle replied. He opened a dresser drawer, than another and yanked out a sweatshirt for Glenn. Maggie helped him put it on, then got him to his feet.

"I can get us out," Daryl replied. "What about Morales? Is his family here too? The wife and kids?"

"Dunno," Glenn replied.

"We can't worry about him right now," Rick said. "Let's go."

The streets were already in chaos. Daryl tossed a smoke grenade out, adding to the commotion. The group slipped outside and made their way to the gate. Guns roared, people screamed in fear or cried out in pain. Merle tossed another smoke bomb, yanking his shirt up over his mouth and nose. Daryl led the way to the fence. He ducked back to cover them as Rick moved forward. Rick was cutting through the chain link when Merle realized Daryl was no longer at their side.

"Where is that boy?" Merle snapped.

"Merle, let's go," Rick demanded.

"Ain't leavin' without Daryl," Merle growled. "Meet you at the car where we dumped the stuff." He turned and disappeared into the darkness.

"Shit," Rick cursed as he helped Glenn through the fence. Suddenly Michonne appeared and helped Glenn step out. "Where the hell were you?"

Michonne shook her head, "Where are the other two?"

Rick just glared. They retreated to the car where they'd stashed the extra weapons. Maggie helped Glenn sink to the ground.

"We're too close," Michonne hissed, "They get sentries back on the wall we're going to be seen. We have to go!"

"Then go!" Rick snarled, "You're job's done, go on."

Michonne clenched her jaw, "You need me. You've got one hurt, two missing."

"I'm fine," Glenn said weakly.

"Uh-huh," Rick agreed sarcastically. He looked to Michonne and nodded.

"We should get these two someplace then come back," Michonne suggested.

Rick turned automatically, expecting to silently confer with one of the Dixons.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle ducked around a corner. The smoke was starting to dissipate. Two men appeared out of the darkness, approaching him from opposite directions. Merle pressed himself against the building as they met only feet from him.

"Where's the Governor?"

"The new girlfriend took him to medical. Looked pretty bad. He wants everyone at the arena."

"I thought he wanted a door to door search?"

"Nope. Got a prisoner."

Merle waited until the two men walked away before he stepped out of the shadow. He heard a sound and whirled. A crossbow slammed up into his chin and he was thrown to the ground. He lurched but found himself on the wrong end of a rifle. Merle had to decide quickly. Fight and run, or surrender and hope they took him to Daryl. Gritting his teeth, he raised his hands.

Shumpert hefted the crossbow, "I am so going to love having this. Get him up."

Merle let them yank him to his feet. He glared at the man holding his brother's crossbow. Shumpert moved close, inches from Merle's face. "Woulda thought you'd put up more of a fight."

Merle sneered, "You ain't seen me fight yet."

"Oh but we will. Move."

He was yanked around, his hands zip-tied behind his back, and a burlap sack pulled over his face. He let them pull him along, not resisting at all. He was led to a sandy surface and stopped. He could hear men and woman yelling, a snarling mass not unlike a herd of walkers.

"We've been attacked," a voice yelled, quieting the mob slightly. "Something that hasn't happened since our walls went up." The sack was yanked off of Merle's head. He took a quick visual sweep of the area. Daryl was close, a sack just coming off his head too. He met Merle's gaze, shame and anger mixed in his eyes. Merle jerked his chin in greeting. At the sight of the two men, the crowd began to scream for their blood. Daryl inched closer to Merle, shifting so they were slightly back to back, but still able to see each other's faces.

"We were betrayed!" the man, the Governor, yelled. Merle got his first good look at the man, complete with a blood stained bandage over one eye. "Someone let these terrorists in!"

Morales was standing nearby with Miranda and the kids. He glanced at Merle and Daryl, then refocused on the Governor. The Governor advanced closer and Morales tucked the kids behind him, stepping forward to meet the man. "You lied to me."

The Governor grabbed Morales by the collar and yanked him away from his family and threw him to the ground at the Dixons' feet. "Jose Morales. A trusted friend to you… to me. Let these people in, people who took innocent lives!" The mob roared. "Justice must be done."

Morales looked up at Merle from the ground where he fell, "Please. Get my family out. Please."

"Get up," Merle snarled, nudging the man with his boot. "On your feet."

Morales scrambled up, meeting his wife's gaze. She had both kids in her arms as they cried in fear. There were guns pointed at her head.

"Three men in the ring," the Governor continued. "Whomever walks out alive can leave. But only one of you." Two men advanced and cut the ropes binding Merle and Daryl's wrists.

"Governor… sir, I can't," Morales said.

The Governor lurched and yanked Louis out of his mother's arms. Miranda screamed and hit at the Governor, but Cesar grabbed her back, pushing Eliza into her arms. The Governor held Louis against him and placed his cocked gun against the boy's temple, "I think you can."

The crowd cheered its approval. Daryl locked eyes with Andrea who was trying to reach the Governor but was forced back. He looked to Merle who was studying the crowd, looking for an out. Then from the darkness beyond the walls, they heard a familiar whistle. One of the calls they'd taught Rick while teaching him to hunt and track. After a second the whistle was repeated. Daryl and Merle both nodded. Merle looked to Daryl, then flicked his eyes to the Governor for a second. Daryl nodded again.

"Guys," Morales turned to them. "I…" he broke off as the captive walkers were brought in. The first one to lunge at him had once been Gargulio, the young man who'd survived the hunt for Michonne. The young man he'd forced to lie to the Governor. He quickly realized that the young man hadn't been prepped normally for the arena, still possessing all of his teeth.

"FIGHT!" the Governor demanded.

Morales looked to Merle, "Please," he begged.

Merle threw the first punch, nailing Morales in the jaw and throwing him to the ground. "Shut up!"

"What the hell did you do that for?" Daryl yelled.

"You shut up too! I am so sick of your whinin'!" Merle squared off to Daryl. "Hangin' on me. Done nothin' but drag me down since you were born. A squallin' scrawny little shit who used to like pissin' in my face." Merle shoved him hard, knocking him back several steps. "I'm done! Done carryin' you. And them? Those worthless assholes? Lookin' at me like they scraped me off their shoe even as they eat the food I bring in, in the shelter I keep safe." Another shove, more cheers from the crowd. "Fuck them. And fuck you." Merle shoved one last time, knocking Daryl back into the Governor and Louis. Then he whistled long and shrill.

Gunfire erupted from the darkness, and smoke grenades exploded, filling the arena with fog and screams.

Daryl threw a punch at the Governor. He deflected it, dropping the gun, and hit Daryl in the cheek. Daryl responded with a punch directly to the Governor's injured eye and dropped him. He yanked Louis forward, "Let's go kid."

"Hey Daryl," Louis greeted.

"Hey," Daryl scooped him up to retreat from the Governor's fallen form. "You got big."

Merle yanked Cesar away from Miranda and Eliza and slammed his fist into the man's face, knocking him out. Morales scrambled over. Eliza ran to her father. Merle grabbed Miranda's arm, "Let's go. This way."

"Louis!" Miranda cried.

"Daryl got him, let's go!"

They left the arena, meeting Daryl and Louis just beyond the dirt. Miranda grabbed her son, taking him by the hand. Shumpert appeared out of the thickening smoke. Daryl snatched his crossbow from the man and pistol whipped him with it. Shumpert started to get back up and Jose kicked him in the side of the head. Merle urged them forward to the already cut fence. He and Daryl held the fence open so the Morales family could escape.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Glenn was limping along as fast as he could. Maggie was next to him, refusing to look at anyone. They reached the car, a problem now since it wouldn't hold all of them.

Miranda had both kids by the hand, followed closely by Jose. She clenched her jaw, "I can't believe you didn't tell me they were here."

"He told me not to," Jose replied softly.

"When did Andrea get there?" Daryl asked.

"Andrea's there?" Glenn gasped. Daryl nodded.

"Showed up about a week ago with her," Morales indicated Michonne with his chin.

"I met her about a month ago," Michonne replied. "Said she was with some guy named Shane? Mentioned a group. I didn't realize you were it."

Merle nodded, "Shane musta left her somewhere. He came back to the farm alone."

"Where's he? The others?" Miranda asked.

"Shane's dead," Rick replied softly. His head ducked and he rubbed his face.

"We've lost T-dog, Dale," Glenn reported then quickly added, "Lori and Carol."

"Carol's fine," Daryl corrected. "Found her in a cell in the tombs after y'all left."

Maggie turned away from the conversation, gripping her hair in her hands.

Morales faced her, "I am sorry. I didn't think he'd do that. He's never… lacked for female companionship," he said carefully with a look to his kids. "And just started with Andrea."

"She's in his bed already?" Michonne demanded. Morales and Miranda both nodded.

"You just… stood there," Maggie snapped, tears filling her eyes. "While he had Glenn beaten. While he…" she broke off and wiped at her face.

"I had no choice!" Jose defended angrily.

"Looked like your choice to me!" Maggie snarled.

Glenn caught her gently and forced her to face him, "Maggie, stop. What did you do when the Governor had a gun to my head? Look at me. What did you do?"

"Answered his questions."

"Why?"

Maggie sobbed, "I thought he was going to kill you."

Miranda faced her, "There's been a gun to my head, to my kids' heads, since we got here."

"We need to go," Daryl said firmly. "We won't all fit in the car."

"I've got another one, it's not too far," Morales reported. "I've been sneaking supplies out for a while now."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Miranda exploded. "We could've left!"

"AND GO WHERE?" Jose demanded. "Tell me Miranda, where could we go? No, Woodbury wasn't good. But it was secure. We had food, water, shelter. I did what I had to do."

"OK, everyone needs to take a breath," Merle said. "Rick, you take Glenn, Maggie, Miranda and the kids on back. Daryl 'n me'll take Morales to get his stuff and meet you there." He turned and looked at Michonne. "Come on Xena."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"She's never going to forgive me for this," Morales said as they walked through the woods. "She hates me." Merle just grunted. "When Louis fell, his arm was so bad. The bones were coming out of his skin. We tried to set it but only made it worse. When the Governor and his men found us, we thought it was a miracle. Like God himself had sent them to us. Took us to Woodbury, fixed Louis' arm good as new. Gave us a home. I thought it would be our salvation. Then the demands started. All with this underlying threat. Do it, or your family will starve. Be caste out. Or just killed outright."

Merle sighed, "Beware of false prophets, which come to you in sheep's clothing, but inwardly they are ravenous wolves. Matthew 7:15."

"He's worse, Merle. He's the devil himself."

Michonne took a deep breath, "He had a room in his apartment. A wall of aquariums filled with heads. Walkers. People. All of them still moving." She shuddered. "And his daughter. A walker child chained in a closet."

"Jesus," Daryl gasped.

"We need to hurry," Merle said. "The devil knows where our family is."

Suddenly Daryl froze, "You hear that?"

Merle cocked his head, "Coupla animals doin' what animals do, little brother."

"That's a baby," Daryl replied. He turned and darted away.

"Daryl! Damn it!" Merle chased after him.

They reached a creek and saw people on a bridge, surrounded by walkers. Merle grabbed Daryl's arm and yanked him to a stop, "Brother, enough. You can't go riskin' yourself for a bunch of strangers just 'cause they got a baby! You got people dependin' on you. Beth. Asskicker." Morales raced by. "Oh for the love of God. Come on!"

They cleared the bridge, saving the family. Merle glowered fiercely at them all. The men looked at him worriedly. Morales said something in Spanish. The men looked relieved. Daryl went to the vehicle blocking the bridge and broke out the window. He reached in and put the car into neutral, retrieving a box of Kleenex and a full bottle of water out of the front seat. He took the items to the car and handed them to the mother who was quieting the baby. The men conversed in rapid fire Spanish with Morales as they all pushed the car out of the way.

"What was all that?" Merle asked as they watched the family drive away.

"Mexico," Morales replied. "They said there's a safe zone just across the border in Mexico. The younger one came up to get his brother and his family to go back down there. It's near where Miranda's family originally came from." He shook himself, "Truck's just up ahead there."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Carl and Axel closed the gate behind Rick and the others. Carol gasped as the car pulled up to the prison. "Where's Merle? Daryl? Oh my God, Miranda?"

Rick squeezed her arm, "Merle and Daryl are fine. They went with Jose to get another vehicle and supplies he had hidden. They'll be here soon, OK?" She nodded, relieved. "Can you take Miranda and the kids inside?" Carol smiled and extended her arms to Miranda.

Hershel emerged and caught Maggie in a hug, reaching to draw Glenn in close behind her. "Go on in. I'll be in, in a minute to look you two over. I need to talk to Rick."

"Everything OK? The baby?" Rick asked.

"Baby's fine. I knew Annette was takin' Bethy with her to help new mothers, but I never realized how amazing she'd become with babies. She's got Judith eating every four hours. Baby eats like a horse, sleeps like a rock. Gonna need more diapers soon, but other than that," he shook his head, "She's perfect."

Rick nodded as Carl and Axel reached them, "So what's wrong?"

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

The four people that Carl had rescued from the bowels of the prison fled when Rick began to freak out and scream.

Beth had been standing off to the side with Judith. As soon as he started to lose it, she fled. Carol and Sophia had been with Miranda and the kids in the block when Rick started to yell. Beth strode by them without hesitating, straight to her cell and slammed the door shut.

Carol followed, "Beth, honey?" She heard the commotion in the outer area, but focused on Beth.

Beth shivered holding Judith close to her chest, "Rick's losing it again."

"OK baby, you stay in there OK. Sophia's going to come in with you." Carol opened the cell door and let Sophia go in. She turned and found Miranda standing behind her shaking. "Miranda, take the kids… Miranda?"

"It's not safe here either, is it?" she began to sob and hyperventilate. "It's not safe anywhere."

"Eliza go into that cell there, in the black backpack and bring me the zippered case from the front compartment. And grab a bottle of water while you're there." Carol commanded as Miranda sank to the floor. Hershel and Carl came into the block. "Miranda I need you to breathe for me. Come on, take a breath. Louis it's OK, you're mom's just a little scared now."

Hershel took the pouch from Eliza and opened it to retrieve a pill bottle. He shook a valium out into his hand and gave it to Carol. She forced Miranda to take the pill with a drink of water.

Carl watched as Miranda slowly calmed down. "Shoulda given one of them to my dad."

"What's wrong with him?" Eliza asked worried.

"He's having a real rough time since Ms. Lori died," Hershel explained. He looked to where Beth was huddled with Sophia and the baby in her cell and sighed heavily. "He'll be OK."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl accelerated as they approached the prison and the chaos of the Governor's attack.

"Let me out here," Merle ordered, "I'll get Rick."

"What's he doin' out here?" Daryl asked.

"Dunno. Slow up a bit, then go."

Merle bailed out of the SUV and ran to where Rick was struggling with two walkers. He slammed his knife into one and yanked it away, letting Rick take care of the other one. They dispatched the other walkers quickly as Daryl, Michonne, and Morales moved through the now walker filled yard.

"What are you doin' out here?" Merle demanded.

"I… I don't know…" Rick shook his head.

Merle grabbed him, "You don't know?"

"No… I… Lori…"

Merle dragged Rick over to the creek and threw him in. Rick burst up out of the water, sputtering and coughing. "Look, I know you're dealin' with a lot right now. You lost your wife and no one blames you for that or for needin' some time. But we just declared war on a psychotic, evil son of a bitch. Crazy doesn't even begin to describe the shit we've heard from Michonne. So you need to get your head straight and you need to do it now. Right fuckin' now you hear me?"

Rick wiped his face, "Yeah. Yeah I got it."

"Get the fuck outta that water."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Everyone was in the courtyard. Carol stooped over Axel's body.

Daryl took the baby from Beth's arms and gently passed her over to Sophia. Then he gathered Beth close, holding tight. "I love you," he whispered fiercely. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied, kissing his cheek.

"I din't tell you that b'fore I left. I ain't said it in days. Things… went to shit and all I could think is I din't tell you that I love you."

She pulled back to cup his face and stare into his eyes, "You tell me every day. Every minute. Every time you look at me, I know you're thinkin' it. Every time you hold me or kiss me. I ain't said it either. You still know it right?" He nodded.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They re-secured the fences and buried Axel as the light faded. Merle kept watch from the tower as they worked. He stayed up there long into the night, on guard.

Daryl emerged from the prison hours later. He whistled and waited for Merle to whistle back then entered the tower. "Ever'thin' OK?" Daryl asked.

"All quiet. Inside?"

"Same. Rick wouldn't settle so Hershel made him take a valium. He's asleep now. Asskicker's fussy but Beth curled up with her. They're both sleepin'."

They stood in silence, staring out into the night for a long moment. Merle yawned heavily. "I'm gonna go in, get a few hours down. You need me, you see anythin', you call, OK?" Daryl nodded. Merle smiled, "I'm proud of you. You done real good today."

Daryl chewed on his fingernail, "I screwed up. Was behind yah, then this guy just came outta nowhere. Got the drop on me when I was supposed to be watchin' your back. I din't fight. Din't want to bring more after yah."

"Hey," Merle grabbed him by the back of the neck. "Guy got the drop on me too. I din't fight 'cause I hoped he'd take me to yah. It all worked out the way it was supposed to. We got out. We got Glenn and Maggie back. We got Morales and his family out from under the bastard's gun."

"And brought hell here. To Beth and the kids."

"Hell was comin', little brother," Merle massaged Daryl's neck. "The minute Maggie told him where we were, he was comin'. We'll handle it. Been tellin' yah your whole life, baby brother, together you 'n me can handle anythin'."

"Even the end of the world?"

"Hell, Daryl, we got your wife, Carol, Sophia, the rest of our new family, together we can handle the devil himself."

Daryl smiled and nodded, "Go on, get some sleep." Merle cuffed him gently and left.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle checked each cell as he passed. Maggie and Glenn were as far apart as they could be on the narrow mattress. Rick was sprawled on his back snoring softly. Carl was on his belly. Beth was curled on her side with Judith asleep in her arms.

In his cell, Sophia was asleep but Carol was awake. He stripped down to his underwear and slid into the bunk with her. "OK?"

She nodded, "Couldn't sleep. I gave Miranda another valium, she's still in panic mode."

"Spent the last eight months or so livin' under constant stress," Merle shrugged, "Ain't surprisin' she ain't dealin' yet. Kids OK?"

Carol nodded, started to say something then bit her lip.

"What?"

Carol shifted so they were face to face, "I just… we don't talk about these things but… if it was me there. In Woodbury. If it was me and Sophia there with you under the Governor's control. What would you've done? Would you do unspeakable things… this is stupid, I'm just tired, forget I said it."

Merle stroked her cheek, "No. No I wouldn't do unspeakable things for that man." She swallowed hard and started to turn away. He held firm. "I'd kill them all."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*


	25. Chapter 25

Redneck Takes a Wife 25 – Standing Firm

All recognized characters, situations, locations and dialog belong to AMC, the creators, writers, and actors of The Walking Dead. I only own this basic storyline. This one ends season 3, basically covering pieces of episodes "I ain't a Judas", through "Welcome to the Tombs". Kind of jumpy but to be honest I just want/need to get to the next season that I've already started writing.

Everyone together now – _Joaquin – stay out to sea! _If I blow away, it's been nice writing for you all.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Rick paced the floor with Judith wailing in his arms. She had emptied a bottle and refused it when he'd offered more. She was dry. He shifted her to his shoulder and tried to burp her again but she just cried louder. Beth was standing off to the side, her arms crossed as she resisted the urge to snatch the baby away. Frustrated beyond words, Rick stalked over to Beth and handed the baby over with a fierce scowl. Beth's chin quivered as she took Judith and cuddled her close. By the time Rick's angry strides reached the gate to the cellblock, Judith's cries had subsided to a soft whimper and a snort.

Rick's irritation took him all the way outside where he sucked in a deep breath. He gripped his hair in both hands and yanked. He bent over at the waist and forced himself to take slow deep breaths. Footsteps approached him cautiously and he straightened to see Carol. "She hates me."

"Oh Rick, no," Carol soothed. "She doesn't hate you, she just doesn't like anyone who isn't Beth right now. It's normal. And it's good really. Judith bonded with Beth. Those first few days of round the clock care. All babies naturally bond to…"

"Their mother," Rick finished when she fell silent. "She's bonded to Beth like she would have her mother." He blinked rapidly. "I'd forgotten. When we brought Carl home, Lori was recovering and basically stayed in our room with him. She would freak out if I even tried to take him out for a minute. But I forgot how he would scream if she wasn't right there. I even had to stand in the bathroom with him so she could shower."

"Sophia was the same way for the first six weeks or so," Carol replied. "But Ed didn't really try to…" she stopped that train of thought and shook her head with a smile. "It'll be OK. Beth's a natural."

"Guess I need to thank her. Probably apologize too."

Carol smiled, "It's not unusual for adoptive mothers to go through hormonal craziness at first too."

"I made her cry too?" he sighed. Carol nodded. Rick blew out a long breath. "Is that true about adoptive mothers?"

Carol shrugged, "I don't know. Sounded good. Could be she's just exhausted." She patted his arm, "She'll be OK. And Merle and Daryl didn't see, so you should survive it." She glanced out to where Merle stood watch in the tower. He was scanning the wood line with binoculars. Suddenly his back tensed. "Something's wrong."

"Get back inside," Rick commanded as Merle suddenly let out a shrill whistle.

Daryl ran around the building where he'd been reinforcing the interior fences. "What is it?"

"Dunno," Rick said as they raced to the tower as Merle emerged. "What's going on?"

"Fucked if I know," he replied and handed the binoculars over and pointed.

Rick focused on the sight of Andrea coming across the walker infested grounds with two armless walkers on leashes.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Beth cautiously emerged from the cell block with Judith asleep in her arms. Andrea was glancing nervously from one of them to the other, but she perked up at the sight of her. "Oh, Beth… is that…?" she smiled at Rick and took a step forward. Rick blocked her path.

"Take Asskicker on back," Daryl said with a gentle push to Beth's back. He held the gate for her to slip back out.

"Rick, it's me!" Andrea protested. "What is with you guys?" She looked from one face to the other. "Where's Lori? Dale? T-dog?"

Hershel sighed, "The baby is a girl. Lori didn't survive the delivery."

"Oh. Carl I'm so sorry," Andrea said. Carl turned away and walked into the block, letting the gate close behind him.

"We lost T the same day," Glenn reported.

"Dale died at the farm, a little while after you left," Merle continued. "Patricia, when we left the farm. And Shane…"

"Shane?" Andrea gasped. "He was with me, then I woke up and he was gone. I thought… I don't know what I thought.

"He came back to the farm, said you two got separated," Merle advised. "He came back for Lori and Carl, tried to lead a herd to the rest of us."

"I'm sorry. You've been through so much," Andrea said. "I came back to the farm after Shane… But it was all burned out. That's where I met Michonne."

Glenn nodded, "She told us."

"Yeah, what else has she been telling you?" Andrea snapped with a glare at Michonne.

"Nothing," Michonne retorted. "Didn't have to."

"We saw you there, with him," Glenn snapped. "That Governor."

"We had a good set up here until your boyfriend knocked down our fences and dumped a truck load of walkers on us," Rick said. "Killed the last surviving prisoner here with the first shot."

"He said you shot first," Andrea protested.

"Seriously?" Carol snorted, "You believed that? We're here with the kids, you think we'd just shoot?"

"You greeted me with guns," Andrea replied angrily.

"Because our last guests tried to kill us all," Merle growled. "For all we knew you were the bait for us to open the gates."

"I wouldn't do that! I came as soon as I knew you were here!"

Glenn shook his head, "We were there days ago. Do you have any idea what that guy did to me? To Maggie?! Your new boyfriend is a psychopath, but then your last one…"

"HEY!"

"Enough," Rick growled.

"With him right there by his side!" Andrea waved her hand at Morales. "You've been there for months. You never said a word."

"Because every day since we got there it was clear we owed him," Miranda snarled. "For the medical help for Louis. Then for every bit of food, for the roof over our heads. Woodbury is secure from the walkers, but it certainly isn't a good place. You saw how quickly the entire town was screaming for Jose's blood, for Merle and Daryl's."

"They thought we'd been attacked!"

"We..." Daryl snorted.

"I did what I had to, to keep my family safe," Jose said firmly. "And Glenn's right, the Governor is crazy."

"He had a walker child in his closet in chains," Michonne said.

"His daughter!" Andrea explained. "He has someone working on a cure, trying to find answers. He hoped she could be saved."

"She was dead, Andrea!"

"The best minds at the CDC couldn't find an answer, and you expect some regular guy to?" Glenn shook his head.

"And the heads? He looking to cure them too?" Michonne asked.

Everyone fell silent. After a few minutes, Rick cleared his throat, "Why are you here, Andrea?"

"I wanted to see you all."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

After Andrea had been sent on her way, Rick stood quietly at the entrance to the cell where Beth and Daryl slept. Beth was rocking in place with Judith fussing softly as she fought sleep. "Hey," she whispered to him. "You want to take her?" There was a slight shake to her voice.

"No," Rick shook his head as he came in. He stroked Judith's hair. "I won't take her away from you. I'm sorry I was such an ass earlier. It's not you. You're amazing with her. I'm just… I'm lost. When Carl was born… Lori told me what to do and I did it, but now… I can't even soothe her."

Beth smiled, "Babies can tell when you're tense." She shifted Judith into Rick's arms but stayed close. "So take a deep breath." The baby settled against him and yawned. "Right now all that matters to her is she's fed, and dry, and warm. She feels safe and loved." Judith fell asleep as she spoke.

Rick gently laid the baby in the plastic bin sitting on a table against the cell wall. "You make her feel safe and loved. I can't thank you enough for what you're doing for her." He cupped Beth's face and kissed her forehead. Daryl walked into view. Rick smiled at him, "Just thanking your wife. Guess I should thank you too, again."

Daryl shrugged, "It's what we do."

Rick nodded, "It's what we do for family. I need to talk to you and Merle."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* CLEAR *x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle watched as Carl and Michonne walked down the street in Rick's home town. "You're really OK with this?"

Rick sighed from where he was wrapping Morgan's gunshot wound. "No. But it's just around the corner to the baby store. He'll be fine."

Merle opened a bottle of water and drank deeply. "He's growin' up good."

"That's his mother's doing."

"Nah. It's you."

"Please do not tell me boys are their fathers," Rick replied. "If I'm him, just shoot me now. You certainly aren't yours. I've seen your back. Daryl's."

"Didn't say boys are their fathers. Said you are raisin' your boy good. You love your father? I didn't. Never once did I think he loved me. Your boy will never doubt that you love him." Rick was quiet as he processed. Merle watched his face, "Sorry 'bout your house."

"Yeah. I was so proud when I was able to buy it," Rick said. "We lived in a shitty little apartment when Carl was born. Barely able to pay rent." Rick snorted, "Lori's parents hated me anyway and they really hated that apartment. They wanted her to go to college and move as far away from this town as she could. Instead she got pregnant and married. She never wanted to leave here. So I went through the academy, got my first decent pay, and we bought the place. I actually thought they'd like it, just because she loved it so much. Instead the first time they walked through the door, it was to tell Lori they were moving to Florida."

"Only place I felt like home was the mountain," Merle admitted. "Kept the same apartment for years so Daryl could find me. Moved right after he came, so our father couldn't and take him back. Found a place with a lot of windows. Daryl doesn't like bein' confined. But home was always that cabin."

"I wonder if we should've just gone there when we left the farm," Rick said. "If we should go now."

"It's too late now, Rick. You know that. This guy would come for us no matter where. So we get these weapons, and when he comes we end him and anyone that stands with him," Merle replied. "The prison will be our sanctuary again. We'll plant. Build and secure and clear. We'll make it good."

"Yeah,' Rick smirked, "Still shocks me that I could be friends with a guy like you."

Merle snorted, "Tell me about it. Me friends with a cop. Never thought I'd see the day." He swallowed more water. "Only cops I ever dealt with were either arrestin' me, or I was bribin' 'um to not." He took a deep breath. "This town got a pharmacy nearby?"

"Morgan probably emptied it."

"Maybe. But there's shit he wouldn't need. Girls' stuff. Baby stuff."

Rick nodded, "OK." He went to Morgan's map and pointed it out. "And the… the baby store is here. Just… if you want to check on him."

"You got it."

Merle evaded the traps on his way down the stairs and went outside. He found Carl and Michonne walking back towards the baby store. "You get lost?"

"Had to do something else first. Something for Judith," Carl reported.

Merle nodded, "OK. You two grab ever'thin' you can from the store. Little Darlin' will be growin' outta those clothes quick."

Michonne nodded, "I know what we need."

Merle waved and started to walk away, "Cool cat!"

"Thanks!"

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* ARROW IN THE DOORPOST *x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle paced angrily. He'd been adamant that Rick shouldn't go to this meeting with the Governor. Even firmer that Daryl shouldn't go with him. But they voted in favor of going and left him behind. He really shouldn't have started letting Daryl have a vote.

"You know this is wrong," Morales said as Merle strode by.

"Yep."

"We should just go," Morales hissed. "I've seen you shoot, take a rifle and put an end to this."

"Can't."

"Why not?"

Merle sighed heavily, "Because I suggested this and Rick said no. Rick is in charge."

"Rick," Jose scoffed, "Rick is hanging on to sanity by a thread."

Merle rounded on him, "Rick is in charge. If you don't like it, the door is that way." He snorted, "Right. You're too much of a coward to walk. You'd rather stand by and watch the Governor kidnap, rape, and murder, then try to make your way without his protection."

Morales lunged at him. Merle was ready and they grappled for a moment. The noise brought the others into the block. Glenn tried to separate them and got shoved back.

"Knock it off!" Beth yelled then scowled as the baby screeched from her cell. "Damn it, it took me an hour to get her settled." She turned and stomped away. "If you're gonna kill each other, do it quietly."

Merle shoved Jose back and wiped the sweat from his face. Carol handed him a dishtowel. "She needs to sleep."

"I know," Merle nodded. "I got it. Find somewhere else for the taco vender to be."

Merle went to the cell where Beth was swaying with the baby in her arms. "We need to get you a rockin' chair."

Beth looked at him, tears in her eyes, "What if he kills them? What if this is a trap? Why are we trustin' Andrea?"

Merle pulled her to rest against his chest, "Daryl's gonna be fine. So's your dad and Rick. This bastard has something planned, but this ain't it." He rubbed her back. "You need to lay down for a bit. Give me the baby and lay down."

"I'm OK," she sniffled and pulled back.

"Wasn't askin'," Merle gently took Judith from her. "Hey, hey darlin',' he crooned as she fussed as he took her away from Beth. "It's OK, all good," he brought the baby to his chest. "Lay. Down."

Beth obeyed, stretching out on the bunk and burying her face in the pillow. Merle sighed and carefully laid down next to her. Judith fussed until he settled her on his chest and Beth rubbed her back. By the time Carol peeked in, Beth and Judith were sound asleep and Merle was staring at the bottom of the bunk. She smirked at him, he rolled his eyes, "Didn't think this all the way through," he whispered very softly.

"Want a book?" she teased quietly.

"Nah. Could use an aspirin though, son of a bitch hits pretty hard."

Beth murmured against his chest and Merle rubbed his chin on her head until she stilled. Carol returned a moment later with a pill and a bottle of water with a straw. She dropped the pill into his mouth then held the bottle as he drank. She left with a stroke of his hair and after a while he drifted into a light doze.

It was a few hours later when she returned, "Merle? They're back."

Merle awoke with a sharp indrawn breath. He glanced down and Beth stirred. "Daryl's back."

"Hmm," Beth sat up. "Thanks. I needed that."

Merle smiled at her then slowly sat up, "You're welcome. You can pay me back by washin' my shirt," he looked down at the large wet spot from the baby diaper leak.

Beth took Judith and quickly changed her into a dry diaper and fresh clothes. Merle dropped his shirt in her laundry pile and went to his own cell for a fresh one. Beth walked out with the baby against her shoulder as Daryl, Rick, and Hershel walked in. Daryl came straight to her and wrapped her in his arms. She could tell from his face that things were bad.

Rick looked at them and took a deep breath, "We're goin' to war."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* THIS SORROWFUL LIFE *x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"So that's his offer," Rick said to Daryl and Merle, "He gets Michonne, and he'll leave us alone." They'd gone outside to the interior courtyard to talk.

"You know he's lyin'," Merle replied. "He'll take her, torture her until he gets bored, kill her, then attack."

Rick nodded, "Yeah. He wants us gone. No. Not gone. He wants us dead. He wants revenge on Michonne for killing his daughter. Or what he sees as killing his daughter. Take out the rest of us for daring to attack his town. Or just because we dare to exist outside of his control." They were silent for a long moment. "Do you two think he'll wait the two days?"

"Smart thing to do would be take out whoever brings her to the meetin'. Gotta think he's expectin' someone'll at least show up," Daryl said. "Take out the leadership. You, whoever you bring with. Then hit the prison."

"I need to talk to Morales," Rick said. "Get a line on who this Governor's closest followers are." He looked to the two men again. "I don't like the idea of taking the fight there. Too many innocents in the town."

Merle nodded, "Plus we don't know the setup as good. Better to have it on our turf. Get them inside, wanderin' in the maze of hallways in the dark. Easy to get lost. Easy get trapped inside. Easy to panic even a skilled fighter." He took a deep breath. "We gotta get the kids out. Beth. Miranda. Hershel too in case it comes time to run."

"Beth's gotten real good with a gun," Rick reminded.

Daryl glared, "No. She goes."

Merle gripped his brother's shoulder for a minute, "Need her to keep the little one quiet and content. I assume you don't want her mannin' a post with your daughter on her hip."

"No," Rick admitted. "OK so, Beth, Judith, Sophia, Miranda, Louis and Eliza. Hershel. Carl."

"You should tell Carl it's guardin' not hidin'," Daryl suggested.

"Yeah, he's not going to buy that but I'll try," Rick sighed. "Let me go get Morales, see what he can tell us."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Rick walked into the main area where everyone was gathered. Sophia was sitting with the baby, awake and alert in her arms as she and Carl talked to Eliza and Louis. Carol was at the stove with Miranda. Hershel sat with Beth, Maggie, and Glenn.

"Where's Jose?" Rick asked Miranda.

Miranda looked confused, "He went out a little while ago to find you. Weren't you in the courtyard?"

"Yeah, but I didn't see him," Rick replied. He looked around again and realized who else was missing, "Where's Michonne?"

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Morales glanced over at the woman sitting angrily in the passenger seat of the vehicle. "I am sorry, I don't want to do this."

"Then don't," Michonne snarled. She was twisting her wrists but the zip ties held firm, keeping them secured to her waist.

"He wants you. He told Rick he'd let us be if he got you. I gotta keep my family safe."

"He won't," Michonne replied. "He won't let them be. You ran away from him, betrayed him. He's going to shoot you on sight. Then he's going to go to the prison and slaughter everyone else."

"You don't know that."

"I do. And so do you."

The rest of the drive was made in silence. Morales drove to the meeting place first and saw that the Governor's vehicles were still there.

"He's setting a trap here. Otherwise he'd be gone. I hope you said goodbye to your wife and kids, because you are going to die today," Michonne said.

"Shut up!" Morales shut off the car and honked the horn twice. The door opened and he saw Cesar peek outside. Jose emerged from the car and held up his hands. "Tell the Governor I brought the woman."

"I can see that," the Governor said from behind him. Morales whirled around. "Even with only one eye." Shumpert walked into view with a rifle trained on Michonne.

"Sir, I… I'm sorry about everything that happened. But I've brought her. You gave Rick your word that if he turned her over, you'd leave the prison alone."

"Rick told you that?"

"I overheard," Jose admitted. "But the deal was offered. So I brought her."

"Just you?"

"Yes."

"Pity."

The Governor pulled a gun from his waist and fired a single shot into Jose's abdomen. Jose collapsed. Michonne slammed out of the car, but Shumpert tossed her to the ground easily. Three more men emerged to surround her.

"You always were a coward Morales. Never realized you were a complete idiot too." The Governor walked closer and stooped down. "I am going to kill every single one of them. Miranda. Eliza. Louis. But before I do, I am going to tell each of them that this is all your fault."

"Please," Jose begged as he tried to keep the blood inside his body.

"Cesar!" The Governor rose to walk away, "Take this traitor over and secure him to one of the pipes. Then leave him. He doesn't deserve a quick death. And bring her."

Cesar gestured to one of the other men who walked around the back of the car to where Morales lay. As he reached the rear bumper, his head exploded in a burst of blood and bone. The echo of the gunshot reached them. The men all reacted, ducking for cover. The Governor dropped in front of the car and reached inside to release the hood for more protection. The side view mirror shattered. Then another man fell with an arrow in his chest.

"Fall back," the Governor ordered. He glared at where Michonne lay in the dirt, then turned and ran. His men followed.

Rick raced over to Michonne and dropped down to cover her, "You hurt?"

"No," she replied as he cut through the binds on her wrist.

Merle ran up to the opposite side of the car and stooped over Morales. Jose looked up at him, "Tell my family… I'm sorry."

"No way, Jose," Merle replied. "Tell them that shit yourself." He yanked open the car's back door. "Rick you got it?"

"Yeah," Rick replied. "Move him."

"This is gonna hurt," Merle said as he grabbed Morales under his arms and dragged him into the back seat.

Morales moaned in agony, "You've been waiting forever to use that joke."

"Since we met." Merle got him stretched out in back and climbed out. "Get in with him, keep pressure on the wound," he ordered Michonne. "Rick, go. We'll be right behind you."

The car tires spun a bit in the dirt as Rick sped away.

"We should go after him, end this," Daryl suggested.

"No, we ain't separatin' again. Let that bastard come to us, we'll end it like we planned," Merle said as they jogged back to their truck. The engine roared as Merle floored it to catch up to Rick.

"You were right."

"Usually am. 'Bout what, little brother?"

Daryl sighed, "He wants to torture Michonne. Otherwise he'd'a just killed her at the car. Tryin' to take her… means he wants to do it slow."

"He's a psychopath."

"Yeah. Jose said he was the devil. Maybe he's right."

"S'OK. Even the devil has his weaknesses. Even the devil has been defeated."

Daryl was quiet for a long moment, then suddenly he snickered, "No way Jose?"

Merle smirked, "You gotta time these things just right."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* WELCOME TO THE TOMBS *x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

The group sat together at the tables. Hershel entered the common area wiping his hands clean, "I think he'll survive," he announced. Miranda burst into tears and leapt up to hug him. "Go on. Carol and Maggie are still with him. It's OK, take the children to see him." Hershel sank into a chair and gratefully accepted a bottle of water from Sophia. "Thank you sweetheart. The bullet almost made it all the way through. If I had an X-ray I probably could've gone in through the back for it. But it seems to've missed everything vital and the bleeding has mostly stopped now."

"He'll still be out of commission for the fight," Daryl said.

Hershel nodded, "We'll have to let him stretch out in one of the SUVs to move him."

"OK," Rick said, "So let's plan this out."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Carl was scowling fiercely as he carried a bag out to the truck. "Hey," Daryl stopped him. "I know you hate this, but I need to know you're gonna focus. You've gotta keep Beth, Sophia, and Asskicker safe, OK?"

"Dad said the same thing, you're just trying to get rid of me."

"Carl, truth is this plan will prob'ly work and you won't see anybody. But if one gets through, you gotta be ready. Guard duty ain't playin'. 'Specially not when it comes to your sister. N' my wife. Keep your head straight. Worse case, and this goes to shit, Beth knows where to go to wait, OK?"

"Yeah," Carl nodded. "I'll keep them safe. I promise."

Hershel crutched over, "Miranda has things under control with Jose, so I'm going with you."

Carl scowled again as he watched Miranda drive away with Eliza and Louis. Jose had been carried out on a stretcher to the back of the SUV where Eliza sat with him. "So babysitter."

"Nope, chauffer," Hershel replied. "I'll drive, you take shotgun, OK?"

Rick carried Judith out following Merle and Carol with Sophia. Beth emerged last, carrying her backpack and a diaper bag. Daryl went to her.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing her firmly.

"I love you," she replied against his mouth. "I'll see you in a little while."

Sophia hugged her mom, then Merle, "You both be careful."

"You too, Angel," Merle replied.

Carol kissed her cheek, "I love you, baby. See you soon, OK?"

Sophia nodded, fighting tears. She climbed into the back seat. Daryl walked Beth to the other side and helped her climb in. Rick brought her Judith and Beth laid the baby into the plastic mail bin, now strapped firmly to the seat.

Daryl stood watching as Hershel drove away cautiously, aware of his precious cargo.

"S'OK little brother," Merle soothed. "Gonna be back in no time. Let's get this shit done."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Hershel parked in the woods, close enough to hear the prison, but far enough that they should be safe. Hershel, Carl, and Sophia emerged to their position to be able to listen. Beth stayed in the truck with Judith who had fallen asleep as the truck was moving.

When the boy emerged from the woods in front of them, and Carl shot him, the gunfire woke the baby who wailed in fear. Beth was quick to get a bottle into her mouth to quiet her. She watched stunned as her dad carefully pushed Carl's arm down so that the gun was pointed at the ground.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle stayed at the prison while the others followed the Governor's fleeing 'army'. He was on guard when the group returned, bringing along the survivors from Woodbury.

Carol and Sophia emerged and stood with their arms around each other. Carl and Beth walked out together, but when he saw the bus full of people he stomped away from her. Beth sighed and shifted Judith to her shoulder. Rick followed Carl to talk to him

Merle went to where Daryl sat on the bike. Beth was surprised that he didn't immediately come to her. Then she saw him shake his head, and Merle grip his arm. Merle turned and looked sadly at Carol. The brothers walked shoulder to shoulder through the increasing crowd of people. They drew Beth over to Carol and Sophia and broke the news about Andrea all at once. Beth began to cry softly. Daryl took Judith and held her against his shoulder as Beth wept on his chest. Merle held Carol and Sophia as they cried out their grief.

Both groups came together to bury Andrea in what had become their cemetery on the prison grounds.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* End Season 3 *x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

_Pack your things, leave somehow  
Blackbird's song is over now_

_Oh –_

_Mouths are dry, River runs_  
_Hands are tied, preacher's son_  
_Pack your things, leave somehow_  
_Blackbird's song is over now_

_Oh –_

_**Don't be scared I'm still here  
No more time for crying tears**_

_Oh –_

Lyrics by Leon James DeWyze Copyright: Lyrics © DEMI MUSIC CORP. D/B/A LICHELLE MUSIC COMPANY


	26. Chapter 26

Redneck Takes a Wife 26 – Growing

All recognized characters, situations, and locations belong to AMC, the writers, creators, and actors of The Walking Dead.

Thanks for all the reviews! So glad you're enjoying this!

**The only difference between a saint and a sinner is that every saint has a past, and every sinner has a future. Oscar Wilde **

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

3 months later

Merle opened his eyes, instantly awake. It was very early, the sun was just rising. He blinked and looked around the cell. Carol was still sound asleep next to him. As they cleared more of the prison, they found larger bunks with wider mattresses and moved them into the block. It made the cells tighter but also made it so he didn't have to worry about crushing Carol or falling on his ass with every move in the night. He yawned and got up. He used the toilet, then cleaned up and dressed for the day. He tucked the blanket up around Carol's shoulder before he walked out of the cell.

Sophia slept in the next cell. She still had the bunks in her 'room' that was decorated with her artwork. A pastel quilt shielded the front but there was enough of a gap for him to peek in and confirm she was still asleep. He reached the next cell where Daryl and Beth slept, when he heard the baby begin to fuss in the next one. Beth started to move immediately.

"I'll get her, Sunshine."

"She's wet," Beth mumbled as she curled back up against Daryl's chest.

The baby's cell had been emptied completely, the institutional furniture replaced with the crib Carl and Michonne had found and a dresser changing table combo and a rocking chair. Beth, Carol, and Sophia decorated it with soft colors and textures to make it more comfortable for the little girl. Judith was yawning as she fussed. "Hey darlin'," Merle crooned as he lifted her from the crib. "You're up way too early. Let's see what you got."

From two cells further down, he heard Rick stir. In between, Carl slept on. Rick padded in behind Merle as Merle unsnapped the baby's sleeper. "Mornin'."

"Mornin'," Merle nodded. He stripped off the diaper, dropped it into a plastic bag, cleaned her up, sprinkled the powder, and had a fresh diaper on before Rick could even fully wake up.

"You're good at that, I still end up taping my thumbs half the time," Rick said.

"Had to be quick when I changed Daryl's or he'd piss in my face," Merle replied. "Been a long time but I remember. Basically things haven't changed." He checked the sleeper, "Need fresh clothes though, these are wet."

Rick nodded and opened a drawer for a fresh outfit. He pulled out a shirt and pants and showed them to Merle. Merle shrugged. Rick shrugged back and handed them over. Together they got the baby changed. Rick picked her up and she settled against his chest to doze. Merle stripped the wet sheets and dumped them and the wet clothes into the laundry bin in the corner. Rick stood for a moment cradling his daughter, then he walked over to Beth and Daryl's cell. Daryl turned away from the commode to wash his hands. He nodded to Rick. Beth sat up and took the baby, hushing her softly as she fussed, then settled down to try to sleep a little longer with Judith curled in her arm. She looked at the outfit then to Rick with a confused expression.

"Yeah, Merle picked it out," Rick claimed.

"Liar," Merle retorted softly. Rick snickered as the two men walked out of the block. "Asshole."

Daryl leaned down and kissed Beth's cheek, "Love you," he whispered before he left the cell.

Beth snuggled with Judith. Judy smiled and cooed at her, then yawned and drifted back to sleep.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Rick and Carl were out working on the crops together as usual since Hershel had started their lessons. "Dad?" Carl suddenly interrupted their silent work.

"Yeah."

"I heard one of the women call Beth Judith's mom."

"Oh," Rick frowned. "Well we'll be sure everyone knows."

"No," Carl replied. "I mean, yeah, they should know you and she didn't… you know. But I wonder if we should teach Judith to call her Mom. Everyone needs a mom, and Beth kinda is her mom. So maybe we should call her that so Judy does. I don't know. Maybe not mom. Because Mom is Mom. Maybe Mommy or Momma. I don't know."

Rick nodded, "We'll talk it over with Beth. See what she thinks."

"What do you think?"

"I think you're right."

Carl nodded and fell back into silence as they went back to the task. A short while later, Carl stopped and leaned heavily on the hoe. He lifted his hand to shield his eyes. "Dad?" Carl called, when Rick turned, Carl pointed. Out beyond the fence, away from the gathered walkers, stood a man with a rifle on his back, watching them through binoculars.

"Carl go get the others. Quick. Run." Rick ran to shelter behind the tower, cursing his lack of weapon as he watched the man for any move threatening his son.

Carl darted. Glenn was on watch and had already raised the alarm. Merle and Daryl were at the front of the responding men and women.

Merle reached the tower with a rifle of his own. He glared at Rick and his empty belt, then lifted the rifle scope to his eye. "Holy shit… I don't believe it." Merle stepped out of the shelter and waved. The man waved back. "It's Oscar."

"Get the fence patrol clearing," Daryl turned and ordered the group. Then he waved to Oscar and pointed down near the creek which was relatively clear. Oscar disappeared into the woods.

Rick, Merle, and Daryl stood together, clearing the few walkers crowded against the fence. Oscar walked out of the trees and took down a few with the hatchet he carried. "Good morning," he greeted.

"Hey," Rick replied. "Never thought we'd see you again."

"This place is amazing," Oscar remarked. "Got room for a few more?"

"How many in your group?" Merle asked.

"Seven. Me, my wife, my son and daughter, son's friend and his brother, and another man. I'll vouch for all of them."

"You found 'um," Merle grinned.

Oscar smiled, nodded, then turned to put down a walker, "Yep."

"Your mom?" Daryl asked.

Oscar sighed, "Found her but her heart…" He wiped his face, "She couldn't travel, knew we wouldn't leave her. She went to sleep one night and was just gone. I think she told God to take her." He shook his head with a sad laugh, "Not even God would cross Mom."

"How many walkers have you killed?" Rick asked.

Oscar blinked and looked at the bodies at his feet, "I have no idea."

"How many people?" Daryl asked.

Oscar's jaw clenched, "Five."

"Why?"

Oscar met his eyes steadily, "They tried to hurt my family."

Merle nodded, "Meet us at the main gate. You need help gettin' the others?"

Oscar shook his head, "Nope. We got an RV. Is Axel…?"

Merle shook his head, "Sorry."

Oscar nodded and walked away. They cleared the gate and Oscar drove his RV through without incident.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"This is my wife, Connie," Oscar introduced. His wife was a strongly built woman with a very sweet smile. "My son Tyler, he's sixteen. My daughter Kiara is thirteen. This is Bryan and Steven. Sixteen and twelve. And this is Jeff." Jeff was a muscular man with a crew cut.

"You military?" Merle asked

Jeff nodded, "Army. I was pulled back stateside when all this started. My team was assigned to civilian protection where Connie and the kids lived."

"Your team?" Rick asked.

"Dead. Or took off," Jeff replied.

"You stayed," said Daryl.

"Nowhere to go," he shrugged.

Hershel smiled, "Let's get you introduced to everyone and find a place for you to settle in."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They set them up in the group's cell block on the upper level. Oscar and Connie took one with Kiara on one side, Tyler on the other. The brothers took one together and Jeff took the last, placing himself in position to guard the others. The kids began to set up the bunks, while the adults came back down.

"I can't believe how different this place looks after just three months," Oscar remarked as they gave them the tour.

"Yeah," Rick nodded.

"Where did all these people come from?" Oscar asked.

Rick sighed, "Right after you left. Like minutes after you left Glenn and Maggie, they were kidnapped by a group from a town nearby. Their leader was a psychopath."

"Damn… I didn't…"

Merle shook his head, "Not your fault. Someone saw you leave before the group showed."

"The guy attacked, shot Axel," Rick continued. "Convinced most of the town to bring war to our gate. When they failed to kill us or drive us out, he killed them all."

"Lord," Connie gasped.

"We brought the rest of the townspeople in," Rick said. "Mostly older people and kids. They're in block D. We've found more people while on supply runs who have joined us. We've cleared the entire prison now, reinforced all the fences."

"And the leader? Where is he?" Oscar asked.

Merle sighed, "Daryl 'n me followed his path for a while. He's alone now. Wanderin'. Doesn't seem to be goin' anywhere, just away from here. Lost his path after a storm swept through. The woman who saw you, her name's Michonne, she's still out there. She ain't ready to give up the search yet."

Oscar nodded in understanding. "You still in charge?" Oscar asked Rick.

Rick shook his head silently. Merle answered for him, "We have a committee of sorts in charge."

"You on it?" Jeff asked, speaking for the first time since they began.

Merle snorted, "Nah. I just follow orders. Keep people in line. My brother is on it though."

"Need an extra set of hands with that?" Jeff asked. "Sounds like what I've always done."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

A week later -

"Rick, Merle, you got a minute?" Jose asked. They were sitting at the table reviewing a map for possible salvage runs.

"Sure," Rick nodded. "What's up?"

"I wanted to come to you first," Morales said. He glanced at Miranda and she took his hand. "We wanted to."

In the time since Woodbury, Jose's injury had healed well. So had their marriage. They had moved into the cell block with the group, still feeling somewhat awkward with the people from Woodbury, but in time the uneasiness faded. Miranda spent her days helping Karen, the schoolteacher, with keeping the children occupied and learning. Jose worked wherever they needed him.

"Merle, do you remember that day after we left Woodbury? We helped that group on the bridge?"

Merle nodded, "Yeah."

"The younger guy had come up from Mexico to get his brother and his family to go back to a safe zone," Jose explained.

"That zone is in the area where my parents were originally from," Miranda said.

Rick gave Merle a look, Merle nodded. Both of them understood where this was going. "You're leaving," Rick said.

Jose nodded, "The group that came in right after Oscar did had a guy we know from Birmingham. He said a bunch of people headed that way months ago. If any of Miranda's family is still alive, we think they may have gone too. This guy, Antonio, wants to go. Word got around and so do some others."

"Of course we won't stop you," Rick said. "We'll see how many are going and see what we can do about vehicles and supplies."

Miranda smiled but her lip quivered, "We'll miss you. We can't thank you enough for everything you did for us."

"It's what we do," Rick replied.

As the news got around, Oscar handed over the keys to the RV he'd driven in. It was large enough to hold the group who wanted to leave. They stocked it with a few days supply of food and water. Everyone gathered to hug and say goodbye, then Jose drove the RV away from the prison.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Beth was sitting outside with Judith bouncing on her lap as she played with Sophia's doll. It was a beautiful day, not too hot. Sophia was nearby, sketching in a new book that Glenn had brought her.

"There she is," Maggie said. Beth turned to see her approach with a young man Beth didn't recognize. "Beth, I wanted you to meet Zach. Zach this is my sister."

Beth smiled at him, "Hi. You came in with the last group, right?"

Zach nodded and sat down next to her, "She is adorable. How old?"

"Three months," Beth replied as Judith cooed to the new arrival.

"She's Rick's daughter," Maggie said. "Beth takes care of her while Rick farms."

"Oh, that's nice," Zach said as he wiggled his fingers at Judith.

Beth gave Maggie a confused frown, but Maggie just smiled broadly. "Beth, Zach was going to college in Florida, studying business."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it was great," Zach said. "Until it wasn't. Florida got bad pretty quickly. So many tourists from everywhere brought the infection in. Plus so many older people. And the heat." He shook his head, "But enough bad stuff. I'd really like to get to know you. From what Maggie says it sounds like we have a lot in common. I sing in a band…"

Beth gave Maggie a death glare, "Zach, I am sorry if Maggie gave you the wrong idea, but I am married."

"Oh," Zach blinked rapidly. "Oh wow… yeah… I am sorry. I didn't…"

"It's OK Zach," Beth smiled gently. "Not your fault. I'll see you around, OK."

Zach fled.

Beth took a deep breath, "Sophia? Could you take Judith inside please? I'll be in, in a few minutes."

Sophia came over, "Sure," and took Judith.

"Beth…" Maggie sighed.

"How could you do that?" Beth snarled softly. "To me? To that poor guy? What is wrong with you?!"

"He's a nice boy, Beth," Maggie replied. "I thought you two…"

"I have a husband, Maggie. A man. Why would I waste my time with a boy?"

"Because you have options now! There are a lot of younger guys around."

Beth blinked, "You shoppin' around too? Checkin' your options?"

"Of course not, I have Glenn."

"And I have Daryl. I am married to Daryl. I have a husband who loves me more than anything. Why would I even look at anyone else?"

"Because Daryl is not right for you Beth. He's so rough and…"

"Stop," Beth interrupted, "You are about to cross a line that you can't come back from. And I am about to lose it so I am walkin' away. You have no idea what's right for me. It's not your place to decide. Daryl is my husband, for now, and forever. Don't you ever, EVER, do somethin' like this again." Beth turned and walked away without a backward glance.

Carol met her as she strode into the cell block, "Beth honey, what's going on?"

Beth burst into tears and fell into Carol's arms.

When Daryl came in later, it was to find Beth asleep on their bunk with Carol rubbing her back. "What's wrong?"

"She and Maggie had an argument. She'll tell you. Didn't help that her period started and she wasn't feeling good anyway."

Daryl nodded, "She told me. Said it wasn't as bad as it usually was though."

"No, it wasn't. But she was still feeling emotional before Maggie decided to be an idiot."

Beth woke up, "Where's Judith?"

"Sophia put her down for her nap," Carol replied. "She's fine." She kissed Beth's cheek and slipped out of the cell.

"What happened?" Daryl asked as he sat down next to Beth.

"Maggie… introduced me to the new boy, Zach," Beth said. When Daryl just looked at her, confused, she sighed, "She set it up so he thought I was… available. Talked me up to him, then tried to talk him up to me. I've never been so angry at her in my life."

Daryl chewed on his thumbnail for a second, "He seems…. Like an OK guy."

Beth sat up to face him, "Yes he does. But I love you. I always will. You are the only guy I will ever need."

"I love you," Daryl nuzzled her. "Is it OK if I'm mad at Maggie too?"

"Yep," Beth nodded. "Just don't be mad at Zach."

"OK," he rubbed his hands together until they were warm, then pressed them against her lower abdomen. "You need anythin'?"

From the next cell, Judith began to fuss. Beth kissed Daryl firmly, "Nope, I'm OK." She went to get the baby. "Hey darlin', did you have a good nap?"

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"Mr. Dixon?"

Daryl turned, "Yeah?"

The young man swallowed hard, "I'm Zach. I… uhm… I wanted to say I'm sorry for… being inappropriate with your wife. I didn't know.

Daryl nodded, "I know. She told me. Ain't mad at you."

"Good," Zach nodded, "Because I guess if you were I'd be dead by now."

"Yep."

"Can I ask what you're doing?"

"Makin' bolts for my crossbow. Goin' huntin' tomorrow."

"Oh. Wow. Is it OK if I sit and watch?" Daryl just shrugged and nodded. Zach sat down nearby. "Cool. Thanks. There was a course at my university where you could learn how to do survival stuff like that. Really wish I'd taken it. Didn't think it would matter in the business world. Little did I know."

"Hey," Beth greeted as she walked over with Judith on her hip.

"Hello," Zach replied. "Your husband is showing me how to make crossbow bolts."

"Oh good," Beth said. She glanced away and saw Maggie. Maggie lifted her hand to wave. Beth looked away. Daryl glowered at Maggie then turned back to the bolt in his hand, "You need a long, sturdy rod to start."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

6 weeks later -

Daryl and Beth waited while Michonne saddled the horse. They walked to the gate and met Rick who let them out. Michonne watched them walk into the woods. "They really expect us to believe they're hunting out there?"

Rick shrugged, "They usually come back with something."

"Uh-huh."

Daryl led Beth deep into the woods, eyes and ears open for any danger. He stopped and turned to kiss her.

"Hold up a second," she said. He pulled back, confused. "I just…" she pulled a condom out of her pocket. "I stole it from Glenn and Maggie. Thing is… I had two periods in a row. That's never happened before so it may be that my system is balancin' itself. The doctor said it might eventually. Carol said maybe my hormones are reactin' to takin' care of Judith. I don't know. But timin' wise… we could use this… or we could start really tryin' for a baby."

"I want kids with you, but," Daryl's jaw clenched, "After Lori… I can't lose you Beth. I -wouldn't survive it. I wouldn't want to."

Beth kissed him, "I'm not Lori. I'm built just like my Momma and she had me and Shawn within two years. All the doctor had to do was catch. And we've got Dr. S now. And Bob, he said he delivered a couple babies overseas. We're safe and secure, we've got the crops comin' in."

"You want this?"

"Yes."

"So do I."

"And I want to make him out here," Beth said as she began to unbutton Daryl's shirt. "In the woods."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Two weeks later -

"Hey, Merle?" Daryl said.

"Hey Baby Brother, you doin' OK?" Merle replied. After the failed run Daryl had led to the Big Spot, he knew his brother still blamed himself.

"Yeah. Can you come with me for a minute?"

Merle nodded, "Sure."

Daryl led the way down to the lavatory. "Little Brother why we goin' into the ladies' room?"

"Beth's comin'," Daryl replied.

"What's goin' on?"

Daryl pulled a box from under his shirt. Merle took it and blinked at Daryl in surprise. Daryl smiled, "Felt like you should be here when we took it."

Beth came in and Merle grabbed her in a hug. "Oh. Merle that's great but we don't know for sure yet. Please don't squeeze me, I gotta pee really bad."

Merle let her go and opened up the box and pulled the test out, "Go piss."

Beth rolled her eyes and took it to go into the stall. She peed on the test stick and handed it to Merle who walked it over to stand next to the sink staring at it. A slow smile spread across his face. "You knew already, din't yah?"

"Suspected," Beth replied as Daryl hugged her. "Carol and Lori both said I'd just know. I feel… different somehow. Plus with my cycle evenin' out… when I missed it."

"And her tits are bigger," Daryl blurted.

"Ugh," Beth moaned and shoved him.

Merle grabbed him in a firm embrace, "You are gonna be amazin', little brother. This kid is gonna be great. Who can I tell? I know you gotta be the one to tell people but you gotta let me tell someone."

"Carol," Beth nodded. "She may already know, but she hasn't said anything. I wanna be the one to tell my Dad. Tellin' Rick's gonna be hard."

"Not hard," Merle corrected. "but he is gonna worry."

"You're not," Daryl looked at him. "Worried."

"Nah. She's gonna be fine, little brother. Gonna grow you a son, strong and beautiful."

"Could be a girl."

"Dixons don't have girls, little brother," Merle scoffed, "Sunshine you feel OK?"

Beth nodded, "Little queasy now and then but that's it. Kinda tired. I've been nappin' when Judith does, if I can."

Merle pulled her close again and kissed the top of her head. "You sleep as much as you need. Somebody else can do what needs doin'. You takin' them vitamins we got yah?" Beth nodded. "Gonna hafta get you some ice cream and pickles." Beth giggled.

Suddenly Glenn's voice screamed through the hallways, "WALKERS IN D. WALKERS IN D!"

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*


	27. Chapter 27

Redneck Takes a Wife 27 - Spreading

All recognized characters, situations, and locations belong to AMC and the writers, creators, and actors of The Walking Dead. Covers episodes "Infected", "Isolation", and "Indifference"

As always thanks for the reviews! Glad you are enjoying this, I'm having a blast! Still have this planned out through to the end and bits and pieces already written. I am writing the chapters as fast as I can, my hands aren't always cooperating. Thanks for your patience.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

_**Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight  
I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry**_

_**For one so small,**_  
_**You seem so strong**_  
_**My arms will hold you,**_  
_**Keep you safe and warm**_  
_**This bond between us**_  
_**Can't be broken**_  
_**I will be here**_  
_**Don't you cry**_

**"You'll Be In My Heart" Lyric ****Writers: Phil Collins, Phillip David Charles Collins Copyright: Walt Disney Music Co. Ltd., Walt Disney Music Company**

**x*x*x*x*x*x*x* **

Hershel, Rick, Daryl, Merle, Bob, and Caleb Subramanian examined the body of Charlie as Dr. S explained what he believed the cause of death to be.

"I gotta go see Beth," Daryl said as he walked out of the cell.

"That's not a good idea," Hershel cautioned. "Whatever this is, you've been exposed. We all have."

"We need to stay away from each other, especially those who haven't been in here," Dr. S explained.

"I won't go near her, but I gotta talk to her," Daryl replied as he strode away.

The rest of them looked to Merle. Merle just met their gaze steadily, "Shit happened and he wants to check on his wife. You think it's odd, or somethin'?"

Beth paced the block with Judith in her arms, singing absentmindedly. She was tense and anxious. The baby seemed to be picking up on it and was clinging to her.

"Beth?" Daryl's voice reached her through the window from outside.

"I'm here," she replied. "What happened? Come inside."

"I can't. Patrick… looks like he got sick last night and… died. He turned and attacked. We lost about a dozen. Dr. S thinks it's some kinda flu. Charlie died from it too. Caleb says everybody that was there or went in the block was exposed."

"Oh," Beth gasped. Judith began to whimper. Beth rocked her gently as she forced back the tears.

"You feelin' OK?"

"Yeah," she replied.

He glanced around, cursing the lack of privacy. "We didn't really get time to talk. I'm real happy, Beth. I… never thought about… this. Until you. But now… I'm real happy."

"Me, too."

Daryl cleared his suddenly tight throat. "I gotta go. We're gonna meet. Figure things out. I love you."

"I love you too." She leaned against the wall that separated them. "Daryl wait!" She strode over to the nursery cell and grabbed a box of alcohol wipes. She stretched up and shoved the box through the bars on the window, "Scrub your hands with these. I use 'um to wipe off the toys before I give them to Judy. Supposed to kill germs."

Daryl caught the box. "Got it. I'll see you soon."

Beth stood for a moment until Maggie and Carl helped Michonne inside. "What happened?"

"She sprained her ankle," Maggie explained. "Can you take care of her? I need to go help clear the fences."

"Sure," Beth nodded.

Beth settled Judith on the floor with a stack of Red Solo cups to play with as she wrapped Michonne's ankle.

"You OK?" Michonne asked when the silence stretched on.

"Just worried," Beth replied. "Things were goin' so good here. I almost forgot how many things could go wrong."

Judith tossed the cups aside and began to wail. Michonne flinched as Beth went to get her. Beth began to pace the block, singing gently. The song she picked made Michonne's chin quiver in memory. Suddenly Judith coughed and spit up all over Beth's shoulder.

Beth swallowed hard, then walked over to Michonne. Michonne cringed back but Beth dumped the baby on her lap and fled without a word. She strode rapidly to the nursery cell and dropped to her knees to vomit into the plastic lined diaper pal. She yanked at the stained shirt but had to stop and lean over to heave again.

Hands pulled her hair back and rubbed soothingly. She sat back to find Connie waiting with a bottle of water and a dish cloth. As she sat back, Connie quickly pulled Beth's shirt off, tugging the back up and over, then sitting it aside. She soaked the cloth and handed it to her.

"Thanks," Beth nodded.

"Sure."

"Could you go grab Judith? I kinda dumped her on Michonne."

"Sophia and Kiara went in to get her," Connie replied. "She's fine. You OK?"

"Embarrassed but yeah, I'm fine. Nerves I guess," Beth lied.

"One time when Kiara puked on me, I puked straight on her. Poor thing," Connie smiled. "It happens to every mother at some point." She tied the bag closed and pulled it from the can, quickly replacing it with another. "Sit here for a few minutes." She walked away.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle was waiting outside the meeting room when Daryl walked up. "OK little brother?" Daryl nodded. "She's gonna be OK. And so are we, you hear me?"

"Timin' sucks," Daryl replied. "Can't even be there with her now."

"God wouldn't'a sent him if the time wasn't right, Daryl," Merle said. "We got months and months to get ready. This too shall pass. Go on in to your meetin'. I'm gonna work the fence with Oscar and Jeff." Merle started away, then looked back, "Keep an eye on Carol. She had to put Ryan down in front of Mika and Lizzie."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

The meeting broke up when they heard Karen coughing in the hallway. Glenn went to go get David to take him into isolation as Sasha took Karen. Hershel walked away to go start prepping the block with Dr. S after cautioning Daryl to wear gloves and a mask as he began the burial.

Carol and Daryl were left alone outside of the meeting room. "You OK?" he asked her.

She sighed, "Worried about Mika and Lizzie, they were around Patrick. He was at story hour yesterday with all of the kids when he said he wasn't feeling well."

"Sophia wasn't there, was she?"

"No," Carol replied, "She was with Kiara. They were working on a mural on the south wall."

"This thing moves so fast," Daryl sighed.

"Might work in our favor, the faster it takes the person, the fewer people they can spread it to," Carol said.

"Unless you're sick for a while before you know it."

"True," Carol nodded, "You OK?"

"Yep. Gotta be," he replied. "Oh…" he pulled an alcohol wipe from his pocket, "Beth gave me a box of these. Gave 'um out but I saved you one."

Carol smiled, "Thanks Daryl." She opened the battered package and wiped her hands and arms with the wipe. "You didn't get too close to Beth did you?"

Daryl shook his head, "Talked to her through the window. Just needed to see her a minute."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle stooped down over the blood trail leading to the burnt bodies Tyreese had brought them to see. When Tyreese slammed Daryl back against the fence, Merle was first to move. Only Daryl's raised hand and firm stare stopped him from yanking the man away from his brother. He stepped back once Tyreese released Daryl. He hesitated when Rick attacked, still angry that Tyreese had put hands on his brother. But when Daryl yanked Rick back, Merle moved in to help him. Rick was struggling furiously against Daryl's grip, so Merle moved in front of him.

"Ease back, Rick," Merle demanded, gripping Rick's neck in both hands firmly. "Don't do this." Once the sanity returned to Rick's eyes and his pulse was no longer pounding under Merle's palm, Merle nodded to Daryl who released Rick. Merle sneered down at Tyreese, "Get up."

Tyreese got his feet under him and rose, glowering at them.

Merle stepped up to him, "You want to quit that attitude. You got a right to be angry, hell I would be too. But you got no right to say we don't care. We are in this together. We got a murderer here and we will find and deal with them."

Carol turned away.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

Daryl stood against the far wall, watching as Beth packed her bag in their cell. A bag of Judith's things already sat at her feet. Sophia and Kiara walked by carrying their bags, followed by Connie with Steven. Bryan and Tyler were already outside with Oscar having decided they were too old for the kids' isolation. Carl had tried that with Rick but been denied. Rick was pushing the idea of him guarding the others.

Beth emerged from the cell with Judith in one arm, the bags on the other. "Sit 'um down," Daryl ordered. He had a thin towel in his hand that he ripped in half, using them as protection between his hands and the bag straps. He walked a few feet away from her as they went to the Administration Building. Carl passed them to go inside, then came back out for Beth's bags. "Thanks," Daryl said. "Keep an eye on her for me?"

"Yeah," Carl nodded.

Daryl pulled a box of ammo from his pocket and handed it over, "Just in case."

Carl took it and went inside.

"I'm leavin' in a bit to go get the medicine," Daryl said. "Merle's stayin' here. He'll check in regular."

"OK. Come back soon, please."

"I will," he nodded. "You need anythin' while I'm out there?"

She shook her head, "I love you."

"I love you. See you in a day or so."

Daryl scrubbed at his face as he walked away. He glanced back but Beth had already gone inside.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

"Hey little brother," Merle greeted as he walked up behind Daryl who was checking the oil on Zach's car.

"Hey," Daryl replied. "Check on Beth while I'm gone, K?"

"Course," Merle replied. "She'll be OK. You come back soon, you hear?"

Daryl nodded as Michonne returned with the oil. "Just us, like old times?" Michonne asked with a smirk.

"I ain't goin'," Merle replied.

"Bob's goin' with us," Daryl said. "Still could use one more. Can't ask Rick, he wants to stay close for Carl 'n lil' Asskicker."

"Who else isn't sick?" Michonne asked.

"Tyreese," Merle suggested. "Be good to give him somethin' to do, get his mind off Karen."

Daryl nodded, "I'll go talk to him."

"If he says no, check with Oscar 'n Jeff."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

As the sun set, Beth settled onto a pallet of blankets in one of the offices with Judith next to her. "Don't get used to this baby girl," Beth warned as Judith yawned and snuggled closer. "Soon as this is over it's back to your own bed like a big girl." For months, she had been firm with all of them. Occasional cuddles with Judy were fine, but her nights needed to be in her own room in her crib. Beth hoped all her work wouldn't fall apart with a few nights of co-sleeping.

"Ma," Judith replied. She babbled a long series of sounds then giggled.

"Oh really? You tellin' me a bedtime story?"

Carl peeked in the open door, "You OK?"

Beth smiled and nodded, "You?"

"Yeah. Sophia and Kiara are in one room, giggling like crazy. Mika, Molly, and Luke are already asleep. I'm going to make one sweep through then settle out here if you need me."

"OK," Beth yawned.

It felt like she barely closed her eyes, when Judith began to fuss. Beth moaned and opened her eyes to a room filled with morning light.

"Beth? I'm up, I'll take her," Sophia offered.

"Thanks," Beth mumbled. "She needs changin' and there's a jar of pears for her breakfast."

"Come here Ju-Ju-Be," Sophia cooed as she scooped up the baby. Kiara grabbed the diaper bag and they took the baby out, closing the door gently.

The next time Beth woke it was to find Hershel leaning over her. "Hey, Daddy."

"Carl was worried, it's almost ten."

Beth groaned and rubbed her face. "Where's Judith?"

"The girls have her, she's fine. Are you feelin' OK?" he asked as he took her pulse.

"Yeah," she nodded. He cupped her face. "Daddy I'm not sick."

"Are you sure, Beth? If you have any symptoms…"

"Daddy I'm not sick. I'm pregnant."

Hershel blinked rapidly as he gaped at her. He slid his bad leg out and let himself drop to the floor next to her. "What?"

"Pregnant," she repeated. "Daryl 'n I… We thought things were good. That it was a good time to start."

"You planned this?"

"Of course," Beth replied. "I've always wanted kids. Daryl wants to have one with me. So when things seemed to be good and safe, we started tryin'." She blushed at the admission. "Not sure I expected it so fast but…"

A smile spread across Hershel's face, "A baby. You're havin' a baby. I'm gonna be a grandpa."

Beth grinned, "Yeah. You are."

"Are you OK? Feelin' OK?"

Beth nodded, "Little sick once in a while but not bad. Just real tired."

"Your momma was like that. I think she would've slept through the first trimester if she could've. It's normal. Lot of changes goin' on inside you." He grinned again. "A baby."

"Daryl wanted to be here to tell you," Beth sighed.

"Does anyone else know?"

"Just Merle," Beth replied. "We took the test right before…"

Hershel stroked her hair, "It's going to be OK. Daryl went for medicine to stop this. We will survive this just like we've survived everything else God has thrown into our path."

"Beth?" Molly stood in the doorway, "Sorry but Judith is crying for you. Sophia asked me to see if you were awake."

"Yes, I am," Beth sighed and stood up. She helped Hershel stand.

"You OK?" Molly asked worriedly.

Beth smiled, "Fine. How about you go pick out a book and I'll read it to you guys before lunch."

Hershel stood watching as Beth walked away with Molly. His smile returned. "A grandbaby," he whispered looking skyward.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

About an hour later, Luke walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Maggie's at the door and wants to talk to you."

Beth rubbed his back, "OK, thanks. Go play." She carried Judith with her down the hall to the door. "I'm here Maggie."

"Hi."

"Hi."

Maggie touched the glass that separated them. "Daddy came out of isolation."

"I know."

"Did he tell you where he was goin'?"

Beth sighed and sat down with Judith on her lap, "No. But I know."

Maggie sank down to the floor against the door, "How?"

"Dr. S is sick. Bob went with Daryl. Daddy went to help with the sick. It's just the way he is."

"Glenn's got it," Maggie advised, her chin quivering.

"He'll be OK, Mag. Daryl will be back soon with the medicine. Probably by tonight or tomorrow. He'll bring it and Daddy will be able to treat Glenn and the others. It will be OK."

Tears streamed down Maggie's face, "I am so sorry, Beth. So very sorry about that thing with Zach. I…" she sniffled and wiped her face. "I always had this image in my mind of the guy you'd be with. Sweet and handsome, smart. Gentle. A guy who'd get a nine to five office job and buy you a house close to the farm. Zach just seemed like the right guy."

"Maybe in the world before Maggie," Beth replied. "But we don't live in that world anymore."

"Daryl… has scars on his back. Deep ones. Old ones."

"Yeah, from his father."

"You know about them?"

"Of course I do Maggie, he's my husband. I know every inch of him. I know his past. You're sayin' I shouldn't love Daryl because his father was violent? Our father is an alcoholic, should Daryl hold that against me?" Beth took a deep breath to calm down as Judith whined. She caressed Judy's hair until she settled back against her chest. "Daryl has never and will never hurt me."

"If he gets mad…"

Beth laughed, "You think I've never made him mad? We've been married for over a year now. We've argued plenty. But no matter how mad I make him, he's never gotten violent with me. It's not who he is. Who he is, is a guy who'd go hungry so I could eat. Who'd give me his shirt to keep me warm. Who'd risk his life to go get medicine for others. For your husband. But more than anythin' he's the guy I love, Maggie. The guy I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with. It's that simple. I told you before, don't make me choose between you and him. You won't like the outcome."

"I am sorry, Beth," Maggie said. "I love you. I just want what's best for you."

"I love you too, Maggie. But you need to learn that I decide what's best for me."

Maggie nodded, "OK."

"Beth?" Molly appeared, "Can we read now?"

"Sure, sweetheart, I'll be right there. I gotta go Maggie. We can talk more later. OK?"

"OK." Maggie sat there for several minutes after she heard Beth leave.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

Merle stooped to examine the bloody handprint that Rick had found. He held his hand over it to measure the size.

"She's the only one who I can't rule out," Rick said. "Everyone else was with someone or has hands too big to have made that print."

Merle sighed and rubbed his face, "You talk to her?"

"Not yet. Wanted to talk to you first."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

Merle stood outside the Administration Building smoking a cigarette. He turned as the door opened and Beth stepped out. He crushed the cigarette under his boot and blew as much of the smoke out of his lungs as possible. "Hey Sunshine."

"What's wrong?" Beth asked.

Merle led her off to the side and looked around to be sure no one was nearby. "Where are the kids?"

"Havin' lunch. Other side of the building," Beth replied.

"You eat?"

"I woke up late so had breakfast about an hour ago. I'm fine. What's goin' on?"

Merle inhaled deeply, then whispered, "Carol… she's the one who killed Karen and David." Beth gasped and stared at him in shock. "Rick wants her gone. Wants to send her away. I convinced him to let me take her away for a bit. Let things settle down. Then we'll come back and let the group know."

Beth's hand went to her abdomen, "What if they say she has to go? You can't leave us."

"I will never leave you 'n Daryl," Merle's hand covered hers. "We'll figure it out. We're a family, Beth. We won't split up. But I gotta take her for now. Daryl will be back tonight or tomorrow. You tell him I'll be back by the end of the week."

"What should I tell Sophia? And Mika?"

"Carol's gonna come talk to them, she's up talkin' to Lizzie now. Rick told her he needed her for a run. He wants to talk to her one on one before he decides for sure. I'm gonna meet them out there. So if they ask, we just went on a run, OK?" Beth nodded. Merle kissed her forehead. "You take care of them. See you soon."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

Carol touched the glass as Sophia and Mika came up to it. "I'm going on a run with Rick. Just wanted to see you two before I left. I talked to Lizzie, she's doing fine. Still sick but nowhere near as bad as the others."

"Why do you have to go Mom?" Sophia asked.

"Rick can't go alone," Carol replied. "The others are busy with the fences. You two watch out for each other and help Beth with the little ones. I won't be long."

"Bye Mom."

"Bye Mo.. ma'am," Mika stammered.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

Carol stared at Rick in shock. They'd gathered the supplies together and were preparing to leave the town. Now he was telling her he didn't want her at the prison.

Merle drove up behind them in his truck. He met Rick's gaze and Rick shook his head. Merle sighed and emerged from the truck.

"You knew about this?" Carol snapped at him.

"Yep," Merle replied sharply. He and Rick loaded the supplies into the truck bed.

"Merle negotiated," Rick explained. "You two will come back in a week. Hershel said by then the illness should have run its course. We'll tell the group then and make the decision together."

"The decision?"

"Whether or not to let you back in."

Carol blinked rapidly, "I'm not going anywhere without Sophia. Without Mika and Lizzie."

"Lizzie's still sick. Beth and Daryl will look after Sophia and Mika until the group decides. This is how it is going to happen, Carol. I was ready to just send you out. I don't want you near Carl and Judith. I don't trust you right now."

"Let's go," Merle interrupted. "You need to get back. She and I gotta get to where we're goin'."

Carol shivered as she walked over and got into the truck. Merle and Rick shook hands, then Merle got in and Rick drove away. Merle turned the truck around and drove silently. His hands were tight on the wheel, his jaw clenched. He wouldn't look at her.

"Why are you so angry?" Carol snapped.

Merle slammed on the brakes, "You killed two people, Carol! Decided yourself that they needed to die. Din't talk to me or anyone. Just did it."

"They were sick!"

"What if it'd been me? Or Daryl? Beth or Sophia or Asskicker? Would yah've done it then?"

"Of course not!"

"Then what makes it OK for you to do it at all?"

Carol lowered her head. "What's going to happen now?"

"Just what Rick said," Merle pulled the car back onto the road. "We go away for a week, give things time to settle. Daryl 'n Beth'll know to take care of the girls. When we go back, the group decides."

"What if they banish me forever?" Carol wept.

Merle sighed heavily, "Dunno. May hafta move yah to the other part of the prison. Can't send you off alone."

"We could go to the mountain. You said we could start building…"

"Beth's pregnant."

Carol gasped.

"Found out just before everybody started gettin' sick. So we gotta stay. With the doc and her dad and sister." He rubbed his chin, "Thought things were good. Safe and secure. After all this, God finally sent them a baby. I can't leave them. Couldn't before, really can't now. I don't wanna choose between you and them, I really don't, but I can't leave them. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm the one who's sorry. I thought I was protecting everyone. Thought I could keep everyone from getting sick or from having to deal with it."

They were silent for the rest of the drive. Merle left the small town and drove to another not too far away. Carol looked up as he pulled into an alley. "Where are we?"

"Law office. Been a law office for thirty some years."

Carol wiped her eyes and climbed out of the truck. "I am sorry Merle."

"I know."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"You should go, spend the night with Beth," Michonne said as they approached the prison. Daryl grunted in response.

"If you had it, you'd be sick by now," Bob advised staring down at the floor. "As long as you feel OK, it would be fine."

Rick and Carl opened up the gates and they drove through.

"What happened?" Daryl asked as they met in front of the prison.

"Fences started to go, Carl and I took care of it," Rick replied. "You get it?"

"Yeah," Michonne replied. "Everything we need."

Daryl grabbed his pack and crossbow and set off at a jog.

Everything was quiet inside the Administration Building. There was an empty pallet in the hallway with Carl's pack next to it. He peeked inside each room to see the children asleep. He walked into the last office to find Beth curled up with Judith. He sat his things down just inside the door, kicked off his boots and stripped off his jacket and vest. She stirred as he stretched out behind her. "Hi," she smiled as they spooned together.

"Hey," he replied softly, kissing her gently. "Everything OK?"

"Yes. And no." She stroked Judith's hair. "Merle came to see me. Carol was the one who killed Karen and David. Rick wanted to kick her out, but Merle convinced him to wait a week until the group can decide. Merle left to take her somewhere until then."

Daryl was tense as he processed through the shock and anger. "Why would she do that?"

"I don't know, I didn't talk to her," Beth replied. "I guess we'll find out next week."

"Anythin' else happen?"

"I told Daddy about the baby," she said. His hand immediately went to her stomach. "He's happy. Then he went in to help the sick people. Maggie came to see me. To apologize. We talked a bit."

"You tell her about the baby?"

"No. Didn't seem like the right time."

"We got the meds," Daryl said. "Bob's gonna go start treatin' everyone."

They drifted off to sleep, curled together.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

In the law office, Carol lay on the sofa staring at the ceiling. Merle lay against the wall on the opposite side of the room. She could tell he was awake, but he was silent. Since the first night he'd moved into her room on the farm, unless he was on watch, they'd spent the night side by side.

"Go to sleep," he whispered. "We'll figure this out."

"Do you hate me?"

"No. Just pissed off still."

She blinked away the tears, "It's still hard for me to tell. Usually when I piss someone off, I get hit and it's over."

"Well I ain't never gonna hit yah. So best you just ask. I'm pissed. I'll get over it. Go to sleep."

Carol rolled to face the back of the sofa. After a minute she heard him move. He dragged his blankets over to spread out next to the sofa.

It was something.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

_**Good lord find my soul **_

_**Waiting to behold**_

_**Hold those gates if I don't make it out tonight **_

_**Good lord give me peace **_

_**From life long of pain and greed **_

_**But not yet I'm not done paying for my crimes **_

_**Bad blood **_

_**I got bad blood **_

_**You don't want none of what I have. **_

_**Don't listen to any word I say, **_

_**I'd say anything to make you feel okay **_

_**I'm not who I thought I was. Not today.** _

_**Bad Blood – Lyric writer: Eric Arjes - Copyright: Songs of Universal Inc. **_


	28. Chapter 28

Redneck Takes a Wife 28 - Hershel

All recognized characters, events, and dialog belong to AMC and the writers, creators, and actors of The Walking Dead.

**Very, very short because I felt like he needed a standalone one. More soon.**

**Kleenex alert**.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* X *x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Hershel knelt where the Governor had shoved him, staring up at the smoking tower. He was somewhat surprised that the Governor had let Michonne live beyond their capture. He knew how much hatred the man had for her. After his daughter. After Andrea. He could almost hope that it meant the Governor wasn't beyond redemption.

He looked up to their group lined up along the fence. Maggie stood next to Beth, gripping her hand tightly. His girls seemed to have worked through the tension between them. Daryl pushed the bin of weapons behind them, passing it off to Jeff who distributed them. Daryl took position next to Beth. His baby girl was in good hands.

He wanted to watch Beth grow his grandchild. See her become the amazing mother she already was with Judith. He wished he'd told her how proud he was of the job she was doing. How blessed he felt the little girl was to have Beth in her life.

He wanted to watch Daryl become a father. A good father. He wished he'd told him that he was a good man. A great husband to his daughter. And he would be amazing with what was coming, the pregnancy, the baby. Though he wished he'd had a chance to scare the young man just a little about getting his baby girl pregnant.

He wanted to watch Maggie and Glenn grow in their love as Beth and Daryl had. He was seeing the evolution as Maggie opened herself up to the love Glenn offered. He wished he'd told them.

He wanted to see the kids grow up. Carl. Sophia. Who seemed almost grown now. He'd pushed Rick to guide Carl onto the right path. It seemed to be working. He wished he'd told them it was. He wanted to see Rick reclaim his rightful position as leader. He wished he'd told him that it was possible to lead and farm.

He wished he'd told Merle that he'd done a good job raising Daryl. That he was doing an amazing job with Sophia. And Carol. And Beth. His baby was so much stronger now. They all were thanks to him. He'd watched them grow thanks to the gruff redneck.

He wanted to stay. He wasn't done yet.

"Liar," the Governor snarled at Rick. He whirled with the katana, intending to decapitate Michonne with the sword she'd used to kill his daughter.

The blade sliced through the air soundlessly. Hershel lurched to the side, slamming into Michonne and knocking her out of the way. The tip of the sword cut into Hershel's throat, opening up the carotid artery.

Blood spurted out as Hershel collapsed.

'_Keep living, not just surviving. Keep loving each other. Keep hoping.' _

He knew everything was about to change. That everything would be measured once again as before this moment. And after.

And he knew he wouldn't be there to see it.

He heard Maggie screaming. Heard the explosion of gunfire.

Silence.


	29. Chapter 29

Redneck Takes a Wife 29

All recognized characters, events, and dialog belong to AMC and the writers, creators, and actors of The Walking Dead.

Have to say this – I've always figured if one person mentions it in a review/message there are probably others thinking it too and since more than one has mentioned it – Yes I am following parallel to the episodes at this point. **No, I am not going to kill Beth at Grady.** I *hated* "Coda" to the point that I almost stopped watching the show. I haven't enjoyed it nearly as much since that night, and seem to only see the plot holes (like the premiere – after everything they have been through, this seems like a plan they'd come up with? I came up with several just while I was watching.) Anyway… **Coda was a pointless, needless incident and a complete waste of a great character and terrific actress and one I will never include in my writing.** K? Everybody breathe!

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

_**Be not so fearful, be not so pale  
Someone watches you, you will not leave the rails  
Be not so fearful, be not so pale  
Be not so fearful, be not so pale**_

_**Be not so sorry for what you've done**_  
_**You must forget them now, it's done**_  
_**And when you wake up you will find you can run**_  
_**Be not so sorry for what you've done**_

_**"Be Not so Fearful" lyrics by: Fay, Bill © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, DOWNTOWN MUSIC PUBLISHING LLC**_

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Beth could barely see to shoot from the tears in her eyes. When the tank began to roll forward, she stopped firing. She turned to Daryl, "I have to go get Judith and the other kids."

He nodded, continuing to shoot at the approaching army. "I'll find you. Go." Beth dropped the rifle at his feet and ran.

"BETH!" Maggie screamed as she saw her sister bolt from the fence.

Beth didn't respond. She just ran. Everything in her screamed to go get Judith. She came around the corner just as the door burst open. Mika and Molly toted Judith in her carrier with Lizzie and Luke following. Beth took the carrier from them and sat it down.

"Beth! What's happening?" Molly cried.

"The Governor is attacking. He has an army." Another part of the prison exploded. "And a tank. We have to go. Where are Kiara and Sophia?"

"Behind us," Lizzie said.

"LUKE! MOLLY!" their father yelled. Both kids darted to him and he took them away.

Beth yanked the door open to find Sophia dragging a laundry bin with everyone's backpacks inside. "Where's Kiara?"

"Her Mom took her to find Oscar and the boys," Sophia replied.

Beth grabbed her and Daryl's packs and the baby's diaper bag and a soft sling carrier found on a recent run. She looked at the other packs but knew she couldn't carry them too. Lizzie and Mika picked up their bags. Then Beth went to Judith who was crying softly, tears streaming down her face.

"OK baby, I got you," Beth crooned as she released the baby from the car seat to sit her into the sling.

A gunshot rang out over her head. Beth flinched as the baby howled. She looked up to see Sophia staring in shock. Beth turned to see an armed woman falling to the ground as Lizzie lowered a gun.

"She was going to shoot you," Sophia stammered. "She was going to shoot you in the back!"

Beth finished securing Judith and pushed to her feet. "We have to get to the bus. Let's go."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Maggie helped Glenn into the bus, then looked through the passengers. "BETH! Where's Beth?"

"I haven't seen her," Jeanette replied.

Maggie left the bus and ran to where Sasha, Tyreese, and Bob huddled behind a car shooting and the invaders. "Have you seen Beth? She's not on the bus yet."

"She's probably getting the kids," Bob replied. Then he cried out as a bullet slammed through his shoulder.

With a muffled roar, the bus lurched forward and drove away.

"They're just leavin'!?" Tyreese snarled.

"We gotta go!" Sasha said.

Ty hauled Bob to his feet and they ran.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"BETH!" Daryl yelled.

"Daryl!" Beth replied.

He raced up to where she was with Sophia, Lizzie, and Mika. "We gotta go."

"We're supposed to get on the bus," Mika said.

"Bus left. We gotta run," Daryl replied as he took his and Beth's packs from her and balancing them on his back. "We gotta go."

Beth wrapped her arms around Judith to hold her firmly against her chest as they ran away from the prison.

Daryl kept Beth at his side and the three kids in front of him as they ran. He stopped them a few times to catch their breath, but kept pushing them hard to get as much distance from the chaos as possible. They ran through an overgrown field and when they reached a small clearing, he stopped them. "Hold up. Rest here a few minutes," he ordered.

Beth sucked in air, then slowly sank to the ground and began to weep. Judith whined and she rubbed the baby's back as she sobbed. Daryl dropped to his knees and pulled her to rest against him, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, darlin'."

"What is it? Who?" Sophia asked.

"The Governor… killed Hershel," Daryl explained. Sophia and Mika burst into tears. Sophia dropped down to hold Beth. Daryl gently took Judith from Beth and stood up.

Lizzie hugged Mika. "It's OK, Mika. Don't cry. He'll come back." She smiled at Daryl. "They come back."

"No, sweetie," Daryl shook his head. "He won't."

Lizzie's chin quivered, "Oh."

Beth sobbed harder. Daryl stooped, "Beth, darlin' I know. But you gotta pull it together. This ain't good for the baby."

Sophia blinked away her tears, "A baby? You're havin' a baby?" She smiled but the smile quickly dropped away. "That's not fair. We were in a good place. Your baby was supposed to come when we were in a good place, not now. It's like Lori." She wept.

Beth took a deep breath and held Sophia close. "We've got time to find a safe place. I'm gonna be fine," Beth soothed her.

"I want Carol," Mika sniffled.

"We're goin' to a cabin me 'n Merle 'n Michonne found on a run a while back," Daryl said. "He'll come there when he realizes... things went bad."

Beth inhaled a long, shuddering breath then reached for Judith. "Come on. We have to get moving."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They trudged along quietly. The girls occasionally sniffling, Judith happily cooing in Beth's arms. Daryl kept them moving. He watched the sky, noting the clouds rolling closer and the flash of lightning. "We're not gonna make the cabin tonight," he announced. "Y'all stay here, I gotta find shelter."

The girls huddled around Beth. "Are we gonna have to sleep outside?" Mika whispered to Beth.

Beth wrapped her arm around the young girl, "I don't know. But we'll be OK. Daryl and I won't let anything happen to you."

Daryl rushed back, "We gotta move. We've got a herd comin'." Mika clung to Beth's arm as they followed him. They came upon a road with two cars parked side by side with their trunks sitting wide open. "We gotta hide here," Daryl said.

"Beth?" Mika cried.

Daryl picked her up and sat her in the trunk, "It'll be OK Mika, I promise." He lifted Lizzie in behind her, then Beth. "Sophia 'n me will be in that one. Tie the lid closed with this," he handed her a handkerchief. "Do not come out until I tell yah." He kissed Beth firmly. "I love you."

"I love you," Beth replied as she laid down between the sisters with Judith on her chest. Daryl lowered the trunk almost all the way and held it as she tied it down. He lifted Sophia into the other trunk and climbed in behind her, getting that trunk lid secured as the first walkers emerged from the woods.

The staggering hoard seemed endless. Moaning and hissing just outside the car trunks. Judith was sobbing and clinging to Beth, sensing their fear. Then the storm hit, bright lightning that was hitting so close the thunder was almost instantaneous and deafening. The good thing was that the raging storm drowned out the walker chorus and the baby's wails. Mika hid her face against Beth's shoulder as she huddled close. Beth tried to soothe both her and Judith until they both fell asleep from exhaustion. Lizzie lay with her back to them, staring through the crack under the trunk lid watching the walkers pass by.

Eventually the car stopped rocking as the onslaught of walkers dwindled, but by then the storm was hitting hard. Daryl lay in the trunk with his crossbow ready, staring out the crack at the other car. Sophia lay against him, covering her ears with her hands.

In the middle of the night, Beth shifted the baby to the side and awkwardly changed her diaper. Lizzie held her nose and shoved it out of the trunk. Beth fed Judith a bottle and she quickly fell back to sleep. Mika slept through the whole thing and Lizzie dozed off soon after, but Beth stayed awake through the night.

The sun rose, beating down on the road and the cars, raising the temperature quickly. Daryl opened the trunk and climbed out, making a quick sweep of the area before he opened the other trunk. He lifted Sophia out, then Lizzie and Mika. Sophia took Judith as Daryl helped Beth out. She stood up, swayed on her feet and leaned against the car.

"Beth?" Daryl whispered.

"I'm OK. Just a little dizzy," she replied. He held a bottle of water to her lips and she drank. "Thanks." She smiled weakly at the girls. "I'm really OK. Let's go."

It took about an hour of walking through the woods to make it to the tiny remote cabin. Daryl went in to be sure it was clear, then emerged and gestured them forward. Since he and Merle planned for it to be a safe house, the windows were already boarded over and both doors could be secured.

"Who lives here?" Lizzie asked.

"Nobody now," Daryl replied. "Was empty when we found it. There's a little food inside and a rain barrel in the back."

Sophia took the girls inside.

"Merle said they'd be a week, right?" Daryl asked. Beth nodded. "Did he say anything about where he was gonna go?"

"No."

"Means we got a few days here," Daryl sighed. "I'll have to hunt."

"We're gonna be OK, right?"

"Yeah," he nodded, chewing on his thumbnail. "Go on inside with the kids. I'll do a quick sweep." Beth kissed him then followed the girls inside.

Daryl went through the woods quickly but found neither threat nor dinner. Everything was quiet. He went into the little shed connected to the cabin where the still was kept. He gathered the empty jars together and sat them around the edge of the property to serve double duty both as alarm system and rain catchers. Each time he went in, he eyed the moonshine. Finally on his last trip out, he grabbed one and took a deep swallow. The alcohol hit his empty system like a freight train.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Beth and the girls swept through the cabin quickly, moving all the junk into the tiny closets, flipping the blankets on the bed in the tiny bedroom. It would be tight, but it would be safe. They'd just settled in to rest when Daryl's voice reached them.

"COME ON YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

Beth burst out the door to find Daryl face to face with a walker. Daryl shoved the walker back and poked it with the tip of his crossbow.

"Daryl what are you doin'?" Beth cried.

"Go back inside," Daryl snapped. He shoved the walker hard enough that it stumbled back. While it staggered, he took another long swig of moonshine.

Beth stalked over and shoved her knife into its skull, dropping the walker to the dirt. "HEY. I was havin' fun!" he snarled at her.

"Sophia, take the girls back inside, please," Beth said calmly. "And lock the door." Sophia was shaking, but did as Beth ordered. "What is wrong with you? Killin' them ain't supposed to be fun!"

"Ain't doin' nothin' wrong," Daryl grumbled as he drained the mason jar.

"You are scarin' the girls!"

Daryl snorted, "The girls. Four more mouths to feed. Four more responsibilities hangin' on me. Like that one," he gestured to Beth's stomach.

"That one," Beth growled. "You mean our child?"

"You said it was a good time. Played it up so big. What now? We got no home, no food, no doctors!"

"Why are you blamin' me?"

"I'm not!" Daryl turned and hurled the empty jar into the woods where it shattered. "I thought it was good. I thought it was safe. Then the Governor…" his voice cracked. "I never shoulda stopped huntin' him. Never shoulda given up." He began to weep.

Beth went to him and hugged him from behind, pressing her cheek to his back.

"Your dad treated me good. I wanted to talk to him about the baby. Wanted to see his face. You said he was happy. I wanted to see that. We were gonna live there, have our future there. Be safe, with food and water. With our family. But the Governor just rolled up in a Goddamn tank. He took it all away because I let him live. He took your dad from us." His grief swept over him.

They heard a truck's engine approaching. Daryl tucked Beth behind him and snatched up his crossbow. The Dixon's pickup drove into sight. Merle and Carol bailed out of the truck as soon as the engine died.

"What happened?" Merle demanded.

Daryl shook his head and turned away. Beth swallowed hard, "The Governor attacked. He killed my dad," she choked out a sob. "The girls are inside. We haven't seen anyone else." Merle pulled her close.

The cabin door opened, "Mommy!" Sophia cried as she, Mika, and Lizzie raced out. They began to sob and talk over one another as Carol soothed them.

"Sunshine, go on inside. I need to talk to my brother," Merle said. He waited until the door closed behind them before turning to Daryl. "Want to tell me why you're drunk in the middle of a shit storm?"

"Didn't have that much," Daryl grumbled. He started to walk away and staggered slightly.

"You can't even walk, you little shit," Merle retorted. He grabbed Daryl's arm and forced him away from the cabin. "How much did you drink?"

"One jar."

"How much you eat today?"

"Nothin'."

"You're an idiot." Merle sat him down on a fallen tree. "Beth tell you about Carol?"

"Yeah. She tell you why?"

Merle nodded, "She was tryin to keep the rest of us safe. Thought she could stop the infection from spreading." He sighed and sat down next to Daryl. "We saw the smoke and went back. Saw the destruction. What happened?"

Daryl leaned over, resting his wrists on his knees, "Michonne and Hershel went outside the fences. The Governor showed up with that damn tank and a fucking army. He had Michonne and Hershel hostage. Rick went down to talk to him, but…" he shook his head. "Governor wasn't really there to talk or negotiate. He was there to destroy. He was going to kill Michonne with her own sword and Hershel got in the way. So he killed Hershel." Tears streamed down his face and dripped to the dirt. Merle rubbed his back. "He and Rick went at it, hand to hand. While his army attacked." He fell silent for a minute. "Beth told him about the baby. She said it made him happy. He was happy about bein' a grandpa, Merle."

Merle pulled Daryl against his side, "Of course he was."

"It ain't fair, Merle."

"No it ain't."

Daryl leaned against him, "I got Beth and the kids out. Had to spend the night in a couple of cars while a herd went by. Don't know where anyone else went. Don't even know if anyone else got out."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl woke up. He was sprawled on the floor in the bedroom, barely fitting between the bed and the wall. He could hear the others in the living area, talking, and clinking silverware against plates. His head pounded and stomach rolled but he forced himself to stand up.

"Have a nice nap?" Merle practically shouted as he emerged from the back.

Daryl staggered against the wall and groaned.

"See kids, this is why drinkin' is bad," Merle taunted. "Makes you sound… and smell like a walker."

Daryl glared at his brother, then saw the nervous, almost fearful expressions on the girls' faces. "Sorry 'bout that."

Beth stood up and handed Judith to Carol then led Daryl outside. "You OK?" he asked as he squinted in the bright midday light.

"Yeah. You?"

"I'm real sorry about that. I didn't mean to get drunk, just wanted to stop bein' so panicked."

Beth nodded, "I understand Daryl, I really do. But I watched my momma deal with my daddy's drinking. I watched her argue, and threaten, and pour booze out. I watched her lock him out of her room at night. I won't do that Daryl. I can't. Please don't make me."

"I won't, I swear. I won't never drink like that again. I love you. I'd kiss you but I gotta go puke first." He squeezed her hand then strode into the woods.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"We're gonna need more food," Carol said as they gathered in the living area.

"And diapers and baby formula," Beth added.

Merle took a deep breath, "Everythin' we need is at the prison."

"The prison?" Daryl repeated. "Where the fire and a thousand walkers are?"

"Fences are down, fire probably burnt itself out by now," Merle replied. "We can handle walkers. Take the truck, get in, and get out. And look for any signs of the rest of us."

"We should go before it gets any later," Carol said.

"We?"

"We."

"One of us should stay here," Daryl said.

"We'll be OK," Sophia said. "This place is secure. You won't be that long."

Merle sighed, "No, he's right."

"Carol and I'll go," Daryl said. "Think the girls would feel better if it was you here."

"You OK to do this?"

Daryl nodded to his brother.

"Can you look for my sketchbook?" Sophia asked. "I thought it was in my pack but it isn't. It's either in the bin I dumped the bags in to take to the door, or it's on my bed."

"We'll find it," Carol assured her. "You girls need anything?"

"Just you back," Mika said. Carol hugged her close.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl slowed the truck to a stop as what was left of the prison came into view. He blew out a long breath. "It happened so quick," he whispered. "I didn't get a chance to really see."

There were walkers wandering the grounds, trapped behind fences unable to maneuver to the breaks. The tower they had used so often, lay in crumbled ruin. Other walls were riddled with bullet holes or had collapsed completely.

"Let's get this done," Carol said. "So we can leave this graveyard."

Daryl nodded and turned the truck, "Let's come in from the far side. We'll pull right up to the block."

They drove almost up to the block's back door where Daryl had caught up to Beth and the kids. He shot the few walkers wandering close, recognizing one of the Governor's men. There against the wall stood Merle's bike. "I can't believe this is still here!"

"We should take it," Carol said.

"I know. Merle built it by hand after the army, he loves that thing."

Carol opened the door and swept inside. The laundry bin was still sitting there with a few packs inside. Daryl dragged the cart behind them into the shelves where their food was stored.

"Should we take it all?" Carol asked.

Daryl sighed, "No. If we made it in, someone from our group might too. We'll take enough though."

Carol nodded, "I'll go into the cells and get what I can."

"Don't forget Sophia's book."

"I won't."

Daryl loaded all of the baby food and about half of the stored cans and packages into the bin. Then he went into the cell block. He went to Judith's cell first and grabbed all of the diapers and supplies, then loaded up her clothes. It was when he went into his own cell that he noticed.

"Someone's been here," he advised.

"Are you sure?"

Daryl nodded, "My extra boots and lighter are gone." He swept through the other cells. "So is the big orange backpack Carl had. It's not in the bin. The photos Glenn had on the wall." He went to Hershel's cell and stood for a long moment before walking inside.

Carol left him alone for a moment, then peeked in at him. Daryl sat on Hershel's bunk with his bible in his hands. "Beth said he was happy about the baby. I just wish I could've seen that just once."

Carol took the bible from him and let it fall open. Inside the book of John was a loose sheet of paper. She unfolded it and smiled as she read aloud. "_A child grows in my daughter. A grandchild. A blessing. May he be as beautiful as she is. May he have a voice that lifts hearts like hers does. May he be as spirited and strong and adaptable as she. May he be as strong and loving and compassionate as his father._ Looks like Hershel was working on a prayer for the baby."

Daryl took the bible and the note back. He stared at it for a long moment, then tucked it back into place. "Let's go."

"I grabbed more clothes and quilts," Carol advised.

They got back out without incident and quickly dumped everything from the laundry bin into the truck bed. Carol closed the prison door, securing the block again, and she drove the truck following Daryl on the motorcycle. Daryl went to the woods and stopped. Carol stopped and rolled down her window, "What?"

"Be right back."

"Daryl!" Carol yelled but he was already running away.

Daryl dodged walkers as he went to where the vehicles were still parked. He stopped abruptly and dropped to a knee over what remained of Hershel. It only took a second to realize someone had already put the man to rest. He grabbed what few weapons were nearby and raced back to Carol.

"What the hell was that?" she demanded.

"I couldn't just leave him there," Daryl replied as leapt on the bike and led the way.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Sophia stepped out of the bedroom and quietly shut the door.

"She still asleep?" Merle asked.

Sophia nodded and went to the table that had been pulled into the living room. Merle sat in the recliner with Judith on his lap. Mika and Lizzie were on the kitchen chairs and Sophia took her seat on a sturdy box. Merle braced the baby with his forearm and shuffled a deck of card they'd found. "OK ladies and… ladies. The game is poker."

He dealt out the cards, "Everyone has to put two chips in to play." The girls complied. He fanned out his cards so Judith could see. "What do you think pipsqueak?"

Judith patted his arm and cooed, "Ka."

"Two? OK, if you say so."

They were still playing when the truck and motorcycle pulled up outside. "They're back," Mika said excitedly and leapt up from the table to open the door.

"Mika!" Lizzie protested then flipped over Mika's cards. "She won. But if she left the table it means she loses right, Mr. Merle?"

"You taught them to play poker?" Carol scowled.

"Yep," Merle grinned. "And I owe your daughter a hundred thousand dollars. She's either very lucky or very good."

"Where's Beth?"

"Sleepin'," Sophia replied as she slid the pot over to Mika's seat. "Did you find it?"

Carol handed over the sketchbook, "It was on your desk."

"Can I see?" Mika asked.

Sophia nodded and they sat to flip through her sketches of people at the prison and back from the farm. "Who's that?" Lizzie asked about a beautiful sketch of Lori.

"That's Judith's mom," Carol advised.

"Ma," Judith squealed and held out her arms.

Everyone looked to see Beth emerge from the bedroom. "Hey. You guys are back." She took the baby, "Everything go OK?"

Daryl went to her and wrapped her in his arms. "Everything went fine. Got everything we need."

"Are we gonna stay here now?" Mika asked

Daryl glanced around, "No. This place… ain't good. Too much like the place I grew up in." He saw Merle's confused gaze. "After mom died, dad moved us into a place just like this. It belonged to some guy he knew. He made shine out in the back and sold it for rent money. It was back out of the way, no neighbors."

Merle flinched, "I'm sorry baby brother. No we won't stay here. Too many memories."

Beth blinked, "We should burn it. Get rid of the bad memories."

Mika smiled, "My mom used to do that. She'd write the bad things down and burn them in a coffee can."

"Burn down a shelter," Carol groaned. "Kids… no."

"Why not?" Sophia asked. "If this place is here, there are others out there, we just need to find one."

"She's right," Merle nodded. "We'll head out tomorrow, scout a better place to hunker down while we look for the others. Then we'll head home. Think it's time we went back to our mountain."

Beth smiled.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Night fell. Carol settled into the bedroom and slept sitting up with all three girls huddled against her in the bed. Beth was on the couch with Judith, while Daryl slept on the floor next to her. Merle sat in the recliner, dozing as he kept watch.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Sophia yanked a sketch she'd drawn of her father out of the book. She glared down at his hard and angry eyes for a long moment, then crumpled the paper and tossed it full force into the cabin that had been doused with moonshine.

Daryl had a bottle of shine with a rag stuffed into it. "Ready?"

Merle nodded, "Do it."

Beth lit the fuse and with a smile Daryl threw it inside, igniting the cabin. With an explosion of heat and smoke, the wood began to burn. They turned and walked away. Daryl climbed into the truck cab with Beth and Judith. Sophia, Lizzie, and Mika got into the bed to sit with the supplies. Merle and Carol climbed onto the bike.

"I still can't believe we did this," Carol said, staring at the flames.

"I know, but damn it felt good," Merle grinned as he started the bike.

Carol nodded, "It did."

They drove away.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* X *x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

_**There's bound to be a ghost at the back of your closet  
No matter where you live  
There'll always be a few things, maybe several things  
That you're going to find really difficult to forgive**_

_**There's going to come a day when you feel better**_  
_**You'll rise up free and easy on that day**_  
_**And float from branch to branch, lighter than the air**_  
_**Just when that day is coming, who can say, who can say?**_

_**Our mother has been absent**_  
_**Ever since we founded Rome**_  
_**But there's going to be a party**_  
_**When the wolf comes home**_

Up the Wolves – by the Mountain Goats – produced by John Vanderslice

More soon.


	30. Chapter 30

Redneck Takes a Wife 30 The Grove

All recognized characters, situations, locations, and dialog belong to AMC, the writers, creators, and actors of The Walking Dead.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

_**Good lord find my soul  
**__**Waiting to behold  
**__**Hold those gates if I don't make it out tonight **_

_**Good lord give me peace  
**__**From life long of pain and greed  
**__**But not yet I'm not done paying for my crimes **_

_**Bad blood  
**__**I got bad blood  
**__**You don't want none of what I have. **_

_**Don't listen to any word I say,  
**__**I'd say anything to make you feel okay  
**__**I'm not who I thought I was. Not today. **_

Bad Blood – lyrics by Eric Arjes Copyright: Songs of Universal Inc.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They spotted the house soon after leaving the burning moonshine shack. Merle pulled the bike over and Daryl stopped the truck behind him. Carol carefully climbed off of the back of the motorcycle with a groan.

"First time?" Daryl asked as he walked around the truck.

"Yes," Carol admitted, then glared at him, "No rude comments in front of my daughter please."

Daryl was obviously fighting a grin. He lifted Sophia, Lizzie, and Mika out of the truck bed. "That was fun," Mika exclaimed. "My Mom and Dad would never let us ride back there."

"Wouldn't've if we had any choice," Merle replied as he took Judith from Beth and helped her climb out of the front seat. "Need to find an RV for the trip north."

"And Mika and I are coming with you right?" Lizzie asked.

"Of course," Carol replied. "We'll never leave you."

Sophia grinned and hugged both girls, "We're like sisters now."

They stood for a second looking at the house, then Mika stooped, "What are these?"

"Pecans," Carol replied.

"Yum, I love pecans!" Mika grinned, "My mom always said things work out the way they're supposed to. I think we were supposed to find this house here."

"You four stay here while we clear the house," Merle directed as he handed Judith to Beth. Carol nodded and checked the clip in her handgun. Daryl readied his crossbow, then kissed Beth. The girls huddled around Beth as Merle led the way toward the house.

"OK," Beth turned, "Let's spread out a bit so we can see in all directions." Sophia moved to the front of the truck, while Lizzie climbed up on the tailgate. Mika leaned against Beth, who rubbed her back. "It's going to be OK, Mika."

Merle knocked solidly on the door then listened intently. "Can't believe we never saw this place."

Daryl nodded, "Never left the cabin comin' this way." He pointed to where the smoke could be seen rising from the fire they set.

They could hear a growl from inside, but the walker didn't come to the door. "Must be stuck in a room," Carol said.

"Let's go," Merle ordered.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl stepped out on the porch and lifted his hand. Beth waved back using Judith's hand, making her giggle.

Lizzie sat on the tailgate staring at the wood line as Sophia and Beth watched the opposite directions. As she watched, a walker appeared from between the trees. Its mouth was open but no sound emerged as what was left of the man had an obviously crushed throat. Lizzie smiled as the walker lunged forward and began to stagger toward them.

Beth turned her head when a twig snapped and caught sight of the walker almost on Lizzie. "LIZZIE!" Beth cried out. She handed Judith to Mika and raced around the truck.

"No!" Lizzie protested as Beth slammed her knife into the walker's temple and dropped it to the ground. Lizzie gaped at her before beginning to sob.

Daryl ran over, followed closely by Merle and Carol, "What happened?"

"Lizzie?" Carol went to the crying girl, "It's OK, you're OK." But Lizzie was inconsolable.

Mika walked over carrying Judith and plucked a flower from the roadside, "Lizzie here, look at the flower. Isn't it pretty? Just look at the flower. It's OK.

Beth shook her head, "I didn't hear it. It didn't make any noise until it was almost on us." Daryl pulled her close. Lizzie finally seemed to be calming down.

"House is clear," Merle advised. "There was only one inside. We opened up the windows to get some air inside. And it's got water from a well and gas left in the tank. We're all set."

"Come on," Carol urged Lizzie to climb down. "We'll walk over while the men move the truck. We'll gather pecans as we go. I'll show you how to roast them." She wiped Lizzie's face with a worried glance to Merle. Sophia grabbed a plastic container from the truck and they started walking.

Beth took Judith back from Mika and Mika scampered off after Carol. "She just sat there," Beth whispered.

"We'll talk to her," Daryl said. "It'll be OK."

"We'll teach her. She's gotta understand the danger," Merle nodded. "Out here ain't like the prison. We'll teach her."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle drove the truck into the small covered carport as Daryl maneuvered the bike next to it. All of their supplies were already stacked on the porch and the girls were carrying it in to Carol.

"You 'n Beth take the master bedroom," Merle said. "There's already a crib in there for the baby. Me 'n Carol can take the guest room, and the girls can take the bunk beds in the kids' room. We'll start scoutin' tomorrow. Head to the rendezvous point, see if anyone made it. Look for supplies."

"Think we should take RVs to the mountain," Daryl said. "Two should be enough for the whole group."

"Sounds good, little brother."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They spent the day giving the house a quick clean up and pulling what little food was stored there. The house had obviously belonged to a family with two children about Mika's age along with an infant. They found a bunch of kid and baby clothes, along with a women's clothes that would fit the older girls. Even maternity clothes that would be useful to Beth further down the road. Daryl and Merle secured the windows with boards and plywood found in the shed.

Carol showed the girls how to shell the pecans and roast them. They all ate so many that none of them wanted dinner when the time came. Except for Judith who ate every bite of the peas and pureed chicken that Beth fed her. As the sun began to set, they heated water so that each of them could have a shallow bath in the tub. Carol shampooed the girls' hair in the sink before washing her own. Each of them picked out new pajamas from the dresser in the bedroom, excited for new clothes.

Carol tucked the girls into the bunkbeds. Sophia took the top one, with Lizzie and Mika sharing the bottom one that stuck out at a right angle to the top. Lizzie's face was hidden in the shadows while Mika and Sophia's reflected the flickering lantern light sitting on a dresser.

"I need to talk to you two for a minute," Carol said gently. "Starting tomorrow, Merle and Daryl are going to teach you both how to fight. I taught you a little about knives, but they'll show you more. You need to be able to defend yourselves and each other. What happened today, can't happen."

"I can shoot," Lizzie said. "I shot that woman that was going to hurt Beth and Judith."

"That's good," Carol replied.

"Killing is bad," Mika protested.

"Usually yes," Carol nodded and stroked her cheek. "But now, sometimes it is necessary. If Lizzie hadn't shot that woman, she would've killed Beth and Judith. If a person threatens you or someone you care about, you may have to hurt or even kill them. And walkers…"

"He wasn't going to hurt me," Lizzie protested.

"He was Lizzie," Carol retorted. "They hurt and they kill. It's all they do."

Lizzie shifted onto her side with her back to Carol, "They're just different is all."

Carol sighed, "We'll talk more tomorrow."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Beth changed Judith into a diaper and a warm sleeper from the house. "There you go baby girl."

"Ma," Judith replied as she rubbed her eyes.

Beth cuddled her close and sang a few lines until Judith was quiet, then she settled her into the crib. Judith fussed as soon as Beth let go. Beth leaned down and rubbed her belly, singing softly.

"She OK?" Daryl asked.

"Just gotta get used to sleepin' on her own again," Beth replied as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"It ain't easy," Daryl said. "I don't do so well without you either." He stroked Judith's hair.

After a few minutes of fighting it, Judith sank into slumber. Beth stayed leaning over and humming softly until she was sure the baby was asleep, then she stepped away from the crib. She turned in Daryl's arms and kissed him. He cupped her chin and deepened the kiss. After a minute, he lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked to the bed to lay her down. "Is this OK?" he murmured against her mouth. "I mean the baby?"

"It's fine, once she's asleep she doesn't hear anythin'," Beth replied softly.

"No," he shook his head, "I mean our baby." A grin spread across his face. "Our baby."

She giggled, "It's fine for our baby too. It's good. Least 'til I get real fat."

His smile got even wider, "You're gonna be huge. With my son." He began to kiss her again.

"He's gonna be born on your mountain."

"Our mountain."

"Our mountain," she repeated. "I love you."

"I love you."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"I'm worried," Carol said. She and Merle were in the guest bedroom, side by side in the bed with their clothes strewn about the floor.

"Lizzie?"

Carol nodded, "She doesn't seem to understand about walkers. I was worried about Mika because she's so afraid all the time, but maybe that's better than having no fear at all."

Merle sighed, "I know. We'll talk to her. Teach her how to fight. But it comes down to, she's gotta make the connections in her own head. I don't get it. She saw her dad killed, and her mom when this shit all started. How can she not see these monsters for what they are?"

"I don't know. I wonder… Mika said something back at the prison after Ryan died, she said Lizzie was 'messed up'. And she seems to have a way to calm Lizzie down that sounds like she was taught. To bring her focus onto something simple like flowers to rein her in."

"Yeah," Merle replied. "Didn't seem like the first time she'd done it." He pushed aside the blanket and grabbed his pants. "Gonna stay in the living room for awhile. Keep the fire goin' and keep watch."

Carol flinched back, "You're still pissed at me."

"No. I ain't. Still don't agree with what you did, but I ain't mad no more. Just doin' what I said. I want to keep the fire goin' tonight, it's gettin' colder already. And we ain't got good fences here. I'll wake Daryl in a few hours and I'll come back in." He kissed her then left the room.

Merle stoked the fire and added logs to get it roaring again. He settled into the recliner in front of the window and focused his attention outside. It was a clear night with a bright moon shining down.

Around three in the morning, he heard Judith fuss and Beth's soothing voice. Daryl emerged yawning and pulling a shirt over his head. "Ready to sleep?"

"Yeah," Merle stood up with a stretch. "All quiet out there."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They started the morning with a hearty, if not strange breakfast of canned fruits and meat.

"We're gonna take the bike," Merle said. "Daryl 'n me, head out to the rendezvous point see what we find."

Carol nodded, "OK. The girls and I will go through the rest of the place, check out the attic and shed to see if there's anything useful."

"Sounds good."

Beth packed a few bottles of water and snacks into a backpack for them and they drove away.

Later in the morning, Beth laid down to nap with the baby. Sophia and Mika were sorting through clothes found in the attic storage. Carol went into the kitchen to boil water for a cup of tea. As she filled the kettle, she glanced out the window and saw Lizzie apparently playing tag with a walker.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"She really got upset that I killed that walker," Carol reported hours later when Merle and Daryl returned. She and Beth joined them outside in the carport. "She said that they were just playing, that the walker wanted to be her friend. I don't know how to make her understand this."

"She's got to," Beth replied. "Otherwise we won't be able to protect her."

"It took Shane firin' multiple bullets into a walker for Hershel to figure things out," Daryl reminded. Merle sighed heavily.

"You didn't find anyone?" Carol asked.

Merle and Daryl exchanged looks and Merle sighed again. "We found the bus. Everyone had turned."

"Everyone?" Beth cried softly. Daryl pulled her close.

Merle pulled a sheet of paper from his pocket, "This was who we recognized. Nobody from our core group, but…" he handed the list to Carol. "None of the other kids. I know if they'd gotten on the bus they'd be dead too, but how could they leave without a single kid on board?"

"Dunno," Daryl replied. "But somebody else got to the bus before us. Somebody put them all down and looks like they searched the bus. Maybe one of ours, lookin' for someone. Could be just me hopin'."

"Hopin' is OK," Beth said. "Besides we got out. We're still here. Odds are good someone else did too."

Merle nodded, "Could be. But we gotta decide how long we look. People scattered, ain't no way to track after that storm the other night. We'll give it a few more days here, then head out. I know an RV dealer not too far from town. We'll get them and supply up, head back home."

Daryl sighed, "Carol, I need to know. You gonna be able to deliver the baby?"

Carol swallowed hard, "I think so. I think we could've delivered Judith without losing Lori. I never said anything because I didn't want to add to Maggie's guilt over it. But Beth and I were prepared on how to do it. Odds are good Beth will deliver naturally," she met Beth's eyes and she nodded. "We'll look for books on home births. Beth can teach me too."

"Lori gave up," Beth said sadly. "I think even before the delivery she was questioning things. The way it sounds from Maggie and Carl as soon as the labor started to go wrong, she gave up, told Maggie to do it. I won't ever give up." Merle moved over to hug her from the opposite side. "I want to meet my son. I don't want someone else to raise him even though I know you'd all take could care of him."

"Of course we would," Carol said. "But we won't have to. You are going to be amazing."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle read aloud sitting in the recliner in front of the fire. Sophia sat on the floor, sketching in her book. Mika was playing with the doll she'd found in the toy chest. Lizzie sat staring out the window at the darkness. Judith was in the playpen chewing on a toy as she seemed to listen intently to Merle. Daryl sat at the table, loading magazines. Carol and Beth finished up the dishes.

Daryl took first watch that night and Merle came out about two thirty.

It was another quiet night.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl and Merle went hunting, hoping to get a deer that would be attracted to the pecan trees. Beth spread a blanket out in the grass and settled Judith on her belly with a few toys. Mika sat nearby playing with her new doll. Sophia was sketching in her book while Lizzie seemed lost in thought.

Carol emerged from the house and inhaled deeply. She walked over to the girls, "I'm going to take a walk. Gather more pecans and see if anything else grows around here. Sophia, want to come with me?" Sophia smiled and nodded. "You girls stay here OK?"

"OK," Lizzie and Mika chorused in reply. Judith added her own babbling and giggled.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Carol led Sophia through the field, "I wanted to talk to you a little."

"OK?" Sophia replied.

"Things got so crazy so fast," Carol sighed. "I'm sorry. About everything."

Sophia nodded, "It's OK Mom. Like Mika said, things work out the way they're supposed to. I know you didn't leave because you wanted to. You came back, that's what matters. And we're a family like we should be."

"You're OK with that too, right?"

"I never wanted sisters," Sophia replied. "At home. With… him. I never wanted someone else there. But now… I like having sisters. Big sister Beth and little sisters Lizzie and Mika. And Merle and Daryl, like… a dad and an uncle. I like our new family a lot, Mom. Things are good, despite everything."

Carol pulled her close, "How did I end up with such an amazing daughter?"

"Luck."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

After a short while, when Judith seemed content, Beth pushed to her feet. "I'm going inside to grab my book. I'll be right back. Keep alert." She glanced back when she reached the porch and made a visual sweep of the yard. Lizzie was weaving flowering weeds into a wreath while Mika danced her doll through the air. Judith was happily banging two plastic toys together. Beth went inside.

It was so rare to have a private moment any more. Beth stood in the bedroom for a moment just breathing. But she didn't want to leave the kids alone for long, so she grabbed her journal and a pencil and walked back through the house. She got to the porch when Mika suddenly screamed.

Beth slammed out the door, expecting to find a walker. Instead she found Lizzie, standing over her sister with a blood drenched knife.

"Lizzie don't!" Mika cried as she crawled backwards, blood streaming from her shoulder.

"It's OK Mika, I won't hurt your brain. You'll come back, then they'll see. And we can be together forever," Lizzie replied.

"LIZZIE!" Beth shouted, distracting the girl, "Stop! Right now!" She started across the yard.

"NO!" Lizzie snapped. "This is the only way. She won't be scared anymore. And you all will see. She'll come back and it'll be OK. It's the only way." Mika was sobbing as she pushed further away from the weapon in her sister's hand. "Mika!" Lizzie huffed out a frustrated breath, then turned to where Judith was laying on the blanket, staring up at her curiously.

Lizzie took a step towards Judith.

"No Lizzie!" Mika cried out.

"She'll come back too!"

Beth gasped. She was too far away. She wasn't going to reach Judith before Lizzie did. "Lizzie, don't," she begged.

"I have to! It's the only way you'll see!" Lizzie started to lean over the baby.

Beth yanked the gun from her waistband, leveled it, and fired a single shot. Mika screamed as Lizzie collapsed. Judith began to howl. Beth dropped to her knees, sobbing, then crawled across the grass. She scooped up the baby in one arm and the blanket in the other to crawl over to Mika to try to stem the blood loss.

Merle and Daryl came running from one direction, Carol and Sophia from the other.

"What happened?" Carol demanded as she dropped down to Mika.

"Lizzie," Beth wept. "Lizzie." Sophia took Judith and tried to soothe her. Daryl wrapped his arms around Beth. Merle stooped over Lizzie's still form and touched her neck gently. There was no real need to check her pulse since the wound in her skull was obviously fatal.

"She was going to kill me," Mika cried. "She hurt me."

Carol fought back the tears as she tended to Mika. Merle knelt next to her and lifted the little girl gently. Carol held the blanket to the wound as he carried her inside. Daryl lifted Beth and carried her behind them, urging Sophia ahead.

Lizzie's sightless gaze was locked onto the wreath of flowers she'd made.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle dug through the medication they'd gathered from the prison. He quickly prepped an injection for Mika. "This will help little darlin'. It's gonna be OK."

"I'm going to have to stitch this," Carol whispered as she pressed a fresh bandage to Mika's shoulder. "It's deep."

The drugs hit Mika's system quickly and her eyes glazed over, "She said I'd come back. I don't want to come back. I don't want to hurt people."

"You won't baby," Carol reassured her. "You're going to be fine."

"Am I going to have a scar?" she slurred.

"Yep," Merle smiled, "All survivors have scars. It's proof of strength."

"Oh," Mika faded out.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Beth lay on the bed, shivering despite the blankets cocooned around her. From outside she could hear the sound of digging. Tears overflowed again.

"Hi," Carol whispered.

"How is she?"

"OK. Sedated. I had to put a few rows of stitches in her shoulder. The cut went almost down to the bone but it didn't hit the artery. If it had she'd've bled out before we got to her."

Beth took a shuddering breath, "I only left them alone for a few minutes."

Carol sat down and rubbed Beth's back, "Honey you couldn't've known she would do this. None of us did. I knew she didn't understand walkers but I never thought she'd try to turn us into them." She let Beth cry for a few minutes. "OK, you need to calm down a little. This isn't good for the baby. Deep breaths for me. That's it." She picked up a bottle of water from the nightstand, "Sit up and drink for me. Come on."

Beth complied, sitting up and taking several sips of water. She wiped her face. "I'm sorry."

"It's OK to be upset after something like this, I'm not saying it isn't."

Beth shook her head, "That's not it. I'm sorry I was mad at you for killing Karen and David."

Carol blinked, "Oh."

"I didn't understand. You said why you did it, but I couldn't understand how you could do it," Beth shuddered. "But when she went for Judith." She choked and took another sip of water. "I cared about Lizzie. Wanted to keep her safe. But when she went at Judith with that knife, I didn't hesitate. I couldn't let her hurt her. I killed her to stop her."

"You did what you had to do," Carol nodded. "Lizzie… something was wrong, we know that. We just didn't know how wrong. She would've killed Mika and Judith given the chance. She could've killed all of us one night, or at least tried to. She couldn't be around people. You did what you had to do. I would have done the same thing." Beth teared up again but nodded. Carol pulled her into a warm embrace. "You were defending your child, Beth. There is nothing stronger or more dangerous in this world than a mother protecting her child. You did the right thing."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Mika woke up in the middle of the night to find Carol watching over her. "Hi."

"Hi, sweetheart, how are you feeling?"

"Kinda sick," Mika replied.

"I know baby, it's the medication and the shock. You'll feel better soon."

"Is my arm going to fall off?"

"No," Carol smiled, "I sewed it back on real good." She gently bathed Mika's face with a damp cloth. "Honey has Lizzie ever hurt you before?"

"Not like that," Mika replied. "But sometimes when she would get really angry she would throw her arms around and hit me. My mom had to hold her down sometimes until the rage stopped. Mom always knew what to do. She told me to make Lizzie look at something pretty until she felt better. It was easier before. The doctors gave her medicine that made her feel better faster. Daddy didn't like that Lizzie had to take medicine. Mom said he was ignoring things. They fought about it a lot. Then the walkers came." Her chin quivered. "And Mom…" she sniffled. "Daddy said we couldn't talk about it anymore. That Lizzie was fine. Are you going to put Lizzie into the ground?"

Carol nodded, "Merle and Daryl dug the grave for her while you were sleeping. You can visit it tomorrow if you feel up to it."

"Can we plant pretty flowers there? So people see it's a nice resting place?"

"Of course we can."

Mika sighed, "Then I want to leave. This is my bad place now. Like the cabin for Daryl. I don't want to stay here anymore."

"OK."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

_**Good lord take my hand  
**__**Tired of this promise land  
**__**Afraid that the sun won't rise for me. **_

_**Good lord hear my cries  
**__**I've run out of ways to tell  
**__**Dead just floating out to sea. **_

_**Cause I got bad blood  
**__**Bad blood  
**__**You don't want none what I have. **_

Bad Blood – Lyrics by Eric Arjes Copyright: Songs of Universal Inc.

More soon. Thanks for reading.


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry, sorry, sorry. I know it's been weeks. To those of you in the US – Happy Thanksgiving! REMEMBER MY PROMISE! NOBODY PANIC!**

Redneck Takes a Wife 31 – Alone

All recognized characters, situations, and dialog belong to AMC, the writers, creators, and actors of The Walking Dead.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"Come on you son of a whore," Merle cursed as he twisted the key in the ignition. The truck engine just clicked in response. Daryl sighed and popped the hood. After checking a few things, he stepped back and shook his head. Merle blinked, "You can't fix it?" He sounded shocked.

"Nope. Need parts. Ain't got parts," Daryl replied.

"Know where we can get parts?"

Daryl snorted, "Only place for sure is Walt's. He always had what I needed. Might be able to find some somewhere but…" he shrugged.

Merle climbed out and slammed the door shut. "OK so we find that RV place, come back and tow it to the mountain."

Daryl lit a cigarette, inhaled deeply then handed it over. "How we gonna do that? Separate? Or leave the women here?"

Merle shook his head as he blew out the smoke, "Nope. We stick together now. No splittin' up. We'll walk it. Mika's healin' up good and we can piggyback her if we have to. We'll pack what we can carry and head out in the mornin'."

They walked back to the house and found Carol sitting at Lizzie's gravesite weeping softly. Merle cocked his head and Daryl went inside. Merle stood behind Carol and just let her cry it out. After a moment she wiped her face and got to her feet. He pulled her to rest against him. "You OK?"

"Yeah," Carol nodded. "Just needed a minute."

"Truck's dead," Merle advised. "Gonna set out on foot tomorrow."

Carol took a deep breath, "It'll be slow going with Mika and the baby."

Merle shrugged, "Ain't in no rush. We'll do what we gotta do. Get to the RVs and pick out two for us, supply 'em, and head home. Need to pack up some provisions to carry with us. Daryl 'n me can handle heavier packs. You 'n Sophia will have to carry some too."

Carol nodded, "OK. Maybe we'll get lucky and find another truck somewhere."

"Yeah. Maybe."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They started early. Mika had a small kids backpack with a change of clothing and a few snacks on one shoulder, the other arm in an improvised sling made from a blanket. Beth had the baby in the carrier and carried the diaper bag. The others each had a sturdy backpack with food, water, and other gear taken from the house. Carol let Mika and Sophia say one final goodbye over Lizzie's grave, then took their hands to lead them away.

"Hey," Merle called as he emerged from the house, "Mika you almost forgot Helga Henderson!" He brought out the rag doll Mika had claimed.

"Griselda Gunderson!" Mika corrected with a scowl. "I thought we were only supposed to take stuff we needed."

Merle tucked the doll into her sling. "Every girl needs a dolly. It's a rule." Judith chortled as she waved her smaller stuffed doll dressed all in pink. "See Pipsqueak agrees."

"I still have mine," Sophia turned to show where her doll was strapped to the side of her pack.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

A few hours later, Mika and Sophia were walking side by side ahead of them, following the railroad tracks. "Hey look!"

"Terminus," Merle read aloud, "Sanctuary for all, Community for all, those who arrive, survive."

"What do you think?" Carol asked.

"Dunno," Merle replied. "But maybe worth checkin' out."

"Why?" asked Daryl.

"All roads lead there, maybe some of our people will head for it," Merle replied. "Might be OK, might not, won't know 'til we check it out. If nothin' else they might have a vehicle we can…" he hesitated looking at Mika and Sophia, "borrow."

"Looks far," Carol remarked.

"We can make it," Mika grinned.

"Course we can," Daryl replied. "You gettin' tired?" Mika shook her head. "OK. Let's go."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They walked for a few more hours, with Merle eventually carrying Mika on his back as she dozed with her chin on his shoulder. As the sun began to descend towards the trees, Daryl led them away from the tracks to find shelter for the night.

They emerged from the woods to find a well-traveled road and a cemetery. Daryl pointed to the two story on the opposite side. Merle stooped to stand a groggy Mika on her feet then gazed down his rifle scope, "Place is already boarded up. Let's go. Everybody stay close." Carol took both Sophia and Mika by the hand as they crossed through the graves.

Daryl opened the door and pounded on the frame. They listened intently but the house was silent. "Stay here," Daryl said, "Me 'n Merle'll clear it."

The men crept silently through the house, upstairs first, then through the first floor and down to the basement. The only thing they found was a body in the basement, prepped as if for a funeral.

"Looks like somebody ran out of dolls to dress up," Daryl remarked.

"Or had way too much time on his hands," Merle replied. He started back up the stairs.

Daryl followed, "Maybe whoever it was, just wanted to remember these things used to be people

"Yeah. Maybe so."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They moved into the kitchen. Carol and Beth began opening cabinets. Most were empty but then one door revealed a treasure. "Wow," Beth gasped.

"Peanut butter, jelly, diet soda, and pigs' feet," Daryl listed. "That there's a redneck brunch right there."

Carol picked up a can, "It's strange. There's no dust. This whole place is clean."

"Too clean," Merle nodded. "Somebody's been here."

"This is somebody's stash," Daryl said, reluctantly putting back the jar of jam.

Merle sighed, "We gotta eat. We got what we brought, but we need more. We'll take a little, go on a supply run tomorrow and replace it."

Sophia grinned and reached up to grab a jar of baby food, "Yum Judith! Bananas!" Judith giggled.

"All this baby food," Beth said, "Maybe the people here have a baby too."

"Could be," Merle replied, "But there's nothin' else here for a baby. No diapers or nothin' like that."

"Baby food is highly nutritious," Carol added. "Could be whoever lives here is eating whatever they find, like us."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl and Merle checked all the first floor windows to be sure they were secure, then strung noisemakers around the doors. They came into the kitchen as Carol set up dinner.

"Ewww," Sophia and Mika chorused as Daryl devoured a pig's foot. Beth grimaced and shuddered. Daryl hummed and licked his fingers then offered one to Judith.

"Don't give that to her," Beth scolded. She had Judith on her lap to feed her from two separate jars of baby food, going back and forth between green beans and bananas. Judith 'helped' and ended up with sticky fingers and face. Once she was done, Beth held her as Carol wiped the baby's face despite her protests. Then Carol took Judith so Beth could eat.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle stood in the doorway of the front room where Beth sat at the piano, playing and singing softly. Sophia and Mika were tucked in, side by side. Carol lay next to them, with a space made up for Merle. Daryl sat with Judith on his lap drinking from her bottle as her eyes drooped. One by one they drifted off to sleep as Beth lullabied them.

Daryl settled the sleeping baby into the improvised crib created with chairs laying on their sides surrounding a pillow taken from a coffin. "I'll take first watch," he whispered to Merle. He kissed Beth and helped her stretch out on the pallet made up for them.

In the early hours of the night, Merle woke up and took over watch. Daryl slid in with Beth to sleep.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Judith woke up early, fussing as soon as her eyes opened. Beth stirred instantly, lifting her head from Daryl's chest.

"I got her," Carol soothed as she leaned down to lift the baby. "Come here Judy, let Beth sleep a little bit." Beth immediately went back to sleep.

Sophia picked up the diaper bag and followed Carol out of the room. "Why does the baby make Beth so tired?" she asked

Carol unfolded a blanket on the table and laid Judith down, "In the beginning, her body is making all the stuff that will grow the baby. It takes a lot of energy to do," Carol explained as she changed the baby.

Sophia stroked Judith's hair, "Someday I want to have a baby too."

"You will. Someday when you are much, much older," Carol replied with a kiss to her forehead.

"If there are any other boys left in the world," Sophia sighed.

"There are."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Before long, hunger woke Beth and Mika. Daryl who had laid still so he didn't disturb Beth, slipped outside to drain his bladder and make a quick sweep. He heard a rustling in the brush and froze, but nothing appeared. He still stopped on the porch to stare out for several minutes until Merle whistled shrilly from inside.

They sat around the table for an almost normal, family breakfast. Beth alternated bites while she fed Judith the baby food. They were laughing as Judith kept popping her mouth open like a baby bird every time Beth tried to take a bite of her own meal. Then the alarm sounded from the front porch.

Merle and Daryl leapt to their feet, Daryl snatched up the crossbow. "Stay here," Merle commanded, "Be ready to run." Carol pulled Sophia and Mika close.

Merle squared off to the door and nodded. Daryl yanked it open. A scruffy white dog stood there staring at them with its single eye.

"Just a dog," Daryl advised as he stooped down and offered his hand, "Come here boy, come on." The dog yelped and fled. Daryl sighed and stood up.

Merle turned around to find four faces peeking from the doorway, "I told you to stay there."

"But there was a dog!" Beth replied.

"I haven't seen one in forever," Mika added. "Where is it?"

"Ran off," Daryl replied as he closed the door and secured it. "Maybe it'll come back."

"If it does can we keep it?" Sophia asked. "I've never had a dog. And Judith has never even seen one."

"Please can we?" Mika begged.

"We'll see," Merle replied.

"Oh come on," Daryl said as they went back to the kitchen. "What's there to 'see'?"

Merle scowled, "Dogs bark. Dogs need feedin'. And just when y'all get attached the damn thing would prolly just die anyway."

Mika and Sophia trudged back to the table to eat silently. Even Judith was subdued as they finished the meal. Merle sighed heavily, "I'm gonna go on a run. See what's around here. Maybe see if I can find a truck."

"I'll go with you," Carol said.

"Don't need to."

"I want to, OK?"

"Thought we were stickin' together," Daryl said.

"Won't be long," Merle replied.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"I don't know nothin' about bein' around little girls," Merle said as they walked along the road. "Made 'um sad today."

"You did," Carol agreed. "But you weren't wrong. A dog could well bark and bring in walkers. And it would take food and water from us. Could even turn vicious if it got hungry enough."

"But…"

"But all kids love animals. I never thought there would be a possibility of a pet anymore," Carol said. "Dogs can be trained to stay quiet, this one already has survived longer than most. Just like us. Dogs can help hunt or guard. And besides… I love dogs too."

Merle sighed, "OK. If the damn thing comes back we'll see if it wants to stay."

"Thanks." She tugged his arm until he bent enough for her to kiss him. "You are good man, Merle Dixon."

They walked for over an hour but didn't find anything except for a few emptied and abandoned vehicles that would not start. Merle was staring under the hood of an older model SUV wondering if Daryl could get it running, when a flash of white caught his eye. He looked to see the dog sitting in the middle of the road watching them.

"Oh," Carol gasped. "He's so cute."

"You're nuts, you know that?"

The dog sat perfectly still as they approached. Carol stooped with a piece of jerky and the dog took it gently, scarfing it down. Then it darted away, stopping to look back.

"I think he wants us to follow him," Carol said.

"You think he's some kinda Lassie? You are nuts."

"Come on. It's not like we had big plans today. And you were about to turn back anyway, we're getting too far from the others."

Merle shook his head, but followed behind her, following behind the dog who did seem to be leading them back towards the funeral home. Then it veered off the road into the woods. Merle stooped and examined the grass, "Somethin' drove through here. Good size truck. Recently."

The dog barked. Then a voice reached them, "Hush boy. What are you doing back here, huh? I told you to scram."

Merle crept forward silently with Carol behind him. In a clearing sat an old beat up pickup truck. A man sat on the tailgate with the dog licking his face. The man looked up as they approached. "Hello," he greeted, then began to cough harshly onto his sleeve.

Carol and Merle backed up. Carol yanked her shirt up over her mouth and nose.

"It's not contagious," the man said.

"We watched a whole bunch of people die from that shit," Merle retorted.

The man blinked, "It's cancer."

"Oh."

The man smiled, "Doc said I had six months about eight months before things went to shit. Asshole's dead and I'm still here. Everyone I know died but me." He began to cough again, then sounded strangled. Carol advanced but he waved her away. "I'm close. I never believed that people knew when the end was near but damn if I don't."

"What's the dog's name?" Merle asked.

"Dunno. He won't tell me. I'm Ernie."

"I'm Carol, this is Merle. Hello Ernie."

"You seem like decent folk," Ernie said with a sigh, "Truck runs. It's all yours. I sheltered in a funeral home not far from here, but didn't want to die there. There's food there."

"We found it," Carol said.

"You put the body in the cellar?" Merle asked.

"No. Don't know who did. I didn't see anyone around. That's part of the reason I came out here. Didn't want to be all made up in a suit."

"Why baby food?"

"Got to the point I couldn't swallow anymore," Ernie replied. "I found a women's shelter with a whole cupboard full of it."

"Any other baby stuff?" Merle asked.

The man nodded, "Why?"

"We've got a baby with us, back there with the others," Carol answered. "And another one on the way."

"Let me get the map," Ernie said. "I'll show you… Argh…" he started to slide to his feet but dropped to the ground with a muffle cry of pain. He panted heavily, curling into the fetal position.

Merle yanked open his backpack and pulled out a small case. He quickly prepped a syringe. "This'll help."

"Save it," Ernie hissed.

"For who?" Merle replied. "The next guy with terminal cancer we come across?" Ernie sighed and nodded. Merle injected him with a dose of morphine.

After a moment, Ernie visibly relaxed, "Wow. Thanks. It's been so long since I wasn't in agony."

Merle glanced around and saw the chain and padlock in the truck bed, "What's that for?"

"Was going to secure myself to a tree. I didn't want to hurt anyone after it was over, but I was raised Catholic. Still couldn't just end it myself. So I figured that was the best option. Besides thought it would be a good place to spend eternity. Sitting under a tree out in the woods." Ernie smiled, "If you get the map, I'll show you where the shelter was. Will you take the dog for me? I keep chasing him off but he keeps coming back."

"We got a couple'a kids with us," Merle said. "They'd love havin' a dog."

"Kids love dogs." Ernie unfolded the map and pointed, "Shelter is here. Can you give me a hand chaining to the tree before you go?"

Merle shrugged, "Ain't in no rush. Need to take a break first."

They sat together quietly, until the morphine began to wear off. Ernie laid down again as the pain swept over him. Merle quickly prepped another syringe.

"Best you two head out now. The rest of this isn't going to be pleasant," Ernie said. "If you pass back this way and got an extra bullet, I'd sure appreciate you making sure I don't hurt anyone. Especially my friend here."

Merle injected him, "Like I said, ain't in no rush."

Ernie smiled as the pain faded away. Then his whole body relaxed and his eyes closed with a heavy sigh.

"What did you give him?" Carol whispered.

"Enough to end it," Merle replied. "No man should end like that. Won't be too long."

The dog stretched out and rested his chin on Ernie's chest.

"Thanks," Ernie whispered. "Didn't really want to die alone."

Carol took his hand between hers, "We're right here, Ernie." Merle gripped his shoulder as Ernie's breath grew shallow, then stopped. The dog whimpered and Carol stroked his back. They carefully moved Ernie over to his chosen tree and Merle quietly slid his knife into the back of the man's skull to insure he got the peace he wanted.

They loaded up the few things Ernie had removed from the truck, then Merle whistled for the dog to climb into the bed and shut the tailgate. They climbed into the cab and Carol opened the sliding window. The dog popped his head inside excitedly and she fed him another piece of jerky. "We should call him Bert."

"Bert?" Carol asked.

"Like Bert and Ernie?"

Carol smiled, "OK. Hello Bert."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Beth sat at the piano with Judith in her lap. Beth played and sang softly. Judith patted her hands on top of Beth's and cooed along with her. Sophia sat on the small couch sketching in her book. Mika lay across several chairs reading a book. Daryl leaned against the door frame taking it all in. "I love you," he said.

Beth turned and smiled, "I love you."

He walked over and leaned down to kiss her. Judith laughed and reached up to him, smacking her lips. He grinned and picked her up to kiss her loudly, making her squeal. "Dinner's ready."

"Where's my Mom and Merle?" Sophia asked worriedly.

"Dunno," Daryl replied. "They'll be back. We'll save 'um some dinner."

He led the girls to the kitchen where the table was set. Beth sat and he handed Judith back to her. They settled in and began to eat, when the front alarm sounded.

Mika perked up, "The dog came back!"

Daryl scooped up the jar of pigs' feet, "I'm gonna give that mutt one last chance."

He left them in the kitchen and went to the front door… and made the worst mistake of his life. He opened the door without looking. There were about a dozen walkers swarmed on the porch and they lunged against the door. "BETH! Get the girls and get out!" He threw all his weight against the door but couldn't get traction on the slick floor. The sound of snarling filled the house.

Beth appeared in the doorway with Judith in her arms and Mika clinging to her. "I ain't leavin' you!" Sophia darted by to give Daryl his crossbow.

"GET OUT. I'll meet you by the road. GO!"

Beth grabbed the baby carrier and got Judith secured to her chest as they got the window open. She climbed out first and checked the yard quickly then helped Mika and Sophia through.

Daryl took a deep breath then let the door open. He shot twice, taking down two walkers, then ran, leading the swarm into the house to get them away from Beth and the kids. He banged the crossbow against the wall, keeping the stumbling hoard's focus on him as he went down the hall to the stairs to the basement. The walkers clogged together in the doorways, but shoved through. He made it to the cellar and paused to reload the bow. He let the walkers fill the room and fired two shots, taking down two in front. He took out a few more with his knife and managed to get behind them. He dropped a few more to block the steps and raced up.

The front door was still sitting wide open. A single walker stood just inside turning around in place as if waiting for someone to tell him where to go. Daryl dropped him with a swift kick to the leg, then a stab to the skull. He ran outside.

Daryl got to the corner of the house when he heard Mika shriek. He ran faster and came around the corner in time to see Sophia being shoved into a car. Beth was fighting a large dark figure who grabbed her in a choke hold and squeezed until she slumped. Judith was wailing as Beth was thrown into the back seat. The person who'd shoved Sophia lifted a gun and fired a shot at Daryl. He dove to the ground as they jumped into the car and roared away.

Daryl leapt to his feet and chased the car. "Beth. BETH!"

"DARYL!" Mika screamed. He ran by her, sprawled on the ground, still attempting to catch up to the car. "Daryl! Please! Don't leave me alone!" she wept.

Daryl stumbled as the car disappeared into the dark. His heart was breaking. Every instinct in him screamed to keep running, to keep following Beth. But he knew he couldn't. He couldn't leave Mika. He dropped to his knees and began to weep. Mika crept up slowly, sobbing. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She was clutching her own doll as well as Sophia's and Judith's.

He wrapped his arm around her and she bent to bury her face at his neck. "We'll find them."

"He shoved me down," Mika said. "He didn't say anything, just threw me down and grabbed Beth. How are we going to find them?"

"We just will," Daryl advised. He stared at the point where the car had disappeared.

Mika gasped. Daryl stiffened as he heard footsteps approaching.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" a voice growled as the speaker moved to face them. Others gathered, surrounding them.

"I claim that vest," someone said from behind them. "Like them wings."

The man facing them leaned down and grabbed for Daryl's crossbow. Daryl leapt to his feet, slamming the crossbow up into the man's face, sending him sprawling to the dirt.

Immediately there were five guns pointed at them. Mika clung to Daryl, hiding her face in his back. But the man in the dirt just laughed as he wiped the blood from his nose. "Hold up." He groaned and pushed to his feet. "That was my fault. I know better than to touch a man's bow. That there is a nice one. _A bowman. I respect that. See a man with a rifle, he could have been some kind of photographer or a soccer coach back in the day. But a bowman's a bowman through and through_. Name's Joe. What's yours little sweetie? What's your daddy's?"

Mika just peeked at him, shaking violently. Daryl considered, then responded, "Daryl."

Joe smiled.

Then an engine was heard approaching. Daryl stepped to the side to get a clear view of the road where the car disappeared, but saw nothing.

"Heads up, boys," Joe commanded as he looked in the opposite direction.

A truck drove up, headlights glaring in their eyes. The brakes squealed, the doors opened. "DARYL!" Merle's voice reached them. "Get away from him. NOW!"

Joe grinned, "Merle? Merle Dixon as I live and breathe. Shoulda known you'd survive this mess!"

"Hello Joe," Merle replied evenly, keeping his gun leveled at the man. Carol slid out, adding her gun to the mix. The dog leapt out of the truck bed and stood snarling softly at the group.

Joe was unfazed, "Gentlemen, this here is legendary Merle Dixon, say hey."

"Daryl come here," Merle ordered.

Joe pointed as Daryl scooped Mika up to carry her to the truck. "This is Daryl? Wow! I haven't seen him since he was a kid!"

"Where's Sophia?" Carol demanded, "Beth and Judy?"

"Someone took them," Daryl replied as he sat Mika down. "I opened the door. Swarm came in. They got out but somebody shoved them into a car and took off."

Merle glared at Joe, "You got anythin' to do with it?"

Joe shook his head, "We just got here. Heard a car, then heard the little one screaming."

Mika sniffled, "One of them pushed me down while the other one took Sophia. Then he grabbed Beth around the neck and took her and the baby too."

"We gotta go," Daryl said. "We gotta find them."

"We will," Merle nodded.

"Hey look," Joe said, "I know you got people to find but we should team together."

"No," Merle shook his head. "Carol take Daryl and get everything from the house. Go." Carol lifted Mika into the truck. The dog leapt back in to cuddle against her.

"Merle," Joe began again.

Merle went to the truck bed and grabbed a duffel bag. "Ain't teamin' up. Give you this if you agree to walk away. If this comes down to a fight…"

"What is it?" Joe asked.

Merle opened the bag to show a large plastic bag of marijuana and another of rolling papers and lighters. Two of the men grinned at the haul. Joe nodded and one of them snatched the bag from Merle. Carol and Daryl ran out with boxes of their supplies from the house.

"Cellar is full of walkers, rest of the place is clear," Daryl advised as he secured the boxes.

Carol climbed into the truck and pulled Mika onto her lap. Daryl slid in next to her as Merle got behind the wheel and put the truck in gear. They left Joe and his men behind.

"What in the hell happened?" Merle demanded as they sped up the road.

Daryl flinched, "We heard the alarm. Thought the dog was back. I opened the damn door."

"Beth got us out the window," Mika advised. "She took us to the road but those people were there." She tucked all three dolls into her sling. "I'm gonna keep these safe for Judy and Sophia." Carol kissed her forehead.

"Car's got a white cross in the rear window," Daryl advised.

"I thought it was a plus sign," Mika said.

"Like the Red Cross symbol?" Carol asked. Mika shrugged.

"We'll find them," Merle said.

"Where did you find the dog?" Mika asked.

"We found a man in the woods," Carol said. "He had the dog and this truck. He also was the one who left all the food in the house."

"Where's he?"

"He was very sick," Carol said. "He died."

"Who was he?"

"Ernie," Merle said. "So we're callin' the dog Bert."

Mika touched the dog's nose where it poked through the rear window, "Hi Bert."

They drove for about an hour, when they reached a crossroads. Merle stopped the truck. Daryl got out. He walked a few feet down each direction, then backtracked to try another. His face crumpled as he went through each possible route for the third time. He dropped to the road and sat clutching his chest.

Merle stooped down with him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "We'll find them. We will find her, little brother. It's gonna be OK."

"I can't breathe, Merle," Daryl gasped.

Merle just held him.

REMEMBER MY PROMISE! NOBODY PANIC!

_**Yesterday I thought that I walked alone**_

_**And that love was just a memory**_

_**But a nightingale followed me back home**_

_**And my love was waiting there for me**_

_**I had lost my faith as lovers often do**_

_**When the storm clouds gathered overhead**_

_**But the nightingale sang a note so true**_

_**That I knew I'd lost my fear instead**_

_**And to think that I said love was for fools**_

_**And that time would never heal these old wounds**_

_**But the nightingale saved a prayer for me**_

_**In the twilight he played a faithful tune**_

_**I have heard the lark over in the vale**_

_**And I've heard the lonesome whippoorwill**_

_**But the sweetest song is the nightingale's**_

_**And I know I'll never get my fill - The Nightingale lyrics by Jude Johnstone performed by Trisha Yearwood**_

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

I hope to have the next chapter up within a few days. No panicking!


	32. Chapter 32

**I swear I could feel your panic, despite all promises, so I rushed to get this finished. Please PM any typos.**

Redneck Takes a Wife 32 – The Rescue

All recognized characters, situations, and dialog belong to AMC, the writers, creators and actors of the Walking Dead.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"Please," Beth begged, "We have to go back. My husband is there, the other little girl. We have to go back." She'd woken up in the back seat of the car fairly quickly and had been repeating herself for almost an hour with no response. The gun pointed at Beth and Judith never wavered. The man and woman, both in police uniforms spoke to each other but ignored Sophia and Beth completely. The man was driving fast. Too fast for the leaf and pine needle covered road. And way too fast for Beth to consider what she was considering.

The female cop sighed and glared at Beth, "They're dead." Sophia gasped a sob in the front seat.

"They're not," Beth protested.

"They were overrun by rotters," the male cop who was driving growled, "You're lucky we were able to save you."

"You didn't save us, you kidnapped us!" Sophia cried.

"Shut your mouth," the female swung the gun to aim at Sophia. "And listen. We saved you. You owe us. And it's a debt you will repay."

Judith began to whine. The woman glared at the baby, "What's its problem?" Beth shifted Judith to her shoulder and patted her back but the baby fell into full blown cries. The woman groaned, "You need to shut her up."

"You still nursing?" the man asked. Beth shook her head. "Pity. Could've been interesting," he smirked at Beth in a way that sent a chill up her spine. Judith escalated to a full wail.

The woman cracked her neck, "Either find a way to shut her up or… you know what, never mind. Gorman pull over. No real need to take the kid with us, it's just another burden. Say goodbye, sweetheart." The man slowed the car and started to pull onto the shoulder of the road.

"No, wait, I can fix this," Beth protested. She sat Judith on the floor and braced her while she dug in the diaper bag.

The woman snorted, "You've got some magic wand in there to make it stop pissing me off? This I have to see."

"Just this," Beth replied. She lunged. The woman didn't see the knife in Beth's hand until it was too late. Beth thrust the blade directly into the woman's throat. The woman hit at her as Beth yanked the knife out, flinching as the hot blood spurted into her face.

The man driving let out a wordless yell. Sophia grabbed the steering wheel and yanked it. The car was still rolling and it slid off the road into the ditch. Beth yanked the woman's gun from the holster as the man tried to turn around in his seat. She pushed the gun between the barriers between the seats and pulled the trigger. Blood and bone splattered against the window and he slumped forward, landing on the horn which blared loudly.

"Pull him off the horn and turn off the engine," Beth ordered. "Sophia!" She had to call the girl's name to break through her shock. "Pull him off the horn!" The teen shoved the heavy cop back off the horn and silence fell. "Now turn off the engine. OK. We're OK." Judith was sobbing and clutching at Beth's legs. Beth ignored the female cop who was drowning in her own blood and reaching for the gun. She rubbed the baby's back until she settled into sniffles.

"Why didn't you do that before?" Sophia asked.

"We were movin' too fast. We'd'a crashed," Beth explained as the female cop let out one final gasp. She pulled at the door handle but it didn't work. "You'll need to get out and open the back door from the outside."

Sophia nodded and opened her door. She had just climbed out of the car when a figure lunged out of the darkness. She shrieked.

"Sophia?"

The figure became visible in the moonlight.

"Carl?"

Sophia collapsed into his arms, sobbing.

"CARL!" Rick exploded from the woods, followed closely by Michonne. Rick gaped at Beth in the back of the car and walked over to open the door. He caught sight of Judith then, and dropped to his knees. He gently lifted her out of the car. "Hi Judith. Hello, baby," he crooned.

Carl came over, mouth open, tears in his eyes. "We saw the car seat," Carl stammered. "There was blood in it. We thought…"

"I carried her," Beth replied. "I don't know about the blood. Must've happened after. I don't know."

"Is it just you three?" Michonne asked as she dug into the diaper bag for wipes that she immediately used on Beth's face and arms.

"We were with Daryl, Merle, Carol, and Mika," Beth replied. "These two kidnapped us an hour or so ago. They left Daryl and Mika behind. Merle and Carol were looking for supplies. We have to go back. Please."

Rick nodded and handed Judith to Carl then walked around to open the other door to let drag cops' bodies to the ground. "Atlanta PD? They kidnapped you?"

"Yeah," Beth nodded. "We were in a house, a swarm came up the porch. Daryl sent us out while he distracted them. They were waiting outside. Grabbed us, threw Mika to the ground and left her there." She shuddered. Michonne stroked her hair gently. "I couldn't do anything until they slowed down, he was driving so fast…"

"Why did they leave Mika?" Carl asked.

Beth shook her head, "I don't know. Maybe because she was already hurt. Or because she was so young," she glanced in the direction of the male cop with a shudder. "Or to distract Daryl from coming after us. I don't know."

Suddenly something banged in the trunk. Rick and Michonne leapt to cover it. "Hello?" a voice called. "Please don't leave me in here."

"Beth," Rick whispered, "Go reach under the dash and pop the trunk." Beth walked around the car and climbed over the bodies. With a click, the trunk popped open. Rick pointed his gun, "Who are you?"

The young man in hospital scrubs raised shaky hands, "I'm Noah."

"Come out of there."

Noah climbed out awkwardly and leaned against the rear bumper, "Thanks."

"Why were you in the trunk?"

"Pissed off Dawn."

"Dawn?" Rick asked.

Noah pointed silently at the dead woman. "She's the boss, in charge of the cops at Grady Memorial Hospital in Atlanta. They make runs, force people to come with them to work off their debt to keep the hospital going. She's a tyrant. Was. He was Gorman. Violent. Rapist."

"We've got to go back for Daryl and Mika," Beth demanded. "Please."

"OK," Rick nodded, "Let's squeeze into the car…" he stooped down to touch a spot on the ground. "OK, let's not. You've torn the brake line."

"Guess we're walking," Michonne said.

"Can I come with you?" Noah asked. Rick nodded. "Thanks."

Beth laid Judith into the trunk. Everyone looked at her and she shrugged, "I need to change her and this is the least bloody spot." She smiled down at the baby, "So sorry I made you wait baby girl." She glanced at Rick, "I knew as soon as she started fussing what was wrong. But I knew if I didn't change her she'd get loud. I hoped they'd slow the car down to deal with it."

"Good plan, Bethy," Rick said as he patted her back.

The radio in the car sputtered, "Grady to car one."

"That's Lamson," Noah advised. "He's been planning a coup with some of the others. Is it OK if I answer him?" Rick walked him to the front seat. Noah reached in and took the mike, "Car one. Lamson it's Noah."

"Noah? What's going on?"

Noah smirked slightly, "Dawn finally snatched the wrong person. She's dead. So's Gorman."

"Jesus. Where are you kid? We'll come get you!"

"No. I think I'm OK here," Noah replied. "Lamson. You're going to have to take down O'Malley."

"I know. Sorry about all this."

"I know."

"You sure you're OK out there? Who are you with?"

Rick took the mike, "Rick Grimes. He's fine with us. Your car's dead too by the way."

"Good to know. I gotta go. Be safe out there."

"You too."

Michonne watched as Beth cleaned up the baby and lifted her from the trunk, "Are you sure you're OK?"

Beth nodded.

"I mean… everything?" Michonne gestured to Beth's stomach.

"How did you…?"

"Your dad," Michonne smiled, though her lip quivered. "He was so excited, he had to tell someone."

"Tell someone what?" Carl asked as Rick and Noah joined them. "Tell what?"

"That I'm pregnant," Beth replied, watching Rick for his reaction.

Rick blinked rapidly, "What? You're… are you sure?"

Beth nodded with a smile, "Yes."

"That's so cool!" Carl grinned, "Hear that Judith? You get to be a big sister!"

Rick's jaw clenched and he reached out to take Judith from Beth. But as soon as he did, Judith began to fuss, reaching for Beth. "No," Rick refused. "You gotta take it easier. I'll carry her."

"I'm OK Rick," Beth assured him as she took Judith back and settled her. "I've been carryin' her for days. I'm fine."

Rick blinked rapidly for a moment, then wrapped her in his arms for a hug, "Congratulations, Bethy." He kissed her forehead as he pulled away. "OK. We need to find a place for tonight."

"There's some food and ammo in the trunk," Noah advised. "Not much of either."

"Every little bit helps," Michonne replied.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Rick covered their tracks into the woods, just like Daryl had taught him. He wanted to believe that the other cops Noah talked about wouldn't hunt them in retaliation, but couldn't be sure. He also hoped that if Daryl found the car, he'd recognize what Rick had done.

They moved through the woods back to the spot Rick, Michonne, and Carl had begun setting up for the night. The SUV wouldn't run, but made a decent shelter. Carl made up his bed in the back seat, leaving the larger way back area for Sophia. Beth used an empty box found inside to make up a bed for Judith, strapped into the front passenger seat. After a bottle and another change, the baby settle right in.

"She asleep?" Rick asked as Beth joined him, Michonne, and Noah at the fire.

"All three of them are," Beth sighed. "Traumatic day."

"Haven't they all been?" Noah asked.

Beth nodded, "So have you three been together since…"

"Just about," Michonne replied. "You all?"

"Yes. Sophia, Judith, and I got out with Daryl, Lizzie, and Mika. Merle and Carol found us the next day."

"Lizzie?" Rick asked. "You didn't mention her in the group."

Beth's chin quivered, "She… had some sort of a break down. I think there was a history of something wrong but… She stabbed Mika and was going after Judith. I had to…" she stopped talking and wiped her face. Rick wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They were all quiet for a moment.

"So, Noah," Michonne cleared her throat. "What's your story?"

Noah shrugged, "Not much of one. We were in Virginia. Our community managed to put up walls to keep safe. My mom and brothers are still up there, but my dad and I came south to look for my uncle. Gorman and one of the other cops ambushed us. Took me and left my dad to die. Took me to Grady hospital in Atlanta. Made me work, said I owed them."

Beth nodded, "She… Dawn… said Sophia and I owed them for saving us."

"Yeah. Then for the food you eat, the water you drink, the roof over your head. For protection. Hell even the air you breathe. No matter how hard I worked, the debt they counted just kept growing."

Rick clenched his jaw, "How many more prisoners do they have?"

"Five," Noah replied. "But like I said, Bob Lamson was planning a revolt with the others. Dawn and Gorman were the worst. If Gorman had gotten you back there," he said to Beth with a quick shiver. "I know Lamson will fix things."

"He didn't so far," Rick replied. "A cop letting things like that happen?" A twig snapped in the woods. All of them turned to look in that direction, but disregarded it when the silence continued.

Noah sighed, "I don't know how to explain it. It was a gradual thing. Like that thing about the frog? If you toss a frog into boiling water it'll jump out, but if you put it in cool water and slowly boil it, it won't. At first I was so angry, desperate to escape, to stop it. Dawn and Gorman and the others kept telling me that they saved me, that they were doing everything *for* me. After a while I actually believed that Gorman had saved me, and that Dawn was doing everything to protect us. That I really did owe them for everything. But then Gorman started to hurt a woman, Joan. And the others just let him. She killed herself a few days ago. And it snapped me out of the fog. Lamson too. He started seeing who he could count on in a mutiny. I stole Dawn's extra set of keys for him, but she caught me. Said if I wanted out so bad, they would take me out. She and Gorman threw me in the trunk and drove out here. They spotted your group and decided to grab you and the girl… Sophia." He stopped and took a deep breath. After another stretch of silence, he cleared his throat, "So where are we going?"

"Terminus," Rick replied. "We've seen signs for a place called Terminus."

Beth blinked, "We saw them too. Merle said something about going there to look for a vehicle. We were going to head back home with an RV."

"We thought there might be signs all over," Michonne said.

"So we'll go there in the morning," Rick advised. "Settle you and the kids in, then Michonne and I will head back to where you left the Dixons. The cemetery should be marked on local maps."

Beth's chin quivered, "Thank you. I'm all turned around from the car ride, but I think the funeral home is actually not too far that way. We drove for a while in one direction then turned…"

"Well, well, what do we have here," a voice from the darkness startled them. Rick lurched but a gun was placed against his temple. Michonne turned but had a gun in her face before she could lay a hand on her sword. Six armed men emerged into the firelight. They were surrounded.

The leader chuckled as he took in the scene, "We were just looking for a quiet place to light up the choice loco weed a good friend of mine was able to pass on to us earlier this fine evening, when we saw your fire. Then Tony here, recognized you as the man who killed our friend Lou and left him to turn on us. So we are going to mete out a little justice first, then celebrate."

Tony grinned, "Told you there was good reason to keep walking, didn't I, Joe?"

"Yes you did, Tony."

"Joe?"

"Yeah Dan?"

"Two kids in the truck!"

"Well, bring them out," Joe grinned, "It's past their bedtime but hell it's a party."

"Stop!" Rick yelled, "This is between you and me. Leave them out of it."

Joe shook his head, "You don't have a say in this, pal. My boys are going to have our fun with the women and the kids. You are going to watch. Then I'm going to kill each one of them. You are going to continue to watch. Then I'll kill you. Then we'll call it even. You boys see one you like?"

Dan grinned as he yanked open the back door of the truck and grabbed Carl, "Oh yeah. Claimed!"

"Harley?" Joe asked.

"I want the girl," Harley said leering at Sophia in the back of the truck.

"I claim this one." Beth watched fearfully as the man stooped next to her and began stroking her arm.

"OK Len."

"Guess that means you're mine, sweetheart," Tony smirked at Michonne.

"And you are mine," Joe grinned at Rick. "Billy keep your gun on this guy." He indicated Noah. "Since you were slow to claim, you'll have to take seconds. But you'll get first choice then."

Dan was practically drooling as he yanked Carl from the truck. Harley pressed a kiss against the rear window where Sophia huddled.

Rick lunged, but Joe caught him by the collar and pressed the gun hard into his temple, "Nope. You sit here and watch like a good coward," Joe ordered, his mouth by Rick's ear.

Len yanked Beth backwards by her hair, twisting it in his fist to hold her as he pressed his lips to hers. She dug her nails into his cheek and clawed him. "Fucking bitch!" he snarled and slapped her across the face.

Rick slammed his head back into Joe's chin. Joe stumbled back, discharging his gun practically against Rick's face. Rick was stunned.

Len slammed Beth down to the dirt and pulled his knife to slice through her belt and pants. Her mind immediately flashed back to that day in the grocery store, sprawled under a man panting over her. The pain of that knife slicing into her belly. The belly where Daryl's son now grew. "NO!" she screamed and slammed her leg up into her attacker's groin. He fell aside with a screech of pain. She grabbed a log from the fire and smacked it into his face, aiming for his eyes. He wailed as the wood scorched his skin. She turned away.

Carl was sobbing into the dirt as Dan yanked at his pants. Harley had Sophia against the side of the truck and was running his tongue across her cheek. Noah and Michonne were both still at gunpoint. Joe had Rick in an embrace, crushing him. Carl let out a desperate cry.

"What you gonna do, sport?" Joe taunted Rick.

Rick lunged forward and latched his teeth onto Joe's throat, ripping into his skin and tearing open his jugular. Everyone else froze in shock as Rick turned and spit out blood and torn flesh. Joe fell back, choking.

Michonne lurched up and grabbed Tony's gun, forcing it around to fire it directly into his head. Then she whirled and shot Billy. Beth grabbed the knife from Len and slammed it into his eye, through to his brain, stopping his screaming instantly. Then she stumbled to her feet. Noah grabbed a log from the fire and went at Harley. He hit him with the flaming log, setting his shirt on fire then yanked him away from Sophia. Harley fell back into the open and Michonne shot him.

Dan yanked Carl to his feet and held a knife to his throat. His eyes were wide and fearful as Rick approached. "Let. Him. Go." Rick growled low. Dan was shaking as he stepped back away from Carl. Rick pulled Carl behind him, knowing instinctively that Michonne would be there to take him. Then he slammed the knife into Dan's substantial belly and sliced upward, gutting the man like a deer. Just like Daryl and Merle had taught him. Carl watched silently from Michonne's embrace.

Beth opened the truck door to find Judith still sleeping soundly in her box. She sank to the ground sobbing.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Rick sat against the side of the truck, hands shaking as they rested on his knees. Michonne had lowered the back seat of the SUV and sat with Carl and Sophia resting against her. They held hands, even in their sleep. Michonne rubbed Carl's back as he whimpered in his sleep. Noah sat off on his own by the now extinguished fire.

Beth had the baby back in the carrier, strapped to her chest. Judith had roused slightly, but quickly settled against her and sank back into sleep. She sat for a while in the front seat, then slid out and carried the diaper bag around to where Rick sat.

"You need to clean up," she whispered handing him a bottle of water and the package of baby wipes.

"Save the water," he protested softly.

"You can't see yourself, they can," she replied.

He took what she offered and wiped his face clean. "You OK?"

She sank down next to him, "Not really. I've killed three people in one day, Rick."

"We do what we have to do."

"I know. I just don't like that we have to do this. Have people always been so evil?"

Rick sighed, "Yes, Beth, they have. The world has always had evil in it. But also good." Beth rested a hand on Judith's back, the other slipped under her to cup her own stomach. "Your children will know good, Beth. If for no other reason, than you are their mother. A mother who will love and nurture them, but will also kill for them." He slid his arm around her back and pulled her close. "My daughter is blessed for having you as her mother. Never doubt that."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

After a breakfast consisting of supplies from Beth and Sophia's packs, the Grady car, and their attackers stores, they set off on the road for Terminus. Rick had emptied out a duffel, dumping the plastic bag of marijuana on the ground, and used the bag to gather the rest of the supplies to travel.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They made their way around to a secluded area of the fencing. Beth winced and covered her nose.

"What?" Rick whispered.

"They're grilling meat, just smelled off to me," Beth replied. "I'm OK."

"Lori was like that, both pregnancies," Rick said softly.

"I don't see any cattle. What are they grilling?" asked Noah.

Rick shook his head with a shrug. "We still going in?" Michonne asked. Rick sighed, then nodded.

Noah climbed up first and straddled the top of the fence. Rick went next, climbing over and dropping down, then nodded for the others. Carl and Sophia climbed over. Michonne lifted Judith up to Noah since Beth wasn't tall enough, he carefully handed her down to Rick. Then Michonne helped Beth, following close behind. Beth took Judith back, strapping her securely in the carrier. Judith bounced and cooed, excited by the adventure.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Beth ran, bracing Judith against her chest as the baby howled in fear. Rick kept her close as Michonne kept pace with Carl and Sophia. They knew they were being herded but had no choice but to run where they were sent. They ended up next to a train car labeled with a large white A.

"Ringleader! Walk to the door of the car," Gareth commanded. "Now. Or I will kill one of the children!"

Rick clenched his jaw, but slowly followed the order. "My son next!"

"You aren't in charge now, Ringleader," Gareth retorted. "Samurai! Go." Michonne kicked her dropped sword as she went to stand behind Rick. "Now, you, Intern!"

Noah glanced down at the hospital scrubs he still wore, "Guess that's me." He walked over to line up.

"Boy kid. Girl kid. You two go."

Carl took Sophia's hand and with a worried glance at Beth, he walked away.

"Now her and the baby!" Rick demanded.

"Again, Ringleader. You are not in charge." Gareth snapped. "Open the door. If any of you do anything stupid, the little momma and the baby die. Open the door and go in."

Rick was shaking in anger as he opened the door latch. With one last look to Beth, he stepped into the darkness of the train car. Michonne, Noah, Carl and Sophia followed. Rick and Michonne stopped just inside the door and pushed the others by.

"OK little momma, your turn," Gareth said.

Beth started the long walk towards the train car.

Suddenly someone burst out from the side of the car and slammed the door shut, locking it. Rick threw himself against the door. "BETH! Damnit send her in!" He reared back and he and Michonne slammed against the door together.

"STOP!" a voice commanded, "Do that again and she dies."

Beth stood frozen as two armed men approached. "Little momma you will go with those men. If you refuse, if you do anything but walk quietly along with them, we will begin shooting into the train car." Shuddering, and with one last desperate look, meeting Rick's eyes as he peeked through the crack next to the door, Beth complied with the order. Judith fussed as they led her away.

She was taken silently to another building. People they passed stared at her and Judith. She was taken to a room where Mary waited. "You will stay in here," Mary advised. "If you try to leave, if you try to do any harm to anyone here, we will kill your friends."

"Why am I here?"

Mary stroked Judith's hair. "Because of her. Settle in, I'll bring you something to eat." Someone came to the door with the diaper bag and Mary took it to sit against the wall. Then she closed the door, locking it securely from the outside.

Beth stooped next to the diaper bag and pulled the sharp hunting knife and sheath from the pocket. The knife still had a few traces of Dawn's blood on the handle. Beth tucked the sheath into her waist and covered it with her shirt. "It'll be OK, Judith."

"Ma," Judith agreed.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"Rick?"

Rick whirled from the doorway, only then realizing that they weren't alone in the car. Michonne pulled Carl and Sophia behind her as the figures stepped into view.

Glenn moved into the light, followed immediately by Maggie. Rick's eyes adjusted to the dim light, and flicked from one face to the other, registering Tyreese, Sasha, Bob, and four strangers. Then Oscar and Jeff appeared, with Connie surrounded by all four kids huddled against the wall.

"They still have Beth," Rick advised.

"Beth? My Beth?" Maggie gasped.

"Who's Beth?" the large man with red hair asked.

"Who are you?" Rick retorted.

"Sorry, Rick, Michonne, Carl, Sophia, and I don't know you," Glenn pointed one by one.

"Noah," Noah identified himself.

"This is Abraham, Rosita, Tara, and Eugene," Glenn introduced.

"So again, who is Beth?" Eugene asked.

"My sister," Maggie replied as she peeked through the wall trying to glimpse her.

"You have a sister?" Rosita asked. "Wow. We've been together for days, you never mentioned her."

"And never left a single note for her, or any of these other people," Abraham continued.

"I never thought I'd see her again," Maggie snapped. "You don't know. You don't know her."

"Neither do you," Carl argued. "You still think she's this little kid. She's not. She's strong."

"You have no idea Carl," Maggie shook her head. "Without Daryl? Or Merle. She's fragile. She always has been."

"She isn't," Sophia retorted. "She saved me. Saved Judith. Protected us."

"God, Maggie, I know it's hard to realize they're growing up," Connie added, "But Beth isn't the twelve year old you left behind to go to college."

"How would you know?"

"I talk to her! You should try it sometime instead of just decided what she's thinking or feeling or needing."

"I guess I'm still just in shock that you never mentioned the existence of a sister," Abraham added. "Even if you thought she was dead. Tara's sister died in front of her. Lily. Niece was Megan. Them we knew about. But Beth? Never heard about her. From any of you."

They began to bicker, voices overlapping as everyone felt the need to chime in their opinions.

From outside, Rick heard something.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled, bringing the argument to an abrupt end. Silence fell and he heard the sound again. A familiar bird call. One used to send messages while hunting in dense woods. He grinned widely and repeated the whistled notes back. The sound came again, closer. He responded. There was one final, different call, then silence. Rick chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Abraham demanded.

Rick grinned at him, "They do not know who they are fucking with."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

_Everybody OK now? More soon._

_*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* _


	33. Chapter 33

**All I seem to do is apologize for delays. Sorry again.**

***x*x*x*x*x*x*x* **

**There can be no reunion without separation.**

Redneck Takes a Wife 33 – Termination

All recognized characters, situations, locations, and dialog belong to AMC, the writers, creators, and actors of The Walking Dead

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

_Like a small boat  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion  
Like how a single heart  
Can make a heart open  
__**I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion**_

– Fight Song - Writer(s): Rachel Platten, Dave Bassett; Copyright: Bassett Songs, Emi April Music Inc., Platten Music Publishing

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

The first road they took from the crossroads branched in half after about ten miles. Merle took the left one without slowing the truck at all. Five miles down that road they came upon a massive tree down, blocking the entire road. They didn't even get out of the truck, Merle just turned around, backtracking to the fork and taking the other option. It was a straight shot, traveling farther and farther away from the funeral home. Then they reached a main highway with a massive traffic snarl. The biggest one they'd seen. There was no way for anyone to drive through it. Daryl slid out of the truck as soon as Merle braked to examine the shoulder of the road, looking for any sign of recent travel. The dog leapt from the truck to pee on a tree, then stood silently by.

"Anything?" Merle asked.

"No," Daryl's tone was devastated. "They didn't come this way either."

"Hey," Merle walked over to him. "We'll find her. Don't you think otherwise. Not for one minute. We'll find them. They musta gone the other way at the crossroads. Get in the truck." Mika was dozing on Carol's lap. Carol was biting her lip, hard. The dog jumped into the back and stuck his head through the window to swipe his tongue over Mika's hand. She roused slightly and stroked his head. "We'll find them," Merle repeated as he put the truck back into gear. He squeezed Carol's arm and accelerated quickly away from the highway, back the way they came.

The sun had risen by the time they reached the crossroads again. The truck slid slightly as Merle took the turn too fast. He reached out an arm and braced Carol and Mika. As they traveled further down the road, they began to see places where a passing vehicle had slid on the pine needles.

"This road angles back toward the funeral home," Daryl reported as he studied the map, "Goes straight to Atlanta." Merle took his eyes off the road to look over at the map.

"Look!" Mika shouted.

The car sat alongside the road, down in the ravine. A crowd of walkers were wandering nearby, with two freshly consumed bodies lying on the asphalt. Carol began to sob, sending Mika into her own tears.

"Stay in the truck," Merle ordered softly. Merle and Daryl made quick work of the walkers, but checked each one carefully. Then they moved to the two sets of remains. Immediately they saw that both bodies wore dark blue uniforms. "It ain't them! They ain't here," Merle called. Carol and Mika bailed out of the truck along with Bert the dog. "Cops. Fuck. Both'a them are in cop uniforms. Atlanta PD."

Daryl turned from the back seat, "Beth killed one'a them back here," he reported.

"How do you know?" Carol asked.

"Guy put her and the baby in the back on that side. She stabbed whoever was sittin' on this side. See the blood, and the space where she was? She musta sliced the carotid." Daryl advised. "And she shot the driver. See where the… stuff hit the window. Bullet's in the frame here. She musta took the back cop's gun."

"Why didn't they drive back?" Mika asked. "Beth can drive, can't she?"

"Got brake fluid on the road here," Merle advised. "Musta ruptured the line goin' off the road on these sharp rocks. And someone was in the trunk. Can still smell the sweat comin' off the carpet."

Daryl examined the wood line, "Somebody covered their tracks."

"Did you teach Beth that?" Carol asked. Merle and Daryl both nodded.

"Ewww, Bert found a dirty diaper!" Mika scowled. "Yuck boy, drop it!" Bert did so instantly. "Good boy! Just don't kiss me for a bit, OK?" Bert wagged his tail and gave her a doggy grin.

"Can't take the truck in," Merle said. "Let's get it off the road and cover it. Pack what we can carry and go."

Not far into the woods, Daryl found the tracks. "Got Beth and Sophia. Plus four. Two men, a woman, and kid." He smiled slightly, "Beth's tracks are already changin' from the baby." Then he stooped to examine a print closer. "I think it's Rick!"

Carol took a few steps closer to a tree, "Guys, look!" She pointed to where a branch had been sliced through.

"Sharp blade," Merle said. "Bet that's Michonne's work."

"So Michonne, Rick, probably Carl, plus one more, maybe whoever was in the trunk," Carol ticked off on her fingers. "And my gir… Sophia, Beth, and Judith."

"You can call her your girl, you know," Merle said as they followed behind Daryl who was tracking through the woods. "She is. So's Mika now. It's OK."

"I've lost Sophia twice," Carol replied softly. "Wouldn't have found her without you two. What right do I have to play mother to anyone else?"

"It ain't playin'," Merle said. "You are a great mother. To all of them."

"MERLE!" Daryl's yell interrupted them. Merle darted forward as Carol pulled Mika close.

The road ahead was the scene of another slaughter. Six more bodies sprawled in the dirt, as yet undisturbed by walkers. Causes of death were obvious on all but one. Knife wounds and bullet holes. Each had a single blow from a long blade through their skull.

Daryl stooped over the strange one, "Looks like somethin' ripped his throat out," he said.

"Fuck," Merle said. "That's Joe."

Daryl clenched his jaw, "The guy from last night?"

Merle nodded and kicked the discarded bag of marijuana across the road, "They musta cut through the woods and caught up with them."

Daryl stood up with Beth's belt in his hands, clearly cut in half, "And attacked them." His breathing began to be rapid and shallow. "One of them went at Beth."

"And she fought back. They fought back. And won," Merle said. Daryl nodded but kept twisting the cut belt in his hands.

"Daryl, find their tracks," Carol ordered, snapping through his panic. "Come on, we have to find them so you have to track them. Find which path they took."

Daryl nodded and began to circle the area.

"I have to pee," Mika advised.

"Need me to go with you?" Carol asked.

"No, I'm OK."

"Stay close. And take Bert."

Mika nodded and patted her leg. Bert trotted at her side as she stepped into the trees for privacy.

Carol and Merle examined the truck, "Looks like the kids bedded down in the back, while Judith was probably in this box here. There are empty baby food jars that must be from what Beth put into the diaper bag."

"Bert! Drop it!" Mika scolded.

"And another diaper," Carol said.

"Got tracks," Daryl jogged back, "They're all still movin' OK. They're headed for Terminus." He had the map in his hands again. "Gotta be."

"Let's go," Merle said and he whistled for Mika. She jogged out with the dog.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

It took all of Merle's strength to keep Daryl from running to Beth the minute he saw her. She was running through Terminus along with Rick, Michonne, Carl, Sophia, and a young black guy they didn't know. Carol was frozen in shock.

"They ain't shootin' at them," Daryl observed, "They're herdin' 'um, like cattle." He shook Merle off and led them through the woods to get a better view. The shooting stopped. Their view was blocked by buildings, but then Beth walked into sight, still carrying Judith, being led by two armed men.

Daryl lurched but Merle caught him, "Ease back, little brother. We'll get her. But we need a plan. Come on. Let's see where they take her, then we'll find where they put the others." Carol gasped, eyes desperate. "Sophia is with Rick and Michonne and Carl. They'll take care of her until we get to her. We will get her. Beth's alone, away from the others. We gotta see where they're takin' her." Carol nodded.

They stalked around the woods, until they could see Beth being led into a building. Merle gave Daryl a minute, then firmly led him around the outside to where they'd last seen Rick and the others. Merle whistled.

Mika looked at him curiously. Merle smiled, "Whippoorwill." He whistled again. "It's our way of sayin' I'm here, where are you?"

They heard a whippoorwill whistle response from further around the complex. "That's Rick," Daryl said, "He says I'm here, where are you." They moved to a better angle and Merle whistled again. When Rick responded, Daryl pointed to a red train car labeled with the letter A.

Merle nodded, and whistled another sequence of notes, "That tells him, see you soon."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"They do not know who they are fucking with."

Rick faced the group, "The Dixons will be here soon. Find a weapon, anything here you can use to fight with."

"Like we haven't thought of that!" Abraham snarled. "It's not like they left us in here with anything."

Carl rolled his eyes and took off his sweatshirt to rip the zipper free. He and Sophia moved over to the wall and each took an end of the zipper to begin sawing through the wood.

"Like I said," Rick continued. "Find somethin' to fight with. We gotta be ready. It won't be long."

"Have you all been together since the prison?" Glenn asked.

Michonne shook her head, "Beth and Sophia were with Daryl, Merle, Carol, and Mika. Somebody snatched Beth, Judith, and Sophia. We found met up after Beth killed them." She caught Maggie's shocked expression. "You heard me. Somebody threatened them. Threatened Judith, so Beth killed them." She took a deep breath and asked calmly, "You guys?"

"I got out with Tara," Glenn said. Rick gave him and the woman a side eyed look.

"You recognize me, don't you?" Tara said. Rick nodded.

"What do you mean?" Maggie asked. "Glenn?"

"She was with the Governor," Glenn admitted. "But she wasn't a part of it."

"I never fired a shot," Tara said, obviously scared of the group she'd just admitted to attacking. "Brian… the Governor…"

"He killed my father!" Maggie yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Tara replied. "He said you were evil. That you'd done things. He said he wanted to find a safe place for us. For my sister, and my niece. But then… there were kids there too and he just attacked. I'm sorry."

"We'll deal with all this later," Rick demanded. "We have to be ready when Merle and Daryl attack."

"You're sure they'll attack?" Abraham asked. "They're two men against this whole place."

Rick smirked, "Yeah but this place has Daryl's wife. You don't know the Dixons. My money's on them. Get ready."

"Wife?" Rosita asked.

"Beth," Michonne replied.

"The surprise sister," Rosita sneered. Maggie flinched away.

"Anyway," Glenn continued, "We ran into Abraham, Rosita, and Eugene. Traveled together for a while before we found Maggie, Bob, Sasha, and Tyreese." He smiled at his wife, who was still staring at the floor.

"We got out together," Bob said, pointing to Sasha and Tyreese.

Oscar cleared his throat, "Jeff got Connie and Kiara out," he smiled at his wife and daughter. "Me and the boys met up with them at the place we left the RV when we first got back. We came here, thinking maybe you all would see the signs too. Got ambushed outside and shoved in here."

Abraham was yanking on a board, "Least you had sense. We walked right in to the trap."

Michonne sighed, "So did we. Thought we'd leave Beth and the kids here and go back for the Dixons. We should've known better."

"Did anyone see the bus after?" Connie asked after a few minutes of silent work.

"We did," Tyreese nodded sadly. "No one survived."

"Jesus wept," Connie covered her mouth. Oscar hugged her close and rubbed her back.

"Were any of the other kids on the bus?" Sophia asked.

"No," Sasha shook her head. "Just adults. They left without the kids on board."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"OK," Merle said indicating a crude drawing in the dirt. "I'll be here with the rifle. Daryl, you go in here. Release the group in the train car first and send them out to the rendezvous, then go for Beth and Judith. Rick'll prob'ly go with yah. Carol you'll be here settin' off the fireworks with Mika."

"You need me inside," Carol protested.

"I can do the fireworks myself," Mika said.

"You sure?" Merle asked. Mika nodded. Merle took a deep breath. "OK. I'll fire the first shot and take down the guard. Then you set off the first group of fireworks. Carol, you open the gates."

"That fuel tank is here," Carol said. "I'll go in and blow it."

Merle smirked, "Good thought. Then you get out. Mika, once the fuel tanks go, set off the next group of fireworks here then get to the rendezvous over here at that empty cabin we found. Ya'll got it?" Everyone nodded. He handed Mika a pack of matches, "Careful with these, we don't have too many."

"Only need one for each batch, right?" she asked.

"If you do it right."

"I will."

"OK, let's go."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"Get ready!" Carl hissed. "They're coming!"

"Move to the far end of the train car," Gareth shouted.

Rick glanced around to see everyone readying the weapons they'd created. Michonne was right by his side, Carl slightly behind them with Sophia by his side. Oscar and Jeff were shoulder to shoulder, blocking Connie and the kids. Glenn and Maggie were together, with Tara close behind. Abraham and Rosita were protecting the cowering Eugene. Tyreese, Sasha, and Bob were clustered together.

Suddenly the top hatch opened and something clattered to the floor. Jeff and Abraham recognized it first and yelled, "Flash!"

With a deafening boom and blinding flash, the flash bag grenade detonated. In such a confined space, all of them were knocked off of their feet.

Rick was stunned for the second time in two days. He felt hands grab him and struggled but quickly found his wrists bound behind his back. He was dragged out of the train car. The last thing he saw before the darkness took over was the man standing guard on the rooftop with a rifle.

He wasn't out for long but it took him a minute to focus his eyes. He was being dragged towards a long basin. They had also grabbed Tyreese, Abraham, Eugene, and Oscar. It made sense to him, tactically. They'd taken the largest men and the obvious leaders out of the group. It would leave the others weaker and vulnerable. The men looked alarmed. He'd be worried too… if he hadn't heard the whistle. As it was he was just irritated with a headache.

As soon as Abraham hit the edge of the basin, he started to argue, "You can't do this! Listen! Listen to me! This man here knows how to cure this! We're taking him to Washington DC to FIX THIS! You have to let us go. I don't give a shit about any of the others, but you have to let him and I go!"

"You son of a bitch," Tyreese snarled.

"That's my family back there!" Oscar added. "You'd sacrifice them for this asshole?"

"To save the world, yes!" Abraham yelled. "The greater good!"

Gareth shook his head, "There is no greater good. No world to save. This is all there is." He looked at Rick. "Right?" Rick just shrugged. "Nothing to say? Fair enough. You had a bag. Our spotters saw you and your group as they approached and you had a duffle bag. But when you came inside you didn't. Where is it? What's in it?"

"Guns. Ammo. Couple knives. There's a red handled machete. That's what I'm going to use to kill you," Rick glared at him, fearlessly.

Gareth was first to break eye contact. He walked away stiffly and picked up a clipboard. "I need your counts."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle took position inside the wood line and aimed at the guard on the roof. Then he watched Carol sneak to the gate and nod to Mika who wasn't in view. Daryl was already at the fence, ready to go over. Merle took a deep breath and held it, lined up the shot, and fired. The guard fell.

Daryl ran and leapt at the fence, climbing over and dropping to the ground behind the train car.

Carol opened the gate, let them swing open and ran inside.

Mika's hands were shaking. She pulled her arm free from the sling, leaving all three dolls inside for safe keeping. She fumbled with the matches, then stilled. "I can do this," she whispered to herself. "I can." With steadied hands, she pulled a single match and drew it along the box. She smiled as the flame ignited. Then she lit the fuse.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Mary frowned at the plate sitting on the floor just inside the door. Beth hadn't touched a bite. Judith was sitting on the floor under the window playing with two wooden train cars Beth had found on a shelf. When Mary entered the room, Judith abandoned the toys and reached up her arms with a whine to Beth. Beth scooped her up and patted her back. She had taken advantage of the running water to clean up and give Judith a quick bath in the sink when she changed her.

"You need to eat as much as you can if you're still nursing," Mary scolded.

"I'm not," Beth replied. "She's on solids and formula now." She didn't bother to correct yet another person's misconception. "And I am not going to be here long enough to need a meal."

Mary smiled gently, "Sweetheart, you're safe here. Don't you understand? This baby is proof that life goes on. Life finds a way to keep going. We were beginning to doubt it. The women here… most of them were hurt so badly, injuries and infections, that they will never have babies. The pain of it…." She shook her head, then smiled again. "So we will take care of you and her. Understand?"

"It's you that doesn't understand," Beth replied. "My family will come for me. And you have no idea what pain is. The only way to avoid it is for you to open the gates and let us out."

From outside came a single gunshot. Mary turned. Then there was the unmistakable sound of fireworks. Beth smiled, "Too late." Then something exploded.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Rick couldn't stop himself. As soon as the fireworks started, he turned to Abraham and grinned, "Told you." He lurched back and slammed his head into the chin of the man standing behind him. Rick leapt on him and crushed his throat, killing him where he lay.

Oscar and Tyreese were instantly on their feet and kicking. They quickly dispatched their captors. Abraham stooped to grab a knife from the hand of the man he'd slammed to the ground and cut his hands free, going next to Eugene to release his wrists. "I've got to get Eugene out of here," Abraham sliced through Rick's bonds and handed over the knife.

"We've got to get our family!" Oscar snarled as Rick cut him free. "Connie and the kids are still in that car! So is Rosita!"

"She knows the deal," Abraham replied.

"You two get to the car and get the others out," Rick commanded, ignoring Abraham, "I'm going after Beth and Judy. Look for a signal outside or listen for a whistle like before."

Oscar nodded, "You got it. We'll keep Michonne and Carl close til you catch up." He grabbed a knife from the floor and leaned over the man Rick had killed.

"No," Rick stopped him before he could plunge the blade into the man's skull, "They don't deserve peace. Leave them. Let's go."

Something exploded.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Mary opened the door and looked out. Beth stood in place, rocking Judith. She hummed softly in the baby's ear. Mary turned to look at her. Beth just smiled in response, completely calm despite the rising panic outside. Mary snatched the plate up, dumping the meat on the floor and slammed it into the side of Beth's face. Beth fell sideways and Mary snatched Judith from her arms to flee the room.

Beth was stunned for a moment, then shook herself and pushed to her feet. She started out pausing only to grab the diaper bag and carrier. She yanked the knife from the pocket and raced out.

Outside was chaos. People ran and screamed. Gunshots echoed. She could smell fuel burning as thick smoke filled the area. She paused and focused. Judith's familiar cry reached her and she turned to follow the sound. Mary stood next to the grill watching the smoke fill the street.

"GIVE HER BACK TO ME NOW!" Beth snarled as she approached.

Mary pulled a knife and held it to Judith's neck as the baby squirmed and wailed. "You ruined everything! You had no right! We were doing what we had to."

Beth dropped the diaper bag and the knife, holding her hands out in surrender. "Please. Give her to me. Don't hurt my baby, please." She approached slowly but determined, "So are we. We have as much right to survive as you. And apparently we're better at it." She saw Rick approaching Mary from behind but didn't react.

"You have no idea what we've survived," Mary retorted. "We welcomed people in. We helped people! And we were imprisoned and raped and slaughtered in return. So we changed…"

Beth stopped listening to the woman's monologue. Focusing on her slow approach closer and closer as she kept watching the blade pressed against Judith's skin. Judith was sobbing and reaching for Beth. Beth reached out and touched Judith's outstretched hand.

Rick exploded forward and slammed a knife up into the back of Mary's skull. Beth slapped Mary's knife away and caught Judith as her captor's arms went limp. She clutched Judith to her chest, shaking with reaction. Rick shoved the dead woman away and went to hold Beth and Judith close. He looked over her head and smiled. Rick gently started to take Judith. Beth glared at him fiercely.

Rick just smiled at her, "I know you've got her, but you're going to need both hands for a minute."

Beth turned to see Daryl advancing out of the smoke. She let Rick take the baby and managed to get two steps forward before Daryl swept her up in his arms.

"Oh God," Daryl gasped. "I've never been so scared in my life." He kissed her firmly then buried his face in her hair. "I missed you. So bad. So very bad."

Beth giggled through the tears falling down her cheeks, "It was only a few days."

"Seemed like longer. Guess 'cause I couldn't breathe," he replied. She clutched at him as he rubbed her back. "You OK? Everythin' OK?"

"We're both fine," she nodded. She pulled back to be able to look at him.

"Who hit you," he asked as he examined the bruise spreading on her cheek. Beth pointed silently down to the woman at their feet. He pulled her back against him, "I love you. So much. I'm so sorry that I lost you."

"I love you too," she whispered. "You found me. That's what matters."

"Sorry to break this up," Rick said, his voice tight with emotion, "But we have got to go."

A walker stumbled forward. Daryl stepped away from Beth and readied the crossbow to take it down. Rick already had Judith in the carrier and helped Beth secure it to her chest. Daryl returned and yanked off his jacket and vest to wrap it around Beth and Judith's head. "Gonna go through the smoke, keep this over your head," he demanded. "I got you."

Beth smiled, "I know."

"I let the others out of the car," Daryl reported. "Told Carl I'd find you, Michonne took him out to the rendezvous point. Oscar and Tyreese ran up as they were gettin' out."

Rick nodded, "Let's go."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Mika waited nervously. As she heard people approaching through the woods, she hid. The men that emerged first were strangers. A tall, muscular man with red hair and a mustache with a heavy dark haired man by the arm.

"We have to wait," the dark haired man said. "Rosita! Glenn, Maggie, Tara. The others are still back there."

"Shut up and walk," the red headed man demanded.

Mika peeked around the tree. The red haired man froze at the sight of her. "Hi," his voice was much gentler.

"You know Glenn and Maggie? Where are they?"

"It's OK," he said, "They're…"

More people were approaching, very noisily through the woods. Mika ducked back behind the tree. Then she heard Sophia and Carl arguing with someone. She leapt out and ran.

Sophia caught her in a hug, "Mika, oh thank God. Where's my mom?"

Something exploded back at Terminus. Mika smiled, "Blowing stuff up." Michonne gathered all three kids together. Mika grinned up at her, "I set off the fireworks."

Michonne rubbed her back, "We heard them. Good job."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle raced through the smoke, shooting anyone he could identify as enemy, running towards the last explosion. Carol suddenly appeared, running flat out and collided with him. He caught her and staggered. "Having fun?" he asked.

"Loads. Let's go."

Movement appeared through the dense haze. Merle tucked Carol behind him and readied the gun. Carol stepped aside to get her own clear line of sight. Daryl emerged, then Rick, guiding Beth still shrouded in Daryl's jacket. Merle let out a relieved breath and advanced. He shoved the jacket back to be able to see Beth's face. She smiled at him. He didn't say anything, just kissed her forehead. He stepped back to let Carol get closer. Judith laughed at everyone.

They moved quickly out the wide open front gate of Terminus. Once out of the smoke, they let Beth move the jacket off her head. Daryl helped her slide her arms in, then fastened it around her and the baby. Judith cooed at him, then yawned and snuggled against Beth.

Daryl led the way through the woods. They heard the group long before they saw them.

"SHUT UP!" a voice snarled.

"Good idea," Merle snapped as they arrived, "Can hear you idiots for a mile!"

Sophia darted forward to embrace her mother. Merle wrapped them both in his arms, opening to allow Mika to snuggle in. Maggie ran to Beth, weeping. Beth hushed her as she hugged her quickly then pulled back to soothe the baby back to sleep. Maggie stroked Beth's face then pulled back to Glenn.

"We've got a bag of weapons not far from here," Rick said. "We need to get them and go back."

"Back?" Carol gasped as she clutched Sophia and Mika close.

"We end this," Rick demanded.

"No," Daryl shook his head as he held Beth close. "We get them to safety first."

"There's a motel not far," Oscar reported. "Maybe a half hour. It's where we stayed a few nights."

Merle nodded, "We get the weapons then we go to the motel. Daryl's right, we get the family safe. Then we come back to deal with anyone left. They're scared and scattered, place is burnin'. We'll deal with them soon enough."

Rick nodded his agreement and led the way to where he buried the weapons. They met few walkers on the way, but they seemed intent on reaching the loud, bright fires at Terminus.

"The fireworks were smart," Glenn said.

Merle nodded, "Seems like they used them to draw the walkers away. So we used them to draw them in. The whole plan hinged on Mika settin' them off." Mike beamed up at him.

Rick and Jeff dug the bag up and handed out the weapons. They slipped through the woods as quietly as a large group could, making their way to the abandoned motel.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Under the cover of darkness, Merle led the small group of Rick, Jeff, Oscar, Bob, Sasha, and Michonne back to Terminus. The fires still burned out of control, though a few of the brick buildings still stood intact. They crept silently through the station turned graveyard but found no survivors. One building held an eerie shrine of candles and names. Another was stocked and organized with supplies. They gathered what they could carry, finding their own things mixed in, and left as quickly as they arrived.

"Some of them probably got out," Rick said softly to Merle as they walked. Bob and Sasha were off to one side, Jeff and Oscar to the other. Michonne was close behind Rick.

"Yep. But unless they're trackers, they won't find us," Merle reported.

"And if they can track?"

"Then they'll find us, and then they'll die."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Beth gently laid Judith down on the motel bed surrounded by pillows. Daryl watched silently. Carol was on the next bed with both Sophia and Mika asleep against her. Carl stood watch at the window with Bert at his side. The others were scattered along the second floor of the motel. Each room opened to the next, but several doors were closed.

Daryl led Beth into the next room and gently but firmly shut the door. Instantly they were in each other's arms, kissing deeply.

"Is this OK?" he asked.

"Get your pants off," she replied.

He chuckled and complied, "Guess the honeymoon is over."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle knocked softly on the door some time later. Daryl opened it, pulling on his shirt. "If you're done, leave this open," he said.

"What happened?"

Merle shrugged, "Everyone's dead or gone. Got our shit back, plus more supplies. It'll be OK."

Daryl nodded looking to where Beth slept on the bed, "I know. We're together again. Together we can handle anythin'."

"Yep."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

_This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

_Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep_  
_Everybody's worried about me_  
_In too deep_  
_Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)_  
_And it's been two years_  
_I miss my home_  
_But there's a fire burning in my bones_  
_Still believe_  
_Yeah, I still believe_

_Fight Song – Lyrics by: Rachel Platten, Dave Bassett Copyright: Bassett Songs, Emi April Music Inc., Platten Music Publishing_

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Have a safe and happy holiday season. I'll try to not take another month to update. Things are looking better in real life now. Hopefully that will keep my muses happy for a while.


	34. Chapter 34

_As always – sorry – I never should've said that things were looking better when I posted the last chapter. I've been watching the marathon. It's hard because I remember how much I loved this show and all its people. Now I just see bad choices, plot holes, and inconsistencies. I miss loving it. Premiere was good if a bit predictable. Still I finished this up while watching it, so obviously it didn't even capture my full attention. Oh well – Happy Valentine's and Presidents' Days._

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

**Redneck Takes a Wife 34 – Take me to Church**

**All recognized characters, situations, and locations belong to AMC, the writers, creators, and actors of The Walking Dead. **

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They'd been walking for three days since leaving the motel behind but hadn't covered much distance. The group was too large to move quickly or quietly and was burning through their supplies rapidly. Noah and Tara were also slowing them down, but limped along as fast as they could. At night, they huddled together around low burning fires. The only one undaunted by the journey was Bert the dog who after three days still found sticks for the kids to throw for him, alternating between each until one of them tossed his find down the road for him to fetch.

They found a group of cars abandoned behind a large UPS delivery truck that was blocking the road. As they scattered to search for supplies and stand guard, Daryl opened the back of an SUV and yanked luggage out. As soon as it was emptied, he lifted Beth up and she stretched out with Judith, dozing off as soon as she laid down. Judith was awake, but content to cuddle at least for the moment. Daryl took position on the tailgate, keeping watch. Carol pulled the luggage off to the side where she and Connie could search it.

Merle found a map in an older car and flattened it out on the hood. Rick helped him search for their location as Oscar approached. "I think we're here," Oscar advised tapping the map.

"Yeah," Merle nodded. "Here's Terminus and we've been movin' steady," he drew his finger from the train station outward. "We're movin' too slow. Need vehicles." He sighed and ran a hand over his head. "We were goin' back to the farm. There's an RV place on the interstate close by."

"RVs?"

Rick smiled, "We goin' to the mountain?"

"Me 'n mine are," Merle nodded.

"The rest of us welcome?"

"Yeah. We're family now."

Oscar snorted. Merle glared, "What?"

"Sorry, it's just this has got to be the most twisted family ever. We got you," he looked at Merle, "Redneck asshole, got your woman and your two girls. Got the cop here, with your son, and his son's mother," he glanced at where Michonne and Carl were pulling boxes out of the delivery truck. "Then we got your daughter and her mother, who just happens to be married to Redneck's brother." He nodded over to where Daryl sat watching over Beth and Judith. "Then we've got baby momma's sister, and her husband who has a very pretty, very gay girlfriend tagging along. I'm not even going to touch the weird dynamic between Rambo, his girl, and Mullet Man there."

"What about you?" Merle retorted. "Got you, your wife, your son who is exceptionally close to his best friend. Your daughter who is fallin' for the friend's brother. Then you mix in GI Joe."

Oscar sighed, "Jeff isn't letting himself feel anything for anyone. I honestly appreciate all he's done, hell, he saved my family when the shit hit the fan. But the boy needs a girlfriend or a boyfriend or whatever floats his boat." He watched as Jeff patrolled around the vehicles somberly. "Mess started two weeks before his twenty first birthday. Boy hasn't even been able to walk into a local bar and meet someone for a one night hook up. And unfortunately all the women around here are spoken for."

"There's Sasha," Rick said.

"Bob," Merle replied.

"Really?"

Oscar nodded, "Subtle he ain't." They watched as Bob offered Sasha something from one of the cars, she took it with a grin. Bob said something then jumped away as Sasha took a swipe at him. He bounced closer to the SUV where Beth lay sleeping and earned a fierce glare from Daryl. "Is Beth OK? She's been kinda quiet."

"She's been through a lot the last week," Merle defended sharply. "She's fine." He looked at Rick. "She's fine."

Rick nodded, "I know. I mean, I know," he emphasized.

Merle blinked, "Oh. She told you?"

"Yeah. Well actually Hershel told Michonne, but yeah she told us."

"What?" Oscar asked.

Merle shook his head, "Ain't our news to tell."

Oscar's jaw dropped as he realized what they were talking about. A smile spread across his face, "Oh wow! That's great…" his smile faded. "Except it's not. Not now. Jesus wept."

"It's fine," Merle protested. "It's gonna be fine. We got time. We're gonna go get those RVs, stock up and go home." He paused to take a deep breath, "She ain't told Maggie yet."

"I won't say a word," Oscar said.

"HELP ME! ANYBODY! HELP ME!" a voice rang out from the woods.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Father Gabriel, the man they'd rescued from atop a boulder surrounded by walkers, led them back to his church. Daryl walked with his hand on Beth's back, keeping her close. Judith dozed contentedly against her chest. Carol was a few paces behind with Sophia and Mika by the hand. Merle was right on her heels. Rick slowed his pace to drop back to Merle's side.

"What do you think?" Rick whispered.

Merle shrugged, then said loudly, "Yo! Padre. You spyin' on us last night?"

Gabriel shook his head, "No. I've kept to myself. People can be just as dangerous these days don't you think?"

"Nah," Daryl replied, rubbing Beth's back gently, "People are worse."

They searched the church and found it empty. They moved inside.

Beth sank down onto a pew and closed her eyes.

"Uhm, there's an office with a couch," Gabriel pointed. "It's where I've been sleeping, but if you want to put the baby down… or her or the kids take a rest…"

Rick jerked his chin and Daryl nodded. He helped Beth to her feet and led her back where Gabriel indicated. There was a basket on the floor that he lined with a blanket from his pack and Beth gently laid the sleeping baby inside. Then she collapsed onto the sofa.

"You OK?" Daryl asked worriedly.

"Yeah, just so damn tired," she replied with a sigh.

"Sleep. I'm here," he soothed, rubbing her back gently. "I love you."

"Love you," she whispered and dropped off to sleep to resume her interrupted nap.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

About an hour later, Merle softly tapped on the open door. Daryl looked up from the knife he was sharpening and went out to meet him.

"Rick 'n me are takin' a group to a place the padre knows with supplies. Sendin' the others out in groups too. Carol's out here if you need her to take the baby. Sunshine still sleepin'?"

"Yeah," Daryl nodded. "Says she's OK, just tired."

"She's been through a lot past few days, baby brother. We all have. Let her rest. If Little Darlin' fusses, bring her to Carol and Connie." Merle left him with a squeeze to his shoulder.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Merle and Rick kept pace, shoulder to shoulder with Michonne directly behind them. Bob and Sasha meandered along behind them further, talking softly. Gabriel walked with Jeff in the lead, taking them through town. Glenn, Maggie, Tara, and Noah split off to start searching the stores.

They swept into the church donation shop only to find it empty of any walkers. "Thought you said a dozen?" Rick said, then heard the snarling of multiple walkers. They advanced slowly to find the walkers down in the flooded basement. Where all the food was stored.

"Oh of course," Michonne sighed. "I've always wanted to go swimming in walker soup."

Merle echoed her sigh as one of the walkers reached up at him, "We kill them from up here, look for weapons. Need to do this quiet."

Michonne walked over to the four armed clothing rack and began to pull the clothes off. Jeff watched her curiously "Are we going to kill them with poor fashion choices?"

Michonne lifted up a fleece lined jacket, "Nothing wrong with some of these. This would fit one of the boys. Besides there is the perfect weapon here." The others just looked at her. "None of you have ever worked retail I take it." She piled the clothing onto the counter and reached down to a small button on the rack to release the arm, yanking the metal bar out of the frame, giving her a long metal square shaped weapon. "The ends are sharp as can be, do not drop one on your foot, I speak from experience. Got four here, who wants one?" Jeff, Rick, and Merle all advanced to take one as she pulled them free.

"Got heavy contractor trash bags here," Bob said.

"There are boxes there to move the stuff," Gabriel advised.

Bob nodded, "Was thinking more we climb inside them, use them like waders to keep dry and out of the walker soup."

Rick nodded and leaned down to put his clothing rack weapon into the skull of the first walker. "Don't need all of us down there. I'll go. Merle. Bob. Rest of you take what we hand up. Jeff take watch."

They took down the twelve walkers wandering in the flooded basement, then climbed into the heavy duty garbage bags, taping them closed around their waists. Merle dropped down to hang, then splash down into the water. "Not too bad, not too deep" he reported. "Cold as a well digger's ass."

"That's actually good," Bob advised as he climbed the shelving awkwardly. "Preserves the food better. Oh shit you weren't kidding."

Rick stumbled as he joined them, grabbing on to Merle who caught him, "Thanks. Should we take the cans that are submerged?"

"Yeah," Bob nodded, "As long as they're intact we can clean them with bleach or even boil them."

"There's probably cleaning stuff up here," Sasha said. "I'll go look."

"Thanks, babe," Bob said.

"Uh Bob? Do not call me babe," Sasha retorted. "Ever."

Bob was laughing when he suddenly yelped and was dragged under the water. Merle and Rick leapt forward reaching down into the murky depths. Rick grabbed hold and pulled him up, Bob surfaced and gasped for air, with a skeletal walker clutching at him. Merle shoved his knife into the walker's skull and it disintegrated completely.

"Are you OK?" Sasha begged.

"Yeah," Bob coughed as he wiped at his face with a grimy hand. "So much for staying dry." Michonne handed down a neon orange and lime green t-shirt. "Oh come on! Nothin' wrong with this shirt," he taunted even as he took it and wiped his face and hands clean. "Well now that everyone is awake, let's get this food out of here. Damn thing tore my bag and my ass is getting wet."

"I'll find you some clothes too," Sasha said.

"Thanks babe."

"Or maybe you can walk back with a soggy ass."

Everyone laughed.

They finished lifting the supplies from the cellar and climbed out. Rick and Merle used store bags to protect their hands as they stripped off the garbage bags. Bob climbed out, leaking water from the torn bag. He sat on the edge of the drop and ripped the bag free to drop it down.

"I gathered up all the clothes, figure most of it will fit someone," Michonne reported. "Plus we've still got growing kids to clothe."

"Got six full bottles of bleach," Sasha added. "A few other cleaners. And an outfit for you, not because you deserve it," she told Bob, "But because you smell like a sewer threw up."

"Thanks, b…"

"Don't."

Bob grinned and took the bag with the clothes. He walked into the back and shut himself in the tiny bathroom to change.

They had the supplies all boxed and loaded on a hand cart, but were still waiting. "Bob?" Rick called. "You OK?"

"Yeah." Bob's voice sounded strange. "Be right out." He emerged. "Cleaned up with some wipes in there, and took advantage of an actual toilet for once. Anyone else."

"I peed in the pool," Merle replied proudly.

"HEY. I was in that water… oh wait," Bob laughed, "OK if you peed into your own bag, I'm fine with that."

They were all laughing as they left the shop. Except for Gabriel who just trudged along silently.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Beth woke up to hear Daryl's voice talking low and Judith babbling back to him. He said something and she giggled. She opened her eyes to see him sitting on the floor with the baby on his lap. As soon as she looked, he lifted his head, "Hey."

"Hi," Beth replied. Judith turned at the sound of her raspy voice and cooed to her. "Hey baby, you have a good nap too?"

"Yep," Daryl replied for her. "Then got changed and had a bottle. You OK? You only been asleep about an hour and a half."

"I'm good," Beth yawned. "I sleep any longer I won't sleep tonight." She slid down onto the floor to lean against him. "My Dad said my Mom was real tired for the first three months, so hopefully it'll pass in a few weeks."

Daryl kissed her forehead, "You been through a lot. You needin' rest is fine. The other's'll understand."

"Daddy told Michonne about the baby," Beth whispered. "She said he had to tell someone, he was so excited. I told Rick and Carl. Made Rick worry about me…" she took a shuddering breath. Judith whined worriedly and Beth took her to soothe. "I don't want people to worry."

"Can't help it," Daryl replied, "Comes with the love."

They sat together for a long moment, Daryl resting his chin on Beth's hair, Judith snuggled close. Until the chatter of the first returning group reached them. Daryl sighed and stood up to help Beth to her feet. They kissed warmly, then kissed the baby when she turned up her face, and went out to see what had been found.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"So that's it," Abraham said after Eugene had finished his speech. "Everything we could ever need is in Washington DC. We get Eugene there, he fixes this, and we live out the rest of our days in peace. Your kids have a chance at a normal life. We just gotta get there."

Judith was sitting on Rick's lap as Beth fed her from the baby food jars taken from the funeral home, supplemented by small pieces of fruit from Rick's dinner. She looked up to Abraham and squealed to him.

"See, little one agrees," Abe grinned. "Wanna go on a road trip, darlin'?" Judith giggled and popped her mouth open for another bite of food.

"Give us tonight to think, talk it over," Rick replied. "We'll start planning in the morning."

Abraham clapped his hands together loudly as he grinned. The sudden sharp sound startled Judith who flinched then began to cry. She reached for Beth. For the first time since she'd been born, Beth didn't move to take her back. Rick shifted her to his chest and Beth patted her back, but left her in Rick's arms. Judith shoved her fingers into her mouth and quieted.

"You OK?" Rick whispered as voices rose around them.

"Fine, just a little tired still," Beth replied. "She'll probably fall asleep soon. You OK?"

"Yeah," Rick nodded as Beth stood up and walked over to Daryl.

Daryl stood as she reached him and swallowed the last of his can. "OK?"

"Need some air, can we go out?"

"Yeah," Daryl caught Merle's eye then took her by the hand to walk outside into the darkness.

Beth stood silently for a moment, staring up at the star filled sky and breathing in the crisp air. "DC," she said finally. Daryl grunted and nodded. "Could be everything they say, could be safe and supplied."

"Yeah, could be."

"Could even be doctors there."

"Yeah."

Beth turned to face him, "I still don't want to go. I want to go home. To the mountain. What do you want to do?"

"Whatever you do," he replied. "My life, my home is with you. It's wherever you are. If you wanted to go following Eugene's bullshit north, we'd go north. You want to go home. We go home."

"You think it's bullshit too?"

Daryl nodded, "If he was some genius that the government even suspected might have an answer, he'd've been at the CDC or some government lab, not wanderin' through Texas alone. Don't know why he's lyin', don't much care. If the others wanna believe him, that's on them."

Beth's eyes filled with tears, "I think Rick's gonna go with them. I think he's gonna take Judith away from me. She'll be OK with them, without me but…" Daryl pulled her against him. "She's not mine. I know she's not mine, but how do I let her go?" Daryl stayed silent as she wept against his neck.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Carol walked over to where Merle stood watching Beth and Daryl out the window. "Hey."

Merle nodded, "Beth'll decided this."

"I know. Daryl will do what Beth wants, you'll agree to what Daryl says, and the girls and I go with you no matter where. The others matter, but not as much." Carol glanced around.

Maggie, Glenn, and Tara huddled together talking excitedly. They pulled Noah into their conversation. Oscar, Connie, and Jeff sat with the kids. Oscar pointed at himself and said something, then pointed at his daughter Kiara who replied. Sasha and Tyreese were in deep conversation that seemed like an argument. Rick was settling Judith into her basket with Michonne and Carl close by. Bert the dog was sprawled out near them, still but with his one eye open and watchful.

Daryl caught Merle's eye through the crack in the boards and jerked his chin. "She's decided."

"Go on, I'm going back with Sophia and Mika."

Merle walked out, "Where we goin'?"

Beth met his gaze, "Home."

Merle nodded, "Good choice. We'll go back to the plan. Head back to town and get the RVs. Why you cryin' Sunshine?"

"She's scared she's gonna lose Judith, that Rick's goin' North," Daryl replied.

"No he isn't," Rick said from the doorway. "Carl doesn't want to leave Georgia, but he's more worried about separating from you all. So if you're staying, we're staying. Taking Judith from Beth isn't an option. Splitting up our family is not an option. We are brothers. Sisters, nieces and nephews. Family. And we stick together. And together we go home."

Merle clapped him on the shoulder, "OK brother. Tomorrow morning, we find vehicles besides the short bus Rambo has claimed. Saw a few in town Daryl should be able to get runnin'. We go back to town by the farm."

"Are you sure the RVs are still there?" Rick asked. "After that fire?"

"Yeah," Merle nodded. "I checked while on a run months ago. Fire didn't reach that far. Lot was still full, we can take our pick."

"Have any of you seen Bob?" Sasha asked as she burst out of the church. "I haven't seen him since just after Eugene's talk."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Rick and Daryl kept guns trained on the darkness while Jeff and Merle hefted Bob between them. Sasha was stifling sobs as they carried him inside of the church. Bert stood at Rick's side, snarling at the wood line, but they didn't see who'd been there.

"They cut off his leg!" Sasha cried as she steadied Bob's head as he was laid on the floor. They put him down gently but he still cried out in pain.

"I'll get the morphine," Merle said.

"Don't," Bob hissed as they covered him with blankets and propped up the amputation sight on several pillows. He met Sasha's eyes and smiled sadly, "I was bit. Back in that cellar. I didn't realize until I changed my clothes that it got me on the ankle." He pointed down to where his ankle would've been. "So don't waste the meds." He panted through the pain.

Rick looked at Merle and jerked his chin. Merle nodded and went for his bag. He prepped a syringe and returned, injecting it before Bob could protest again. Bob let out a long low groan as the pain faded away, "Oh God, thank you. Don't keep doing that though. Save it."

"What happened?" Rick asked.

"People from Terminus. Termites," Bob chuckled at his own joke, "Grabbed me when I went outside. I left you a note Sasha, it's in your bag. Just says I love you and you should go. Was going into the woods to end it. They grabbed me, knocked me out, when I woke up they were roasting and eating my leg right in front of me. On the bright side, they all got a belly full of tainted meat."

"They cauterized it," Connie reported as she wrapped the stump tightly and rested it back on the pillows. "Kept him from bleeding out."

"We are leaving, NOW," Abraham ordered. "Let's go. Bus is pullin' out in five."

"We can't leave him," Sasha protested.

"He is a dead man," Abraham replied. He leveled his gun at Bob's head, and instantly found himself in the sites of every other gun in the church.

"We don't kill the livin' unless we have to," Daryl snarled.

"I'm under the impression that we have to!" Abraham snapped back.

"Best make the right choice here, Soldier Boy," Merle growled. "Might be the last one you ever make. Put the gun down and step back."

Abraham blinked and lowered his gun. He stepped back. Only then did the others lower theirs.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl pulled Beth as close as he could with Judith strapped to her chest. He cupped her face in both hands and kissed her soundly. "I love you. I'll see you in a little bit, OK."

Beth nodded, "I love you too. Be safe out there."

"Be safe in here."

Merle walked over and leaned down to kiss her head, "We won't be long. Gonna go take care of these… Termites and be right back." He stroked Judith's hair, "Come on little brother, sooner we go, sooner we get back."

Merle stopped to hug Sophia and Mika, "Stay close to Beth, help her take care of Judith."

"We will," the girls chorused.

He gave Carol a squeeze, then left. Carol took a deep breath and gathered the girls to go back into the office where Bob was lying on the sofa, sedated.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Gareth grinned as Judith, bored and irritated, let out a squawk. Beth quickly soothed her but it was too late. The Terminus survivors moved in on the room where they all hid. One of them reached for the door, and his head exploded in a burst of blood and bone. Merle stood in the doorway with a rifle to his shoulder.

Gareth turned, but found that they were surrounded.

"We surrendered, you could just let us go," Gareth said.

Rick shrugged as he hefted the machete, "I could, but I made you a promise, remember?" He grunted as he slammed the machete down into the man's skull, killing him instantly. Merle, Daryl, Michonne, Sasha, and Oscar beat down the other ones as Maggie and Glenn flinched at the brutality.

As soon as his enemy was down, Daryl climbed over to go to the office, "Beth, just give us a sec. Everyone OK?"

"We're fine."

"Bob?" Sasha asked.

"Still hanging on," Carol reported.

"We're clear," Jeff said as he and Tyreese entered the church. "This was all of them."

Daryl opened the door and pulled Beth to him. Maggie cringed as he touched her face with hands that had just beat a man to death.

"We're leavin' at first light," Abraham announced in the quiet aftermath. "Who's with us?"

"Maggie and I," Glenn advised. "Tara and Noah." They nodded their agreement.

"I would like to go with you," Gabriel advised.

"No," Sasha shook her head.

Tyreese blinked, "I thought you were so determined we should go."

"I decided you were right. Besides I'm not leaving Bob."

"Rick?" Abraham asked. "Oscar?"

"No," both men answered. Michonne, Carl, Jeff, and Connie just shook their heads.

"Us either," Merle replied for all of them. "Me 'n mine won't be goin'."

Maggie's chin quivered, "Beth? Please Beth."

"I said no," Merle growled.

"I am askin' my sister!" Maggie retorted. "Beth please, come with us. You don't have to stay because Merle decided."

"Merle didn't decide," Merle corrected. "She did."

"I'm stayin' Maggie, I want to go home," Beth said.

"Home, Beth, honey, home is gone. The farm… there's nothing left!"

Beth shook her head, "I'm not talking about the farm. I can't remember when was the last time I thought of the farm as home. Home to me is the mountain. Merle and Daryl's mountain."

"Our mountain," Daryl corrected.

"Beth," Maggie pled, using the last piece of ammunition she had, "I'm the only family you have left. Please."

"No," Beth shook her head, "No you are not." She leaned against Daryl as she reached out for Carol's hand. "My family is right here."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Bob slept on, feverish and delirious when he opened his eyes, which was seldom. Sasha sat at his side, bathing his face with cool water. Tyreese stepped inside, "Bus is leaving, you want to say goodbye?"

"Yeah," Sasha nodded, "You're staying?"

"I never wanted to leave," Tyreese replied. "But in the end I was always going to follow your lead. Bossy britches that you are."

"Have I ever steered you wrong?"

"Never once."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Carl let Judith play with his fingers as she sat in Sophia's arms. They stood in front of the church as Abraham loaded the last of the supplies into the bus. Tara and Noah stowed their bags away and climbed inside. Gabriel followed along with Rosita escorting Eugene.

Maggie clutched at Beth, "Please change your mind. You saw. You saw what they did, what they're capable of."

Beth patted Maggie's back but pulled away, "I saw my husband and my brother do what they had to, to keep us safe. I don't think any less of them for the violence. I killed three people in a day Maggie. A kidnapper and two rapists. Do you think less of me for defending myself?"

"Of course not," Maggie replied. "But this was different."

"No. It wasn't. It was what it was, them or us. I told you, several times, if you ask me to choose, you won't like the answer. My home, my life and future is with Daryl. And it's here in Georgia. I hope you find yours. Goodbye."

Glenn gave Beth a quick hug, then gently drew Maggie away. Maggie gave Beth one last kiss to the cheek, then let Glenn help her into the bus.

"Still hopin' you'll all change your minds," Abraham said as he handed over a map. "Route we're takin' is marked."

Merle handed back a map in return, "If you happen back this way, this is where we'll be headed."

Abraham took it and tucked it away, "We won't."

They stood watching as the bus pulled away, every face at the window. Then the bus was gone, disappearing quickly from sight.

Sasha sighed heavily, "I'm going back to Bob."

"I'll be in to give him the next dose of morphine," Carol said.

Rick looked down at Beth, wrapped in Daryl's arms, somber but dry eyed. "Did you tell Maggie? About the baby?"

"Baby?" Jeff gasped. "She's pregnant?" Everyone nodded. "Am I the only one who didn't know?" Everyone nodded again.

Beth shook her head, "No. I didn't tell Maggie. I was afraid that either she'd feel obligated to stay and that she'd resent me for it." She took a shuddering breath. "Or she wouldn't care enough to, and I didn't want to know that. This was best."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* X *x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

_My lover's got humor  
She's the giggle at a funeral  
Knows everybody's disapproval  
__**I should have worshiped her sooner  
**__  
__**If the heavens ever did speak  
She's the last true mouthpiece  
**__Every Sunday's getting more bleak  
A fresh poison each week_

_'We were born sick,' you heard them say it_  
_My Church offers no absolutes._  
_She tells me, 'Worship in the bedroom_.'

_**The only heaven I'll be sent to  
Is when I'm alone with you  
**__  
I was born sick,  
But I love it  
Command me to be well  
Amen. Amen. Amen. Amen._

_Take me to church_  
_I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_  
_I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_  
_Offer me that deathless death_  
_Good God, let me give you my life _"Take me to Church" Songwriter: Byrne, Andrew Hozier © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC

More to come


End file.
